Palabras Inexistentes
by Kitkat Haze
Summary: Hay consecuencias buenas y malas pero ¿Cómo definirías ésta? Hermione y Draco encuentran la experiencia que marca sus vidas en un inocente castigo y en una arriesgada misión, todo en un libro del que nadie conoce su origen.
1. Antes de las seis

Hola, soy nueva en FanFiction pero sobre todo soy nueva publicando. Debo decir que este es mi primer fic y espero lo que toda autora cuando publica por primera vez, ser aceptada por la comunidad que adoran los Dramiones y sobre todo a Harry Potter. Y bueno, esta será un historia larga (eso espero XD) dedicada para todos aquellos amantes del Dramione. De cualquier forma sólo espero por su aceptación y que disfruten de esta historia así como yo lo hago escribiéndola :). Sin más.

Mrs Haze

* * *

><p>I<p>

Antes de las seis

No quiere, no quiere, no quiere. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor. Valiente por excelencia, noble por naturaleza y apasionada por instinto. Sin embargo la Hermione presente, parecía perder aquellas virtudes, quería huir y no enfrentar la situación. Sintió traicionar a su casa y así mismo convertirse en una temida decepción, merecía que le lanzaran una imperdonable en ese momento. Fuerza, es lo que necesitaba dentro de dos horas, en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de que la noche no llegara y la biblioteca desapareciera al igual que la persona con la que se encontraría. Si alguna vez sintió aborrecimiento por un profesor que no fuera Snape, se estaba presentando su primera experiencia. De todos los Gryffindor que había en el aula le tuvo que tocar a ella, un Slytherin y un Gryffindor trabajando juntos; como se les pudo haber ocurrido. Sólo sucedería si quisieran destruir Hogwarts ¿Qué no podían entenderlo? maldecía en el fondo a Binns ¿no pudo haber elegido a Ron, o en los mejores casos a Harry? Lo consideraba más lógico. Pero tuvo que ser ella. ¿Por Merlín y Morgana juntos, por qué?

Las horas fueron pasando con rapidez en la sala común de Gryffindor, ella seguía sentada en un sillón tratando de concentrarse en su lectura, pero su atención estaba en los alumnos que entraban y salían, sólo esperaría a que la sala estuviera desierta para que nadie se diese cuenta de su escape hacia la biblioteca a tan altas horas de la noche. Sí, se había quedado en muchas ocasiones estudiando como desquiciada hasta inicios de la madrugada en ese refugio lleno de libros, siempre con la autorización de un profesor, pero este caso era diferente. Ahora tenía que romper las reglas. _Oh no_, ya son las once con cuarenta minutos, debe de salir ya.

Maldición, Peeves a la izquierda, ya se fue. Ya había estado maquilando brillantes excusas para dar a Filch o al poltergeist si la veían, simple; _obligaciones de un prefecto_. Era la excusa perfecta, además ¿Quién no le creería a Hermione Granger?

Cada paso cercano ennegrecía más el humor de la Gryffindor. _"Pude haber hecho el trabajo yo sola, y presentarlo por mi cuenta, pero no, si no fuera por aquel examen oral no tendría que estar aquí". _Dejó pasar por alto un detalle ¿y si el Slytherin no venía? ¿Sería tan patán como para no importarle su calificación? Imploró a Godric Gryffindor porque no fuera así. Más cerca, más cerca, ya estaba cruzando lentamente la enorme entrada, quería volverse, no quiere estar ahí, no, no…

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – muy tarde para arrepentirse, él ya estaba ahí, y estaba enojado ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? – odio cuando me hacen esperar.

- Me tiene sin cuidado. El punto es que llegué ¿no? – quería retarlo, así como lo hacía una y otra vez. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber llegado antes, hubiera sido la castaña quien esperara, irritarla más le encantaba, se maldijo de nuevo cuando la castaña se acerco a él, le colocó una lista de libros (larga en verdad) que debía buscar. Lo estaba haciendo, le estaba ordenando ¿Quién se creía? La mirada despectiva que le lanzó a la castaña fue captada por ésta, quien entendió a la perfección lo que le estaba tratando de decir.

Para su sorpresa, Draco tomó la lista y se paró en dirección a la ubicación de los libros que necesitaban, agradeció que por los pocos minutos que estaban compartiendo todo fuera bien. Lástima que no se mantendría igual. Buscó cada libro con una tranquilidad exasperante, Hermione resoplaba cada cinco minutos para darle a entender al rubio que se apresurara. A este no le importó, sabía que eso molestaba más a la chica y nunca perdía oportunidad para irritar a Hermione. Ésta escribía con rapidez en un pergamino mientras Draco iba colocando los libros sobre la mesa. Se sentó frente a ella con lentitud y…

- Ya sé que me odias tanto, pero deja de estar mirándome y ponte a hacer algo – Hermione sabía que el chico estaba tratando de intimidarla, no le daría el gusto - ¿o es que es muy difícil la instrucción que te di?

- Lo que es difícil es estar soportando respirar el mismo aire con una asquerosa sangre sucia que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que dar órdenes – que rudo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo el tiempo tan arisco? ¿Acaso no conocía la palabra cortesía? No, claro que no. Qué esperar de Draco Malfoy.

- Mira Malfoy – su dedo índice ahora lo apuntaba, había tratado de ser paciente con él, pero la estaba insultando como muchas otras veces. En esta no se dejaría. – me importa un bledo lo que me tengas que decir, desde este momento, cualquier palabra tuya que no tenga nada que ver con lo del trabajo me será simplemente vacía. No pienso reprobar esta asignatura por un ser engreído que no le importa nada más que él mismo. ¡Así que ahora deja de calentar tu trasero en la silla y te pones a trabajar como te lo exijo! ¡Ah, y por favor sé rápido!

¿Qué? Era una estúpida si creía que él le permitiría hablarle de ese modo, a un Malfoy jamás.

- ¿Quién rayos te crees sangre sucia para hablarme así? – ahora sí estaba enojado. Sus ojos grises, antes apacibles, comenzaban a tomar una espesa oscuridad, la ira se asomaba dentro de ellos. Su cuerpo se levantó de la silla, así mismo su voz se endureció – debes de aprender a como le hablas a un Malfoy, y si no lo haces, yo mismo te obligaré a colocarte en el lugar que te mereces.

- Me creo lo que soy Draco Malfoy, y créeme, alguien muy por encima de ti.

El mentón de Hermione estaba en alto, demostrándole que no le permitiría volver a humillarla, Draco odiaba aquel gesto. Se acercó a una distancia prudente de ella y la miró de arriba abajo. Como la aborrecía, su aburrida figura sólo alimentaba más su cólera. Quería retarlo, quería pelea, sin embargo no se le daría. Se trago su odio y el dulce placer de lastimarla. No volvería a complacer a Hermione Granger.

- No vales la pena - concluyó. Hermione encolerizó.

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡No importa, al diablo contigo, al diablo con la convivencia entre casas y al diablo con el trabajo de Binns! ¡Haz lo que quieras! pero en lo que a mí respecta haré el trabajo por mi cuenta, contigo es imposible. – con esto la castaña salió despidiendo chispas de ira. Nunca en su vida alguien había llegado a irritarla con tanta facilidad, quizás Ronald, pero con él siempre fue diferente.

- Muy bien Granger, sí así lo deseas – murmuró Malfoy encontrándose solo en la biblioteca.

- ¡¿Cancelado? – la castaña estaba al borde del desmayo, no había sentimiento alguno que se comparara a lo mal que se sentía. _Fracaso, fracaso, fracaso…_ esas palabras no dejaban de sonar en su interior, la voz de McGonagall – pero…pero… profesor Binns, está cometiendo un error, me atrevo a cuestionarle el porqué…

Y claro que se atrevía, había realizado un impecable y extenso trabajo que merecía de flores y fanfarrias.

- Lo siento señorita Granger, su trabajo estuvo maravilloso en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero no es por la calidad del trabajo por lo que fue cancelado sino por…

- ¿Ah no? – Lo interrumpió Hermione, se sintió brevemente aliviada, al menos sabe que no fue por su desempeño - ¡¿entonces por qué?

- Déjeme terminar señorita Granger – el fantasma fingió aclararse la garganta – el motivo por el que cancele su trabajo fue por no haber seguido las instrucciones, créame que no sólo cancele el de usted, sino el de otros alumnos que se atrevieron a no trabajar con sus parejas. Lo mismo sucedió con el joven Malfoy, quien por cierto no obtuve ninguna entrega.

¡¿Qué? Cómo pudo haber hecho eso el muy estúpido, su irresponsabilidad no tenía límites. Rezaba a Merlín y a toda su orden porque eso no fuera afectarle más.

- Así que lamentablemente tengo un castigo asignado para cada pareja – continuó el profesor – se lo comentaré a usted y al joven Malfoy en mi despacho a las seis de la tarde, por favor llegue puntual, ya se lo expliqué de igual manera al señor Malfoy.

Hermione quería morir, si no hubiera mano que la detuviera se auto lanzaría un _Avada Kedavra _en ese momento, sus ojos habían estado almacenando lagrimas mientras el profesor se alejaba, lagrimas que no dejaría escapar. Esta era la primera vez que le cancelaban un trabajo, que feo se sentía, pero feo no era la palabra adecuada, sino horroroso, devastador, mediocre… se destrozaba el mundo sobre ella. Se hubiese sentido mejor si consistiera sólo de ella, si el error hubiese sido sólo por ella. Pero saber que fue por culpa de un chico cuyo nombre no quería recordar, la intoxicaba hasta puntos exagerados.

Que silencio, tanta pasividad, serenidad. Ya no iba a aguantar un minuto más. Ron se encontraba sentado en uno los sillones escarlata de su sala común, el calor era a cada momento más insoportable y la tranquilidad del lugar lo estaba volviendo loco, los entrenamientos de Quidditch lo habían dejado agotado. Ahora lo único que anhelaba era una extensa e interesante partida de ajedrez con un jugador competente, en el mejor de los casos Neville se encontraba en la lista, pero no se le veía por ningún lado, ¿en dónde estaba Harry? ¿En dónde se habría metido Hermione? Los momentos sin ellos sí que se volvían pesados.

- Maldito seas Draco Malfoy, maldito sea el profesor Binns y su castigo, maldito sea quien propuso la convivencia entre casas…- una Hermione fúrica había hecho su aparición al fin – no es posible que tengamos que pagar por los errores de otros incompetentes…

Continuaba quejándose en voz alta sin advertir que Ron se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella.

- ¿Qué hay? – preguntó jovial el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ronald! – Exclamó asustada la chica – avisa que estás aquí por favor.

- Tenía pensado hacerlo, pero entraste tan concentrada maldiciendo a todo lo que se ponía en frente.

- ¿Hablaba en voz alta? Maldición… ups lo siento – corrigió al darse cuenta que maldecía nuevamente.

Ron invitó a Hermione a sentarse junto a él, la chica lo hizo y al mismo tiempo colocaba un brazo sobre su rostro en señal de cansancio. Al menos Hermione ya había aparecido, sin embargo no era la Hermione que quería de compañía. Ron la conocía bien, en estos momentos tendría que analizar lo que decía, si no, la castaña podría explotar en cualquier comentario desubicado. Al darse cuenta del estado de su amiga, la invitó a conversar para que se desahogara sin que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. La Gryffindor estaba inquieta, desde hace poco tiempo sus sentimientos hacía Ron se estaban desbordando, sus sentidos se agudizaban. Podía sentir su aroma acompañándola constantemente, sentir y reconocer la textura de su piel, reconocer su voz entre miles, en pocas palabras, podía sentirlo por completo. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo parecía no percatarse de lo que provoca en su amiga. Durante la conversación Ronald acomodaba mechones de su ondulado cabello detrás de su oreja, Hermione ardía al contacto de su piel y oraba porque éste no se diera cuenta del efecto. Si lo miraba a los ojos creía ahogarse en ellos como en agua cristalina. Había llegado un punto –en el cual nunca creyó llegar- en que todo lo que tenía que ver con Ronald Weasley la extasiaba. Harry le dijo o más bien le aseguró que estaba enamorada, podría llamarse amor quizás, Hermione soñaba porque no fuera así. El amor sólo traía desilusión, tanto ella como Harry habían aprendido de ello. En muchas ocasiones, el chico Potter aconsejó a su mejor amiga que se atreviera a decirle a Ron su secreto. Hermione siempre desistía, podría hacer la mejor tesis oral delante del mismo Dumbledore, pero no confesarle de sus sentimientos a Ronald a la cara. La inseguridad que la poseía era exagerada, muchas veces se quedaba pensando en la biblioteca, que haría si se presentase el momento, sabía que actuaría con astucia, pero Ron no. Tenía el miedo del rechazo, aquel rechazo que muchos le habían dado.

- ¡Que hay! ¿Qué hacen? – Ginny llegó con la misma energía que la acompañaba a todos lados, ni los duros entrenamientos de Quidditch podían con ella.

- Vete a estorbar a otro lado Ginny – molestó Ron divertido a su hermana, su pecosa nariz se arrugó – haber si te das un baño, tus hormonas sí que vuelan por el aire.

A Ginny no le importó, incluso se arrimó hasta quedar pegada a su hermano para contagiarlo de su sudor. "_Asco" _se quejó Ronald, era divertido ver a ambos Weasley jugar y pelear, incluso cuando peleaban no dejaban de desprender el cariño que se tenían. Hermione reía divertida, hasta que recordó.

- ¿Qué hora es? – se apresuró a preguntar. Ron alzó su brazo izquierdo para observar su reloj.

- Faltan seis minutos para las seis.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer Herms?

- ¡AH! ¡Se me hace tarde! Nos vemos luego…

Ron sabía hacia donde se dirigía Hermione, por eso no la detuvo. Ginny se encogió de hombros y comenzó a darle de mordiscos a su hermano en el hombro, como si fueran dos cachorros de león jugando.

Todo volvía ennegrecerse, de la misma manera en que la felicidad llegó, al mismo tiempo se esfumó. Faltaban seis minutos para que dieran las seis, sale de la sala común. Veinte segundos. Baja las escaleras móviles a paso veloz para llegar al cuarto piso. Cinco minutos. Dobla a la izquierda para llegar donde el despacho del profesor Binns, antes despacho de Horace Slughorn. Cuarenta segundos. Se coloca frente a la puerta y llama golpeándola. Seis en punto. Irremediablemente puntualidad inglesa. _Adelante, _escucha la voz del fantasma en el interior del lugar, gira el grueso picaporte de la puerta e ingresa. Al ingresar, reconoció varios libros guardados en los estantes, muy polvosos por cierto. La mayoría estaban en malas condiciones pero parecían completos. Hermione seguía observando detalles de la oficina del maestro cuando este la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Señorita Granger, me alegra que sea la primera en llegar, y muy puntual debo mencionar.

- Profesor, no quiero sonar grosera, pero mis deberes como prefecto me llaman, así que preferiría que por favor comenzara a explicarme lo que tiene asignado para mí. – trató de sonar lo más cortés posible, los ojos blancos del profesor Binns trataban de analizarla a través de sus minúsculas gafas.

- No sólo es asignado para usted señorita Granger, me temo que tendrá que esperar a que llegue el señor Malfoy para explicar a ambos lo que tengo para ustedes, y no ponga esa cara señorita, sé lo mucho que le disgusta trabajar con ese joven, a mí no me importa, pero por órdenes del director tengo la obligación de orillar a mis alumnos a una mejor convivencia, es decir que el que la hubiera colocado junto con el joven Malfoy no es simple coincidencia.

- Entiendo – concluyó rendida Hermione. – creo que habrá que esperar.

- Lamento llegar tarde. – Draco Malfoy ingresó sin siquiera anunciarse, sus ojos grises se ubicaron directamente al profesor, ignorándola como si no existiera.

- Que bueno, al fin llega señor Malfoy, bien, ahora a lo que nos interesa. – El profesor Binns sacó un pergamino de un cajón – como ustedes dos son la primera pareja que se presenta, serán ustedes quienes se encarguen de la labor más pesada. – el profesor rió a señal de broma cuando vio las expresiones de sus alumnos.

Perfecto, Draco Malfoy estaba que no cabía dentro de su oculta irritación, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, y ahora el profesor de Historia de la Magia iba a colocarle otro gran peso en el lomo. Como golpe final, tuvo que ser Hermione Granger el extra del martirio.

- Verán, lo que tendrán que hacer es algo simple – ambos jóvenes escuchaban con atención – este pergamino contiene diferentes horarios de los cuales tendrán que tomar uno, su trabajo consistirá en un servicio en la biblioteca.

- Creo que eso no es considerado un castigo. – interrumpió sin querer la castaña, Draco la observó percatándose de su presencia. Al escuchar aquel comentario, el rubio no pudo evitar sentir aborrecimiento extremo por la castaña.

- Déjeme terminar señorita Granger, ya debe dejar esa molesta costumbre de interrumpir a los demás – Hermione se ruborizó – como decía, harán un servicio en la biblioteca, pero en una zona en la cual ni uno de los dos ha estado. Me imagino que ya se estarán imaginando cual. En fin, el profesor Dumbledore me autorizó para asignarles la tarea de ordenar las categorías de libros en la sección prohibida. ¿Aburrido castigo? Señor Malfoy, por su expresión me atrevo a decir que usted piensa que no es una labor difícil, pero debo contradecirlo. Aquellos libros están llenos de trampas y engaños, así que déjenme advertiros, deberán ser astutos y hacer uso de todos sus conocimientos en la magia.

Ambos chicos continuaban callados, parecían analizar la situación, en verdad era un castigo, ¿pero por qué así? ¿No hubiera sido más sencillo mandarlos a hacer una diligencia en el bosque prohibido con Hagrid? Pero no, el caso es que era un castigo por habilidad académica, no por una conducta desastrosa. Fue Draco el primero en hablar.

- ¿Nos mostrará los horarios? – preguntó el Slytherin sin abandonar su tranquilidad, aparentaba que la tarea asignada le era sin importancia.

- Claro, les dejaré este pergamino para que se pongan de acuerdo. Cuando ya lo tengan claro. Golpean tres veces mi escritorio, los dejaré un momento para que puedan discutirlo.

El profesor extendió el pergamino sobre el escritorio, y atravesó una pared de su despacho para desaparecer. Draco se acercó para leer el pergamino, lo mismo hizo Hermione.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pronunció la castaña confundida.

- Es una mierda de horario. – Draco estaba molesto, parecía una broma, incluso sospechaba que era apropósito para hacer más pesado el castigo.

- No sé tú Malfoy, pero yo no tengo la accesibilidad para estos horarios. El más aceptable es a las doce de la noche hasta las dos de la mañana, toda la semana exceptuando martes, jueves y domingos.

Hermione tenía razón, tampoco él estaba de acuerdo con lo que veía, quienes se creían, se compadecía por aquellos que les tocaría el horario de las tres de la mañana. Sin consultar a la castaña golpeó tres veces el escritorio, justo como lo había pedido el profesor Binns.

- ¿Y bien? Díganme cuál decidieron.

Hermione observó a Draco con reproche, el rubio entendió su mirada mas no le importó.

- El primero. – contestó Draco.

- Ni siquiera lo consultaste. – reprochó inmediatamente Hermione.

- Granger, no necesito hacerlo, ambos sabemos que es el que mejor nos conviene ¿o acaso quieres ordenar los libros hasta la seis de la mañana? – la castaña no se atrevió a decir algo, el rubio tenía razón.

- No me gusta que no me tomen en cuenta.

- Me tiene sin cuidado…

- Bueno ya basta – los calló el profesor Binns – entiendo que su relación es hostil, pero de ahora en adelante harán un esfuerzo por mejorar aquello. Ahora, Hermione, ¿estás de acuerdo con el horario?

Hermione no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

- Ya pueden retirarse.

- Una cosa más profesor – dijo Draco – ¿es necesario que colabore con ella?

- Sin discusión señor Malfoy. Comenzarán esta noche su labor.

Finalizando así, el profesor Binns salió volando atravesando los estantes de libros de su despacho. Hermione observaba a Draco con sus ojos asesinos. Ambos chicos salieron de inmediato del despacho, Draco chocó con el hombro de la castaña, "_muévete sangre sucia", _Hermione sintió la ira crecer, lo observó alejarse a paso veloz y gritó su nombre antes de que el rubio desapareciera de vista.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres sangre sucia? – no se esforzaba por esconder su molestia en el tono de su voz.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! Sabes que me maté con el esfuerzo de hacer un trabajo impecable, incluso el mejor de la clase me atrevo a decir. Y tú… ¡tú te dignaste a ni siquiera empezarlo!

- No me importa en lo más mínimo tus reproches Granger. Así que hazte un favor y desaparece. Me basta el saber que te tendré que ver casi todas las noches.

- Y parece que a mí me gusta mucho la idea Malfoy.

Draco retomó su camino pero Hermione seguía reprochándole, "_no me ignores cobarde" _escuchó decir por atrás a la castaña, él por instinto se volvió amenazante y quedó justo en frente de la chica, su mirada taladraba los ojos profundos de ella. Convenciéndola de que ante él, todo era caso perdido. Draco rió maliciosamente, le parecía hilarante la actitud de la castaña. Él no tenía la culpa de que ella fuera insoportablemente perfeccionista, sabía totalmente que lo que le molestaba es que mientras ella había hecho un trabajo "impecable" como así lo había catalogado, él simplemente decidió no hacerlo, tenía claro que Binns no se lo valdría, sería un desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo.

- Eres increíble…- murmuró la irritada Gryffindor, y así se alejó con su ceño fruncido de niña caprichosa.

- ¡Nos vemos en la noche sangre sucia! – escuchó gritar al chico, como lo odiaba.

"_Tendidos en la yerba una muchacha y un muchacho." Comen naranjas mas no intercambian besos. "Tendidos bajo tierra una muchacha y un muchacho. No dicen nada, no se besan, cambian silencio por silencio." Tendidos sobre la húmeda y caliente playa, las nubes cubren los rayos del sol convirtiéndose en espuma. Manos traviesas se encuentran; exploran, juegan, tocan. Boca dulce de sandía, el interior es como un elixir y a la vez veneno, exquisito placer de lo prohibido. Piel nívea que me abraza hasta convertirse en manto de mi alma. Mis ojos, sus ojos –resplandeciente crisoberilo- destellos en el túnel de desbordante pasión, la luz de mi placer, la luz que me señala el final, gran luz dentro de mí._

Ginny despertó exhausta y mareada, abrió los ojos y lo primero que observaron fue el color granate de sus cortinas. No recordaba haberse quedado dormida ¿sería tarde ya? Esperó que no fuera así, tenía que haber ido a buscar ya a Luna. Alzó su brazo a la altura de sus ojos, apenas eran las seis con cuarenta y dos minutos. Bajaría en unos minutos más. Pasó sus manos por su rostro suavemente, intentando orientarse.

- ¿Ginny a dónde vas? – Ron volvía a comportarse como hermano sobre protector.

- Por ahí.

- Querrás decir con Dean Thomas. – entornó los ojos.

- Ron por si no te habías dado cuenta, Dean está en el dormitorio de varones ¿parece que saldré con él?

Ginny reanudó su paso sin importar dejar a su hermano hablando solo, lo miró por última vez y lo mismo hizo con el chico que estaba a su izquierda. Los ojos esmeraldas la hicieron recordar, volvió a su camino. Ron y Harry no se habían percatado de la tonalidad que aumentaba en las mejillas de la Gryffindor.

Salió de la sala común, giró hacia su camino; el ala oeste o mejor conocida como la torre de Ravenclaw, una de las torres más altas de Hogwarts.

Recordó las sensaciones. Dolor físico irreal que aún no había desaparecido. _"Ginevra Weasley basta ya." _Se dijo a sí misma, había que parar ya con esto que crecía cada día más. Cada día, desde que lo vio hace seis años en el andé se convirtió en una más de sus admiradoras. «Una más» _auch._ _"¿Ginny qué quieres de comer?" _«Harry». La cara de su madre fue de sorpresa y diversión, no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, el niño que vivió. _Harry-Harry-Harry-Harry-Harry, _no era Harry Potter. Era Harry «mi Harry». No era su famosa cicatriz lo que la atraía, eran sus ojos verdes que le gritaban lo prohibidos que eran. No fueron sus rebeldes cabellos negros los que la hacían suspirar. Eran sus hábiles manos de jugador, las cuales habían tenido ya muchas victorias y no precisamente de Quidditch. Amaba a «su Harry» lo adoraba, lo anhelaba y veneraba de todas la maneras posibles. _"Mi Harry, mi Harry, mi Harry…Harry…Ha..."_

Los pensamientos de Ginny eran gruesos y profundos, eran el espejo de una paradoja en su vida. Eran los deseos de su monstruoso ser. Ahora, lo que haría era reunirse con la criatura que incitaba a querer más al muchacho que usa gafas y anda con una cicatriz en la frente. Una macabra y encantadora cicatriz.

- Exageradamente puntual señorita.

- Usted muy tarde jovencita – Luna, quien ya estaba fuera de su sala común, sonreía con una sonrisa angelical aún cuando su amiga había llegado más de media hora tarde. - ¿Es que acaso los duendes del tiempo robaron tu reloj o lo retrasaron?

Ginny rió.

- ¿Qué hacemos, quieres ir al gran comedor?

- Claro.

Para ambas chicas se convirtió en una costumbre reunirse todas las tardes a las seis. Cada tarde era especial, llena de confesiones, entretenidas pláticas, prácticas de estudio, lo que fuese. Aunque…

- Gin, será mi impresión, pero… cuando estás conmigo te noto triste ¿sucede algo? ¿Soy mala compañía? – Luna nunca perdía ese tono tierno e inocente al hablar. Ginny movió su cabeza a los lados con una sonrisa.

- Para nada Looney, lo que pasa es que… contigo puedo ser quien soy.

- Entiendo – Luna sonrió a su mejor amiga – me suele pasar muchas veces.

Ambas chicas bajaban con tranquilidad, reían divertidas y jugaban con palabras. Una Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw, hermosa amistad y agradable compañía.

- Neville ¿de dónde vienes? – preguntó Luna al encontrarlo en los pasillos.

- Vengo del despacho de la profesora Sprout, regresaba hasta la sala común de Gryffindor hasta que me topé con el desagradable de Malfoy – comentó Neville sin darle importancia.

- ¿Vienes? Íbamos al gran comedor, se me acaba de antojar un enorme pedazo de pastel de manzana con crema ¿a ti no? – los ojos caramelo de Ginny brillaron de tan sólo imaginarse el postre.

- Claro, vamos.

El trío avanzó con paso coordinado, antes de que continuaran Luna miró a Ginny con gesto interrogativo, _"no importa Looney", _murmuró muy bajo a su mejor amiga.

Hermione había llegado quince minutos tarde a la biblioteca, fue cautelosa para no haber sido descubierta por ningún Gryffindor, se preguntaba si Filch o Madame Pince estarían enterados de los deberes que harían allí. Si no, tendrían que ser cuidadosos. _"Genial, aún yo llegando tarde, él sigue sin aparecer." _

- ¿Extrañándome Granger? – una fría y áspera voz salió entre la oscuridad.

- Ya quisieras, sabes, si vamos a trabajar juntos, te recomiendo que seas puntual – ya estaba empezando a mandar – odio la impuntualidad.

- Deja esa molesta actitud Granger y pongámonos a trabajar – su humor se ensombrecía cada vez más – ya quiero salir de esta insoportable situación.

- Créeme, para mí tampoco es el mejor lugar en la que me gustaría estarla pasando, mucho menos contigo.

- Al menos compartimos la misma opinión.

Entraron silenciosos a la sección prohibida, Draco observó su alrededor, había por lo mínimo cincuenta pilas de libros, seguramente escogidos a propósito por Dumbledore. Sin preguntar o sugerir a la chica ingresó seguro y comenzó su trabajo, empezó por revisar los títulos de algunos libros, se dio cuenta de que unos no poseían tal. Pensó en analizarlos por tema, pero siendo libros de la sección prohibida sería preferible abrirlos con algún conjuro protector.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Malfoy? – preguntó la castaña al darse cuenta de lo que comenzaba a hacer el muchacho.

- Hago mi trabajo – la voz de Malfoy sonaba ausente – tú deberías hacer lo mismo sangre sucia, en vez de estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo.

Hermione pensó en contestar pero desistió al verlo caso perdido, comenzar una riña ahora no era conveniente cuando iban a pasar casi tres horas juntos. Entornó los ojos mientras resoplaba. Imitando al rubio empezó a revisar los libros.

- Esto es imposible, como se supone que ordenaremos tantos libros cuando unos no tienen título y otros ni siquiera pueden ser abiertos.

- Parece que esto es una prueba para medir nuestras habilidades y conocimientos como magos. – comenzó a analizar Draco. Ante tal conclusión, la castaña se sintió celosa al no ser ella por llegar a deducir aquello. Draco se dio cuenta del fastidio de la castaña.

- ¿Qué te pasa Granger? Creí que nada era imposible para una Gryffindor como tú – su tono era despectivo y burlón. Hermione lo odiaba más cuando trataba de provocarla.

- Claro que no Malfoy, no hay ser omnipotente capaz de realizar cualquier cosa.

- Como sea – con esto, Draco continuó lo que había comenzado. Apartándose de la castaña lo más que pudo, revisó los libros uno por uno.

Hermione hizo lo mismo por su cuenta, sacó de su túnica una pluma y una libretita. Anotó cada detalle. Ambos se mantuvieron silenciosos por mucho tiempo, la Gryffindor escuchaba como Malfoy pronunciaba "_Specialis Revelio" _cada vez que quería abrir un libro, unos temblaban advirtiéndoles su daño, otros simplemente se conservaban igual.

- Malfoy – comentó Hermione después de una hora de silencio. – creó que si esto va a ser así deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo.

Espero oír la fastidiosa voz de Malfoy acompañada de remilgos y negaciones, pero nada.

- ¿Malfoy me escuchaste? – repitió, aún nada. - ¡Malfoy!

Se acercó por donde había estado el rubio y dobló hacia el otro lado de la estantería para asegurarse que no hubiera desaparecido o algo así, pero seguía ahí como si nada, ignorándola. Ya lo entendía.

- _Finite Incantatem. _- estaba molesta - ¡Malfoy!

Instintivamente el chico volteó hacia ella dándose cuenta de su presencia.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a conjurar un _Muffliato_? Eres despreciable.

- Fue precisamente para no escuchar tu espantosa voz quejándote de todo, exactamente como lo estás haciendo ahora.

- Escucha, ni a ti ni a mí nos apetece trabajar juntos, pero deberías ser al menos indulgente al tratar de escuchar mis consejos.

- Un Malfoy no trabaja con nadie, ahora déjame en paz por favor.

- Ya basta, he estado soportando tu indiferente actitud hacia esto por el transcurso de la hora, mi paciencia tiene un límite y lo acabas de cruzar. – La castaña se había colorado por la rabia que empezaba a correr por su sangre – Ahora mismo iré con Binns y exigiré un cambio me cueste lo que me cueste.

- Ni se te ocurra perjudicarme Granger – amenazó el Slytherin.

- ¿Si no qué? – la riña había comenzado.

- La pagarás muy caro Granger… – Draco había comenzado a acortar distancia acercándose amenazadoramente.

- Más perjudicado no podrás estar, después de que tu repugnante padre fue enviado a Azkaban tus actos no valdrán nada – listo, había expulsado el veneno y punzado una herida – si te atreves a hacerme algo, serás tú quien la pagará, y muy caro.

Las bruscas palabras de Hermione fueron suficientes para encender toda la furia que Malfoy contenía; sin medir su fuerza la tomó bruscamente de los brazos para colocarla frente a él.

- Ya estoy harto de tus superioridades de niña caprichosa que se la pasa tras la espalda del estúpido de Potter, tu asquerosa sangre sucia te coloca por lo menos de lo que crees ser. Aprende esto, tú nunca llegarás a ser valorada, eres una repugnante y odiosa sangre sucia, alguien como tú, merece lo peor.

Ya no, no señor, Hermione ya no permitiría ni un insulto más. Si hubiera podido haber razonado las consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer, lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Sin embargo, no pensó más y escupió enérgicamente en el rostro del joven. Mala idea.

- Te vas a arrepentir sangre sucia…- Malfoy arrastraba sus palabras con inmenso odio mientras se limpiaba lentamente el rostro. Hermione seguía firme y dignamente valiente. Aún no predecía el peligro.

Draco la haló más a su cuerpo causándole severo dolor, mordió con fuerza el cuello de la castaña haciéndola gritar de dolor y furia. Hermione trataba librarse de sus brazos con una fuerza desconocida, mas no lo lograba. Lo golpeaba, pateaba, mordía pero no consiguió nada.

- Aprenderás a respetarme.

Draco seguía haciéndole daño, gracias a un brusco movimiento Hermione logró alcanzar su varita.

- _¡Ralaskio! – _el rubio salió volando tirando varios libros en su caída.

Hermione no le importó nada más y salió corriendo del lugar, ya lo había dicho, la convivencia con un Slytherin acabaría con la muerte, el dolor en su cuello no desaparecía, sentía algo húmedo y caliente sobre su piel. _"No puedo creerlo."_ Conjuró hechizos _Muffliato _a su alrededor para que sus pasos no fueran escuchados por Filch y mucho menos por Malfoy. Corría y corría, ¿pero a dónde? Protección es lo que quería, ¿baño de niñas? Descartado, sería presa del Slytherin fácilmente. No había opción, tendría que volver a su sala común, sólo tendría que correr tres pisos más. _"¡Tres pisos! Espero que mis piernas lo puedan soportar"_ pero el miedo vencía todo. Ya faltaba poco, ay no, podía oír los pasos de alguien cerca, _"que no sea Malfoy, que no sea Malfoy…" _ desesperadamente necesitaba esconderse. Hasta que apareció, Hermione pudo observar como una puerta se aparecía ante sus ojos, "_la sala de los menesteres", _sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó la puerta.

"_Te voy a encontrar perra, no puedes esconderte fácilmente." _Draco se incorporó con paso veloz después del hechizo aturdidor, siguió a Hermione por donde había huido. Dedujo que al no escuchar sus pasos pudo haber sido por la presencia de un conjuro, sin embargo se guió por su olfato, y no le falló. Sus ojos brillaron de triunfo cuando divisó una castaña corriendo por el séptimo piso, ya la tendría entre sus manos.

La Gryffindor tomó aire ya dentro de la sala, al menos ya estaba segura. Se percató de que sudaba y temblaba espasmódicamente, trató de regularizar su respiración pues parecía que en cualquier momento su corazón se escaparía por medio de su garganta. Colocó su mano en su cuello, un agudo dolor se extendió al tacto, la herida había sangrado. Utilizó un hechizo sanador, que la cerró instantáneamente aliviándola del dolor. Ya tranquila avanzó más hacia el interior del lugar, observó la cantidad de objetos ocultos, sillas, armarios, libros, botellas, sombreros, ropa, esqueletos etc. cosas incontables. Se acercó a lo que siempre habían maravillado sus ojos; los libros. Dentro de un armario se encontraban varios, contados casi cuarenta. Observó cada uno, algunos eran de Historia de la Magia, otros eran sencillos cuentos de un autor desconocido, libros de pociones, libros que creía eran robados. Llegó hasta el final de la cuenta y observó en especial un libro, no tenía ningún título grabado en el lomo, lo tomó y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que las pastas eran totalmente de madera. En la portada se encontraba un rostro tallado desconocido, tenía los ojos abiertos pero no se veían pupilas. Giró el libro, la pasta trasera era igual un tallado, consistía en una mano gruesa y casi real, lo que llamó su atención fue que dentro de la palma de ésta, un enorme ojo cerrado se encontraba en el centro de la palma, casi cubriéndola toda. Hermione seguía observando extasiada aquel libro, cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. _"Oh no, ya me encontró, ¿pero cómo?", _se ocultó atrás de una armadura cerca del armario, aún con el libro en las manos. Avanzó dos pasos hacia atrás cuando pudo reconocer la figura de Malfoy, sin darse cuenta tropezó con la pata de una silla, cayendo y tirando el libro a la vez. Se petrificó del miedo, ya podía ver el peligro cerca. Hasta que una luz blanca iluminó sus ojos alejándola de la escena.

Draco escuchó el estruendoso ruido a unos metros cerca de él, sin pensarlo se acercó, _"ya te tengo sangre sucia", _avanzó con paso seguro, sonriendo por saborear la victoria que sostenía entre sus manos. Arrimó el escombró esperando encontrar por debajo a la castaña, para su sorpresa fue un polvoso libro lo único que encontró. _"¿Te crees muy inteligente no Granger?... Homenum Revelio" _murmuró el chico, sin embargo, la sala siguió pasible. No había nada.

Desde muy lejos, Hermione Granger abría sus ojos aún esperando el impacto de haber sido descubierta. Creyó que el destelló se debió por culpa de la varita del rubio, pero no. Se encontraba dentro de una sucia y polvosa casa, pequeña y húmeda, la luz era suave, como si el sol apenas se estuviera ocultando.

- ¿Qué…es…esto? – fue lo único que pudo articular.


	2. Obteniendo un sí

_¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo, aquí está el segundo cap, si les gustó el primero por favor háganmelo saber, sus opiniones siempre las agradeceré con un abrazo. Sin más, espero que les guste ;)_

_Mrs Haze_

II

Obteniendo un sí

Había permanecido cinco horas contadas despierta, daba vueltas en la cama, contaba rubíes imaginarios en su mente cuando pensó en la espada de Gryffindor, cerró los ojos y recorrió todos los lugares que ya había visitado en Hogwarts. Su imaginación la llevó hasta las afueras y caminó descalza entre la húmeda hierba, hacía un frío espeluznante, pero ella vestía un ligero vestido blanco que cubría su delgada figura como un velo. Respiraba el aire como si fuese el más puro en la tierra, cada exhalación se volvía en polvo azul, como el color de la corbata de Luna, cada parpadeo desprendía chispas de esmeraldas, paso y paso convertían el fértil césped en oro, sí, amaba Hogwarts, lo amaba tanto como lo amaba a él. Abrió los ojos, se encontraba de nuevo en el oscuro cuarto, no podía hacer ruido, sus compañeras se despertarían. Se sentó sobre la cama sintiendo el frío suelo bajo sus pies, se calzó con las sandalias de seda escarlata y salió, bajó a la sala. Su cálida mirada buscó algo con vida, un periódico, un libro, una varita, un dulce, alguien. Recordó los felices y divertidos momentos que había vivido allí; como la victoria de la copa de Quidditch del año pasado (que por cierto le habían dado una tremenda aplastada a Hufflepuff), el primer beso de Ron, cuando sus hermanos gemelos llevaban sus sortilegios para vender y regatear. La sala se llenaba de vítores, alegrías, risas y demás. Sentimientos que la ahogaban de felicidad pero despertaban al mismo tiempo nostalgia, el sentimiento de que quizás no habría más. De que pronto toda esa paz se vería acabada y nublada por la avecinada guerra. Tembló de pensarlo. Colocó todo su cuerpo sobre el sillón escarlata en frente de la chimenea, sus ojos recorrían su alrededor con curiosidad, como si nunca hubieran visto aquello. Entonces frenó en los retratos que aún dormían y deseó con fuerzas, que él apareciese en alguno de ellos, invitándola a estar con él. A plasmarse juntos en una pintura para toda la vida. Para siempre. Buscó a Harry, entre los retratos, entre las cenizas que quedaban de la chimenea, debajo del sillón, en donde los artículos de «se busca» de _El Profeta, _en las paredes, en los rincones, en todos lados. Pero no lo encontró, su figura era una especie de niño que jugaba a esconderse. Se llamaba vacío al sentimiento que la inundaba todas las mañanas, desde que se levantaba y bajaba recibiendo una mirada indiferente del Harry que la consideraba como _la hermana de mi mejor amigo, consecuentemente mi amiga_. Pero Ginevra Weasley era fuerte y hábil para esconder sus sentimientos, la depresión que la bañaba no podía con ella, su persona lo resistía, como toda una Gryffindor se enfrentaba a ella misma con osada valentía. Sí, siempre la verían enérgicamente feliz, nunca vencida, llena de vida hasta al cansancio y sobre todo presumiendo la sonrisa que caracterizaba a todo miembro de la familia Weasley. Sumida en sus pensamientos, Ginny fue cayendo lentamente en el sueño.

Draco se levantó con el amargo sabor de boca de la noche pasada. ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado escapar a la sangre sucia? Tenía que admitirlo, la chica era astuta. Se llenaba de odio cada vez que Hermione Granger le demostraba que podía superarlo en todo, una y otra vez. Dobló su cuerpo a la izquierda de la cama con la intención de encontrar el cuerpo caliente de su novia. No lo encontró, olvidó que le había dicho la noche anterior que no lo esperase en su habitación. Suspiró, deberían ser más de las cinco –si su reloj mental no le fallaba- la luz del sol aún no hacía aparición y los silbidos de los pájaros comenzaban a entornarse como ligeros cantos del viento. Bien, a poner en marcha su día y sus planes. A mitad de la ducha pensó en Pansy, en cómo le encantaría tenerla junto a él en este momento, compartiendo el vapor de sus cuerpos y gozar de su exquisita piel. Sentir sus finas manos deslizarse por los caminos marcados de su cuerpo, acompañándolo con el ritmo del caer de las gotas del agua y la textura del jabón. Porque si había algo que apremiarle a Pansy Parkinson era su meticulosa habilidad con las manos. Que buen rato hubiera tenido la noche anterior si no tuviera que haber asistido al aburrido castigo. _"En este asqueroso lugar sólo tengo pérdidas de tiempo." _En sus ratos libres –cuando perdía atención en clases- Draco Malfoy fantaseaba con sus planes en la destrucción de Hogwarts. Cuanto lo odiaba, a él y a todo su sequito, su lista de venganza era interminable. El odio que apoderaba y cegaba a este chico de ojos grises era más grande que el castillo, incluyendo sus lugares ocultos. Sin embargo, tenía que sufrir cada año que transcurría la condena de estar ahí, _«__pronto obtendrás grandiosos resultados Draco, y estarás orgulloso__»_le decía su padre antes de despedirse de él en el andén. Ahora su mentor ya no estaba con él, esos malnacidos lo habían arrancado de su lado, dejándolo a la vulnerabilidad de su situación con el Señor Tenebroso. Eso no le importaba, lo que en realidad le quitaba el sueño era la estabilidad de su madre, una mujer fuerte pero sin embargo sola. La mansión Malfoy era una enorme fortaleza, pero estando a merced del Señor Tenebroso, todo era imprevisible. Últimamente, después de su iniciación como mortífago, había estado pensando en que si lograba ganarse su confianza a un punto exagerado, quizás podría salvarlo a él y a su madre de un destino fatal, una tarea difícil mas no imposible. Lo lograría, hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, o hundir junto con él a cualquiera que se atravesase en su camino.

Su sentido analítico se encontraba observando cada objeto y detalle que hallaba a su alrededor, la castaña se encontraba en una cabaña eso era obvio. Llevaba un buen rato revisando todo, pero los objetos no le decían mucho, parecía que nadie había estado ahí en años. La altura de la cabaña era aproximadamente de dos metros, espacialmente angosta, tenía una chimenea en el fondo ya los bordes estantes que probablemente habían estado repletos de libros, una mesa adornaba en el centro, excesivamente polvosa por cierto. Si bien no era espectacular, los objetos arriba del librero eran extraños; semejantes a utensilios básicos de vidrio para pociones y almacén de otras sustancias u objetos. Lo único que la alumbraba era una mediana ventana con vidrios rotos. Se dio cuenta de que la luz no era nocturna, sino más bien crepuscular. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió, el aire era muy diferente, por su pesadez y olor podría pensarse que el mar se encontraba cerca. Observó el cielo, estaba cambiante e inestable, pensó que se debería a un hechizo. Caminó fuera de la cabaña avanzando cinco metros de distancia, el suelo era firme, un árbol maduro descansaba al lado de la cabaña y a lo lejos podía admirarse un hermoso claro _"de cuento" _pensó la chica. Caminó más sobre la inocente hierba, sus zapatos querían atorarse de vez en cuando entre las raíces de secos arboles. No había alguna más que ella y probablemente los animales o criaturas que habitaran allí. Era espeluznante, pero más que atemorizante, el lugar provocaba una rebuscada fascinación en Hermione. No quiso aventurarse más, pues no tenía el espíritu. Su osadía no llegó más allá y razonablemente volvió a la sucia choza para sentarse en los roídos escalones que daban fuera de la puerta. Intuitivamente tocó su cuello ¿Por qué aún no desaparecía el dolor? La marca que Malfoy había dejado sobre su piel era tan irritante como él. Cuanto deseaba regresar para descansar y componerse de esa dolorosa herida. Recordó que había aparecido adentro de la cabaña, así que dedujo que si quería regresar lo haría de la misma manera ¿pero cómo? entró a la sucia cabaña y trató de recordar casos similares de apariciones. Todo consistía con algún traslador o hechizo mágico. El armario de Borgin & Burkes. ¡Ya lo tenía! El libro era un traslador, pero así como el armario tenía un gemelo, de la misma forma lo tendría el libro. El enigma ahora es en dónde estaría. Buscó y buscó en cada rincón, debajo de la mesa, entre los estantes, por el techo, pared por pared, pero nada. _"Demonios, como se supone que voy a salir de aquí."_ Salió de nuevo, vio el árbol y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a tocarlo, husmeó dentro de sus agujeros y debajo de sus ramas, aún nada. "_¡Debajo!" _los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron como luceros y regresó corriendo a la cabaña. _"¡Accio libro traslador!" _su corazón dio un brinco cuando algo tembló debajo de la madera; _"¡ya te encontré! ¡Diffindo!" _hizo un fino corte en la madera que temblaba y hundió sus manos. Sintió gran alivio cuando sus dedos sostuvieron un grueso bloque frío. Lo alzó a la altura de su rostro y comprobó que se trataba del mismo libro, había algo diferente pero no pudo y no quería percatar que era. Lentamente lo abrió y la luz blanca volvió a deslumbrarla, en cuestión de segundos se encontraba de nuevo en la sala de los menesteres. Miró a su alrededor, recordó lo último que había visto antes de desaparecer, el rubio se aproximaba ella y después una luz. Lo más seguro es que él se habría ido después de no encontrarla, además, Hermione había estado ausente más de media hora. Observó el libro traslador que estaba junto a ella, era todo un misterio. Lo tomó y caminó directo al armario donde lo había encontrado, regresándolo a su lugar. Salió de la sala aún emocionada por lo que acababa de vivir, sabía que esta no era la última vez que estaría allí.

Un chico en el dormitorio de chicos abrió sus esmeraldas ojos, bostezó con energía, se colocó sus gafas y bajó al baño. Harry caminaba aún adormilado, tratando de calcular cada paso que avanzaba. Al momento en que su mano rozaba con el picaporte del baño, notó un extraño bulto sobre el sillón de la sala de Gryffindor. ¿Quién estaría durmiendo ahí? Se acercó y se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo ligeramente temblaba, no hacía frío, pero el aire matinal siempre era muy refrescante. Colocó su figura en frente del sillón, una sonrisa divertida y tierna se asomaba en los ojos del chico. Ginny siempre llegaba a sorprenderlo.

- Ginny…- movió con suavidad a la muchacha para despertarla. La chica se estremeció pero no despertó.- Ginny…- repitió. Esta vez la muchacha se quejó.

- Mamá…dile a Fred y a George que ellos hagan el desayuno…- murmuró aún entre sueños. Esto provocó más diversión en Harry. Era hilarante ver a la pelirroja en aquella situación. – Ronald…fuera…no me molestes.

- Ginny, soy Harry.

Ginny lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, sus facciones, antes apacibles se tornaron bruscas cuando chocó con los verdes ojos del chico. _"¡AH!"_ fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Harry soltó una leve risa. Ginny abrió más lo ojos, pensaba que se encontraba soñando aún pero ordenó sus ideas, aclaró la realidad y agregó:

- No le digas a Fred y a George que me has visto así…

- ¿Eres sonámbula Ginny? – Harry seguía sonriendo.

- No – contestó como si fuese lo más obvio – lo siento, anoche no pude dormir así que bajé y me acomodé aquí.

- Muy bien, pero creo que deberías volver al dormitorio de mujeres, cuando bajé te vi temblando.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón – Ginny temblaba de la emoción, uno de sus deseos al fin se había realizado. Despertar una mañana y que lo primero que vieran sus ojos fuera el color de los de él. – gracias Harry, por levantarme tú antes que toda la casa de Gryffindor me hubiese visto.

- Claro, no hay problema. – Harry sentía un gran cariño fraternal por Ginny. Como no ayudarla.

La pelirroja regresó al dormitorio dejando al chico abajo, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta para haberse quedado dormida? Y para acabar, había sido _su _Harry quien la había despertado. _"Perfecto, vaya forma de empezar el día. Ginny Weasley, ya tienes algo que añadir a tus notas." _

En la planta de abajo, Harry seguía observando el trayecto que había dejado la pelirroja, esperó cinco minutos e ingresó al baño. Fue en el momento preciso, ya que una castaña entraba cautelosa a la sala común. Hermione trató de que sus pasos fueran muy sigilosos para no ser escuchada, dedujo que algunos alumnos ya deberían estar despiertos, dado que ya eran las seis con cuarenta y tres minutos, hora de arreglarse. Llegó hasta su cuarto de prefecto y cerró la puerta lo más lento que pudo para no causar ruido. Ya estaba dentro, suspiró aliviada. Vaya noche que había tenido, se dirigió al baño y se quitó la ropa, ya necesita un revitalizante baño. Talló su cuerpo con suavidad hasta que llegó a su cuello. De nuevo recordó lo sucedido, palpó el sitio de la herida, ya no había dolor pero sí una leve marca sobre su piel. No es verdad, había sido marcada. _"Maldito seas Draco Malfoy" _ya pensaría la forma de regresarle aquel golpe. Ahora lo que ocupa toda su mente eran aquellos libros, ¿Quién los pudo haber dejado allí? ¿A quién pertenecían? ¿Qué era precisamente ese lugar? En fin, tenía tantas dudas que hoy aprovecharía par a ir a la biblioteca. _"Hoy, martes… ¡no hay castigo!" _la chica no cabía de su felicidad, esta noche no vería a Malfoy y para completar, la utilizaría para regresar a la sala de los menesteres, su curiosidad le ganaba. Pero por ahora, aprovecharía para tan siquiera recuperar energía, ya pronto se las arreglaría para mantenerse de pie.

- ¡Hey Malfoy! – Zabini se estaba anunciando - ¡Wow! Hombre que pasa, tal parece que no hubieras dormido en años. Chica difícil la de anoche ¿no es así?

Draco no podía decirle a Zabini la humillación de la cual había sido víctima por la sangre sucia, primero muerto. Caminaban por los pasillos en dirección al aula de Herbología, el rubio evadía las preguntas de su amigo por la noche pasada, fue fácil ya que Zabini no era muy inteligente. El Slytherin hablaba con ánimos al chico de ojos grises de sus próximas jugadas en el Quidditch y de cómo derrotarían al equipo de Ravenclaw. Draco escuchaba, pero sus pensamientos estaban ausentes, no veía la hora en que llegara la noche para vengarse de la desagradable sangre sucia. No tuvo la oportunidad de verla en todo el día, ese día no compartía ni una clase con Gryffindor, a excepción de Astronomía. Para la buena suerte de la chica, ella había decido no tomar aquella optativa. Zabini seguía hablando del Quidditch, cambiaba el tema a mujeres; en el cual utilizaba un lenguaje vulgar. Retomaba a seguir hablando de Quidditch y repetía. Hasta que tocó el tema.

- Malfoy que piensas hacer con la situación de tu mamá – Draco salió de su venganza inmediatamente al escuchar _"tu mamá."_

- Nada, seguir con mis planes – su voz era fría y cortante.

- Bien, ya sabes que tendrás mi apoyo.

Zabini hablaba con entusiasmo, en sus ojos se asomaba el orgullo que sentía por ser un mortífago y ser derecha de Draco Malfoy, quien su apellido ya no retumbaba como antes pero seguía sobresaliendo entre muchos.

- ¿Siguen sin asignarte algo? – preguntó el de ojos grises.

- No, parece que a los neófitos nos quieren permanecer bajo la mira.

- Mencionando a los neófitos, ese Nott no me da buena espina – observó Draco - Es recomendable mantenernos al pendiente de cada detalle con Potter, sobre todo con el viejo, cualquier indicio es imprescindible para nuestro ascenso.

- Como digas. – Zabini era la compañía perfecta para Draco Malfoy, servicial, discreto y leal.

Ambos Slytherin ingresaron al aula con aires de superioridad, Malfoy se colocó al lado de su chica; Pansy Parkinson. Zabini y Nott, quien ya se encontraba allí, se sentaron al lado de la mesa de Draco. La clase siguió su marcha como cualquier otra. Nott se mantenía serio y atento como siempre, Zabini molestaba a los de mesas cercanas, por último, Draco y Pansy no se la pasaban _"divirtiéndose" _como normalmente lo hacían. Pansy se comportaba cariñosa y seductora, pero Draco andaba de un humor de perros. No tenía ganas de nada en esos momentos, sólo dejar de existir si era posible. Sus _amigos _no llegarían a comprender en el estado que se encontraba el rubio por tan repentinos cambios en su vida. Claro que él no había dejado a un lado sus andadas, pero la mayoría del tiempo se mantenía en una actitud fría y hasta melancólica. Podría definirse como depresión. El sentimiento de haber perdido todo nublaba cualquier alegría en el chico, apoderándose de su humor. Pansy no sabía si preocuparse o no, ver a su novio tan cortante la destrozaba, le dolía que la despreciara –aunque fuera en muy pocas ocasiones- pero aún así, lo apreciaba demasiado. Sin embargo, la preocupación no le duraba mucho, Pansy Parkinson no era de las chicas que enfocaban sus pensamientos en alguien más que en ella misma.

Mientras los Slytherin tomaban clases, a unos pocos metros del mismo piso, una chica Gryffindor, pelirroja y sonriente, aceptaba a otro Gryffindor como compañero amoroso. Dean Thomas brillaba de alegría, había conseguido que Ginny Weasley por fin lo aceptase, se sentía en la cúpula del triunfo por el hecho de haber sido aceptado por una de las chicas más hermosas de Gryffindor. Tomó a Ginny por el rostro, acarició sus mejillas y la acercó a sus labios. Ambos chicos se besaban y al mismo tiempo sonreían, _"que amor…"_ diría cualquiera que los viera y acompañarían sus pensamientos con un suspiro, como si con eso, sus deseos de que el amor les llegara por igual se cumplieran. Ginny entrelazó los finos dedos de Dean con los suyos y caminaron juntos hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

- No quiero que exploten pero explotan – unas voces conocidas se acercaban – siempre me pasa… aunque admito que el fuego es fascinante.

- Seamus eres un idiota – la voz de su hermano retumbó entre los pasillos. Él se acercaba, acompañando de Seamus Finnigan y Harry. Ginny apretó levemente la mano de su novio, miró de reojo a Dean. Ambos ya predecían lo que sucedería. - ¡Oh! Ginny ¿Qué haces a…?

Los tres chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, Seamus ya lo sabía, Dean le había confesado lo que haría, hasta le había pedido consejos. Harry observó ambas manos entrelazadas pero no supo cómo reaccionar. El problema fue Ron, al darse cuenta que Dean Thomas sostenía a su hermana de la mano los celos salieron de él como lava del volcán.

- ¿Qué crees que haces con mi hermana Thomas? – el tono de voz de Ron era rudo.

- Ron por favor no empieces…

- No te metas Ginny – espetó Ron.

- Ron, te explicaré – Dean trataba de sonar lo más amable y tranquilo que podía. – Ginny y yo…

- No, no me expliques nada – interrumpió Ron – Ginny podrá ser muy tonta e ingenua, pero es mi hermana y no permitiré que te burles de ella.

- Se ve que me conoces. – Harry tuvo muchas ganas de contradecir a su amigo.

- Ginny cálmate – Dean trataba de tranquilizar a su novia, la tomó por el hombro al darse cuenta que retaba a Ron de forma directa.- Ron, por favor, no quiero tener problemas contigo, somos amigos.

- Sí Dean, somos amigos, pero me temo que tendrás problemas conmigo por meterte con mi hermana. – Ron no quería entender de razones.

- Ron, Dean y yo somos novios ahora – Harry empalideció – te pido, no, te exijo respeto hacia él.

- Lo haré Ginny si el muestra algún respeto hacia ti, el punto…

- De eso no puedes preocuparte Ron – interrumpió Dean – créeme que tengo las mejores intenciones con tu hermana, tú me conoces.

- Eso es todo ¿lo ves? – dijo Ginny a su hermano. Ron sólo permanecía en silencio. – deja de comportarte como un sonso inmaduro, que no te va, hazte un favor y deja de hacer el ridículo.

Harry y Seamus se habían mantenido como espectadores en medio de la discusión, y así decidían permanecer, al menos en el caso de Harry.

- Ya Ron – intervino Finnigan – date cuenta que Ginny está en buenas manos.

Ron hizo caso y se volvió hacia Dean.

- Estás advertido Thomas. – Ginny resopló.

- Vámonos Dean – haló a su novio del brazo – aquí ya no hay nada que hacer.

Harry observó como Ginny y su novio retomaban su camino a la sala común. Por primera vez en su vida sintió como algo comenzaba a emerger dentro de él, algo que Ginny Weasley había despertado. Siguió observándola, hipnotizado con el vaivén de sus rojos cabellos. _"Su novio, su novio…" _sonaba una y otra vez en la mente de Harry, se sentía raro, no podía explicar lo que sentía al darse cuenta de la noticia, ¿celoso? No, no podía ser, no había motivos para estarlo.

- Ya te dije que no hay de qué preocuparse.

- Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es Ron. Su actitud me desagrada cada vez más.

- Gin relájate, ya verás que pronto se le pasará.

Neville se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala común mientras escuchaba como entraban Dean y Ginny. Sus ojos marrones se iluminaron de emoción al ver a Ginny, pero aquello se aplastó cuando se dio cuenta que venía de la mano de Dean Thomas. _"Así que Dean al fin lo consiguió." _Una tristeza invadió a Neville al ser golpeado con la realidad. Apreciaba mucho a Thomas, pero era de la idea de que Ginny se merecía a alguien mejor. Quizás… alguien como él.

- ¿Qué sucede chicos? – preguntó a la pareja.

- Nada importante Neville – Ginny se sentó al lado del muchacho, Dean hizo lo mismo – es sólo el bruto de mi hermano que no aprueba nuestra relación.

- ¿Ya son? – como si no lo supiera.

- ¡Cierto! No te lo habíamos dicho. Bueno es que Ginny me acaba de dar el sí. – el chico se ruborizó cuando miró a su novia.

- Sí bueno – Ginny rió – Ronald se enteró y no le gustó nada la idea, ya sabes, hermanos celosos.

- No sé, creo comprender de cierto modo a Ron.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –interfirió Dean.

- Pues en que si supiera que mi hermana sostiene una relación, me aseguraría de que fuera alguien digno de ella.

- ¿Quieres decir que no soy suficiente para Ginny? – Thomas comenzaba a enfadarse, primero con Ron y después con él, ahora quien faltaba.

- No, no, para nada – trató de componer lo dicho Neville – quiero decir, que un hermano celoso siempre creerá que ningún tipo por más perfecto que fuese, sería el más indicado para su hermanita.

Dean miró al Gryffindor con ojos confundidos sin comprender aún, mientras Ginny trataba de esconder el dolor que sentía por entender las palabras de su amigo. Ella perfectamente había probado aquel dolor.

- Olvídenlo. – con esto Neville salió de la sala.

Neville había salido molesto de la sala común, no con Dean, ni mucho menos con Ginny. Molesto con él mismo, por no ser el chico perfecto para ella, por no ser él el aprobado por Ron, por no ser alguien para ella. Molesto de ser sólo una sombra para la mujer de sus ojos, ser como un hermano que estaría siempre a su disposición, el mejor amigo en los peores y mejores momentos. Los sentimientos de Neville eran aplastados con el desprecio, se había propuesto odiar a la pelirroja, sin embargo, momento en que la odiaba momento en que la adoraba. Ya no aguantaba más. Subió incontables escalones hasta llegar a la torre astronómica, buscaba estar solo y que mejor que la torre más alta de Hogwarts. Hacía un frío horrible allá arriba, lo más seguro es que no estaría nadie. Erró.

- Looney… - en efecto, la rubia se encontraba ahí, practicaba un hechizo, al parecer de transformaciones.

- Oh, hola Neville – su voz sonaba delicadamente suave como siempre – en poco tiempo me iré, no te preocupes.

- No, descuida quédate no importa – reparó para que la rubia no se alejara, su presencia ahí resultaba muy oportuna – me sorprende que estés aquí y no en la sala común de Gryffindor "celebrando" con Ginny.

- ¿Celebrar qué?

- ¿Aún no sabes? Dean le acaba de pedir que acepte ser su novia, ella aceptó.

- Ah – contestó como si fuera algo de costumbre – de alguna manera ya lo había visto venir, iré a verla más tarde.

- Dentro de lo que cabe se veía feliz. – Neville se sentó y recargo entre uno de los escalones, suspiró como si su felicidad se le fuese a escapar.

- Neville – la rubia clavó sus celestes ojos en él - ¿te encuentras bien?

- Que te digo Looney… me conoces mejor que nadie.

- Es por eso que te lo pregunto – Luna dirigía a Neville miradas tiernas y comprensivas – puedo ver en tus ojos la tristeza que los inunda. Puedes llorar si quieres, no te molestaré.

- ¡No haré eso Loo! – Replicó inmediatamente Neville – menos en frente de ti.

- Creí que era tu mejor amiga.

- Y lo eres, pero como hombre aún tengo orgullo. - Ambos chicos rieron - ¿Sabes Looney? Tengo el presentimiento que tú y yo acabaremos juntos algún día.

- Sí, creo que sí, Ginny está con Dean…

- Lo más seguro es que Harry y Hermione acaben juntos.

- Y Ron, por lo que me ha contado Gin, anda detrás de Lavender Brown, es probable que acaben de igual manera.

- Por último, nosotros… ¿triste no?

- En eso te contradigo – Neville miró a Luna directamente a los ojos - ¿no te has preguntado cómo sería? Somos amigos, nos gusta hacer muchas cosas juntos, nos la pasamos bien, reímos de muchas cosas. Creo que seriamos la mejor pareja entre todas las que mencionamos.

- Sí, puede que tengas razón.

Neville se sentía mejor, la tristeza no desaparecía aún, pero el hecho de que había alguien que compartía con él su vacío lo reconfortaba. Sus pláticas con Luna siempre lo ayudaban, lo sacaban de su agujero para llevárselo con ella, permanecía consciente de que no cambiaría a Luna como amiga por nada del mundo. Si no tenía a Ginevra Weasley, su amistad con la Ravenclaw le era suficiente.

Theodore Nott, de Slytherin, dieciocho años con diez meses cumplidos, chico serio y reservado. El único entre doce Slytherins quien no se interesa en pertenecer en pandillas como la de Draco Malfoy, una serpiente de espécimen extraño entre muchas. Criado por un excéntrico abuelo ex mortífago, cuyo carácter orilló al chico hacia ideales diferentes y contradictorios. Ideales que llegarían a causarle peleas con personas como Draco Malfoy o con la mayoría de sus _amigos_ Slytherin. El chico de Slytherin cruzaba las mazmorras, para llegar y descansar sobre un sofá de cuero en medio de la sala común. Recargó su cabeza en el regazo, la luz esmeralda lo tranquilizaba y lo llevaba a viajar hacia rincones oscuros en la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

- Nott al fin te encuentro – Zabini había llegado, interrumpiendo su tranquilidad. – tenemos que arreglar ciertos puntos. Ya que Draco no está, como subjefe me concierne a mí ponerte al tanto.

Theodore arqueó una ceja de manera interrogativa.

- ¿Subjefe? – Se burló – no recuerdo que me hayan dicho que el clan se dividía en jerarquías ¿y que son Crabbe y Goyle? ¿Vasallos?

- Cállate ¿sí? Como decía…

- Ni creas que me someteré a sus estúpidas reglas – interrumpió Nott.

- Pues tendrás, ahora eres uno de nosotros.

- Que me haya unido a los mortífagos no significa que tenga que estar en su estúpido escuadrón.

- No es que te necesitemos Nott, pero son órdenes de quien-tú-sabes – Nott entornó los ojos, le molestaba enormemente tener que seguir un alfa – además, es el único medio que tienes si pretendes recibir información.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Malfoy había hecho aparición junto con Pansy.

- Me largo. – anunció Theodore. Caminó hacia los dormitorios, ignorando la presencia del rubio y la muchacha. Esto molestó a Draco, quien acostumbrado a intimidar con su presencia, odiaba cuando alguien consideraba creerse mejor que él.

- Ese estúpido de Nott es más raro de lo que creí. – Zabini se quejaba mientras subía los pies a la mesa. – es insoportable.

- Me importa poco si me crees – dijo Draco – pero ese tipo levanta ligeras sospechas en mí, es quizás por eso que quien-tú-sabes, nos ordenó vigilarlo.

- No eres el único – Pansy habló – mi padre opina lo mismo de él, y sobre todo de su abuelo. Sin embargo, su viejo ya se encuentra muy mal, no falta mucho para que pise el otro lado.

Draco se recostó en las piernas de su novia mientras observaba pensativo un punto invisible.

- Mantenlo vigilado Zabini. – ordenó.

- Como digas.

- Vamos a mi cuarto – sugirió Draco a Pansy – quiero mostrarte algo.

La morena sonrió y lo siguió hacia la entrada del cuarto de prefecto.

- Anda Ron, ya relájate – Harry trataba de levantar a su amigo de la cama, el enojo del pelirrojo aún no pasaba – vamos, si bajas, seguro te encontrarás con Lavender ¿no quieres hablar con ella? Hace unas semanas morías por hablarle y…

- ¿Te ha dicho algo de mí? – los ojos de Ron brillaban con ilusión.

- Quizás, pero no lo sabrás si no bajas.

- Si bajo, tendré que soportar ver a Ginny sufriendo en brazos de Dean.

Harry consideraba que Ginny se encontraba bajo muchas situaciones en los brazos de Dean, pero ninguna de ellas era de sufrimiento.

- Ya déjalo ella sabe cuidarse sola, es una Weasley – y vaya que Weasley.

- Por eso me preocupa, tengo que cuidarla, ¿sabes que me hará papá si le pasa algo? ¡Ni se diga de mamá! Ya me la estoy imaginando.

- Aquí entre nos Ron, considero que Dean es quien debería cuidarse. – ambos chicos rieron, al menos el buen humor de su amigo ya regresaba. Ron accedió bajar con Harry al gran comedor a cenar, su mirada recorría la sala con la intención de encontrar a Ginny en cualquier rincón besándose con Thomas, para su alegría eso no sucedió.

- ¡Chicos! – Hermione se acerca a ellos - ¿en dónde se habían metido? Los busqué en la tarde pero no los encontré.

- Ron hizo una rabieta y se quedó en el dormitorio. – El pelirrojo miró con severidad a su amigo, Hermione y Harry rieron.

- ¿Te enteraste de lo de Ginny? – preguntó Hermione mientras los tres bajaban las escaleras móviles.

- Estuvimos después de que la muy descarada le dio el sí a Thomas. – Hermione lo reprendió con la mirada.

- Fue cuando encolerizaste. – dijo Harry.

- ¡Ronald! ¿No habrás hecho una torpeza como las que acostumbras a hacer o sí? – reprendió la castaña a su amigo cuando pensó en el impulsivo carácter del pelirrojo. Este no contestó, pues a unos pocos metros divisó a una chica de bucles rubios caminar entre el alumnado, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella. – eres increíble Ronald Weasley… vámonos Harry.

Ambos chicos caminaron juntos hacia el gran comedor, Hermione no pudo evitar enviar una mirada celosa a Lavender Brown sin que ésta se diese cuenta. Le dolía en el alma que Ron fuese tan idiota. Se sentaron al lado de Seamus y Neville, Ron llegó después con una sonrisa estampada en la cara. La chica se irritó más, nadie pudo notar la reacción de ésta, sólo un Slytherin que la observaba desde lejos con ojos de odio.

- Seamus, deberías comer más lento – murmuraba Parvati Patil – tu estomago reventará si sigues comiendo así.

- Esto está muy bueno.

En la mesa de Gryffindor comían y hablaban con alegría durante la cena, esa noche habrían servido el platillo favorito de Neville; alas de pavo bañadas en salsa de mostaza. Sin embargo, el muchacho no probaba bocado, jugaba con los cubiertos y una papa sobre su plato.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Neville? – preguntó Hermione cuando notó raro a su amigo.

- Sí, no es nada – nadie, a excepción de Harry y Hermione, notaron tristeza escondida en su voz.

- Cualquier cosa aquí estoy.

- Hermione ya deja de agobiar a Neville – intervino Seamus con comida en la boca – ¿no ves que está cansado?

Sin embargo la castaña no podía evitar percibir que algo sucedía con su amigo, su instinto de protección le decía que tenía que actuar.

En la mesa de las serpientes, un rubio de calculadores ojos grises miraban entere bocados a la castaña de Gryffindor con punzante odio.

- ¿Se puede saber que te traes con la Granger? - Zabini había estado observando la actitud del rubio durante la cena.

- Una dulce venganza.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – el interés del Slytherin creció al escuchar la palabra venganza.

- Aún nada – una macabra sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco – pero nunca lo olvidará.

Antes de que dieran las doce, Draco Malfoy llegaría a la biblioteca y le demostraría de una vez por todas quien es en realidad un Malfoy, haría pagar a la sangre sucia. Calculaba su plan fríamente mientras caminaba. Sus pupilas ya no eran redondas, sino afiladas, mostrando el peligroso monstruo que podía llegar a ser. Esperó sentado en una de las mesas más de quince minutos, ¿Quién se creía esa asquerosa sangre sucia al hacer esperar a un Malfoy? No aguantó más, iría a buscarla. Si vendría, al menos la encontraría en los pasillos. Subió al quinto piso, además de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, nada. Llegó al sexto piso, alerta, Peeves a la izquierda en el baño de hombres _"riquiti raquiti doom, tuqui taca tiqui tu" _cantaba el poltergeist con entusiasmo. Draco esquivó el eco de su voz para subir al séptimo piso; maldición, dónde podría estar la Granger _"¿se le habrá olvidado?" _dobló a la derecha, no había otra opción, tendría que esperarla afuera de su sala común.

- ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? – al fin, la Granger estaba afuera, sin embargo Draco se ocultó al reconocer a un chico de gafas y cabello negro.

- No Harry, sólo iré a dejar un par de libros – _"ya oíste Potter, ahora lárgate."_

- ¿Pero a esta hora?

- Sí – Hermione no sabía que excusa dar – tengo que hacerlo, si no, no podré dormir en toda la noche, y madame Pince me matará.

- Está bien – finalizó Harry – pero asegúrate en volver pronto.

- Lo haré. – Harry regresó a su sala común, no estaba preocupado por Hermione, pero le extrañaba que a la castaña se hubiese olvidado de devolver un par de libros a la biblioteca.

Draco observó a la chica alejarse de su amigo, no entendió porque la chica le había mentido. Hermione continuó su camino, pero no a las escaleras, dobló a la izquierda y después a la derecha, _"¿será que…?" _Draco la siguió silenciosamente. Hermione miró a los lados sintiendo la presencia de alguien pero lo ignoró. Cerró los ojos con concentración y una enorme puerta comenzaba a aparecer frente a ella. _"¿Qué trama Granger?" _Hermione ingresó decidida a la sala de los menesteres, sin pensarlo dos veces, Draco corrió deprisa hasta llegar sin que la puerta se cerrase. La Gryffindor buscó con la mirada el antiguo armario, avanzó atravesando el laberinto de objetos que la obstaculizaban. Llevó a cabo la labor de buscar de nuevo el libro, agradeció que estuviese donde lo había dejado la noche anterior.

- ¿A qué juegas Granger? – maldición, una mano conocida la había tomado antes de que alcanzase el libro. Volteó su rostro enfrentando aquellos ojos grises que parecían metal.

- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – Hermione no captaba como es que el rubio había llegado y encontrado para estropearle sus planes.

- Eso no importa, contéstame ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – Draco estaba comenzando a olvidar el enojo que traía con la Gryffindor, remplazándolo por la curiosidad que le estaba empezando a surgir.

- Tú mismo lo dijiste – Hermione desvió levemente sus ojos hacia el libro – no te importa.

Hermione se volvió, dispuesta a salir de ahí, no importaba, volvería otro día con el libro.

- A dónde crees que vas ¿Quién te crees para hacerme esperar en la biblioteca? – La Gryffindor ya estaba comenzando a entender la situación – lo creí de mí ¿pero de ti Granger? Te consideré más responsable.

- Malfoy eres un idiota – comenzó Hermione – hoy es martes, es decir, no hay castigo.

Espero los insultos, los gritos, la ira venir, lo que sea, pero menos comprensión por parte del rubio. Sin embargo, parecía que este no la hubiese escuchado, giró para revisar si al menos no había desaparecido de donde estaba.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – replicó la castaña al darse cuenta que el Slytherin se encontraba agachado como ella lo había estado hace unos minutos, mientras que sus manos sostenían el misterioso libro de madera, Draco lo miraba curioso como ella en la primera vez - ¡suelta eso!

La chica le arrebató el libro de las manos con gesto molesto. A Draco no le gustó, no debió haber hecho eso, que tonta había sido.

- Es un libro Granger ¿Qué ocultas? – De nuevo se lo preguntaba, Hermione guardó silencio – anda contesta.

Draco trató de arrebatarle el libro de las manos, ella no se dejó y forcejeó.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Es mi libro!

- Claro que no, no soy idiota.

- Pues pareces.

Accidentalmente el pie de Malfoy pisó el de la chica, descargando todo su peso en ella, Hermione emitió un grito que puso más furioso al chico, ella lo empujó y el libro cayó al suelo, produciendo un estridente sonido y un destello que Hermione había reconocido.


	3. Hasta el mediodía

_Qué alegría me da saber que ya tengo lectores conmigo, me brindan más entusiasmo para seguir publicando :) quiero agradecer sobre todo a Gin-Kamelot, MannvKastz y a Sra Darcy por ser quienes demuestran que no empecé tan mal. En fin muchas gracias por aquellos que me siguen y bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones ;)_

_Mrs Haze_

III.

Hasta el mediodía

Una copa, un conejo, un conejo, una copa, una silla, una paloma y por último una alfombra.

- Cada día estás mejorando más. – inquirió un chico de ojos marrones a una rígida rubia.

- Pero el intervalo de tiempo en transformarse sigue siendo muy lento, necesitan ser máximo tres segundos.

- Te exiges mucho Luna. – Nott se hallaba acomodado en uno de los escalones de la torre astronómica, admirando las habilidades de su amiga. La alfombra se convirtió en un reloj.

- Es extraño. – Luna sonrió.

- ¿Qué?

- Me doy cuenta que tú eres el único de mis amigos que me llama por mi nombre, los demás me dicen Looney o Mooney, de vez en cuando Lunática.

- ¿No quieres que te llame Luna?

- Me es indiferente – comentó la chica – mi relación contigo no cambiará por eso.

Theodore se mantuvo pensativo. La naturalidad e inocencia con la que su amiga hablaba era increíble, quizás se debía a eso que él no quisiera separarse de ella, siempre llegaba a sorprenderlo y a extasiarlo, desde que la conoció. Era diferente entre muchas y eso la hacía especial, difícil era encerrar las palabras correctas para describirla.

- ¿Has pensado en cómo se llamarán tus hijos? – preguntó Nott sin saber muy bien porque había dicho eso.

- Creo – Luna seguía practicando hechizos – tengo una que otras opciones.

- Había pensando en algo como Alexander.

- ¿Alexander? – Se extrañó Luna – es extraño. Yo tengo pensado en dos: Lorcan y Lysander. -Theodore estalló en risas, le encantaba estar con Luna, era de las pocas chicas con quien podía reír a gusto. De hecho, era la única chica con quien podía conversar y reír de forma especial sin decaer a lo aburrido. La adoraba. - Son bonitos ¿no te parece? – Continuó – tengo la esperanza de tener gemelos. Yo siempre quise tener una, albergo una posibilidad de encontrarme con mi _doppelgänger_.

- Sí Luna, tus nombres son encantadores – el sarcasmo se mezcló entre las risas de Nott – aunque lo segundo no creo que sea algo que resulte porque lo planeas.

Theodore divagó en su mente, una imagen de la rubia llegó junto con dos niños a su lado, ambos eran rubios y sonreían al igual que ella. Era un cuadro hermoso, pero Nott no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al pensar que él no sería quien tomara la foto, o quien apareciese a la derecha de ella.

- Lo intentaré – la Ravenclaw sonrió - ¿ya hablaste con Dumbledore?

- Ya, lo hice antes de venir aquí. – la sonrisa de Theodore fue desvaneciéndose, dando lugar a su común expresión seria.

- ¿Y bien?

- No me dijo nada – Nott recargó su cabeza hacia atrás. – solamente me dio el pésame por lo de mi abuelo y me habló de él.

Luna avanzó donde Nott y se sentó junto a él, Theodore absorbió todo el aroma de su cercanía. La rubia recargó su cabeza en su hombro y comenzó a jugar sus dedos con los de Nott, esto enloqueció al muchacho.

- Él era un buen hombre.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo conociste?

- Porque tú lo eres. – la rubia miró directamente a sus ojos marrones. Nott le sostuvo la mirada, sintiendo como su ser se dejaba arrastrar por ese mar de sentimientos dentro de ella.

- No lo soy – al decir eso sintió pena por él mismo, tocó su brazo izquierda y bajó la mirada – jamás podré serlo.

- Claro que lo eres, lo has sido siempre, sólo que no quieres darte cuenta. – con esto, la chica besó con ternura la mejilla de su amigo y regresó a practicar sus conjuros. Si Luna hubiese volteado, el color escarlata de las mejillas de Nott la hubiera sorprendido. Pero no lo hizo. Theodore se levantó mareado y emocionado.

- Nos vemos luego. – anunció. Y así salió de aquel lugar dejando sola a la Ravenclaw. Bajó con rapidez las escaleras antes de que sus piernas decidieran desobedecerle, para regresar y acabar de matarlo con los ataques de taquicardia que la chica le provocaba.

"_La primera vez que me enamoré tenía cuatro años, su nombre era Toby, él tenía cinco. Mis padres nunca lo permitieron claro, pero no era un romance de que preocuparse. Cumplí los siete y fue cuando salió al aire mi enorme gusto por el Quidditch. Papá me compraba aquella revista de jugadores y lo conocí, Benjy Williams, buscador del Puddlemere United. Creo que desde ahí tuve un afán por los buscadores. Benjy, aunque fuese un hombre adulto, era muy atractivo e iluminaba mis ojos cuando lo veía en la página principal, saludaba mostrando una dentadura perfecta. Recuerdo que ponía a mi corazón a dar saltitos. Durante tres años fue el hombre de mis sueños, era el estereotipo de persona con quien yo quería verme en el futuro. Hasta que llegó él. Tenía apenas diez años, acompañé junto con mis padres, a mis hermanos. Fred, George, Percy y al recién ingresado, Ron. Nunca olvidaré aquel día en que un chico de gafas redondas preguntaba como entrar a la plataforma. Fue en el año de 1991 cuando lo conocí, la fecha en que Harry Potter llegó a mi vida."_

Ginny escribía sobre un pergamino en la clase de Runas Antiguas, llevaba más de media hora aburrida, observó su pluma y lo único que hizo su mano fue guiarla. Sentía algo muy extraño cuando pensaba en su pasado, no sabía cómo describirlo. Pareciera que su vida comenzó a cobrar sentido cuando Harry Potter apareció para convertirse en el mejor amigo de su hermano, ¿y porque no? convertirse en alguien muy importante para ella. Los murmullos de la clase acariciaban sus oídos permitiéndole mantenerse en pie, la rubia a su lado permanecía dormida sobre la mesa, con el riesgo que le restasen puntos a su casa. Pero a Luna Lovegood parecía no importarle entre sueños. La hora estaba acabando ¿o habían sido travesuras de su mente escuchar la campanita que señalaba _fin_ a la hora? No importaba, despertó con delicadeza a su amiga, caminaron con lentos pasos hacia el gran comedor para el descanso, una atenta sus instintos y otra cabizbaja por el cansancio. Sin decir nada, Luna se desvió, parecía dormida aún, pero Ginny no se preocupó, sabía muy bien que Luna inconscientemente sabía lo que hacía. Sola, avanzó hacia el gran comedor, esperanzada de encontrarse a Hermione, o a Ron, o si la suerte le sonreía, a Harry. Pero no a Dean, sin embargo, su cuerpo -porque no su mente- la sentó a lado del muchacho. ¿Por qué había aceptado ser su novia? Creyó que las cosas serían más fáciles, que equivocada resultó estar. Dean no dijo nada mientras ella estuvo junto a él, sólo se limitó a saludarla y darle un beso. Ginny agradeció el gesto. Recargó su cabeza sobre una mano como gesto de aburrimiento, Dean no lo notó, él seguía en su lectura. La chica suspiraba sin siquiera pensar, la mañana se volvía pesada con las clases y si no encontraba salida ella terminaría muriendo. Pensó en retirarse del comedor cuando sus ojos advirtieron la llegada de un moreno de ojos esmeralda y alguien más, un punto borroso para ella pero sabía que era Ron. Harry sin consultarlo se sentó frente a la pareja, Dean saludó cordialmente sin levantar los ojos del periódico hasta que oyó la voz de Ron. _"Necesito hablar contigo…a solas" _escuchó a su hermano decir, Dean se levantó de la mesa, _"ahorita regreso" _dijo a su novia y salió del gran comedor junto con Ron. Ginny no dijo nada, su cuerpo seguía pegado a la banca, un sentimiento incomodo emergió en ella cuando se dio cuenta que Harry permanecía a su lado observándola, ni siquiera que su hermano fuera a hablar a solas con su novio le importó, ni que las cosas pudieran acabar mal, tampoco. Sólo era Harry.

- Que bueno que estamos solos porque quiero preguntarte algo. – el monstruo amarrado de Ginny enloqueció cuando escuchó al chico decir esas palabras, palabras que podían tener muchos significados a la vez.

- Dime.- claro, que diga todo lo que sus oídos quieren escuchar, un _te amo, te quiero, te deseo._ Pero Ginny sabía que eso no sucedería.

- Se trata de Hermione – ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser por otra chica? El monstruo en el interior del pecho de Ginny se derrumbó pensando lo peor – ayer salió muy tarde por la noche, la busqué hoy en la mañana en su habitación, pero no la encontré.

- No estaba conmigo si por ahí va la pregunta. – cómo es posible que Hermione no estuviera temprano en su habitación. - ¿Por qué? ¿Salió ayer en la noche?

- Dijo que tenía que devolver unos libros, ya sabes como es, no descansa hasta terminar algo. – Harry parecía preocupado.

- ¿No la acompañaste? – el chico negó con la cabeza.

- Me proponía a hacer eso, pero ella me dijo que no, que volvería pronto – desvió su mirada – si algo le pasó a Herms me sentiré culpable por el resto de mis días.

- No te precipites a ese nivel Harry, debió quedarse dormida en la biblioteca seguramente estudiando – Ginny tomó la mano de Harry, él observó el gesto y agradeció su compañía – además, es poco creíble que le haya sucedido algo, vamos es Hogwarts, el segundo lugar más seguro del mundo mágico. Hermione es inteligente y ella jamás permitiría que alguien o algo se le acercase más de medio metro. Ella está bien.

Las palabras de la pelirroja tranquilizaron a Harry, le agradeció en el alma. No soltó su mano, le gustaba sentir su piel bajo la suya. Sintió la necesidad de quedarse junto a ella en esa posición; sentados uno en frente del otro con la mano de la chica encima de la suya. La observó mejor; sus facciones ya no eran infantiles como las recordaba, ahora su nariz –todavía con pecas- adquiría belleza en el medio, su delineada y rosada boca no dejaba de ser tentadora, los celos llegaron al saber que Dean tenía el privilegio de tenerlos. Instantáneamente se reprimió por aquellos pensamientos, era la hermana de Ron, su mejor amigo, no debía.

- Vamos a buscarla. – la pelirroja se lo llevó hasta la entrada del gran comedor, buscarían y encontrarían a la castaña durante el tiempo que les quedase del descanso.

"_¿Cómo le hago para olvidarte?" _pensaba Ginny, sentía su corazón bombardear a su pecho con balas que no podían atravesarla, la cercanía de Harry la volvía loca. El monstruo dentro de ella le gritaba que se acercara, quería obedecerlo con toda su alma, mas no podía, su Ginny interior repetía _Dean_ en su cabeza. Y otra vocecilla que decía _Ronald te va a matar_. Menudo problema en el que se fue a meter, ya tenía suficiente con que quisiera a Harry, no pensó cuando dijo _sí_ al Gryffindor. _"Pareciera que me dividí en dos, una con Harry, la otra con Dean."_ Se odiaba y sentía culpable. Con Dean no podía sentir nada similar, a cambio, un simple contacto del chico de ojos esmeraldas la deshacía. Su mirada trasladaba y derrumbaba la muralla que ella había construido, Ginny se sentía tan vulnerable. Un dolor tremendo la invadía cuando pensaba que Harry jamás llegaría a sentir de igual manera, que él nunca se daría cuenta de quien tanto lo ama.

"_Si sigues creciendo así en mí, me llenarás de remordimiento el alma…" _pensó Harry. Remordimiento con respecto a Dean, era un amigo y a los amigos se les respetaba. Ni se diga con Ron. Pero como hacerle con esta pelirroja, quien poco a poco quería plantar algo en su pecho. ¿Cómo no había visto lo bonita que era? Ginny Weasley, siempre lo había sido, hasta el mismo Blaise Zabini lo reconoció. Aún así, Harry la siguió observando como quien mira a una hermana, hasta que se convirtió en una mujer, una provocadora mujer. Tan siquiera el sentimiento de que en los brazos de Dean estaría bien, lo satisfacía.

Era curioso, ver como estos chicos podían estar tan conectados y a la vez tan alejados, que fácil hubiera sido si un querubín bajara a abrirles ambas mentes con una flecha, dejando ver los pensamientos del otro. Pero como habría desarrollo si hubiese una fácil solución.

_-La noche anterior-_

Abrió los ojos, los parpados pesaban horrible. Se preguntaba que luz los había cegado, como es que había sucedido tal cosa. Lo primero que vio no fue la chica a su lado, ni mucho menos la fría sala de los menesteres. Sino un lugar húmedo, de madera y polvoso. En donde rayos se había metido, acomodó poco a poco sus ideas y dedujo: _"Ese mugroso libro nos trajo aquí."_

- Que raro…- murmuró Hermione quien caminó rumbo a la ventana – todo sigue igual, pero… el lugar, no es el mismo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Granger? – Estaba molesto - ¿A dónde rayos me trajiste?

- ¿Traerte? Tú fuiste el inútil que me tiró el libro al suelo, si no fuera por ti no estuviéramos aquí…

- Dime en dónde estamos sangre sucia. – ordenó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

- No te permito que me hables en ese tono.

- Te hablo como quiera – Draco se acercó amenazante a ella – lo repetiré, dime en dónde estamos.

Hermione no se dejó intimidar ni menos, faltaba más. Sostuvo su fuerte mirada con la del rubio, el no dejaba de apuñalarla con ésta. Sabía que estaba enojado, como siempre, no le quedaba más remedio que contestar.

- No lo sé.

- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Es obvio que ya has estado aquí! ¡Regrésame ahora mismo! Si no…

- Si no qué – interrumpió – ya deja de hacer tanto escándalo ¿sí? Si quieres irte, sólo abre el libro que está…

Ella dejó de hablar, buscó el libro de madera tallada con la mirada. La última vez que lo abrió fue en el suelo, se supone que debería de seguir ahí ¿no es así? Pero no estaba. Empujó al chico mientras comenzaba a hurgar por lugares buscando el artefacto. Draco se molestó mucho más, tomó con brusquedad a la muchacha, forzándola a enfrentarlo.

- ¿Deja de jugar quieres? – Su tono de voz era para temer – dime en donde estamos, ya me estoy comenzando a fastidiar.

- Que novedad… - Draco la sujetó con más fuerza – no sé en donde estamos Malfoy, sólo he estado aquí una vez. Y para tu información eso fue ayer.

- Así que aquí fue donde te viniste a esconder sucio ratón de biblioteca.

- ¡No me vine a esconder! Encontré este lugar por accidente. ¡Fue por tu culpa!

- ¡Ja! ¡¿Mi culpa? Tú fuiste la que salió corriendo como cobarde.

- Si tú no me hubieras lastimado

- Te lo merecías sangre sucia.

- ¿Qué me lo merecía? Eres vil y ruin para solucionar las cosas. – Hermione trataba de soltarse de sus brazos, pero este la halaba con más fuerza.

- Me importa un bledo lo que digas – la jaló y la colocó sin delicadeza sobre el suelo – ¡ahora sácame de aquí!

- Eso me proponía a hacer antes de que me detuvieras – la chica se levantó del suelo con dignidad – y si tanto quieres salir de aquí, por mí mejor. Pero necesito encontrar un artefacto.

- ¿Cuál?

- Es un libro, parecido al primero. Se supone que es el gemelo del otro, el cual nos puede llevar de regreso. – Draco comenzaba a fastidiarse, la actitud cabezota de la castaña lo irritaba en todo momento. – lo raro es que haya desaparecido.

- ¿Por qué es raro? – arqueó una ceja.

- Por nada olvídalo, vamos a buscarlo. Tú aquí dentro de la casa y yo afuera.

Sin decir más la castaña salió por la puerta, Draco en cambio, se quedó plasmado sobre el suelo de madera. Miró con irritación a la muchacha salir, ¿Por qué tenían que sucederle cosas extrañas con la insoportable de la Granger? Y por estúpido, había olvidado que era martes, no hay castigo, no hay Granger. Maldición, estúpida memoria. Si no hubiera sido por la ceguera de la venganza él no estuviera ahí, pero Draco Malfoy nunca entiende de razones. Caminó taciturno por la cabaña, recorriendo cada minúsculo detalle, estaba increíblemente sucia y maltratada.

Hermione salió apresurada esperando evitar lo desastroso, disgustaba de discutir todo el tiempo. Si no era con Ron era con Malfoy, o con Pansy Parkinson. Cuando le iba bien, sólo discutía con el profesor Snape. La acción de discutir ya se había convertido un hábito en su vida. Conjuró hechizos para encontrar aquel objeto, pero simplemente nada aparecía. No estaba en el árbol, ni bajo el suelo, en ningún lugar cerca. ¡Caracoles! porque tenía que pasarle eso, y para terminar, junto a Draco Malfoy. La castaña dejó salir un resoplido de cansancio y frustración. Sintió tremendas ganas de desmayarse y fundirse con el terso césped.

- ¡Granger! – El rubio salió gritando - ¡No hay nada dentro de esta pocilga!

- ¡Deja de gritar y sigue buscando! – gritó también. Malfoy salió a paso decido hacia la chica, sus ojos se desviaron brevemente a los alrededores pero no le dio importancia. Hermione viró en dirección desconocida, siempre se sentía incomoda y molesta con la cercanía del muchacho.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, con un demonio?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Darme órdenes cuando sabes que no estás en la posición de hacerlo.

- ¿Posición? Estas exagerando las cosas, vuelve a la cabaña y busca de nuevo. – sentenció su palabra cual duro mandato.

- A eso me refiero – el chico oscureció su mirada – no estás en la posición de darme órdenes después de la jugarreta que me hiciste ayer. No se te olvide que te voy a hacer pagar por eso, si no lo hago ahora, es porque necesito tu insoportable ayuda para salir de este lugar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy yo la que tengo que pagar? Creo que después de lo que me dejaste los roles cambian. – escupió con resentimiento y enojo. Hermione apartó su espeso cabello del lado izquierdo de su cuello y apuntó con su índice, la herida seguía ahí, ya no estaba roja pero las marcas eran inevitables de ver.

En vez de decir algo, Draco comenzó a reír divertido, se había olvidado lo que le había hecho. Mejor, así tendría un recuerdo de quien era Draco Malfoy y las consecuencias que traía cuando lo retaban. No pudo evitar sentir dicha al saber que Hermione Granger tuviera una marca de él, un indicio de que el pasó por ahí. Hermione resopló con indignación, el hecho de que él observara cómica la situación la enfermaba.

- Eres despreciable – soltó con todo el veneno que pudo - claro, que se puede esperar de ti. Si no fuera porque en este momento necesito que busques el libro te lanzaría una imperdonable ahora mismo.

- ¿Tú lanzarme una imperdonable? No te creo capaz, eres tan débil de carácter para intentarlo.

¿Débil? Él no la conocía para afirmarlo. Deseó que aquel déspota en frente de ella, la provocara por todos los medios posibles para soltar su ira contenida y mostrarle quien es Hermione Granger.

- No me conoces. – trató de sonar lo más segura que pudo. Draco pudo distinguir casi una extrema oscuridad dentro del alma de Hermione, casi, ya que por más que lo intentara, su inocencia era el punto que centelleaba en sus pupilas.

En el rostro de Draco se asomó una cerrada sonrisa de lado, sus facciones resultaban amenazantes pero no dejaban de ser bellas. Alargó sus pies para acercarse peligrosamente a la chica, buscaba provocarla, hacerle el mayor daño posible. Hermione no retrocedió, plantó su valentía sobre la inhóspita tierra. Sus grises pupilas recorrieron a Hermione, de ella pasaron al suelo y de él a Hermione. Pensó en qué decirle cuando su mirada se interesó en algo lejano entre los árboles. La chica de cabello avellana quien ya se veía rodeada de palabras lastimosas, volteó en dirección a la mirada de Draco. En efecto, había algo colgando entre los árboles, su resplandor dorado era más intenso por los débiles rayos del sol. El muchacho apartó a Hermione de su camino y se dirigió hacia el objeto. Estaba ligeramente alejado de la cabaña, casi internándose a los espesos arbustos selváticos. Hermione lo siguió de lejos, pensaba en lo extraña que era la fauna del lugar, no estaba completamente fija para determinar la clase que era. Mientras, Draco había llegado justo al frente del árbol donde se encontraba el objeto, era un olmo. Observó con detalle el artefacto que colgaba de una rama, supo que era un medallón cuya insignia desconocía pero material no. No le costó nada descubrir que se trataba de oro, la ambición se hubiera asomado en sus ojos si no fuera Draco Malfoy quien estuviera parado ahí. Pues siendo un Malfoy, el concepto ya estaba presente en casi todos los aspectos de su vida. Intentó bajar el medallón con un conjuro, pero este no accedió.

- No creo que lo bajes de esa manera, un objeto de oro en un árbol no es coincidencia – objetó Hermione quien ahora estaba a su lado – es probable que este hechizado.

El muchacho entornó los ojos, hizo caso omiso al comentario de su compañera y saltó. Creyó rozar el objeto cuando este, al mínimo contacto de oro con piel, reaccionó instantáneamente. Salió volando por los aires, internándose en la fauna.

- Te lo dije. – Hermione sonrió sintiendo la victoriosa llama de la razón. Draco sólo la miró con más odio, acto seguido corrió en dirección al medallón.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Lo seguía? Ya que, aquel medallón era la única pista que tenían, pero la vocecita interior le dijo que podría ser peligroso acercarse. Sin embargo no podía quedarse ahí y no hacer nada. Empuñó su varita, con valor y precaución siguió al muchacho.

Atravesó miles de obstáculos, el rubio se había alejado de su vista, pero tenía la certeza de la dirección que había tomado. Maldijo el momento en que decidió seguirlo, ahora la humedad comenzaba a ser insoportable. Si sus mejillas ya eran coloradas, en estos momentos estaban rojas cual color del sofá de la sala de Gryffindor. Suspiró, Gryffindor y rojo, la combinación de ambos conceptos revivió a Ron en su memoria. Pensó en el pelirrojo intensamente, deseando que fuera él por quien seguía rastro, y no aquel déspota y arrogante muchacho de Slytherin llamado Draco Malfoy. Si hubiese descubierto ese lugar con Ron, las cosas serían diferentes, con más optimismo y romance._ "No sueñes demasiado Hermione, sería demasiado bueno para ti, tú eres Hermione Granger y el Ron Weasley, nos separa el hilo de la amistad. Y no sólo eso, yo soy la única que tiene las ridículas esperanzas de que algo sucede, no él" _–pensaba- sufrió un pellizco en el alma saber que _él_, no le correspondía. Sus ojos color miel estaban dedicados a otra mujer, con cabellos rubios y bucles falsos llamada Lavender Brown. Quiso sentir rabia por ella, sin embargo su persona no era de aquellas. Su corazón soportaba la derrota.

Hundida en sus pensamientos, no reaccionó hasta que chocó delicadamente con una amplia espalda, era Draco. Él se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto de la castaña de improvisto, estaba parado frente a un acantilado.

- Fíjate por donde caminas. – dijo serio y molesto. Ella no contestó, quedó confundida y enredada entre sus pensamientos.

Despertó y abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta del lugar donde estaban, quiso preguntar por el medallón, pero inmediatamente supo que se le había escapado a Draco, si no ya lo tendría entre sus manos. Regresó su mirada al frente, un ancho mar estaba debajo de sus pies, un mal paso y adiós vida. La altura era increíblemente aterradora que sintió vértigo. El muchacho seguía impávido ante el paisaje. Parecía disfrutar del sonido de la brisa, las olas chocar con las rocas, el murmullo de los arboles, todo. Hermione se asustó por momentos, la calma que se reflejaba en el rostro de Draco no era normal.

Y vaya que lo disfrutaba, Draco sintió tremendas ganas de gritar sobre el interminable abismo en el que estaba parado. No le importaba que lo oyese cualquier ser viviente del terreno, o si un depredador venía a su caza, mejor, que acabase con él y lo desapareciese del mundo. Prestó atención a la sinfonía del mar y a sus hijas las olas fusionándose con la arena, componiendo así un dueto de piano, siguiendo la melancólica partitura del viento. La excitación lo llevo muy a dentro de sus recuerdos, volviéndose en la persona más sutil y delicada que se haya visto jamás. Así es, hubiese gritado desgarrando su pecho y garganta, si no fuese por la presencia de esa muchacha con cabellos castaños que lo miraba cautelosa y a su vez asombrada.

Hermione no quiso hablar, el chico estaba tan obnubilado que sacarlo de ahí podría ser peligroso para ella. Esperó unos minutos a que él mismo regresara. Pensó en la probabilidad si era mejor dejarlo solo, miró con inocencia las facciones del rubio, estaba tan apacible que incluso la comisura de su boca estaba ligeramente hacia arriba. Se asustó, nunca había visto a Draco Malfoy así, y si entraba en razón y se daba cuenta que estaba junto a Hermione Granger comenzaría a desquitarse con ella. La chica pudo observar que en las pupilas grises de Draco había algo más, no sabía cómo llamarlo, sólo podía recordar aquella mirada en ella, cuando añoraba con intensidad algo, o a alguien.

- Vámonos. – ordenó el chico al fin despegándose de sus pensamientos.

Caminaron silenciosamente el camino de regreso a la cabaña, Draco iba adelante y Hermione dos metros atrás. Le era imposible caminar rápido y con agilidad sobre ese suelo. Escuchaba los quejidos de Draco cuando quedaba atorada accidentalmente en las ramas de un arbusto, o su pie resbalaba por el fango. O como cada cinco minutos oía "Granger date prisa, si te pierdes no te voy a ir a buscar." Hermione deseaba con toda su alma salir de aquella situación, quería estar limpia y en su cama. Entonces se acordó de la hora, miró su reloj pero no gritó por lo tarde que era ya.

Draco escuchó su débil gritito, pensó que tal vez había caído o algo así. _"Le dije que no se atrasara."_ Entornó sus ojos y giró con irritabilidad hacia la castaña.

- Granger, te lo dije, sabía que… ¿qué demonios? - paró de repente al ver a la castaña tambalearse.

Corrió velozmente hacia ella antes de la chica perdiera el control, cayera y se lastimara la cabeza. En su vida olvidaría la cara de la castaña. Estaba increíblemente pálida, el color de sus labios y mejillas había desaparecido.

- Granger luces muy mal. – se burló. Hermione sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, no podía mantenerse rígida, Draco trataba de apoyarla con su hombro – te dije que no te atrasaras ¿Qué te pasó?

- Un… un Billywig… - susurró, apenas si pudo pronunciar bien las palabras.

- Que tonta eres, se supone que eres la mejor bruja de Hogwarts y te dejas morder por un simple Billywig. ¿En qué lugar te mordió? – los ojos de Hermione estaban entrecerrados, señaló arriba de la zona del tobillo con la mano. En efecto, cuando Draco bajo la calceta de la chica a la altura, una gran hinchazón ya se le había formulado sobre la piel. Le pareció hilarante la situación, quiso dejarla tan siquiera unos minutos así mientras él se reía, sin embargo la ayudó. Además, sabía que los efectos de la picadura durarían no más de treinta minutos. Se compadeció de la chica, ella no podía ni pararse. La tomó por los brazos y la apoyó con sus anchos hombros para que caminara.

- Suéltame Malfoy…

- Con lo que puedes sostenerte sola.- Hermione no contestó, dejó colgar su cabeza, ya no aguantaba los mareos.

Draco intentó seguir sosteniéndola de sus hombros, pero Hermione no podía dar dos pasos porque lo jalaba hacia otra dirección. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer. Tomó a la castaña primero por las piernas y por último descargó su cuerpo en sus brazos. La cargó hasta llegar a la cabaña, la cual por suerte se encontraba bastante cerca. Que problemática se había convertido en cuestión de minutos. No había lugar donde colocarla. Se dispuso a colocarla en el suelo, pero la castaña se desprendió de sus brazos, levemente comenzó a flotar. Sabía que eso pasaría, pero no tan rápido, suele pasar a los diez minutos después de la picadura, apenas habían pasado siquiera cinco. Hermione mantenía cerrados sus ojos, creía que si los abría los mareos serían más intensos. No sintió los brazos del chico, sólo simples empujoncitos.

- ¿Qué…qué… haces?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

Dio ligeros empujoncitos al cuerpo de la castaña, hasta colocarla _encima _del suelo. Quedó levitando sobre este, al menos ya tenía amortiguador para cuando los efectos finalizaran. Draco se sentó al lado de la chica con su varita al alcance de su mano por si se presentaba algo. De repente comenzó a reírse.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Hermione que estaba consciente pero todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- De ti – él no detuvo su risa – deberías verte Granger, no te imaginas lo divertido que es estar en esta situación, lo sería con cualquiera, pero que seas tú hace más divertido el asunto.

- Cállate Malfoy, me enfermas.

- ¿Más de lo que ya estás? No por favor – se burló. – hay que hacer algo, no te puedes quedar ahí media hora verdad.

- ¡¿Media hora? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

Draco sacó su reloj de muñeca -el cual nunca lo traía en la muñeca- y miró las manecillas, eran las seis con cuarenta y tres minutos.

- Las seis con cuarenta y tres minutos.

- ¡¿Y lo dices con tal tranquilidad! – Gritó Hermione – no nos dará tiempo de llegar a clases.

- Granger ya cálmate, aun que nos diera tiempo no podemos regresar. Recuerda que todavía no tenemos ese libro del que hablas para volver. Y si volvemos, dime cómo te voy a llevar.

Hermione permaneció callada, mordió su labio y buscó el suelo.

- Dime ¿acaso estoy flotando?

- ¿Apenas te das cuenta de eso? Creí que eras más inteligente.

- Sabía lo que iba a suceder – respondió ofendida – pero no sentí el momento en que empecé a flotar. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir de aquí?

- Tendrás que esperar a que pasen los efectos.

- ¿Tendré? O sea que piensas dejarme aquí sin hacer nada.

- Exacto. Pero no puedo, sin la ayuda de ese libro. Debiste pensarlo antes de haberte dejado morder por un Billywig.

- ¿Cómo iba a saber que sería mordida por ese insecto?

- Tú dime, eres Hermione Granger. Por favor abre esos ojos, no te va a pasar nada.

Hermione trató de abrirlos lentamente, su cabeza estaba más tranquila, espero que se acostumbraran a la luz y los abrió por completo. En efecto, los mareos ya se habían ido. Pero para que dejara de levitar tendría que esperar treinta minutos o más. Permaneció en silencio, siendo su único punto el techo, estaba arañado y sucio. De nuevo volvió a preguntarse, quién habría vivido ahí. Recordó el medallón, del cual estaba segura no era coincidencia. Además, la inestabilidad del terreno era misteriosa y peligrosa, aún no sabía que más podría habitar ahí. Si estaban seguros o no.

- Y bien – la sacó Draco de sus fríos pensamientos - ¿Qué se siente?

- ¿Qué? – espetó.

- Estar bajo esa situación. – dijo en tono burlón, pero también se sentía interesado. Se acordó cuando niño trataba de provocar a los Billywig para que lo mordiesen y sentir los efectos de este. Pero su madre lo reñía con tal severa actitud, imaginándose lo peor.

- Créeme que no es la mejor situación en la que te puedas encontrar. – Hermione seguía mirando al techo.

- Quizás, pero verte a ti así es la mejor situación en la que me puedo encontrar.

Hermione contuvo su ira, él siempre buscaba pelea y ella dispuesta a dársela. Pero ahora estaba sumamente cansada, además de eso, un sentimiento muy fuerte se internó en su pecho. Era una pesadez inmensa, un vacío increíblemente amplio. Era la tristeza. ¿Acaso era un síntoma? No tenía motivo para estar triste.

- ¿No tienes sueño? – se le ocurrió preguntar.

- No. – respondió lacónico.

- ¿Me pregunto quienes habrán sido las personas que vivieron aquí?

- No creo que sea algo trascendental. Es más importante saber qué es este lugar y su significado. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Draco se quedó pensativo y dijo:

- Voy a seguir buscando ese libro, luego vuelvo. Quédate aquí… a menos de que te puedas mover ¿no? – y rió.

- Tarado…- murmuró Hermione después de que se fue. Durante los siete minutos en que no entraba el chico, fue cerrando sus ojos. Los abría y contemplaba el techo, después el cielo, y después quedó dormida.

Draco llevaba largo tiempo recorriendo el lugar, volvía registrar dos veces o tres si era requerido para hallar el libro. Era imposible que no estuviese, a menos de que la castaña hubiese mentido lo cual no era nada probable. Se alejó una aceptable distancia de la cabaña y observó con detenimiento. Un árbol –cuya especie no había visto en Inglaterra- estaba acomodado en el lado izquierdo de la cabaña, era de tronco firme y ancho, ramas casi cuadrangulares y frutos rosados. La cabaña no era nada fuera de lo común; parecía una casucha de madera abandonada, con vidrios rotos y tablas roídas. Perfectamente armonizando con el espacio. No pudo evitar mirar al cielo, se presentaba ante él como el magnífico dios que era. Vitalizante y enérgico, más poderoso que perturbable. Pincelado por la divina mano de Artemisa. E inundado por los astrales ojos de un dios. Cuanta paz inspiraba, sin duda, aquel lugar por más peligroso que fuese, era escuetamente hermoso.

Mientras avanzaba a paso lento hacia la cabaña, literalmente deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el libro apareciera. Si no lo hacía, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo le harían para salir de ahí. Aunque no le molestaba la idea de quedarse, la objeción a su decisión era Granger. Con ella ni en años compartiría su vida. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos una calma inquebrantable, hasta que un gritó salió desde la cabaña. Era Hermione. _"¿Ahora qué?"_ corrió hasta llegar a la puerta y casi tumbarla. Esperó ver una escena peor, solamente era Granger tumbada en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué gritaste?

- Estaba dormida y caí al suelo. Creo que fue cuando el efecto de la levitación desapareció.

Draco quedó examinándola aburrido, no era posible que tuviera que pasar más tiempo con ella, tenía que hacer algo ya. Miró a los lados buscando una salida instantánea aunque supiera que no existiera. Sus ojos grises se posaron donde la castaña estaba sentada, brillaron de felicidad cuando distinguió un objeto debajo de la falda de la chica.

- Granger muévete – la corrió de su lugar, al instante que se paró, en el lugar debajo había un libro de madera grueso y tallado.

- ¿Cómo apareció ahí? – el asombro salía de los ojos de Hermione, ese lugar la impresionaba en cada segundo.

- No lo sé, antes no estaba ahí – una ridícula mas no imposible idea se asomó por la mente de Draco – creo que ya sé cómo llegó aquí.

Cerró los ojos sin antes decirle a Hermione que no hiciera ruido, permaneció un minuto quieto esperando que algo pasara, pero no fue así.

- No creo que sea eso. – concluyó el rubio.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

- Verás insoportable sabelotodo, pero que ahora no lo parece… Antes de que llegara a la cabaña deseé que este libro apareciese, después oí tu grito, llegué y vi el libro debajo de ti. – Hermione comprendió lo que él le trataba de decir, pero le parecía imposible. – por un momento creí que este lugar fuera capaz de realizar deseos, pero la vida no es tan bella, ya comprobé que no.

La Gryffindor entendió porque le dijo que permaneciera en silencio durante un minuto, había pedido un deseo, pero este no funcionó.

- ¿Qué fue lo que deseaste para comprobar tu teoría?

- No quieres saberlo Granger – Malfoy rió. Instantáneamente Hermione supuso que había sido algo para perjudicarla. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía, tratándose de Malfoy? – lo que no entiendo es cómo apareció entonces el libro aquí. ¿Qué haces?

- Trato de abrirlo para irme ya – tomó el libro del suelo y poco a poco fue separando la pasta de las hojas. Draco no la detuvo y se acercó a ella.

Después de un intenso resplandor, ambos regresaron, en el mismo lugar de donde habían desaparecido. El otro tomo se encontraba tirado a sus pies. Draco lo levantó y lo acomodó en su anterior lugar. Ya todo había acabado.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó a la chica.

- Las once con quince ¡¿Las once con quince? ¡Es tardísimo!

Ambos chicos salieron apresurados de la Sala de los Menesteres, uno hacia la cueva de las serpientes y otra hacia la roca de los leones.


	4. Las sorpresas de la medianoche

_¡De nuevo aquí! Hola chicos y chicas que leen mi fic, primero que nada quiero darle la bienvenida a una nueva lectora: Alicia. Gracias, gracias, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, no será la mejor pero significa mucho para mí que la lean XD. Soy autora primeriza. Y bueno aquí les traigo el cuarto capi, con más de la pareja Dramione. Disfrútenlo :)_

_Pinchen en el fabuloso botoncito de review ;)_

_Mrs Haze_

IV.

Las sorpresas de la medianoche

Su cuerpo salió de la tina de porcelana, sacudió su cabello platinado y buscó una toalla encima de los finos anaqueles, secó ágilmente mas con delicadeza las orillas de su piel empapada. En frente del tocador, sacó los utensilios de limpieza necesarios, miró con neutralidad su hermoso rostro. Examinó su fisonomía breves minutos, la piel nívea y blanca como cantera. Sus ojos grises –muy impactantes- le reflejaban su pasado y presente, pero el futuro aún estaba nublado. Aquellas facciones marmóreas heredadas de Jacinto o Narciso (porque de Apolo no) se manifestaban indiferentes a él, que nariz tan perfectamente trazada carecía valor en medio del rostro. La boca roja, que había pasado por muchos labios ya, succionaba desaires de la realidad. Ese era Draco Malfoy, brutalmente hermoso. Lamentablemente apagado.

- ¡Malfoy sal de ahí! – Alguien estaba provocando mucho escándalo allá fuera - ¡Son las doce del día! ¡Es increíble que apenas te estés bañando!

- ¿¡Qué rayos quieres Zabini! – el muchacho alto de ojos metálicos salió fúrico.

- ¿Tienes idea del número de clases que has perdido? – Draco resopló retirando mechones húmedos de su frente.

- Y a ti qué, es mi problema Blaise si pierdo el año o no.

- Como sea, baja rápido hay un asunto que tratar – el rubio arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué es?

- Te lo diremos cuando ya estés vestido, abajo.

Entonces eso hizo, sacó su uniforme y demás para prepararse. Despidiendo exquisita fragancia, bajó las escaleras que llevaban al punto de reunión de la sala común. Casi todos estaban ahí; Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott. Los cuatro esperaban impacientes a su líder.

- Ahora díganme qué es lo que sucede. – ordenó Draco.

- Aquí no, todos al punto de reunión. – objetó Zabini. Esperaron a que Draco dijera algo más, pero dieron apresurada marcha cuando el rubio pronunció: "¡Deprisa qué esperan!"

Los cinco salieron de la sala común, bajaron hasta el primer piso, salieron y se internaron al bosque prohibido sin que nadie se percatase.

1.

Ginny y Harry buscaron en la biblioteca mas no la encontraron. Ginny se paseo una y otra vez entre las estanterías con la esperanza de ver el espeso cabello de su amiga sobre la mesa. Harry recorrió cada mesa. No había nadie con las características de Hermione Granger ¿en dónde se había metido? Tenían que pensar otro lugar donde la chica pudiera estar.

- Que tal donde el calamar gigante. – sugirió Ginny.

- No, Hermione detesta ir a allí, sobre todo en las mañanas cuando el frío es más intenso.

- Vaya que la conoces ¿no? – la pelirroja trató de ocultar sus celos detrás de sus palabras.

- Claro, a fin de cuentas es mi mejor amiga. – Harry sonrió. Ginny quiso interpretar esas palabras como una aclaración alejada de sus teorías, sólo quería untar un bálsamo en el corazón herido de su monstruo interno.

El mal efecto que tuvieron esas palabras silenció a la pelirroja, su constante depresión la seguía a todas partes, no pasaba una hora sin que ella la sintiese llegar imprevista. En su vida agradeció tanto la presencia de Hermione Granger, quien ya se acercaba hacia ella y a su acompañante. Si no hubiese llegado, tendría que haber soportado una incomodidad al lado del chico.

- ¡Hermione! ¿En donde rayos te metiste? – Harry brotó entusiasmado – te estuvimos buscando por todos lados.

La chica de cabellos enredados y húmedos comenzó a reír nerviosa, ya había pensado en la excusa indicada para engañar a Harry siquiera.

- Lo que pasa es que anoche, cuando fui a la biblioteca me acordé a último momento de otra asignatura pendiente, en fin, me desvelé haciendo eso y me quedé dormida. No creí que la hora se me fuese a pasar.

Mala excusa, pero él se la creyó. Sin embargo un detallito regresó repentinamente a su cabecita.

- Pero esta mañana toqué a tu puerta y no contestó nadie.

- Tenía el sueño muy pesado, ni siquiera el rugido de un león me hubiese despertado. – _"Que exagerada y que mala eres para mentir."_

- Creo que esto ya está arreglado – pronunció Ginny – yo tengo que irme porque mis clases ya comienzan, con su permiso chicos.

La chica partió a las escaleras, así mismo hicieron los dos Gryffindor dirigiéndose al aula de pociones. _"Pociones"_ recordó Hermione, la clase que menos le gustaba después de adivinación, no sólo porque la impartiera el profesor Snape, sino por el hecho de que fueran las escamosas serpientes con quienes compartiera clase. Significado que volvería a ver la cara del chico Malfoy. Entró después de Harry al aula, como siempre a la defensiva por cualquier comentario ácido de sus compañeros o del profesor. Todo estaba tranquilo, había seis dentro –contándolos a ambos- buscó con la mirada a la cabeza rubia, que alivio, no estaba ahí.

La clase continuó como cualquier otra, pero Hermione silenciosamente junto a Parvati Patil no estaba tranquila, ya había pasado más de media hora y el Slytherin no se había presentado, que cinismo el suyo. Sus amigos tampoco estaban presentes, la única era Pansy Parkinson sentada tres sillas a lado de ella, pero lo que incluía a Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott, ni en pintura. Pero siendo Hermione Granger, a ella no debería importarle.

Mientras, en las afueras de Hogwarts, cinco chicos con corbatas color esmeralda cruzaban apresuradamente un túnel debajo de un sauce, cuyas ramas podrían descuartizarte con tan sólo un golpe. El primero en entrar a la casa de los gritos fue Malfoy, seguro y ambicioso. Le siguieron Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle, por último Nott.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Draco ya sentado sobre las escaleras.

- Es acerca de lo que hablábamos en tu casa hace un mes – aclaró Zabini – tenemos la sospecha de que es verdad.

Malfoy, extrañado por la noticia preguntó más a sus compañeros, no gustaba de trabajar en equipo, sin embargo la orden era hacerlo con el propósito de su misión. ¿De verdad podría existir ese relicario? El que estaba tan conectado a su amo y señor. Lo discutían constantemente durante las vacaciones en la mansión Malfoy, aunque siempre llegaban a la conclusión de que el señor oscuro no tendría un punto tan vulnerable como aquel. Pero ahora sus mentes comenzaban aclararse por la verdad. Podría existir la posibilidad de que ese artefacto existiese. Y si fuere así ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo encontrara?

El chico de pupilas grises prestaba con mucha atención lo que sus compañeros decían, preguntó la fuente de tal información, Zabini fue el único que contestó.

- Era tarde cuando bajaba al recibidor de mi casa – comenzó – cuando escuché a mi padre discutiendo con otro hombre, al parecer un mortífago. Hablaban del contenido de una carta, me quedé escondido mientras escuchaba y fue ahí cuando me enteré de esta suposición. La carta venía de tu padre por cierto.

Escuchó "padre" y la curiosidad se asomó en sus ojos, Nott prestó discreta atención. ¿Su padre lo sabía, pero cómo? Era extraño lo que pasaba, era una información muy valiosa para que el mismo Lord Voldemort se lo hubiese contado.

- ¿Escuchaste que dijeran que esa información está comprobada? – preguntó Nott con gesto serio.

- No, no pude quedarme mucho tiempo escuchando.

- ¿Entonces qué vamos hacer? – Goyle preguntó.

- Nada – fue lo que ordenó el rubio – esto no tiene que interrumpir en el objetivo de nuestra tarea, la validez de esta teoría aún no está comprobada, por lo tanto nos limitaremos a sólo seguir órdenes del Señor Tenebroso.

- Lo que digas. – anunció Nott, dio dos pasos, giró su espalda y se marchó.

Terminada la conversación, regresaron taciturnos a su camino, habían perdido al menos una clase, pero el chico que caminaba por la delantera tenía que haberse preocupado por su inasistencia durante casi cinco clases. Miró su reloj, las manecillas indicaban las doce con cincuenta minutos, en cinco más la clase de Astronomía daría inicio. Caminó pasivo por los jardines hasta llegar al castillo. Subió y subió y sólo se detuvo para llegar a la torre de Astronomía, no había nadie claro, sería el primero en llegar. El silencio y el viento mezclándose con él, le hicieron recordar aquellas sensaciones en aquel extraño lugar donde había estado toda la mañana. Automáticamente recordó a la castaña, ¿por qué tuvo que ser ella quien descubriese ese libro primero? No toleraba que el destino la colocase siempre primero que a él. _"Esa sangre sucia, siempre presumiendo, luciéndose, creyéndose mejor que todos cuando todos, incluso ella, saben que no representa nada, solamente una niña ridícula insegura de sus habilidades. Como la detesto"._ Se olvida unos momentos de sus pensamientos y regresa al lugar donde está, sentado sobre un escalón esperando a los demás de la clase. La puerta se abre y su compañera, amiga y novia aparece de ésta. Camina hacia a él para besarlo, y también preguntar de su paradero. Y él, siendo muy astuto, escapa de nuevo con mentiras. La clase comienza y presta atención, pero no a la profesora, sino de nuevo a sus pensamientos, que llegan uno por uno como enormes bombas tan pesadas.

- Está muy raro ¿no crees? – se dirige Pansy a Zabini, él simplemente la mira y contesta que su chico siempre ha sido así – pero hoy en especial es más.

El moreno se encogió de hombros dando entender que no sabía, aunque sus sospechas llegaban a un diez por ciento en el verdadero estado emocional de Draco.

"_No tengo que tolerar esto, puedo simplemente no ir y dejarla sola. Ella sabe arreglárselas, supuestamente es perfecta como dice. ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Al carajo con Binns, yo no asisto esta noche al insufrible castigo. Pero si no voy… es más seguro que afecte considerable mi evaluación promedio. No, no le daré gusto a esa arrogante estar por encima de nuevo. Iré hoy y trabajaré lo más que pueda, me voy temprano y todo esto con la acción de ignorarla, es mejor no verla ni escucharla." _

Los sordos ruidos dentro de su cabeza eran estruendosos en la clase, la disciplina se alteraba con cada pisada más fuerte queriendo salir, compañeros empujando y hablando aliviados, finalizaba la hora interminable. Draco se quedó estático en su lugar, pensando y pensando, con la mirada gris perdida en algún punto fijo e inexistente en los astros. Apenas percibió la suave mano de Pansy tocándole el hombro, y las habladurías bobas de Crabbe y Goyle, los suspiros irritables de Nott, ni siquiera las carcajadas de Blaise. Era una tumba.

- Sigue raro. – comentó Pansy a Zabini.

- Déjalo, luego se le pasa.

Sí se le iba a pasar, pero Pansy quería que fuera rápido, quería a su novio para ella, con la atención y las manos en ella. De verdad detestaba los días en que el chico ordenaba a su mente alejarse del alrededor. Soportaba que fuera seco, pero no que su atención se desviara. Ella tenía que estar siempre en primer lugar. Pansy se acercó a su lado y susurró:

- ¿Qué te pasa? – él observó su presencia como si fuese la primera vez que la ve.

- Nada.

- No es cierto, estás demasiado… ausente.

- Siempre lo estoy.

- Sí pero hoy más.

- No me sucede nada Pansy – él no quería seguir charlando – vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

Las ocho dieciséis. El gran comedor plagado de estudiantes de todos los años, es martes, día en el que se acostumbra a servir uno de los mejores postres.

- Pastel de manzana con crema ¡Qué delicia! Ron, si te atreves a comerte lo que me corresponde vas a pagar.

Ron estaba en esos momentos en que nada importaba, no escuchar a su hermana, ni siquiera respirar, lo único, era hablar con Lavender Brown. ¿Por qué con ella? Preguntó alguna vez Harry, ¿y por qué no?, se dijo él. Ella tenía lo que muchas no, era divertida y carismática, optimista y romántica, y claro, algo imprescindible para cualquier chico como Ron, el hecho de que Lavender Brown fuese resaltante en belleza a comparación de otras chicas. Otras chicas como Hermione. A Hermione le faltaban mucho de eso, para ella diversión significaba intercambiar opiniones en temas selectos que ni él ni Harry entendían, era extremadamente perfeccionista, un _Supera las Expectativas_ no la satisfacía y esto significaba un apocalipsis para ella. Y aunque fuese su amiga, sabía que ella era linda, pero le faltaba gracia para llegar a igualarse con Lavender.

Fuera del alcance de su oído, Ginny y Hermione hablaban y reían divertidas, Harry intercambiaba charlas de Quidditch junto a Finnigan, Neville escuchaba con atención todo lo que salía de la seca boquita de Ginny, desde lo más inocente hasta lo más grotesco. Nada en absoluto interrumpía los pensamientos y el objetivo de Ron, interceptar durante la velada a esa chica con cabellos falsos –dice Ginny- y quizás, lograr la cercanía que él tanto espera. Son las ocho cuarenta y tres y ella no está. No habrá más remedio, tendrá que esperar, hasta mañana en la clase de Historia o en el descanso o en las reuniones a las cinco en la sala común o hasta el final del día.

- Hey Ron – interrumpe un muchacho con gafas y ojos esmeraldas – deja de pensar en ella y come un poco.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…?

- No se necesita ser psíquico para descifrar lo que piensas. Eres como un libro abierto – El pelirrojo rió – hoy sí que fue un día cansado…

Apartada a tan sólo un lugar de ellos, Hermione abandonó su plática con Ginny, creyó escuchar cosas de la boca de Ron, pero sólo imaginó. Regresó a su plato con papas y estofado de pato, sólo se comería las papas. Entre cada masticada, los ojos de Hermione acostumbraban a recorrer el gran comedor, comenzando desde la entrada hasta la mesa de Slytherin, y fue ahí donde se detuvo. Si bien encontró la cara de Malfoy, retiró la mirada de inmediato antes de que él la atrapase. Fue cuestión de reflejos quizás, pero no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo, esta vez, el rubio no hablaba con Pansy o Blaise, sino la miraba a ella. Era la misma mirada se superioridad que le compartió hace muchas horas, Hermione correspondió con la misma intensidad, hasta cansarse los dos se miraron durante breves segundos, después de aquello, Hermione no volvió a recorrer el gran comedor con la mirada. Reitera sus graciosas pláticas con Ginny, pero ahora quiere hablar con Harry y Ron, los mira pero ellos no están con ella. Auch, entendió algo que le dolió, bien no pudo haber hecho caso y no observar los labios de Ron, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? su anterior y resplandeciente sonrisa desvanece poco a poco de su cara cuando comprende el mensaje proveniente de los labios de Ron. Cree que la tristeza de nuevo invade sus pulmones y el estomago, pues su respiración se ha vuelto entrecortada y el apetito ha desaparecido por completo. Levemente gira su cuello a la derecha, atrapa a Lavender Brown quien había llegado hace poco de la enfermería, no hace nada sólo la mira e intenta taladrar su ser, quiere indagar lo que Lavender Brown posee para tener a Ron en ese estado. Tiene ganas de odiarla, ganas de convertirse en huracán y aniquilarla ahí mismo, pero no puede, la naturaleza de Hermione Granger no es salvaje, no permite que sentimientos tan profundos e inestables como el odio la manchen. Nadie en la mesa es capaz de notar el vulnerable estado de la castaña, o percibir que los ojos de Hermione no están bañados en lágrimas sino de una silenciosa tristeza.

Las ocho dieciséis, mesa de Slytherin. Un rubio y una morena intercambian tentadoras caricias por debajo de la mesa, comen frutas y beben vino, no intercambian besos, pero sí esas caricias. Pansy siente gritar por dentro a sus extremidades en cada recorrido entre sus piernas los dedos de su novio, quiere distraerse en cada mordida de la manzana, Draco sonríe excitado, será el vino o su piel, pero tiene muchas ganas de…

- Comerte viva…- Theodore citaba a un poeta cuya naturaleza de hombre lobo, se basaba en sus peores instintos hasta convertirlos en bellas letras de amor.

A su lado, Zabini pone los ojos en blanco cuando escucha intelectuales palabras de su compañero, nadie escuchó a Nott más que él, nadie ve como Theodore busca los ojos acuosos y labios pálidos de Luna, ni siquiera escuchan cuando una y otra vez susurra su nombre y mira la copa de vino esperando su reflejo.

- ¿Entonces qué haremos con lo que discutimos hoy en la mañana?

- Eres idiota o qué Crabbe – advirtió molesto Draco – esos temas se hablan en donde se deben de hablar, es decir, aquí no, bien sabes en donde.

El chico Crabbe, intimidado agachó la cabeza, Zabini apretó su garganta antes de hablar, pues también había pensado en formular la misma pregunta. Crabbe no tenía la capacidad para cuestionarse el porqué de la autoridad de Malfoy, pero Zabini sí. Buscar el inicio de su "mandato" nos retoma hasta Lucius Malfoy, quizás empezando por Abraxas Malfoy, no importa son lo mismo. Blaise recapituló el periodo cuando lo conoció, hasta donde sabía, el chico rubio y de repente cobarde, ya tenía a varios individuos sobre su poder en la casa Slytherin, todo debido a la sombra de su padre. Cree que si no fuera por esa poderosa sombra, Malfoy no sería lo que es, quizás en su lugar estaría alguien más, alguien como él, así después de este pensamiento Blaise rió discreto, ya no podía imaginarse a alguien más ocupando el lugar de Draco Malfoy. Era falsamente importante, y aún así lo respetaba con rigurosidad.

Mientras, por la mente de este muchacho serio y reservado -quien no era Theodore Nott- pasaban los sucesos de la mañana, primero el libro de madera, después ese lugar tan raro, las hilarantes experiencias con la castaña. _Granger…_se había olvidado de ella, mecánicamente buscó su alborotada cabeza (lo que no sabía es que Hermione tenía su cabello ahora domado con un lienzo) por la mesa de Gryffindor, al fin la encontró, que coincidencia, pudo atrapar su mirada. "_Hora de torturarte Granger",_ pero Granger no se molestaba con la incomodad cargada en su mirada, ni con la pesadez de las silenciosas maldiciones guardadas en su boca, y que por alguna absurda creencia creyó que ella escucharía, Granger regresó su mirada al plato. Draco Malfoy quería divertirse durante los pocos minutos de cena que quedaban, buscaba en vano la mirada de Hermione, pero esa descarada no se atrevía a mirarlo, era lista y entendía las provocaciones del rubio, se empeñaba mucho en ignorarlo.

- ¿Te quedarás hoy en mi cuarto, o quieres que yo vaya al tuyo? – Pansy preguntaba cerca de su oído, su olor era tan penetrante, cercano y tentador que estuvo a punto de decirle que salieran de inmediato a su cuarto. De cualquier forma, la labor de aquel castigo se lo impedía, pero negársele a Pansy era como tragarse una espina filosa y sin agua por la garganta. Iba a sufrir durante varias noches, sintió odiar a Hermione Granger de nuevo, entre pocas horas la tendría para vengarse. Que más remedio tuvo que negársele a Pansy, dejándola quizás a los brazos de otro que no la saciaría como él.

El polvo presente sobre las pastas de los libros era retirado por la manga de su túnica, repetía los mismos movimientos de mano en cada conjuro, concluyendo así con un gran avance en el trabajo. Draco Malfoy parpadeaba por momentos debido al agotador cansancio, horas sin dormir le cobraban la vida y salud mental. El no dormir era el verdadero castigo. Apenas eran las doce cuarenta y todavía quedaba mucho por hacer, aunque dieran las tres no acabaría con toda esa pila de libros que cada día aparecían frente a sus ojos. Si las horas en la noche pasaban con una lentitud similar a la de un anciano (exceptuando a Dumbledore) ahora pasaban con la misma lentitud teniendo en cuenta que lo que hacía era extremadamente aburrido y que con quien compartía este tiempo era con la simplona de Hermione Granger. Mencionando a Hermione, casi se olvidaba de su existencia, es probable que estuviera maniobrando lo que hacía e incluso (aunque Draco no lo quisiese admitir) llevándole la delantera.

- Granger para compartir tres horas contigo, con ese silencio no eres la mejor compañera que se pueda tener.

Él no esperó a que le contestará ni mucho menos. No quería escucharla por el momento, era algo sagrado cuando alguien mantenía su silencio guardado, en vez expulsar palabras sin sentido, justo como Pansy o Zabini lo hacían cuando estaban junto a él. Después de breves minutos de más silencio, contradictoriamente logró molestarse por la indiferencia de la chica. Salió del pasillo en donde estaba en busca de la presencia de Hermione.

- Granger me voy, espero que… - y lo único que hizo fue soltar una seductora risa.

Después de asomarse por el borde de la estantería, buscó la enorme y castaña cabeza de Hermione, y la encontró. Hermione, encima de una gruesa pila de libros y con el brazo debajo de su rostro, dormía como un ángel. Por su parte, Draco no pudo evitar soltar una involuntaria risa de burla y maldad. Observó lo vulnerable que estaba Hermione, dispuesta a cualquier maldad, travesura, broma o cualquier cosa que quiera llamarle.

No sobraron más de tres segundos, y como nato deportista alzó el pie derecho para patear los libros que soportaban el cuerpo de Hermione. El único apoyo que la castaña tenía se derrumbó, de igual manera su cuerpo. Hermione reaccionó hasta que su brazo fue a dar al suelo causándole un incomodo dolor. Salió de su apacible y reconciliador sueño con un humor el cual Malfoy no quería encontrarse.

- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? – Se colocó a la altura del rubio - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Deja de quejarte Granger, se supone que deberías estar trabajando. Lo creí de mí, pero tú. Eres una sucia tramposa.

- Hubiese estado trabajando si no fuera porque cada vez que lo intento, desafortunadamente llegas para arruinarme el momento. – y apuntando el lado izquierdo de su cuello dijo - ¿O ya se te olvidó esto?

Al mirar esa roja herida sobre la delgada piel de Hermione él no pudo evitar soltar una irresistible sonrisa.

- Vaya que te deje mi huella eh Granger. – su arrogancia provocaba tanta repugnancia en Hermione llegándole a causar una irritación en el hígado.

- ¡Eres un pedante! ¡Arrogante! ¡Abusivo…..! …- ella seguía escupiéndole maldiciones mientras que con las dos manos golpeaba al chico.

Draco se defendió con facilidad de Hermione al momento que sujeto fuertemente sus muñecas.

- No te atrevas a tocarme sangre sucia.

Como reacción química, los ojos de Draco hace minutos apacibles, endurecieron sus pupilas queriendo intimidar a su espectador.

- Creo que yo debo decir lo mismo asqueroso elitista – mediante un movimiento rápido y preciso, Hermione pateó muy cerca de la zona vulnerable del chico.

Con un pobre intento trató de huir hacia la salida. Draco se compuso y volvió a halarla para colocarla frente a él. Obviamente la leona no se dejó vencer, luchó hasta liberarse de él. Pero sus fuerzas no eran equivalentes a las de un muchacho tan vital como Draco Malfoy.

- Otra vez no vas a huir. – pronunció Malfoy mientras intentaba sujetarla.

Malfoy se sorprendió cuando percibió que la arisca castaña comenzaba a ceder, se sintió victorioso.

- ¿Tan fácil te das por vencida Granger?

Hermione volvió su rostro al de Draco y colocó su dedo sobre sus labios. Extrañado el chico removió la mano de su rostro.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Hermione lo calló instantáneamente haciéndole un ademán a que escuchase. Lo que provocó que la castaña dejase de someterse a su fuerza no fue él, sino las voces que venían fuera de la sección prohibida. No parecía la voz de un intendente o la de un maestro, sino salían voces juveniles. La voz gentil de un muchacho y la voz desconocida de una chica.

- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó en susurro Hermione, pero no esperaba que le respondieran.

Las voces se hacían más cercanas hasta llegar a divisarse una sobra que se partía en dos. Lo único que escucharon era una risa femenina que Hermione sentía terriblemente familiar pero no podía reconocer. Con sincronía Hermione y Draco se ocultaron detrás de una estantería que daba a la salida, para que así los intrusos no los vieran cuando entraran.

- Creo que alguien está ahí. – pronunció la voz femenina que Hermione reconoció inmediatamente. Lavender Brown estaba recargada en los brazos de Seamus Finnigan.


	5. Llegando al punto de la imprudencia

_¡Hola chicas! Mil gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado, ¡Es un apoyo enorme para mí! Y como siempre, quiero dar la bienvenida y un abrazo enorme a las nuevas lectoras como: Alice-DH y AbbyMalfoy. Ustedes lectores hacen de mi FF un FF feliz XD. Sin más que decir, les dejo un cap largo (espero no aburrirlas tanto). No olviden review-ar para alimentar este FF :) sus opiniones son importantísimas para mí._

_Mrs Haze _

**V.**

**Llegando al punto de la imprudencia**

- Tonterías – pronunció Seamus Finnigan. – nunca hay nadie aquí, creo que Filch olvidó su lámpara.

En minutos, la boca de Lavender ya estaba en los labios de Seamus Finnigan. Las manos no quedaban atrás, pues Seamus sabía dar buen uso a éstas sobre las piernas de la chica. Mientras, detrás de la estantería, Draco trataba de contener la risa por la hilarante y asquerosa escena. Hermione sólo miraba con la boca abierta, sintiendo repugnancia por la rubia que gozaba bajo las manos de Finnigan. Ron sufría por ella como nunca lo había hecho por la castaña y era así como le pagaba, si tan sólo él supiera.

- Esto es repugnante Granger – susurró Draco – ya me iba ¿no?

- No – Hermione lo cogió por el brazo – si sales nos verán.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¿Acaso no te importa qué es lo que pensarán? No creo que la idea del castigo los convenza mucho. – Draco la miró serio.

- Dime otra explicación para que esté contigo – ella lo miró con odio infinito preparándose para responderle.

- Espera Seamus – se detuvo Lavender – en verdad creo que escuché voces.

Draco y Hermione chocaron, culpándose mutuamente con la mirada. Seamus, fastidiado soltó a Lavender para revisar el resto del lugar y comprobarle a su ¿novia? que no había nadie más que ellos dos en esa abandonada sección. Al notar los aproximados pasos de Seamus, Draco tapó con su mano izquierda la boca de Hermione y con su brazo libre la atrajo hacia él para que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia. Hermione sintió la respiración de su compañero muy cerca de su rostro, mientras que Draco sólo podía respirar el aroma extraño y diferente del cabello de Hermione que daba a su rostro. Permanecieron estáticos, sin ningún movimiento muscular ni ocular. Fue hasta que los pasos de Seamus fueron más cercanos, Draco decidió moverse junto con el cuerpo de Hermione a la otra estantería. La castaña podía sentirlo, los pasos del Gryffindor ya estaban demasiado próximos a ellos, sentía latir su corazón como una bomba por miedo a ser descubierta. No era conveniente ser vista, en primera porque era Seamus y en segunda porque estaba con Malfoy.

- ¡Seamus mira! – llamó una sorprendida Lavender al muchacho. Hermione nunca agradeció tanto escuchar la voz de Lavender Brown.

Seamus no tuvo más remedio que acudir a su llamado. Fue cuando Draco, audazmente los sacó a ambos de la Sección Prohibida. Lo último que Hermione pudo escuchar fue una corta frase de Lavender que decía: _"Esto pertenece a Hermione Granger…" _¿había olvidado algo? ¡¿Qué, maldición? Qué era eso que había dejado para delatarla. Draco la sostuvo de la muñeca mientras salían rápidamente de la biblioteca. Afuera, Hermione se soltó y colocó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas como apoyo. Aún agitada, quizás por la adrenalina o también por la sorpresa que se había llevado.

- No puedo creerlo… Lavender…si Ron se entera…

Draco estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero unos ligeros cantos lo advirtieron. Era Peeves quien a modo de melodía amenazaba en encontrar a ambos chicos.

- Maldición. – susurró el rubio.

Ambos tenían que salir rápidamente de ahí, si se libraron de la pareja de Gryffindor, así mismo lo harían del fastidioso poltergeist. A manera de instinto, ambos se miraron y fue como si con eso se respondieran, sabían a donde debían ir. Hermione quien lanzaba hechizos _Muffliato _para que sus pasos no fuesen escuchados, corría atrás de Draco hacia el séptimo piso. _"Necesitamos escondernos"_ pensó apresuradamente la castaña. Con toda su disponibilidad, la puerta decorada de la sala de menesteres iluminó los ojos de ambos chicos. Peeves estaba cerca, quizás era inmune al hechizo. Los dos entraron y cerraron la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Puede atravesar paredes? – preguntó Draco.

- Probablemente – estaban perdidos - ¡ya sé! - corrió al librero polvoso que estaba atrás de las armaduras de hierro. – prepárate Malfoy.

Después de un brillo cegador desaparecieron.

- Odio esa estúpida luz – pronunció Draco frotándose los ojos – perfecto, de nuevo aquí y de nuevo tú…

- Te salvé, deberías agradecérmelo. – comentó ofendida.

- ¿Salvarme? ¿De qué? Sin tu ayuda me las hubiese arreglado solo.

- No seas tan petulante ¿quieres? No creo que pensarías lo mismo cuando estuvieras dando ridículas explicaciones al profesor Snape, o cuando estuvieras frente a dos jóvenes que pensarían lo peor de ti.

- ¡Ya entendí! Al menos ya estamos a mano Granger.

- ¿A mano? De qué hablas.

- Que no se te olvide lo del Billywig – Hermione se ruborizó.

- ¡Eso fue un accidente!

- Pero te ayudé ¿acaso no lo hice? - Hermione calló y Draco la ignoró. Recorrió la choza con sus calculadores ojos y agregó: - parece que te gusta venir durante el día ¿no Granger?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Hermione, Draco señaló la silla en la cual se fue a sentar - ¿Esa silla estaba ahí?

- A no ser de que la hubieses traído tú. – Hermione miraba extrañada la silla en donde estaba Draco mientras negaba con la cabeza. Draco analizó su expresión confusa y comprendió de inmediato, no estaban solos en la cabaña. Automáticamente salió de la cabaña para encontrar a la persona responsable de la silla.

- ¿Cómo pudo llegar esa silla ahí, crees que alguien la trajo?

- No lo sé, y si es así, encontraré a esa persona.

Hermione observó por los alrededores mientras el rubio se alejaba de ella y de la cabaña. No pudo ver nada, sino la misma refrescante y viva flora de siempre y el roble a lado de la cabaña. Al parecer ellos eran los únicos ahí. Regresó a la cabaña a buscar el libro para regresar. Probablemente Peeves ya se hubiese ido, y estar con Malfoy de nuevo en ese lugar no le gustaba nada. Sobre todo cuando aún no olvida su vergüenza con el Billywig. Minutos después Draco entró por la puerta.

- No hay nada – dijo molesto. Hermione alzó ambas cejas y siguió buscando - ¿segura que tú no la trajiste?

- Mira, estoy igual de confundida que tú por este asunto de la silla. Probablemente otro estudiante encontró también este lugar. – fue la razón más explicable que Hermione pudo deducir para tal evento, había cientos de estudiantes en Hogwarts para no ser los únicos en haber descubierto el libro.

Draco no quería creer eso. Todo menos eso, no quería compartir el secreto de la cabaña con un intruso. Comenzaba a sentir ese lugar como suyo.

- ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó el rubio al ver tan agitada la Gryffindor.

- ¡El maldito libro! – contestó irritada.

- No te pongas así – rió – creí que ese era sólo yo.

- Así que admites que eres un gruñón.

- Nunca lo he negado – Draco miró la leve sonrisa en la comisura del labio de Hermione y continuó - ¿Para qué lo quieres? – ella entornó los ojos.

- Obviamente para largarme de aquí. – él se levantó de la silla.

- No, tú no te vas de aquí – la enfrentó.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no? – colocó ambas manos en las caderas.

- Me debes una explicación Granger, ¿a qué se refería la tipa de Gryffindor cuando mencionó tú nombre? – Por momentos Hermione olvidó ese inconveniente detalle – no creas que no pude escucharla cuando dijo eso.

Como instinto nervioso, Hermione llevó su mano derecha a su muñeca izquierda. Fue cuando se dio cuenta. Que tonta, había dejado caer su brazalete cuando Malfoy intentó sujetarla. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta? Ahora entendía porque Lavender lo había reconocido, nunca se separaba de él.

- Mi brazalete… - ella sentía como si una parte de su interior se hubiese desprendido. Entre los objetos que tenía gran valor para ella se encontraba ese brazalete. –eso se me cayó.

- ¿Hablas de esa cadena obsoleta con cosas verdes?

- No es obsoleta – respondió molesta – no tienes idea de lo que significa. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

- Soy observador, pero ese no es el tema. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta para olvidarla?

- ¡No la olvidé! Se me cayó cuando tú empezaste a forcejearme.

- Échame ahora la culpa. Ruega por tu vida para que esa de Gryffindor no nos haya visto.

- Mencionó que encontró algo mío, no que nos hubiese visto – replicó – y por eso no te preocupes yo ya me voy, solucionaré mis propios problemas.

- ¿Cómo piensas irte sin el libro? – dijo victorioso.

- Me las arreglaré sola. – dijo determinada. Draco entornó los ojos por la innecesaria arrogancia de la chica.

El Slytherin cerró los ojos por breves segundos, los cuales bastaron para que Hermione mirara iluminada como sobre las manos de Draco aparecía el grueso libro de madera. Intentó no verlo confundida. Draco la miró fastidiado y hoscamente le entregó el libro.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- Se supone que lo habías deducido anteriormente… ¿ya te ibas no?

Una mirada fulminante fue lanzada hacia el rubio. Hermione simplemente ya no soportaba su compañía, siempre era tan grosero y engreído, estar con él era una experiencia tan desagradable. Revolvía cada pedazo roído de sus entrañas, recibir sus palabras era como tragarse un ácido de la clase de Pociones el cual era imposible escupírselo. La supuesta superioridad de Malfoy llegaba a rascar el ego de Hermione, provocando a odiarlo y repudiarlo. Sin más que decir, la castaña salió de la cabaña y también de Sala de los Menesteres. Dando pasos quemantes sobre el suelo hacia su sala común, donde seguramente la adorada chica de cabellos rubios de Ron estaría esperándola sentada en el sillón.

Malfoy por su parte no tuvo la menor intención en irse del lugar, se acostumbró a quedarse un rato más, rato que se convirtió en horas. Los pensamientos y el cansancio lo derrumbaron sobre el áspero suelo de la cabaña, llevaba pocos días sin dormir y cualquier piso era bien recibido para su cuerpo. Dormir fue como si hubiese sido cuestión de minutos, un momento tan instantáneo que no lo reconfortó para nada. Recargó sus brazos sobre el suelo de madera y recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar. No había nada, sólo objetos polvosos y de poca importancia. Tenía que regresar para asearse, era jueves y a temprana hora debería recibir la lechuza con la carta de su madre.

El gran comedor estaba plagado de personas que en conjunto hacían un enorme guirigay, al parecer todo mundo había amanecido de buen humor. La mesa Gryffindor ofrecía deliciosos platillos, y el favorito de Ginny, huevos fwooper con paprika.

- Mi estomago ruge como león. – comentó la pelirroja para comenzar el día. Harry rió – ¡Hermione! – alzó la voz cuando vio a su amiga a mitad del camino de la mesa.

- Está haciendo frío ¿no chicos? – dijo la castaña. A su llegada, sus ojos chocaron brevemente con los de Lavender. Creyó que anoche la vería en la sala común, pero no fue así.

- Hermione me debes una explicación. – advirtió Ron. Ella tragó saliva esperando reclamos del pelirrojo. - ¿En dónde estabas ayer?

Aliviada se relajó. Lavender no había dicho nada. La misma mentira que dijo a Harry dio para Ron. No tenía la menor idea de porque no haber dicho la verdad desde el principio, no quería que sus amigos hicieran un escándalo de algo que no era para tanto.

- ¿No están emocionados? – interrumpió Ginny. – yo no aguanto las ganas para que llegue mañana.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Harry.

- Habla del partido de Quidditch, ha estado hablando de eso todo el tiempo – interfirió Ron. - ¿Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado?

- Se supone que eres el capitán Harry. Mira que mi hermano te quiere quitar el puesto, pero ambos sabemos que Ron es muy mediocre para él.

- Cállate Ginny. – repeló Ron.

- Cálmate Ron – dijo Harry – me ganas en ajedrez ¿no es así?

- Como si fuera para tanto…- murmuró Ginny

Hermione escuchaba a sus amigos tratando de buscar algo que decir al respecto, pero sus conocimientos en aquel deporte eran tan pobres. Aquello demostraba que no era una sabelotodo. Tomó un poco desde su vaso de jugo, para digerir la comida. No supo porque lo hizo pero sus ojos voltearon fugazmente hacia la mesa de Slytherin en donde probablemente lo vería. Efectivamente, Draco Malfoy se encontraba almorzando tranquilamente junto a Zabini a su derecha y a Crabbe a la izquierda. Su rostro tenía muchos adjetivos, la mayoría de las chicas y quizás algunos chicos lo catalogarían como encantador, atractivo, apuesto e incluso hermoso. Aunque Hermione no encontraba esos adjetivos en sus facciones, extraño, es lo que veía. Una mezcla de un recuerdo borroso como un vidrio empañado por ejemplo. Decir que estaba feo no podía, porque por más que lo odiara o aborreciera era inevitable notar que tenía un rostro diferente. Pero tampoco apuesto, se atrevía a creer que la misma imagen de "chico atractivo" que las otras le habían dado lo transformaban en alguien aburrido.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas? – interrumpió Ron los pensamientos de la castaña.

- Nada – le sonrió – absolutamente nada.

Al contrario de la mesa Gryffindor, los platillos de la mesa de las serpientes estaba diversificada en comidas. Había mucho de que elegir, desde un pan tostado con mermelada hasta las piernas de pollo con mostaza que Ron tanto adora.

- ¿Está preocupada verdad? – preguntó Zabini a Draco. – tu mamá ha mandado más cartas de lo común respecto al asunto.

- Cree que aún no hago nada.

- Cómo quieres que no piense eso cuando en verdad no has hecho nada. Lo que haces es retrasar el objetivo cada día más.

- Te equivocas, el plan lo acabo de iniciar hace unos días.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Luego te digo que viene Pansy. – los ojos esmeralda se fijaron en la atractiva muchacha quien llegaba al lado Theodore Nott.

- ¿Ella no sabe?

- No, los únicos somos tú y yo. Confío en que no le digas a nadie, Zabini – Draco cambió su semblante tranquilo a uno serio del cual debías de tener miedo - …si no, eres hombre muerto.

- Eres un malo – se dirigió Pansy a Draco mientras se sentaba junto a él – anoche no dormiste conmigo ¿en donde estuviste?

- Tuve que arreglar cosas importantes.

- ¿Más importantes que yo? – basto con la mirada seria de Draco para que la chica se callara.

Zabini volteó la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor cuando escucho le había dicho Pansy a Draco. No se enfocó en nada más que esa inocente chica de cabello castaña y con un rostro tan simple, en la Hermione que platicaba animadamente con Ron Weasley. Si Draco dijo que había puesto su plan en marcha, las cosas se pondrían interesantes desde ahora.

- Blaise – Draco llamó su atención y le lanzó una de sus autoritarias miradas.

- Creo que estaba viendo a la sangre sucia. – murmuró Pansy al oído de Draco, este fingió una sonrisa.

- Ya conoces los gustos de Zabini – respondió.- ¿ya pensaste lo que te propuse en mi casa?

- Claro que lo he pensado, y muchas veces – la chica sonrió coquetamente. – Aunque no creo a que tu madre le guste tanto ya no ser la única mujer en la mansión Malfoy.

- Lo adorará. – Draco sumergió sus narices en el cuello de Pansy causándole cosquillas sin que nadie (a excepción de Zabini quien entornó los ojos) lo viera.

**1.**

"_No puedo seguir evitando a Lavender, en cualquier momento se me acercara a preguntar el porqué estaba mi brazalete tirado en la sección prohibida." _Pensaba Hermione al momento en que acaba la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaba segura de que detrás de ella Lavender se encaminaba junto con Parvati Patil, era la hora de enfrentar a la rubia, tarde o temprano el momento llegaría. "Parvati adivina que…" escuchó hablar a Lavender. _"Mejor tarde."_ Pensó. Además no tenía ni idea de que inventarle para que no la perjudicara. ¿Decirle la verdad? Para nada, Hermione era demasiado orgullosa como para manchar su imagen. _"Que superficial soy…" _tenía que recuperar su brazalete de algún modo, elaborar un plan en contra de Lavender no sería difícil, sino llevarlo a cabo.

- ¡Que hay Hermione! – saludó Seamus por detrás de ella. Hermione reaccionó sorprendida, por poco olvida la incómoda escena que había presenciado junto a Malfoy acerca de Lavender y Seamus. - ¿Sabes a dónde se fue Ron?

- Se acaba de ir a la sala común. – pronunció mecánicamente sin pensar bien la pregunta. Seamus se alejó de ella sin mencionarle nada acerca de su brazalete. Esperaba que se le hubiese olvidado o simplemente ignorado.

Reaccionó. ¿Qué hacía Seamus preguntando por Ron? Sintió pena y lastima por él. No era justo, lo único que Ron sentía era un profundo amor por Lavender. Era increíble, ella lo sabía y jugaba con él como si fuera que ¿un objeto? Al mismo tiempo Hermione sentía por él lo mismo que Ron siente por Lavender ¿acaso no le estaba sucediendo lo mismo? A diferencia que Ron no sabía de sus sentimientos por él. _"Eso creo" _pensó. Por otro lado, quiso desaparecer todos esos pensamientos de culpa y lastima por el pelirrojo, muy en el fondo se lo merecía por estúpido. Tanto para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, y por ir tras las faldas de una chica que ya habían sido probablemente levantadas hasta la cintura en muchas ocasiones.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, ordenó a sus pies caminar sin saber a qué rumbo. Nada más caminar y caminar, lo que prefería en cualquier momento. Pudo sentir otra vez a la depresión llegar, era muy doloroso sentirse de aquella manera, sobretodo porque estos sentimientos se hacían más presentes durante este año. ¿Es acaso como se sentía así Luna todo el tiempo? Que terrible.

- Fíjate por donde caminas cara larga. – topó y pisó unos zapatos muy elegantes.

- Ah eres tú… - Hermione quiso continuar con su camino para tratar de ignorar a Malfoy.

- Que modales Granger, cuando venía en son de paz para entregarte esto. – Hermione volteó.

El espíritu revoloteado de Hermione empezó a tomar vuelo al sentir la cercanía de su amuleto más querido. Sin dudarlo regresó hasta el rubio para tomar entre sus manos la joya que su abuelo le había dado como presente de navidad. Un enorme alivio la reconfortó al volver a sentir el frío pero ahora tibio metal, decorado con una joya esmeralda entre sus manos.

- No entiendo – miró las pupilas grises de Draco - ¿Cómo hiciste para recuperarlo? – y pensando lo peor dijo: - ¿Qué le hiciste a Lavender?

- Tranquila Granger, conseguí tu horrendo objeto de la forma más sana – mintió – privilegios de ser un brillante mago.

- No te adornes mucho.

- No estás en condiciones para decirme eso. Ahora, estoy esperando algo. – Hermione sabía bien que era.

- Sólo lo hiciste para humillarme – reclamó molesta.

- No se me había ocurrido, pero ya que lo dices... ahora humíllate. – ella seguía guardando silencio.

- No.

- ¿No? ¿Quieres volver a perderlo de nuevo?

- Después de todo lo que me has hecho ¿Crees que te voy a agradecer que hayas recuperado mi brazalete?

- Así es.- sonrió cínicamente.

- Pues no lo haré, así que con tu permiso…

- _¡Accio!_ – el brazalete salió disparado a las manos de Draco.

- ¡Hey! ¡Devuélveme eso ahora!

- No hasta que me lo pidas de la forma correcta, y ahora no bastará con un "por favor" – guardó el brazalete de Hermione en su bolsillo. Ella lanzó un grito ahogado de irritación.

- Eres tan…tan… ¡Eres una víbora! – le gritó y se alejó a zancadas de él.

Casi sale del pasillo hasta que topó con alguien que no debía estar ahí.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó sorprendida.

- ¿Hermione que sucede aquí? Te oí gritar.

- Sólo una discusión con el imbécil de Malfoy, no es nada ya vámonos…- lo jaló por la manga.

- No, si ese idiota te está molestando de nuevo no se va a quedar así.

- Vaya – dijo Malfoy desde lejos – ya llegó la caballería. Parece que no te puedes defender sola sangre sucia.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Malfoy?

- Potter ya vas a empezar…- metió ambas manos a sus bolsillos. – esta vez no busco problemas.

- Al meterte con Hermione los has conseguido.

- Harry vámonos ya. – insistió la castaña.

- ¿Temes que le haga algo malo a tu defensor Granger? – dirigiéndose a Harry dijo: - te diré Potter el motivo por el cual peleábamos.

Harry guardó silencio y esperó la respuesta de Malfoy, por supuesto Hermione estaba nerviosa pues no quería que el rubio soltara una imprudencia o peor.

- Vámonos Harry – intervino inmediatamente Hermione.

- Sabes Potter…- dijo Malfoy – si quieres explicaciones pregúntaselo a tu amiga, sólo te diré un nombre: Lavender Brown. – con esto salió sonriendo victorioso de la escena.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso Hermione? – preguntó Harry después de que Malfoy se fue.

- Te cuento camino a la sala común.

Hermione caminaba nerviosa, comenzó a hablar pero no sabía las palabras correctas para decirle la verdad a su amigo. Debió haberlo hecho desde el principio, ahora todo era más complicado. Aún aturdida, pudo resolver su lengua y pensamientos para terminar con la confusión de Harry. Fue un relato largo el que Hermione le contó Harry, desde lo sucedido con el profesor Binns y su trabajo hasta la bochornosa escena que tuvo que presenciar ayer de Lavender y Seamus. Claro que fue necesario omitir detalles importantes; como cuando Draco le causó un daño sobre su cuello y después hubo una persecución, o el asunto de la cabaña con el libro. Era de esperarse de que Harry no se tomara bien la situación, en primera porque su mejor amiga compartía tres horas por las noches con la peor persona de Hogwarts. En segunda, porque la idea de que Seamus y Lavender tuvieran una relación a escondidas sin tener motivos le cayó como ácido cuando pensó en Ron.

- Hermione esto no me gusta nada.

- ¿Y crees que a mí sí? – estaban atravesando el cuadro de la Señora Gorda. – esto se pone peor, no sabes cómo sufro cada noche.

- Es mejor si tratas de componer las cosas con el profesor Binns. – se acercaron al sillón en donde Ron llegaría a unírseles.

- Ya lo intenté Harry pero pienso que no le agrado demasiado al profesor.

- ¿Tú desagradarle al profesor de Historia de la Magia? – Rió – no lo creo Herms.

- Después hablamos – murmuró la chica por lo bajo – no quiero que Ron sepa.

- Creí que sabía, acostumbras a contarle todo.

- Sólo sabe cuando fui a hablar con el profesor Binns – dijo la castaña – al parecer no le importó mucho.

- Oigan – llegó Ron – ¿en donde estaban? Siempre desaparecen cuando me aburro. Tampoco he visto a Lavender.

Harry y Hermione se miraron sintiendo una innecesaria culpa. Aún no era tiempo de decirle a Ron, primero había que plantar bien los hechos.

**2.**

Los pasillos durante las tardes de Hogwarts se volvían fríos y desiertos, cada quien se dedicaba a cosas diferentes, y no sobraban aquellos que aprovechaban las aulas vacías para sus propios beneficios. Ginny paseaba cerca del patio de Hogwarts junto con Dean, el último hablaba de muchas cosas que Ginny no comprendía. Su boca sólo soltaba frases como "genial" o "de lujo" cada una entre ligeras risas, algo bueno de Dean es que podía hablar horas sin necesitar de la otra persona. ¿Cómo sería estar conversando con Harry? tal vez no habría demasiadas palabras, el chico era demasiado seco, en lo que respecta a ella. Es tan difícil querer ser especial para alguien. Estúpidamente sentía celos por Hermione a quien siempre veía riéndose con él, al lado de él, hablando con él, todo con él. Incluso sentía celos por Ron.

Tomados de la mano ingresaron a la sala común, en donde estaba casi toda la casa de Gryffindor. Entre ellos Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville se hallaban sentados hablando. Cuando Ron vio a su hermana entrar junto a Dean se sintió incomodo. Las cosas ya habían sido solucionadas con Thomas, pero de todas formas ver a tu hermana menor en los brazos de uno de tus amigos era algo desagradable.

- Creo que mejor me voy. – anunció por lo bajo Ron.

- Tú te quedas Ronald. – murmuró Hermione y lo cogió por su suéter.

- Hermione… - quiso negarse, pero la mirada de Hermione era tan severa que sintió miedo.

La llegada de Ginny y Dean no alteró a Harry, se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que la hermanita de su mejor amigo gustase de la compañía de otro de sus amigos. Creía que eso estaba bien, sabía que Ginny estaba segura con un tipo como Dean.

- Me duelo verlo así – susurró Hermione a Harry

- ¿De quién hablas?

- De Neville, es obvio que la noticia no le cayó muy bien desde el comienzo. – Hubo un silencio y lanzó una inocente indirecta – además…creo que a alguien más también.

- No sé a qué te refieres. – quiso evadir el tema.

- Por dios Harry, he visto tus miradas hacia Ginny. Si Ron no se da cuenta es porque es un idiota y mejor para ti. Pero a mí no me puedes engañar. – él ya no podía seguir negándolo.

- ¿Se nota mucho? – esperó piedad por parte de Hermione. Ella rió.

- No, despreocúpate. Sólo aquellos que te conocemos bien somos capaces de hacerlo – respondió audazmente – pero no creo que sea buena idea que se lo ocultes a Ron. Aunque debido a las circunstancias…

Durante su charla, apenas vieron como Neville se retiraba con cara de pocos amigos. No sentía odio por Dean, si no por él mismo, por nunca conseguir lo que quiere. Salió pasando al lado de Ginny a quien le dirigió una sonrisa. Mientras la pelirroja aparentaba integrarse al grupo, pero a su vez estaba muy pendiente por su Harry Potter. No perdía de vista sus labios abrirse y cerrarse a Hermione quien reía por sus palabras. De nuevo salieron a flote los lastimosos celos. Intentó sacárselos con una sacudida de cabeza, era demasiado tonto tenerle celos a Hermione. Ella era la mejor amiga de Harry, era normal que platicaran así y sobre todo, también era su amiga. No había cosa que no le contara, no era como hablar con Luna pero ella entraba en su vínculo más querido. Hermione era muy inteligente y probablemente había deducido o sospechado siquiera de sus sentimientos hacia el chico de ojos esmeralda. Es por eso que la creía muy poco capaz de hacer algo que la lastimara.

- Hermione – murmuró Ron a su amiga – de verdad me quiero ir. Aunque me mires así me voy.

- No… tú te quedas. – inconscientemente, la chica lo sostuvo por su mano causándole un choque electrizante que se descargaba en su estomago.

A Ron no le importó, ni siquiera percibió las reacciones que provocó en la chica. Discretamente se levantó y salió hacia los dormitorios.

- Bruto…- pronunció Ginny después de que su hermano se fue.

- Sólo se preocupa por ti Gin – dijo Hermione quien era la única que se quedo con ellos. Ya que Harry se fue después de la salida de Ron.

- Tiene razón – argumentó Dean – si yo tuviera una hermana, probablemente estuviera haciendo lo mismo.

- No claro que no. Tú eres muy diferente al gorila de mi hermano.

Ginny y Dean se miraban con mucho cariño. Hermione estaba convencida de que Ginny amaba profundamente a Harry, quizás Ginny era una estupenda actriz para ocultar ese tipo de sentimientos. Tenía mucho que aprender.

- Hey que tal – apareció Seamus, de inmediato Hermione volvió a sentir un ardor en el estomago. Quiso levantarse para así retirarse a su habitación pero pensó también que así causaría sospechas en el Gryffindor. – vamos a cenar chicos.

- Sí, vamos – pronunció Ginny – muero de hambre.

Qué bien, aprovecharía su salida para no acompañarlas y evitar la cara de Seamus y Lavender por el resto de la noche. Ginny no quiso bajar sin Hermione, pero cuando ésta insistió en que no cenaría no había otra cosa más que desistir a su compañía.

No esperó volver a ver a Ron y a Harry así que corrió a su habitación. Era tan acogedora y sobresaltaba tanto el color rojo mas no paraba de ser tan fría. Pensó en tomarse un baño pero el frío que soplaba en su cuerpo era tanto que temía enfermarse. Se colocó su ropa para dormir y se abalanzó a la cama, la había extrañado tanto. Se acomodó entre las sábanas escarlata que combinaban con sus cortinas y quedó enrollada entre un lienzo enorme de algodón con satín. El calor de su cuerpo la fue aliviando poco a poco mientras los pensamientos antes de dormir la acompañaban. Uno de ellos es que había olvidado por completo ir a la biblioteca a investigar en algún libro acerca de esa cabaña mágica. Sin embargo era preferible que se mantuviera alejada de ella, sobre todo cuando sabía que Malfoy ahora también tenía acceso a ella. Se reacomodó sobre la almohada para llevar a cabo el acostumbrado ritual de sentir su brazalete rozar su mejilla, sin embargo no había tal. Estúpidamente lo dejó caer en las manos de Lavender y ahora Malfoy se lo había arrebatado. Estaba seguro de recuperar su joya, sin importar lo que tendría que llevar a cabo. La chica olvidó muy rápido esto cuando el cansancio golpeó a su cuerpo para tirarlo en el más cálido sueño.

**3.**

Entre cada roce y tacto de sus dedos con su piel, el cuerpo de Draco descargaba con más fuerza su cansancio sobre el cuerpo de su novia. El lastimoso deseo de tirarla debajo de él lo llevaba consumiendo desde horas. Desde días. Fue poseyéndola rítmicamente, enredados entre las sábanas aparentemente verdes de la casa de Slytherin. Sus respiraciones fueron cesando después de reconciliadores minutos, mientras que sus cuerpos ahora estaban entrelazados disfrutando del sudor de cada uno.

- ¿Ya le escribiste a tu mamá acerca de nuestro compromiso? – Pansy se acurrucó sobre el pecho desnudo de Draco.

- Ya, hoy en la mañana fui a dejar la carta en la lechucería.

- Al menos era hora de que le llegaran noticias amables.

Draco calló taciturno y pensativo, acarició la cabeza negra de Pansy como quien mima a un cachorrito. Ella no dijo nada, sólo sonreía satisfecha para entregarse después a los brazos de Morfeo. Todo era brillante en la vida de la chica, su relación con su novio la creía estupenda y dentro de poco se convertiría en una nueva señora Malfoy. Nada podía resultar mejor. Si no era Draco, no deseaba estar con alguien más.

Los ojos grises del chico fueron cayendo en el sueño que tanto necesitaban hasta dejar a su dueño en un estado completamente inconsciente. Fue producto del subconsciente o de algo inexplicable lo que alcanzó plantar nuevos pensamientos en el muchacho de ojos grises. Pues imágenes duraderas se estrellaban, imágenes acerca de una cadena color bronce rozando constantemente con su piel a un grado de causarle un incomodo ardor. Pero sus ojos volaban y no se despegaban de la terminación cristalina de la joya que acompañaba a la cadena. Era el resplandor de una desconocida gema con colores muy parecidos al esmeralda o al crisoberilo que llamaban a las pupilas de Draco para adorar e intensificar su reflejo. Fugazmente veía la imagen de la dueña, era una secuencia de imágenes tan borrosas que hacían difícil tarea identificarla. Pero lo más intenso no era eso, sino la presencia de emociones específicas que en vez de hacer un bien provocaban un dolor en su cuerpo. Era una especie de tortura lo que le estaba sucediendo, podría decirse que muy similar al _Crucio_.

Draco despertó con sudor en los poros del rostro, el sueño que había tenido lo sintió más como una pesadilla llena de adrenalina. Se dio cuenta que tenía la respiración entrecortada, esperó no haber despertado a Pansy. Ella estaba aún dormida y relajada entre las sábanas, pues el frío matinal acababa de llegar. Miró hacia la ventana de donde provenía una leve corriente de aire. Salió de la cama para asegurar la ventana, probablemente eran las cuatro de la mañana, el sol todavía estaba escondido y las aves no tardarían mucho en salir a cantar. Pensó en regresar a la cama y reanudar su siesta, pero le fue imposible, la sensación de su sueño anterior estaba presente. Fue cuando recorrió su mano por su cara que se dio cuenta que ésta estaba temblando, no espasmódicamente pero su pobre tambaleo era señal de temblor. Se sintió mucho más extraño, ya que después de una pesadilla no solía suceder tal cosa. Recordó las imágenes de su sueño, la cadena y la piedra. Ya sabía porque esa imagen se le hacía demasiado familiar, cautelosamente sacó una cajita negra dentro de su asegurado cajón. Deslizó la mano entre todas las cosas que había dentro y por fin lo sacó, el brazalete de Hermione Granger. Era el mismo que había visto en sueños, el mismo que le causaba ese incomodo ardor en la piel. La piedra que colgaba de éste era totalmente común, sin embargo no dejaba de irradiar un brillo cautivante. El brillo no salía de la piedra propiamente, sino era como si estuviese atrapado o hubiese sido inyectado en el núcleo. Probablemente Draco estaba muy adormilado para agudizar su mirada, porque no pudo darse cuenta de una latente flama que contenía el interior de la piedra, era casi invisible. Guardó el brazalete adentro de la caja y la puso en su lugar antes de que Pansy despertara. Ya era muy tarde para volverse a dormir era preferible terminarse de despertar con un baño de agua fría.

Pansy abrió los ojos, su sueño pasó como un viaje instantáneo en donde todo el paisaje resultaba ser un fondo blanco. Ni siquiera soñando era profunda. Quiso sentir el calor del cuerpo de Draco junto para su desgracia sólo la acompañaba el espacio vacío y frío de sábanas. Intuyó que él podría estar en el baño, tomó sus cosas sin antes vestirse y salió de la habitación. En pocos minutos, Draco salió con una toalla alrededor de su cintura aromatizando el cuarto con las fragancias naturales que su cuerpo, el agua y el jabón despedían. No tardo mucho para arreglarse y bajar a la sala común para encontrarse con Blaise.

- Ya entendí a que te referías cuando dijiste que pondrías en marcha el plan.- dijo Zabini cuando iban en dirección hacia el gran comedor. Draco lo miró confuso – ayer te vi en los pasillos con la desagradable sangre sucia de Gryffindor, avanzas rápido eh…

- ¿Me espiabas Blaise? – los ojos de Draco apuñalaron a los de Zabini. – supongo que el ponernos juntos en ese inútil proyecto debía servir de algo. Por lo pronto sólo seguiré el resto de mi plan.

- ¿Entonces no fuiste tú el que organizó lo de las parejas?

- Lo pensé, pero después deduje que sería demasiado aburrido. En fin, de algo saqué provecho.

Caminaron sin importarles que Nott se les hubiera unido al lugar acostumbrado en la mesa de Slytherin. Theodore aparentaba llegar con ánimos, lo máximo que su fría personalidad pudo responder. Incluso intentó sostener una plática con Pansy Parkinson pero al mismo tiempo lo dio por caso perdido pues la muchacha era tan hueca que rehuía los comentarios de Nott. El segundo en la mesa era Zabini, él no dejaba de hablar sobre el torneo de Quidditch que habría entre Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor, por supuesto apoyaba a la casa de los tejones. Draco comenzaba su almuerzo calmada y silenciosamente. No se perdió para nada la entrada de la chica de ojos castaños llegar a lado de la hermana de la comadreja, la miró sentarse junto a Potter y Weasley quedando en el medio de los dos. Su mente recorrió los canales de su memoria para regresarle el recuerdo de su brazalete. No dejó de mirarla cuando pensaba en lo ventajoso que había resultado su brazalete bajo sus manos. No dejó de mirarla ni porque Nott se había dado cuenta de ello. Pero lo que no resultaba bien fue que ella misma no le devolviera su poderosa mirada, Draco Malfoy era merecedor de todas las miradas, sobre todo la de una chica. Si quería que su plan funcionara, necesitaba causar más efecto en ella, más importancia. Abandonó sus fríos ojos de la figura de Hermione y volvió la mirada hacia Pansy, ella estaba muy contenta platicando con sus amigas, posiblemente de lo satisfecha que había quedado anoche. Olvidó a Pansy y regresó con Hermione, fue molesto que ella siguiera ignorándolo. No hay motivo para que no voltee a verlo. Sin embargo, en pocos segundos pudo entender la aparente indiferencia de la chica cuando sigue la mirada de Hermione, quien miraba con ojos tristes (y probablemente una mezcla de remordimiento y odio) a Lavender Brown. Esa sucia rubia le había robado el protagonismo. Casi había olvidado cuando le lanzó la maldición _Imperius _para que le regresase el brazalete, todo por los objetivos de su misión encomendada. En verdad sentía pena por él mismo llevando a cabo todo eso, era fatigante pensar todo el tiempo en qué hacer por si las cosas resultaban improvistas (como ese brazalete). Hubiese sido más fácil si la misión se la hubiesen colocado a Zabini, una mente de psicópata realmente siniestra. Prefirió despegar su mirada de la Gryffindor para seguir tranquilo con su comida, en el primer mordisco intuitivamente vuelve a mirarla. Ahora ella si lo atrapa, ya no tiene intensiones de sostenerle la mirada le dio la oportunidad mucho tiempo antes. Nadie rechaza a un Malfoy. Apartó despectivamente sus ojos grises de la chica para regresar a su plato. Sí, Hermione tragó aquello como un insulto apropiado de Draco Malfoy. No había querido mirarlo antes porque sabía lo que vendría después ¿para qué humillarse más?

- Con esa actitud que demuestras no vas a lograr nada. – murmuró Zabini a su compañero.

- Entonces te doy mi puesto si dices que no es insoportable. – reprochó malhumorado el rubio.

- Pareciera que fueses un novato en el arte de atraer mujeres…

- Tú lo dijiste, mujeres. Estamos hablando de la odiosa y aburrida de Granger. Esto es más desagradable de lo que te imaginas. – Draco hizo que Blaise se callara para dejarlo en paz en su almuerzo.

**4.**

- Enserio, te estoy diciendo la verdad – decía Luna a Nott – estuvimos bajo la lluvia por mucho tiempo. Mi padre casi enloquece pues lo que nos caía no era agua, estaba hecha de saliva de un Snorckack la cual según papá causa trastornos temporales en la mente.

Probablemente el señor Lovegood no necesitaba de saliva de un imaginario Snorckack para sentirse perdido de la cabeza, pensaba Nott imaginando a la chusca historia que Luna contaba de su papá en días normales cuyo pasatiempo era salir a cazar animales extraños. Nott no pudo evitar sonreír con palabras de Luna, por lo tanto, la rubia se tomó esto como una burla.

- No te rías…- reprochó. Él negó con la cabeza. – tus ojos me dicen cosas diferentes .

Theodore advirtió que las risas juveniles de unas chicas se acercaban al lugar personal de Luna y él. Pensó en asomar sus verdes ojos a las escaleras para echar tan siquiera con su frívola mirada a aquellas intrusas. Los murmullos se hicieron casa vez más cercanos hasta que llegaron a cobrar sentido fonético cuando las dueñas de éstas llegaron al pie de la escalera de la torre astronómica.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó Ginny cuando descubrió a Nott a lado de la tierna rubia – creo que llegamos en mal momento Herms.

La escena se transformó ligeramente embarazosa para las chicas que acababan de arribar. Ginny sabía que Luna sostenía una relación cercana con Theodore Nott, mientras que Hermione sólo había escuchado un rumor por parte de Ron que Luna gustaba de fraternizar con Slytherin. Después de todo, la simple idea de no relacionarse hostilmente con una serpiente se convertía en un sueño imposible, ambas chicas no podían entender aquella amistad.

- Es mejor que me vaya Luna. – le dijo a la rubia. Al salir pasó sin mirar a Ginny, pero sí miró a Hermione no con una mirada amistosa, cordial, ni fría; sino con una mirada de recelo escondido.

- Luna…- dijo Hermione apenada – sí que me dejas sin palabras… nunca pensé que Nott y tú…pues…

- Somos amigos – interrumpió gentilmente Luna – quienes nos ven así piensan todo lo contrario, pero la verdad es que Nott no piensa en mí como "eso".

- Sí… - profirió Ginny – se nota…

- Un Slytherin y una Ravenclaw – imaginó Hermione – sería algo…

- Aterrador – concluyó la pelirroja – pero no tanto como un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, o viceversa.

- No creo que deberían tener tantos prejuicios respecto a la casa de Slytherin. Hay gente dentro de ella quienes tienen diferente modos de ver el mundo sin cerrarse a temas como los que ustedes ya saben. – Aludió a Voldemort y el asunto de pureza de la sangre – Theodore por ejemplo es uno de los mejores chicos que he conocido, otra cosa es que por la reputación de su casa no le han dado la oportunidad para demostrar que es diferente.

- ¿Quién eres ahora? ¿La defensora de las traicioneras serpientes? – se burló Ginny. – Que no se te olvide que su padre es un mortífago encerrado en Azkaban.

Hermione mantuvo su prudente silencio adentro de su boca. Podía ser que Luna Lovegood tendría mucha razón en sus palabras pero sí eso era verdad, entonces Theodore Nott sería el único muchacho con las "virtudes" que la rubia señaló. No tardó mucho en recordar a Malfoy, gracias a él y a su sequito, la imagen que mantenía de la casa de Slytherin era degradante y abusadora. Sus esperanzas de que una de esas serpientes fuera diferentes eran extremadamente mínimas, y para mencionarlo ¿Acaso Nott también pertenecía al sequito de Malfoy? Optó por no recordárselo a Luna.

- Bueno basta ya de esta charla aburrida – expresó Ginny – hoy tengo partido de Quidditch y vine a avisarte a ti – señaló a Luna – que por ningún motivo tienes la autorización de faltar. No me mires así, ya sé lo mucho que detestas los partidos pero hazlo por mí ¿sí? después del último no tienes derecho a negarte.

Los ojos color ámbar de Ginny siempre lograban convencer a cualquiera, su poder persuasivo surtía efectos sobre criaturas volubles como lo era Luna Lovegood.

- ¿Qué hora es precisamente? – agregó Luna.

- Las once cuarenta y tres – miró Hermione su reloj de muñeca – faltan quince minutos para regresar a clases. Mejor hay que bajar ya.

Las tres bajaron de la torre astronómica, Luna y Ginny dirigiéndose hacia los exteriores del castillo para su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Por su parte Hermione se desvió en el tercer piso para llegar puntual al aula de Encantamientos. Eligió la segunda mesa de la tercera fila, no le gustaba estar ni adelante ni atrás. Reservó el asiento derecho con la esperanza de que Ron se sentase a su lado, sin embargo cuando la mayoría de alumnos comenzaba a llegar, Harry quien estaba entre ellos acaparó el lugar con derecho propio. Ella le sonrió amigablemente ocultando la decepción que le traía. Anticipándose, sacó los libros adecuados antes de que la clase diera inicio, fue cuando su estomago dio una voltereta en su interior al divisar entre los alumnos los ojos grises que la miraban atento. Nadie percibió su cruce de miradas, ni el repudio mutuo que brillaba en ambos pares de ojos.

Draco ingresó airoso para ocupar lugar al lado del lugar de Hermione. _"Lo hace para molestar…"_ dedujo la castaña. Ella sabía que las miradas llenas de odio eran el juego favorito de Draco, es por eso que no le dio el placer de continuarle la mirada. Del otro lado, Theodore Nott prestaba atención a cada gesto de Malfoy, no se perdía de ningún movimiento suyo.

Durante la clase, el profesor Flitwick repasaba los encantamientos del día de ayer. Ensayaba entre filas escogiendo alumnos al azar, para la desgracia de Ron fue el elegido en tres veces. Hermione escuchó atenta cuando el profesor se dirigió hacia Parvati:

- Señorita Patil dígame ¿ha perdido algún objeto aquí en el aula? – ella lo miró dubitativa.

- No señor. – aclaró.

- ¿Está segura? – Parvati asintió con la cabeza – por favor empuñe su varita y repita: _"Revenio". _

Ella obedeció sin cuestionar la orden y no sobraron segundos para que un zarcillo saliera disparado hasta la mano de su dueña. Parvati palpó su oreja derecha, su pendiente rosa no se encontraba ahí. Después de aquella demostración el profesor Flitwick ordenó al alumnado que repitieran el mismo hechizo.

Una chica del fondo preguntaba la diferencia de este encantamiento con el encantamiento _"Accio". _Por lo tanto el profesor dio su clara explicación de que el encantamiento invocador el mago tiene consciencia de lo que llama, mientras que en el nuevo encantamiento, sólo funciona para objetos extraviados a una distancia muy estrecha. En instantes Hermione reaccionó, ¿y si activaba el hechizo para recuperar su brazalete? pero de desembarazó de la idea cuando pensó en que tal vez Malfoy lo había dejado en su habitación. Sin embargo, no perdía nada con tratar.

- _"Revenio"_ – sacudió la varita esperando cualquier señal.

Draco no necesitó de seguir la orden del profesor, observaba inútil e innecesario tal hechizo. Prestó más atención al temblor que crecía cada vez más en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. _"¿Qué rayos le sucede a este brazalete?" _pensó y colocó con precisión su mano sobre el bolsillo. No tuvo ni idea de porque lo había traído consigo, resultó ser una necesidad involuntaria. El brazalete continuaba sacudiéndose dentro del pequeño bolsillo. Miró a su izquierda y descubrió el porqué de la acción, la castaña no debía de descubrir que lo traía consigo en ese momento. Tuvo que ejercer más fuerza sobre el pantalón para que el brazalete no saliera volando en cualquier momento. _"Estúpido hechizo, ¿no había mejor ocasión que ésta?"_

- Creo que no dará resultado. – pronunció Hermione al momento en que bajó su varita.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – advirtió Harry cuyo hechizo no había rendido frutos. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Malfoy por fin pudo relajar su mano, un poco más y el brazalete se hubiera liberado de su bolsillo. Metió la mano en su interior y encapsuló el brazalete entre sus puños por si sucedía otro intento. No dejó de presionar la joya contra su piel hasta que una repentina sensación llegó a invadirlo, parecía un ardor casi imperceptible, lo podía sentir en los pliegues de su piel. Aunque el ardor fuere mínimo era persistente, hasta llegar al punto en el que tuvo que dejar caer el brazalete sobre la tela del bolsillo y sacar su mano de él. Observó minucioso la palma de su mano para encontrar cualquier detalle o marca, estaba igual de pálida y seca que siempre. Sentir la pesadez de otra mirada no fue difícil, Nott lo miraba con ojos acusadores desde el otro lado. Presintió que Nott se había percatado de todo, aunque no hubiese sido así, le mantuvo la intensidad de su mirada. No sabía que se traía Theodore con él, y ya estaba comenzándole a preocupar, las reacciones de Nott eran muy extrañas a como esperaba.

- ¡Señor Malfoy! Deje de distraerse con el señor Nott y mejor busque su atención a la clase. – llamó altisonante el profesor Flitwick. Draco regresó sus ojos al frente sin la menor intención de responder.

Hermione al escuchar el nombre del rubio se volvió a verlo, estaba tan cerca que pudo percibir el ceño fruncido de Malfoy. Sus cejas agachadas y su boca levemente fruncida, las narinas de su nariz estaban abiertas como cuando está molesto. Por un momento deseo que él le regresara la misma mirada, sin embargo Malfoy seguía mirando al frente aparentemente ignorando la presencia de la castaña.

**5.**

- Entonces no puedo ni mencionar a Lavender Brown… - Harry zigzagueaba en el suelo – Hermione ¿Qué no entiendes que va a llegar el momento en el que Ron se va a enterar, y qué mejor que ambos se lo dijéramos?

- Y se lo vamos a decir – aclaró – pero ahora no es el momento, ni mucho menos cuando ya se está acercando la hora para el partido. Ya sabes lo nervioso que se pone antes de cada juego.

- Creo que ya tengo irme. Como capitán debo de estar antes de que todos lleguen. – ella no pudo celebrar más esa idea.

Hermione miró de reojo el baúl en frente de la cama de Harry con la esperanza de que allí estuviera lo que buscaba. Sólo necesitaba la maniobra perfecta para distraer al chico.

- ¿Ya tienes todo tu uniforme preparado? – Harry afirmó - ¿estás seguro? porque yo no veo tu guantes.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de esto y dijo que no estaban en su baúl, avisó a Hermione que esperara mientras caminaba al otro cuarto para preguntar a Dean si no los tenía guardados. Un momento en que Harry desapareció, ella se abalanzó sobre el baúl. Sobre la superficie había un espacio vacío que supuso estaba reservado para sus artefactos de Quidditch.

- _¡Accio capa de invisibilidad! _– susurró. Para su suerte, la fina tela se deslizó suavemente entre las cajas hasta llegar a sus manos. Cuando la consiguió al fin cerró el baúl antes de que Harry llegara y metió la capa adentro de su túnica.

- ¡Listo! – Entró Harry con guantes en mano – ahora sí hay que bajar, falta poco para el partido.

Hermione bajó nerviosa por lo que había hecho, nunca en su vida había tomado algo a espaldas de otros, mucho menos a Harry. Sin embargo esta era una de las situaciones en que necesitaba ayuda de esto para lograr su objetivo. Pedirle ayuda al chico hubiese sido imposible pues además de que tendría un importante juego de Quidditch, la misión de espionaje con él hubiera sido demasiada complicada. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de ir a la sala común de Slytherin para recuperar su brazalete. _"Todo por un brazalete…"_ pensó creyendo en una parte que no era gran cosa, pero por la otra, ese brazalete era el objeto más valorado que en verdad le pertenecía, después de su varita. La sala común bailaba con los alumnos de Gryffindor, inquietos, nerviosos y animados. Si pasaban este partido su contrincante siguiente sería Ravenclaw, después Slytherin, y después, la victoria.

- Como si no fuéramos a ganar – anunció Ginny entre risas – hemos sido los campeones durante los dos últimos años. – La seguridad de la chica borboteaba de su boca - ¿no es así capitán?

Harry sonrió al comentario de Ginny y fue esta sonrisa un gesto que volvió loca a la pelirroja de armado vestuario. El chico no pudo evitar lo atractiva que se veía la hermana de su amigo con esas ropas masculinas que a ella le daban un toque casi sensual. El color de su pelo y su bien formada cintura danzaba en vaivén alejándose a la salida. Hermione rió discretamente por la inconsciente e intensa mirada de Harry.

- Creo que debes alcanzarla – dijo ella a Harry – ustedes deben llegar antes. Suerte, te veo en las tribunas.

Antes de que el chico dijera una palabra, Hermione camino en dirección a su habitación. Entraría y se colocaría la capa encima para que así nadie del alumnado se extrañara al ver a Hermione Granger parada y lentamente desapareciendo mediante una magia desconocida. Después saldría arrimada entre aquellos que se dirigían al partido para cambiar de camino y llevar sus pies hacia las mazmorras. Rompería las reglas que tanto defiende ¿pero cuantas veces no lo había hecho ya? Tenía la esperanza de que nadie de la casa de Slytherin asistiera al partido de sus rivales para poderse infiltrar con alguien más dentro. Caminar con una capa era difícil, sintió una especie de curiosidad por Harry al suponer como él salía huyendo con algo tan fácil de ser pisado.

- Debo decirte Nott que lo que haga o no, no es de tu incumbencia – una voz familiar hacía eco en los pasillos – no me conoces así que es mejor que no te metas en mis asuntos.

Las sombras desaparecieron para dejar ver los cuerpos de Malfoy y Nott quienes eran los únicos que venían por los pasillos. Al menos la llegada de Malfoy le facilitaría su misión.

- _"Sangre Pura" _– pronunció Nott ignorando la amenaza de Malfoy. La puerta se abrió y Hermione junto con ellos aprovechó al entrar. – No me importa Malfoy, pero por lo que he visto. No creo que tengas mucho que alardear a tu sangre pura.

Sin una pizca de alteración Theodore caminó silencioso al dormitorio de varones en donde se topo con Zabini, quien buscaba precisamente a Malfoy. Hermione no paso de largo a ambos chicos para ir en busca de lo que le interesaba, sin embargo no pudo dejarse llevar por la galantería de la sala común de las serpientes. Todo estaba definido por dos colores, verde y negro. Sus sillones eran de piel negra junto con los muebles para trofeos, en cambio, los escudos y banderas estaban teñidos de color esmeralda. Pero lo más hermoso era la vista al lago que la venta daba, logrando así una fantástica iluminación mística color verdoso. Dejó a un lado la magnífica decoración de Slytherin para buscar en diferentes direcciones la puerta con picaporte de serpiente, pues Draco Malfoy siendo premio anual y prefecto su habitación estaba marcada con el símbolo especial de la casa. _"¡Eureka!"_ gritó en su interior Hermione cuando por fin la pudo divisar la puerta casi al lado de los dormitorios por donde se había ido Nott. Se acercó lo suficiente cuando se dio cuenta del detalle faltante ¿y si la puerta estaba cerrada? suponiendo que no, no podría abrirla ahora mismo con Malfoy en frente.

- ¿Enserio creyó eso? – Lanzó una risa Blaise – es ridículo. Pero lo más enfermo es que te tenga vigilado.

- Da tan sólo pensar que yo tenga algo esa sangre sucia insípida – repitió para sí Malfoy. – no me interesa en lo más mínimo si Nott lo piensa. Pero de tan solo imaginármelo. Por tu rostro puedo imaginar Blaise que a ti te encantaría llevarte a esa sangre sucia a la cama.

- No te equivocas en lo absoluto – Blaise sonreía malicioso – sería la primera sangre sucia en pasar por mi puerta.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de repulsión. La decima regla que aplicaba a cualquier Malfoy era no involucrarse con una mujer que no fuera sangre limpia, por más atractiva que fuese. Para su suerte, Hermione no era nada atractiva para sus ojos.

- Lo único que le corresponde a esa sangre sucia sería alguien de su clase, la comadreja de Weasley por ejemplo – añadió el rubio – es tan insípida, debilucha, mojigata, y lo más importante, es una sangre sucia repugnante. No me sorprende que no pueda inspirar ninguna mirada en ningún chico de Hogwarts.

La ira corrió a través de las ardientes venas de Hermione, había escuchado las repugnantes palabras de Blaise Zabini conteniendo sus ganas de vomitar en él, pero lo que no soportó fueron las ácidas palabras del rubio y sintió tanta furia. Por lo que escuchó y por no aventar la capa para gritarle y abofetearle todas las verdades que él se merecía. El furor crecía y nublaba sus ojos sin permitirle analizar sus pensamientos, no se interesó siquiera en creer lo que Malfoy había confesado. Ella sabía quien era y los patéticos insultos de un sangre pura elitista como él no eran suficientes para derrotarla.

El rubio no fue en dirección a su habitación, sino caminó junto con Blaise hacia los ordinarios dormitorios de los demás chicos de Slytherin. _"Hermione respira… cuenta hasta diez y no dejes que tu iracundo carácter realice algo estúpido"_ su pecho bajaba y subía por la alteración, sus mejillas estaban más rosadas de lo normal, pero sus puños mantenían una posición rígida y contenidos a golpear lo que fuese. Como odiaba no poder defenderse ante aquel golpe de espalda. Por más cólera que sintiese, se decidió a abrir la puerta del prefecto, pero por desgracia estaba cerrada. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, Malfoy sería más que un idiota si no dejara asegurada la puerta. Estaba claro que sería otro día el que recuperaría su brazalete, y, ya no soportaba la idea de estar pisando el repugnante territorio de las serpientes. Fue como salió de la solitaria sala común de Slytherin, marcando fuego en sus pisadas y evitando las ansias de volver y arrancarle la cabeza a Malfoy.

**6.**

- ¡Ganamos! ¡Sí señor! – Los vítores de Ron se escuchaban por toda la torre de Gryffindor - ¡Somos los mejores! ¡Esos de Hufflepuff no supieron ni quién los golpeó!

Las chicas lo rodeaban y alababan la destreza que tuvo Ron en el partido de hoy, las sonrisas estaban dirigidas hacia él y por supuesto aprovechó esta ocasión para no retirar los ojos de Lavender Brown.

- Ron es un idiota engreído – murmuró Ginny a Hermione – todo el merito no cae en él.

- ¿Con más odio no lo puedes mirar, Herms? – añadió Harry quien se les había acercado. Harry pudo contener su risa por respeto a Ginny, pero el ceño fruncido de la castaña parecía querer asesinar al pelirrojo.

Pasó su mirada de Hermione a Ginny, quien parecía observar a su hermano con la misma intensidad con que lo hacía la castaña. Casi olvida el propósito por el cual se había acercado: sólo para adularla. No era broma cuando decía que ella había estado espectacular en el campo, no había visto a una chica volar más rápido como lo había hecho ella, ni mucho menos recurrir a sus virtudes femeninas para distraer al equipo contrario, sí que era una gran Weasley.

Hermione dejó a un lado a Harry con sus adulaciones hacia Ginny, después de salir de la sala común de Slytherin no tuvo ganas de ir al partido. Sin embargo se animó simplemente por la presencia de sus mejores amigos en el campo, aunque Ron lo estropease todo al final. Si bien ya no estaba enojada, los comentarios de Malfoy empezaron a cobrar vida dentro de las paredes de su conciencia ¿de verdad eso pensaban los chicos de ella? seguramente Harry no, ¿pero qué hay de Ron? Él nunca le dio un trato diferente más que a una simple amiga, parecía que otras chicas desconocidas tenían más suerte que ella. Intentaba ocultarlo y negarlo, pero sabía que en el fondo las ácidas palabras de Slytherin habían surtido un efecto devastador en su persona.

- No se vale… Herms no dejes que te atormente. – murmuró a sí misma. Harry y Ginny quienes hablaban a su lado la miraron extrañados.

Un cretino como Malfoy no iba a venir a causarle daños emocionales en ese momento. Aceptaba que no era atractiva como Ginny, ni que tenía un cuerpo como el de Lavender Brown, ni tan radiante como Luna, mucho menos como Luna. Y si algo la reconfortaba es que ella sabía que podía ser muy diferente entre muchas, el poco amor que le quedaba era suficiente como para reconocer que entre toda la población masculina tendría que existir uno que viera esas cualidades tan escondidas.

- ¡Hermione! – Ron se acercó hacia ella extendiendo los brazos. - ¿Viste cómo estuve hoy? – ella lo ignoró y pasó de largo, dejando atónito al pelirrojo quien se quedó estático esperando el abrazo. Mirando a Harry y a su hermana dijo: - ¿Ahora qué hice?

"_Estúpido Ronald, sólo lo hace cuando quiere"_ pensaba mientras entraba y azotaba la puerta de su habitación. Un paso dentro de ésta y se sintió tremendamente culpable por como lo trato, pero es que la ira de verlo así con todas era insoportable. Sobre todo cuando él se paraba en frente de Lavender Brown enseñándole una de sus mejores sonrisas y ella hipócritamente se las devolvía. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? _"Y yo soy más por quererlo." _Abandonando todos sus sentimientos en un amargo suspiro se dejó en caer en las sábanas color escarlata de su cama, queriendo olvidar si alguien tocaba a su puerta o si simplemente era el ruido ensordecedor de la celebración allá afuera.

De igual modo, un Slytherin con ojos de mercurio yacía tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama, mirando la nada en el techo. La última carta de su madre lo había sentenciado todo:

"_Draco ya no hay tiempo, si no te apresuras con la misión toda nuestra familia está perdida…"_

Había pensado y calculado fríamente cada paso del plan, todo. Pero faltaba lo más importante: su disposición. Debía de hacer algo respecto, pues si no la oportunidad de abordarla se le escaparía de las manos y de igual manera se iría la libertad de su padre y madre. Todo estaría perdido. Tenía que actuar desde ahora. Con la mirada aún fija en el techo, sacó de su bolsillo derecho la joya de Hermione, la balanceó como péndulo frente a sus ojos tratando de discernir lo especial que había en ella. Era una joya común y corriente a simple vista, dudaba mucho que se tratase de una gema costosa o algo por estilo. Pero lo que le quedaba claro es que si era una gema con magia, mucha magia guardaba y flameante por dentro.

- ¡Draco! – Pansy entra alegre por la puerta. Inmediatamente él guarda el brazalete de nuevo en su bolsillo. – Dijiste que hoy iríamos a ver el calamar gigante juntos.

- ¿Eso dije? – la mira aburrido. Los pucheros de Pansy no despiertan nada en Draco. Pero si su seductora cercanía y persuasión para tratarlo de convencer. – Te espero abajo, voy a cambiarme de ropa.

- ¿Por qué no quedarme? No tienes nada que no haya visto. – él entorna los ojos mientras se dirige al armario en busca de sus prendas. - Tú mamá me acaba de mandar una carta – dijo Pansy mientras él desabrocha su camisa y la observa con una ceja arqueada – es acerca de nuestro compromiso. ¿Puedes creer que me acepta con sus brazos abiertos? Incluso mandó a hacer un artículo de nosotros dos para la revista…

- ¡¿Que hizo qué? – interrumpió a la chica. Lo que menos quería es seguir llamando la atención de los medios después de lo sucedido con su padre. Pansy lo miraba ofendida – no debió haber hecho eso.

- Que más da – dijo ella al momento en que se acercaba para ayudarlo con su cinturón. Intentó robarle en vano un beso pero él se negó. Su humor había cambiado repentinamente por esa noticia y lo que menos quería era estar con Pansy ahora. – Draco no es nada malo, nuestro compromiso vendrá como beneficio al acomodado apellido Malfoy…

Claro, si por eso había hecho aquello su madre. Los medios necesitaban otra distracción en la familia Malfoy para hablar de otra cosa y no de la estancia de Lucius en Azkaban. No se tragaba del todo que a Narcisa Malfoy estuviera de acuerdo en aceptar a una Parkinson como integrante de la familia. Si bien varias veces ella le había hablado del matrimonio a su hijo, siempre propagó ideas en él para que terminase por aceptar a una de las hijas de la familia Greengrass. Sin embargo su propósito no se logró.

- Vámonos. – dijo secamente el muchacho. Pansy ya estaba por la salida y Draco rápidamente saco el brazalete del pantalón que dejó en una silla para echárselo en su nuevo bolsillo.

Salieron de la sala común en dirección a las afueras para observar desde el acantilado la escena de ver nadar al calamar gigante, acción que para Pansy era considerado como algo romántico, y para Draco como la cosa más aburrida. A veces los ratos con Pansy eran amables y cariñosos, pero la mayoría del tiempo decaían como algo tedioso por la vacía compañía de la chica. Ella no era de aquellas con quien te podías sentar a hablar de cosas profundas y con lógica, sino más bien en charlas superficiales que no atraen en ningún momento a un chico. Es por eso que prefería los ratos en la cama.

Llegó el momento en que no sintió más los deseos de seguir ahí con Pansy, si ella no hacía que el asunto llegara a otro lado entonces que le diga adiós. Le dijo que tenía cosas pendientes en la biblioteca, obviamente Pansy al escuchar la palabra "biblioteca" rehuyó a acompañarlo. Pero al final no mintió del todo, de verdad tenía ansias de llegar a la biblioteca ¿y por qué? No tenía ni idea, pero es como si algo lo llamara, algo que se aferraba entre sus ropas. Si bien eran unas ganas carcomidas parecidas a cuando surge el apetito por algún delicioso postre o un banquete espectacular. Finalmente dejó de pensar que se tratara de algo fuera de lo común e ingresó a la biblioteca, estaba casi vacía. No había más de dos mesas ocupadas en la sección A, un grupo de chicas que lo miraron curiosas en la sección D y por último un niño extraño que le recordó a Granger en la sección F. ¿Y si ella estaba por ahí? Mucho mejor, llegaba el momento en que tenía que divertirse. Caminó hasta llegar entre las secciones G y H lugares en donde frecuentemente la veía sentada con gruesas pilas de libros a su lado. No estaba en ninguna parte, probablemente si se quedaba sentado en una de esas sillas ella llegaría más tarde. _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ pero fue muy tarde para retractarse pues su trasero lo llevó hasta la silla de la mesa de la sección H. Recargó los brazos sobre la mesa con los dedos entrelazados a la altura de su rostro, no había nada que pensar ahí, no había nada que hacer, ni siquiera leer. Pero era mejor forma de matar el tiempo que estar viendo al calamar gigante junto con Pansy. Entonces fue concisa pero perceptible la sensación temblorosa que salió de sus pantalones, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó lo que ahora llamaba "el brazalete sucio." Lo balanceó frente a sus ojos, era entretenido usarlo como péndulo para pensar sobre todo cuando se concentraba mirando el centro flameante de la joya. ¿Acaso era mágica?

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso Ginny! – unas voces estaban demasiado cerca de su lugar.

- Claro que lo digo Dean, después de estar saliendo tú no paras de… - Ginny interrumpió abrupta lo que diría a Dean cuando pasó en frente de la mesa de Malfoy. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron con discreción por la mera razón de que el Slytherin hubiese escuchado su discusión con Dean. Pero fue más la curiosidad que la llenó al momento en que divisó un objeto muy familiar entre las manos de Malfoy. Él por supuesto se dio cuenta de cómo la chica aguzó la mirada en dirección a sus dedos, y sin decir más se levantó de la mesa para caminar a zancadas fuera la biblioteca. – Que raro… - Fue lo único que Ginny pudo decir para después continuar su discusión con Dean.

- ¿Seguías? – dijo Dean ignorando la interrupción de su novia a causa de la presencia de Malfoy.

- Ya olvídalo. – dijo molesta prosiguiendo su marcha en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor y Thomas resopló siguiéndola.

Llevaba un buen rato discutiendo con Dean en los pasillos hasta que en un cerrar de ojos estaban sentados en una mesa de la biblioteca, no se acordaba el inicio de la pelea pero lo que tenía en mente es que había sido una riña estúpida. Algo provocado por ella misma con el simple objetivo de tener una excusa para no ver a Dean, había estado tan satisfecha y encantada al lado de Harry hasta que Thomas llegó para llevársela. Ni siquiera se había quitado el uniforme de Quidditch. Sus pasos quemaban el suelo de piedra hasta llegar a la sala común, no miró a Dean al entrar y por su mal humor también ignoró la mirada de Harry en el sofá.

- Parece que todas las mujeres de Gryffindor están molestas hoy. – murmuró Ron al mirar a Ginny entrar de ese modo.

- ¡Cállate Ron! – y desapareció en los dormitorios.

- Vaya….mujeres…- dijo el pelirrojo – ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana Thomas?

- Absolutamente nada – se echó en el sillón junto a Harry – de repente me mencionó algo de que no le presto la necesaria atención y en cuestión de minutos estamos peleados.

- Mujeres… - repitió Ron – esta vez estoy de tu lado porque se lo histérica que es Ginny.

Harry prestó atención a los comentarios, por como analizaba las cosas, Ron había terminado por aceptar a Dean Thomas como el novio de su hermana. La relación entre ellos se había vuelto la misma, no es que hubiera cambiado, pero al menos ya no existía esa barrera de incomodidad. La duda ¿él aceptaría a Dean? Resultaba ser un buen chico, pero de cualquier forma la creencia de que Ginny se merecía a alguien mejor era tan insistente como para negarse por completo a esa relación. ¿Y si de verdad sentía algo por la pelirroja? No podía ser cierto, probablemente estuviera confundiendo los sentimientos, después de seis años de convivir con ella, no le sorprendería que en cualquier momento comenzara a sentir lo mismo por Hermione. Recordando a la castaña, aun seguía ligeramente molesto con ella por no haberle pedido de manera adecuada su capa de invisibilidad sobre todo para ir a ver al imbécil de Malfoy. Aun recordaba sus disculpas.

"- Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname – repetía una y otra vez la suplicante – te la hubiera pedido antes pero era urgente y tú tenías partido, además cuando tuvieras tiempo hubieras insistido en acompañarme. – Claro que lo haría, que ella fuera sola a la sala común de las serpientes ya era peligroso. – probablemente si eso hubiera sucedido mis planes se habrían estropeado."

Él la había mirado duramente a los ojos tratando de comprender el porqué del espontaneo espíritu rebelde de Hermione. Se supone que del trío los únicos que hacen travesuras impunemente son él y Ron, no la perfecta prefecta de la castaña.

"- Al menos conseguiste lo que buscabas. – Ella había asentido sonriente. Pero Harry todavía la miraba dubitativo. – más te vale que no me hagas lo mismo la próxima vez Herms."

Logró decir al fin.

"- Claro, de hecho no creo que haya otra vez. Siendo prefecta no es digno de mí hacer tales cosas. – concluyó la castaña."

Y así fue como termino perdonándola.

- ¡A cenar grupo! – anunció Ginny quien bajaba ahora por las escaleras, los tres hombres la miraban sorprendidos pues hace unas tres horas la habrían vista echando fuego por los ojos a quien se les cruzara en su camino.

El comedor estaba repleto y lleno voces perdidas entonando un coro inentendible, los Gryffindor charlaban de la derrota de Hufflepuff y de la próxima paliza que les darían a Slytherin en el Quidditch.

- Sobre todo con Zabini como el capitán será fácil aplastarlos… - decía Seamus.

Harry por primera vez decidió sentarse junto a Ginny, alcanzó a sonreírle por la comisura de sus labios cuando su cuerpo rozó al lado de ella. Él nunca supo el estallido y tormenta que causó en el aparato nervioso y esquelético que causó en ella. Ridículamente Ginny guardaba los nervios en su garganta, era una sensación involuntaria que causaba comezón en ésta.

- Oh miren quien viene ahí – dijo Ron - ¡Hermione! – se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a ella con los brazos abiertos de igual manera que lo había hecho después del partido de Quidditch.

- No seas infantil Ronald. – dijo Hermione rechazando otra vez el abrazo del pelirrojo, los presentes en la mesa se rieron. No fueron los únicos, pues en la mesa vecina un Slytherin de ojos grises sonreía divertido al ver la cara idiota de desconcierto de Ron Weasley.

- Al parecer la chica sigue enojada. – murmuró Harry provocando una sonrisa de complicidad con Ginny.

- ¿Qué te pasa Herms? – preguntó Ron a su lado.

- Nada que te involucre Ron, o espera, déjame pensar. Quizás tiene que ver con tu poca capacidad para percibir los hechos tan obvios que suceden a tu alrededor. No puedo creer que tengas el cerebro tan diminuto para no entender las cosas – Harry comenzó a comprender las palabras de Hermione a diferencia de Ron quien no sabía ni de qué estaba hablando. – y cuando de verdad te puedas quitar la venda de tus ojos ya va a ser demasiado tarde. Ahora si me permites, me acabas de quitar el hambre ¡Adiós!

La castaña salió disparada del gran comedor, su entrada fue acompañada de su redundante salida, y como había dicho Hermione, Ron tenía el cerebro tan diminuto para no entender el porqué.

- Sí que tiene fuego en la sangre…- murmuró Ginny a espaldas de su hermano. Él se volteó hacia los demás.

- ¿Alguien me quiere explicar de qué rayos hablaba? – Ginny suspiró suplicando misericordia por su hermano.

- Ron eres un bruto – él la reprobó con su mirada – mejor olvídalo y vuelve a comer.

**7.**

La calma de la noche bañaba la biblioteca con sus tenebrosos sonidos, empezando por el cantar de los grillos hasta el canto nocturno de los búhos. Nada irrumpía las sombras difusas que se reflejaban en el suelo por el resplandor de la luna atravesando los cristales ventanales, la atmosfera era mortífera y fría. Pero fueron los pasos secos de unos zapatos ajustados con agujeta los que atravesaron y rompieron ésta. Hermione caminaba cabizbaja con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Tenía quince minutos de retraso y no le importaba, el desgraciado de Malfoy se merecía esperar y más. Entró y pasó por las primeras secciones, después viró en la sección K en donde llegabas después de una vuelta a la izquierda hacia la sección prohibida. Malfoy había estado esperándola en la entrada de ésta, sin embargo ella lo pasó de largo lanzándole la mirada más fría y vacía que Hermione Granger pudo dejar salir. Incluso para Draco la mirada de la chica fue igual de gélida que su mirada, ¿es que existía un lado tenebroso en lo profundo de Hermione Granger?

- ¿Me odias Granger? – preguntó después de que ambos estuviesen dentro de la biblioteca.

- Creí que eso estaba más que claro. – su voz sonó igual de distante y fría que su mirada. Draco arqueó las cejas. Sabía que ella se traía algo, desde el gran comedor cuando mandó a volar a Weasley.

- Muy bien porque no tengo nada diferente que decir respecto a ti. – Hermione lo imitó arqueando de igual manera sus cejas y se apartó de su vista para ir a su lugar de la biblioteca.

Después de encontrarse con la cara de Draco al principio de la puerta lo primero que llegó a su mente fueron las palabras "mojigata", "insípida", "debilucha" ¿no es lo que él había dicho? Esas confesiones que reconocían a Hermione como una mujer frígida que sería incapaz de despertar cualquier sentimiento de deseo en un hombre. Pudo haber sentido toda la rabia del mundo hacia Malfoy, pero al final de todo, no podía evitar la cruda verdad de esas revelaciones. Ahora que tenía los libros acomodados entre sus manos, reconoció que en verdad era una mojigata, nunca salía de sus libros y de su fantasiosa vida. Simplemente era llevársela a lado de una tremenda soledad, que nunca le molestó sino hasta en los momentos en que miraba con discreta envidia a otras personas compartir la felicidad que ella nunca tendría. En ese caso se convertía en la persona más débil, vulnerable e insegura del colegio, si se creía tan perfecta, no debería sentirse como ahora. Orillar sus pensamientos a un optimista destino fue más difícil de lo que creyó, había permanecido casi una hora con la boca cerrada, la concentración en su trabajo y su mente en los pensamientos. Y durante todo ese rato el ser más molesto de Hogwarts no paraba de hacer comentarios como: "Eres una aburrida, abre ese pico de una buena vez" o "¿la cara larga es por lo insatisfecha que te dejó la comadreja, o quizás fue el cara rajada?". Probablemente era demasiado pedir una pizca de empatía en Draco Malfoy, que por primera vez los sentimientos de Hermione llegaran a alcanzarlo para ahogarlo hasta más no poder.

- Sí quieres te puedo presentar con Zabini, pero si no te gusta está Nott – él asomó su cabeza en donde estaba Hermione – créeme que a él le encantarás, serías la más suertuda en la cama de un Slytherin.

En un cerrar de ojos un "¡PLAF!" ocultó los otros sonidos de la biblioteca. Draco acarició su mejilla para reconfortarla del ardor causado por la mano de Hermione. No se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera a seguir sus pasos, simplemente permaneció estático y asombrado mirando la espalda de Hermione quien avanzaba ya varios metros hacia la salida.

Sí, seguramente era demasiado pedir de Draco Malfoy.


	6. Basta ya de miradas

_Nuevo cap! =D, sé que lo he dicho muchas veces (y es fastidioso XD) pero quiero agradecer nuevamente a mis constantes y fieles lectoras, __**Mrs. Darcy, Alice-DH, AbbyMalfoy**__ y también a otras chicas que sé que me leen. Y claro que voy que decirles a __**Niktee Blume**__ y a __**dramaqueen666**__; ¡Bienvenidas! Espero que se queden conmigo hasta el final ;). _

_Por cierto, hacia las dudas que tienes __**Alice-DH**__, supongo que varias las han de tener. Sólo debo decir que… paciencia, no puedo revelar nada aún, todo se dará poco a poco con el transcurso de la historia. Y si tienen otras dudas por favor no duden en el expresármelas con un review o con un mensaje, gustosa les contestaré :)._

_Y para quienes me insistieron tanto (como Mrs. Darcy y dramaqueen666) nuevamente les sirvo el sexto capítulo, con más experiencias dramioneras para disfrutar con tu dulce favorito, escuchando música o como gusten XD._

_Besos y abrazos!_

_Mrs Haze_

**VI**

Basta ya de miradas

Las palabras que acompañan a un "te quiero" suelen ir de la mano con un "te odio", el que siempre está oculto. Ambas palabras podrían relativamente simbolizar lo mismo, siendo la razón de su desligue la dificultad o traba con que la que es decirlas. Si bien pronunciar "te odio" a causa del enojo por una provocación sin sentido, hace que el significado de la palabra carezca de gravedad. A cambio ¿Por qué pensamos dos veces antes de decir "te quiero"? cuando sabemos que decir la contrariedad es más hiriente, cuando en verdad debemos pensar dos veces en decir "te odio". Es por eso que Ginny no pensaba dos veces, sino cinco en responder al "te quiero" de Dean, decirle lo mismo cuando cada sílaba carecía de sentimiento, pero tampoco podía guardar silencio, mejor terminar la conversación con un "yo igual".

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan seca con él? – dijo Luna mientras untaba mermelada en su pan. – tan siquiera finge que te importa.

- Claro que me importa, pero bueno… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en primer lugar, no deberías estar sentada, y, sobre todo callada en tu mesa? – Luna mordió la empanada dejando restos de mermelada en los bordes de su labio, y negó con la cabeza.

- No hay una regla en Hogwarts que prohíban a los alumnos visitar mesas vecinas – sorbió un trago del jugo de Ginny. – además sé que me extrañas.

- Quisieras… - dijo Ginny – ya que estás aquí quiero preguntarte algo. Sé que ese día no quisiste decir nada porque estaba Hermione, pero como yo soy tu mejor amiga y sé que serías incapaz de ocultarme algo dime: ¿tienes una relación discreta con Theodore Nott? – la pregunta de Ginny causó un inconsciente rubor en las suaves mejillas de la rubia. Ella permaneció callada a causa de las mordidas que le daba a su empanada, silencio que Ginny malinterpretó.

- No… - tragó finalmente su bocado – claro que no, no entiendo porque dices eso, si la tuviera hubieras sido la primera en saberlo.

- Pero no me puedes negar que hay algo más en ustedes dos. – insistió Ginny.

- Una irrompible amistad. – afirmó. Ginny no se dio por vencida.

- De cualquier forma, me agrada. Si te llevas con él es porque algo bueno ha de tener en su malévola personalidad de Slytherin. – Ginny miró de reojo a Nott quien almorzaba junto con Draco Malfoy y su demás sequito. – Ahora que lo pienso, ya no me parece tan desagradable una combinación entre un Slytherin y una Ravenclaw.

- ¿De qué clase de combinación hablas Ginny? –Ron irrumpió el espacio que había entre Luna y ella para encimarse en el asiento equivocado –Ah hola Luna.

- Que te importa metido, fuera de aquí – Ginny lo empujó con la fuerza necesaria para sacarlo – Ron muévete no me dejas espacio.

- Ya, ya. Mejor me voy con Hermione.

Ginny hasta ese momento percató que los ojos azules de Luna miraban a Ron con un matiz diferente a sus otras miradas, muy parecido a desconfianza o a la repulsión. No necesitó preguntar pues la rubia rápidamente dijo:

- Aunque sea tu hermano Ginny, Ron no es de mi total agrado – regresó sus ojos a la pelirroja – es cruel y no entiende para nada los sentimientos de las personas. No lo tolero cuando sé que hace sufrir mucho a Hermione, como ahora por ejemplo.

En el instante Ginny viró la cabeza y observó como Ron decía _"¿Por qué demonios estás molesta conmigo, ahora qué te hice?"_ a Hermione, y ella sólo lo miraba despectivamente sin decir nada.

- No es del todo su culpa, pues después de que lo haya repetido varias veces, él no decidió nacer siendo un estúpido.

Ambas escucharon como Hermione decía _"Ronald suéltame"_ tratando de librarse del forzado abrazo del pelirrojo, como si con eso fuera a pagar por sus culpas y apaciguar el humor de la castaña. Si Hermione estaba muy molesta con Ron debía ser por una buena razón, algo como que ella se había desquitado con Ron por los comentarios de Malfoy y que él con sus coqueteos con Lavender Brown sólo incrementaban el sentimiento de asesinarlo cada vez más.

Ron se fue aparentemente cabizbajo del lado de Hermione a sentarse con Seamus y Harry en donde fue aceptado, no pasaron tres minutos para que ya estuviera tirando carcajadas al aire. Los ojos fúricos de Hermione trataron de emanar lo más venenoso para intoxicar al pelirrojo como castigo, caso que sólo sucedería si la magia pudiese alcanzar tales grados. Pero pasó sus ojos a una mirada más fuerte que provenía del otro lado, eran unas pupilas grises que desde su perspectiva quedaban al lado de la oreja de Seamus. Eran las pupilas profundas y metálicas de Draco Malfoy que la apuñalaban con rencor y odio, eso la hizo recordar la noche anterior. Sí, lo había abofeteado sin darle la oportunidad de reprocharle o devolverle la ofensa, dedujo que ante tal humillación el chico debería de estar más que fúrico y que lo único que pensaba viéndola de tal forma era la venganza.

- ¿Por qué me miras tan feo Hermione? – preguntó Seamus. Ella desvió la mirada, no se había percatado que todavía seguía con su ceño fruncido y lo apaciguó con la voz sorpresiva del muchacho.

- Lo siento, no era ti a quien miraba. – se disculpó ruborizada. Era imposible ver a Malfoy sin ver al menos la oreja de Seamus. Él dio señal de querer voltear hacia el objetivo de Hermione pero ella lo interrumpió antes de que se diese cuenta que Malfoy estaba detrás de él. – Era a Ron a quien miraba así, él es quien se merece todas mis miradas de odio.

- Y no sé porque. – murmuró Ron quien alejado dos lugares de Seamus pudo escuchar a Hermione.

Regresó sus ojos castaños a los grises de Draco, pero él había dejado de mirarla y ya no estaba en su lugar. No se preguntó a donde se pudo haber ido; ni mucho menos porqué se había retirado. Preferible no volver a verlo. Mejor si se retiraba ella también.

- ¿A dónde va Hermione? - dijo Ginny – ni siquiera terminó su almuerzo, probablemente sigue de mal humor – acto seguido miró a Ron reprobatoriamente - ¿Qué le volviste a hacer Ronald?

Ron le devolvió de igual manera la mirada a su hermana y se levantó de su asiento con el propósito de seguir y encontrar a la castaña. Él no tenía ni idea de que Hermione había decidido ir a la Sala de los Menesteres y mientras ella pasaba por una esquina, un chico de ojos grises y cabello rubio estaba escondido fulminándola para alcanzarla. Draco salió de su escondite para quedar a unos metros de la chica, aproximándose a ella. Su mirada no había cambiado a la del gran comedor, todavía estaba fría y asesina. En ese momento Hermione no sintió miedo, dejar que Draco la intimidara de nuevo es lo último que podía tolerar. Estuvieron a punto de encontrarse hasta que…

- ¡Hermione! – retumbó la voz de Ron por el eco de los pasillos. Draco advirtió su presencia y pasó de largo a la castaña sin antes dejarle una de sus tantas miradas que decían; "me las vas a pagar tarde o temprano."

La chica viró en dirección al pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué quieres Ron?

- Dime que te hice, ¿Por qué te comportas así y sobre todo conmigo? – dijo Ron moviendo los brazos – siempre que te enojas lo haces conmigo.

Su semblante cambió por completo, hasta apenas estaba comprendiendo de que Ron no tenía la culpa de nada. Era inevitable desquitarse con él por todo lo malo que le sucedía, pero no tenía derecho a tratarlo así cuando él no sabía por qué, sin ninguna explicación. La tristeza invadió sus sentimientos y nervios, y que no supo cómo, pero en otros momentos no habría corrido tan aprisa para llegar y entrelazar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron.

- Perdón – murmuró al instante que se separaba de él ruborizada. – no estoy molesta contigo, es sólo que no me he sentido nada bien estos días y tú fuiste el primero en llegar a fastidiarme.

- No te preocupes Mione – el pelirrojo apretó suavemente las rosadas mejillas de Hermione – acostumbrarme a tu mal humor durante todos estos años ha sido cosa difícil pero después de hacerte pucheros todo vuelve a la normalidad. – Ella lo codeó con una sonrisa en los labios, Ron también rió. – Vamos, que Harry nos espera en los jardines.

**1.**

Olvidó ese detalle; del que supuestamente Granger estaba enamorada del pobretón de Weasley, se le había resbalado por las manos. Sería como tener una moneda en el zapato. Movimiento número dos: sacar a Weasley del camino.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunta una voz femenina a su lado cuando había regresado al gran comedor: es Pansy. No hace más que soltar una sonrisa hueca y breve, repasando sus gélidos ojos en ella como quien mira a un libro sin chiste. – Estuve pensando en pasar este sábado cerca del lago negro. ¿No quieres sentir el aire salado en tu rostro?

- Cómo digas. – dijo él. Pansy agarró tiernamente la mano de su novio y él dejó que lo llevase a donde quisiese.

- Dime Draco ¿Por qué durante estos días te siento ajeno todo el tiempo? – Pansy clavó sus ojos negros en los ojos del rubio. – no soy tonta como tantos estúpidos de acá dicen. – después de una pausa y del silencio de Draco dijo: - ¿hay otra, verdad?

Pansy no era tonta, pero era demasiado incoherente en sus palabras. Dejó escapar una risa irónica y cómica de sus labios.

- Si hubiera otra persona no estaría contigo ahora en primer lugar. – Echó su cabello hacia atrás - ¿no crees que necesito todo el tiempo que paso contigo para estar con "la otra"?

- Es que tampoco estás en las noches – ella soltó su mano – cada vez que te invito a pasarla en mi habitación te rehúsas diciéndome que estas ocupado. Pero nunca me dices en que.

- Que esperas – el humor de Draco estaba comenzando a impacientarse, su voz dejaba escapar la irritabilidad que ahora sentía – es el último año en este colegio de bufones. Me iniciaron hace dos meses y era de esperarse que me asignaran una misión de urgencia. Así que lo último que necesito es que me cargues más preocupaciones con tus insulsos caprichos y suposiciones.

- ¿Preocupaciones? ¿Desde cuándo a ti te preocupa algo?, además, ni siquiera me has hablado de que trata esa supuesta misión – reclamó Pansy – no sería de esperarse que lo estuvieras inventando, pues Nott tampoco tiene ni idea de eso.

- No metas al idiota de Nott en esto – señaló Draco acercándose peligrosamente a la morena – aunque quiera decírtelo no puedo. Es tu maldito problema si no quieres creer en nada de lo que te digo, pero una cosa sí: ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos!

Dicho y hecho, se alejó de la morena como quien huye a una peligrosa tormenta. Pansy no hizo más que resoplar y resoplar molesta con todos los presentes del vacío pasillo. ¿Cómo no se iba a meter en sus asuntos? ¡Si era su prometida!... Ya sabía quien sería la adecuada persona para responder a todas sus dudas.

- ¡Hey Parkinson! – aleluya él se acercaba por sus espaldas, Zabini caminaba arrastrando los jeans con un brazo en el aire. - ¿has visto a Nott? – negó con la cabeza.

- Olvida a Nott, necesito que me digas algo. – cogió a Blaise del suéter para llevarlo a la sala común.

**2.**

El sol caía en las cabezas de diferentes alumnos de Hogwarts, acariciando las raíces y discretas entradas de sus finos cabellos. Un caluroso baño es lo que todos pedían después de días de lluvia. Ginny podía escuchar recientemente las risas de sus amigos, en especial la de Hermione, quien mostraba su dentadura con los comentarios de Ron y Harry.

- Morado, peludo y le gusta vivir en la ropa interior de Ginny.

- Que gracioso Ron… - comentó Ginny – para que sepas Arnold tiene clase, no es como otros que corren tras unas pantis rosas. – Ginny besó al micropuff en la nariz, Harry sonrió ante el acto. - ¿Verdad que eres adorable?

- Ginny aleja esa cosa de mi vista… - dice asqueado Ron. Ella le saca la lengua. – hablando de adorable ¿vieron el nuevo peinado de Lavender? Ella…

- Ron por favor ya – interrumpió Harry – es suficiente con estar escuchándote casi todo el tiempo en el dormitorio hablando de lo fantástica que crees que es Lavender Brown. Todos aquí nos sabemos de memoria tus cumplidos.

- Si tanto te gusta porque no llegas y se lo dices. – después de un buen momento Hermione dejó escapar ese comentario como de quien se siente ofendido.

- Todavía no puedo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? O te diste cuenta que no eres demasiado para Lavender.

- Cállate Ginny – el pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua - al parecer ella está interesada en alguien más.

Hermione quien había estado retirando de su cabello los residuos del césped miró a Harry, el también hizo lo mismo, ambos pensaban igual. Decirle a Ron en esos momentos que Lavender no sólo estaba interesada en alguien sino que también ese alguien más es decir, Seamus Finnigan, ya había plantado su lugar. Resultaría decepcionante para su amigo. Pero si no se lo decían es probable que las consecuencias fueran peores.

- ¿Tienes una idea de quién? – preguntó Harry esperando que su boca no soltara la verdad.

- Finnigan, y no es una idea. Ella misma me lo confirmó – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Qué te dijo? – Hermione se abalanzó a Ron, lo que impresionó a Ginny

- Tranquila Herms – Ron cruzó los brazos en su pecho – me contó de su corta relación con Seamus y de cómo él quería llegar a algo más, pero ella no aceptó.

- ¿Y le creíste? – él se encogió de hombros.

- Ella dice que sólo ha sido una relación dada por el momento, nada especial – Ginny y Harry escuchaban sin intervenir – si no me crees compruébalo por ti misma – y señaló una cabeza dorada (la de Lavender por supuesto) que pasaba de improvista la presencia de Seamus sentado en el árbol junto con Dean.

"_¡Está fingiendo! Era bastante obvio que no quería que su relación con Seamus fuera pública. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? ¡¿Jugar con los dos? ¡Pero qué idiota eres Ronald!" _pensó Hermione e intentó controlar el impulso de sacudir y golpear a Ron para que se diera cuenta de la mala juagada de la rubia.

- Si todo lo que dices es cierto – habló Ginny - ¿no deberías estar preocupado por tu…competencia? – Ron negó con la cabeza.

- Todos aquí sabemos a quién escogerá ella. – presumió el pelirrojo.

"_A un idiota por supuesto." _Pensó la castaña.

- ¿Enserio crees que a ti? – la pelirroja arqueó una ceja.

- Es bastante obvio que ella muere por mí.

- ¡Por favor! – Hermione se puso de pie – no seas tan presuntuoso Ronald, tu arrogancia me recuerda a… - paró inmediatamente ¿acaso estuvo a punto de decir "Malfoy"? vaya dios que sí. – _aj_ olvídalo, me voy a la biblioteca a leer un rato.

- Creo que mejor la alcanzo, necesito decirle algo.- Harry se levantó para alcanzar el hombro delgado de la castaña.

- ¡No me dejes aquí traicionero! – gritó Ron desde lejos.

- Al final no tuvimos que ser nosotros en decírselo. – expresó Harry cuando ya hubiese alcanzado a la castaña.

- ¿Te das cuenta del plan macabro? –El chico rió con el comentario nada explicable de Hermione – no te rías, es verdad que pienso que Lavender planea hacer algo con Ron.

- ¿De qué hablas Herms? Una cosa es que estés celosa pero…

- No es sólo eso – dijo admitiendo que además de los celos tenía otras rezones para repudiar a Lavender. - ¿Para qué le dirías al chico que muere por ti que tú estás en una relación sentimental indefinida? ¡Eso es de barbaros! Solamente lo quiere herir.

- Quizás ella no sabe que Ron siente algo por ella.

- Entonces es una estúpida al igual que Ron, ¡Por favor Harry! Los sentimientos de Ron son más vivos que el escarlata en el escudo de Gryffindor. – él reflexionó el comentario.

- Sólo nos queda proteger a Ron de cualquier movimiento de Lavender Brown, por más intrascendente que sea. – terminó por decir.

Los pies de Hermione llegaron al pie de la biblioteca.

- ¿Vas a entrar? – preguntó al muchacho. El negó con una mueca asqueada.

- Te veo en la sala común – miró el interior de la biblioteca con recelo – entrar a este lugar me da un no sé qué. – acompañó su comentario con un espasmo en la espalda.

- Como quieras.

Entró pasando desde la sección A hasta la F, para después sentarse cómodamente en la sección G, en donde abriría cualquier libro que llevara la nueva palabra del día: alquimia.

- _"So don't bother, I'll be fine, I'll be…" _– tarareó hasta llegar a la sección G. Su voz fue encerrada en su boca con tal fuerza al encontrarse a una inesperada persona sentada en su mesa favorita. Retrocedió dos pasos para cerciorarse si sí había elegido la mesa correcta; buscando la tabla con una letra G.

- Descuida vas a estar bien – pronunciaron los labios pálidos del rubio sentado frente a ella, imitando a la canción. – Qué te digo Granger, no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarte; en cualquier lugar que estoy tengo que encontrarme con tu asquerosa figura. - Los incandescentes ojos de la chica oscurecieron. ¿Quería batalla de miradas?

Por un lado Hermione quedó sorprendido por la espontánea aparición de Draco en su mesa predilecta, observó el lugar y no había un libro abierto. A la izquierda del fuerte brazo del rubio había una libreta con una pluma sin base de tinta. Y por el otro lado, el temor recorrió sus brazos cuando Draco se levantó con sus pertenencias en mano y sentándose en la mesa se colocó en frente de ella. Todo su enorme cuerpo estaba relajado, desde su alargada barbilla hasta sus consistentes bíceps tan notorios por su modesto suéter. Laxo y pasivo a excepción de sus ojos, la seriedad que emanaba de ellos era tan parecida a la última mirada que recordó del señor Malfoy hacia el señor Weasley en el callejón Diagon. Era una mirada diferente, hasta la sensación que le causaba difería, ya no era la petulancia que habitaba en sus pupilas, ni la arrogancia ni la soberbia. ¿Era algo más macabro? Un sentimiento roído, lóbrego y espeluznante. Ella ya no soportó, su mente caía en un profundo y doloroso bloqueo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Hermione mientras llevaba las manos a sus sienes.

Draco terminó por no responder y dejarla en paz, si en algo había estado practicando y podía llevar escasamente a cabo era la Legeremancia. Claro que aún no tenía las aptitudes para entrar en la mente de Hermione, pero sí para hacerla sufrir. Bajó de la mesa, salió de la sección rozando el cuerpo de la castaña, y así mismo de la biblioteca con una perversa sonrisa en los labios.

Muchas personas dentro de Hogwarts ignoraban la infinidad de secretos, chismes y enredos que Peeves aspiraba a conocer. Ya sea haciéndose invisible o atravesando intangiblemente los muros. Fisgoneando y molestando en cada rincón del castillo, es probable que sucesos importantes se le fueran de las manos, pero si se trataba de descubrir parejas amorosas no había rincón en donde esconderse de él.

- Si la Lovegood y el Nott nos intoxican con su amor en los pasillos ¿Por qué no el Malfoy y la Granger? – gritaba Peeves haciendo eco sobre Theodore y Luna.

- ¿De qué hablas payaso de circo? – dijo Nott imitando su eco.

- De la relación escondida entre el ratón de biblioteca y el hurón saltarín pedazo de torpe – respondió el poltergeist - ¿Qué no es muy obvio?

- La única relación que he visto entre Hermione y Malfoy es de rivalidad. – justificó inocentemente Luna.

- ¿AH SÍ? – retumbó en los oídos de Luna haciendo que se llevara las manos a éstos. - Pues yo los vi muy cerca en la biblioteca. – hizo su última pirueta y se desvaneció dejándolos solos en el pasillo.

- Seguramente los vio discutiendo. – concluyó la rubia.

A diferencia de ella, Nott sí había prestado la cautiva atención en cada palabra de Peeves, sus sospechas se estaban fortaleciendo. Aunque al final terminaran siendo lo mismo, de cualquier modo, sospecha o no ¿Por qué Malfoy buscaría tener una relación con Hermione Granger? Todo era tan misterioso.

- Es mejor que no ande diciendo eso por las mazmorras – dijo él – sino tu amiga estaría en grave peligroso. – Luna agudizó sus sentidos a lo que él había dicho y Nott comprendió lo que acababa de sentir. – Si Pansy Parkinson lo escucha no dudará en entrar a la torre de Gryffindor a sacarle los ojos a tu amiga.

- Pero si entre Herms y Malfoy no existe tal relación.

- Pero Pansy no lo sabe – sacudió su cabeza entre sus piernas – ha estado diciéndonos que cree que su novio tiene alguien más. Con los comentarios de Peeves ella no escuchará a la razón y hará lo que le diga su instinto. Y digo que no escuchará a su razón, porque ambos sabemos que entre esos dos no habría relación siquiera de amistad.

- ¿Lo puedes imaginar? – La rubia miró al techo y después pasó a los pardos ojos de Theodore – una relación así trascendería los muros de Hogwarts y cambiaría los prejuicios de ambas casas, Gryffindor y Slytherin. Aclarando por completo que entre los leones y serpientes sí se llevan.

- Creí que con nuestra amistad ya era suficiente acabar con los prejuicios. – ella sonrió con el comentario de Nott.

- Pero tú y yo somos diferentes, tú no eres cien por ciento Slytherin, te debieron haber colocado en otra casa.

- No lo creas, siempre desconfía de un Slytherin, es decir; desconfía de mí – la rubia no entendió su mirada – la forma de actuar de un Slytherin siempre será engañosa, y si ves a uno comportándose de forma altruista, haz lo que te advertí. Desconfía hasta el final.

- Eres muy severo… - ella arrimó su cuerpo para quedar sentada junto a él – te conozco y sé que puedo confiar en ti. – dicho esto Luna recargó su rubia cabellera en el hombro izquierdo de Theodore quien permanecía con ambos brazos colgados en las rodillas. Él permaneció en silencio, deseando que con su cercanía Luna no escuchara el incesante tambor que golpeaba en sus vasos sanguíneos. - ¿Y cómo es?

- ¿Quién? – cerró los ojos.

- Malfoy, ¿Qué tal es como líder? – volvió a abrirlos. – no me refiero exactamente algo así como un líder, no sé cómo decirlo, pero verlo con un grupo tras de él deja a pensar eso.

- Yo no estoy detrás de Malfoy como su servidor. – corrigió ciertamente molesto.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás con él?

- Son por razones diferentes, sí estoy con él por… - estaba diciendo más de la cuenta, era momento de callarse. Luna se tomó esta interrupción a forma de que él no sabía que decir. A falta de un argumento Theodore arrastró las palabras y terminó por decir: - es un buen líder… sabe cómo llevar a todos a la par…

¿Pero qué rayos estaba diciendo? En primer lugar, Malfoy no era su líder, ni mucho menos bueno con él. Aunque nunca deseó que lo fuese.

- He escuchado que muchas chicas de su casa lo adoran – Luna volvió su rostro a Nott – dicen tenerle mucha envidia a Pansy Parkinson. Creo que ha de ser un buen chico.

Theodore se atragantó una risa por el inocente comentario de Luna.

- Créeme que si lo adoran no es por ser un buen chico – ella lo miró confundida – más bien por considerarlo "bueno" en otras cosas.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? – vaya dios que ella no había comprendido. Nott soltó un respingo.

- Digamos que… - no tenía de cómo hacerla entender, era intentar pervertir la mente de un niño – bueno… - ella soltó una risa muy tierna.

- No te tortures, claro que entendí a lo que te referías – acaricio el mechón que colgaba en la frente de Theodore – es sólo que quería ver tu expresión tratando de explicar aquello.

Ambos rieron juntos.

- Ya veo que de inocente no tienes mucho. – Luna frunció los labios.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estamos aquí? – preguntó la rubia.

- Desde las cuatro de la tarde supongo – el chico revisó en su reloj de muñeca – ahora son las seis con diecisiete.

- Siempre quedo de verme con Gin antes de las seis – se encogió de hombros – tal vez lo olvide y esté con Dean, son novios después de todo. Theodore se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la ventana sin cristales del pasillo. - ¿Verdad que es hermoso?... Hablo de Hogwarts. – el asintió pero no afirmando la hermosura del castillo, sino del crepúsculo que llegaba para dormir al sol.

Y fue así como acabó la de luz del sábado, con un Slytherin de cabello castaño mirando el crepúsculo por encima de la ventana. Con un muchacho de espalda ancha y ojos grises respirando el aire que dejaba de su húmedo desde lo alto en la torre de Astronomía, dejando que los matices crepusculares encandecieran sus grises pupilas. Con la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts recargada en uno de los cristales de las ventanas de la biblioteca. Y con el resto de Hogwarts disfrutando de los majestuosos jardines o de la comodidad de sus salas.

Era todo lo que Draco había estado buscando durante el día, la paz y serenidad que encontró en el atardecer de la torre de Astronomía. Pero debajo de aquella extraña serenidad que por fin consiguió, estaban sus pensamientos tras la cortina dorada de sus preocupaciones. Resultaba de verdad deprimente que cuando buscas un lugar para no pensar y olvidar lo demás, los pensamientos angustiosos toman la decisión de hacer presencia hasta dolerte en las sienes. Si estuviera en la mansión Malfoy nada de esto estuviera pasando ¿Por qué no hizo caso a su madre y decidió abandonar el último año para quedarse con ella debido a todas las nuevas e inconvenientes complicaciones? Si se hubiera quedado con ella no le hubieran asignado tal misión… Tenía que verla, lo necesitaba tanto, escribirle cartas para que le llegaran una semana después no era suficiente. La caligrafía bien redactada no le diría si ella estaba bien o no, y por sus palabras ¿Cómo saber si era sincera en cada confesión?

Narcisa Malfoy resultaba una mujer de carácter persistente y firme. No perdía su destellante glamour ante cualquier situación, los tacones la vencían más rápido que la tristeza. Y si debía de ser fuerte no era sólo por ella ni por Lucius, sino por su hijo, su criatura. Draco lo sabía, tenía grabado con caligrafía de acero en su mente que si Narcisa no había abandonado el barco ya era por él. Es por eso que así mismo Draco, con cada movimiento que hacía, con cada orden que cumplía; la llevaba a cabo con una imagen en la cabeza: su madre. _"Atrévete a defraudarnos y la pagarás más caro." _Son las palabras que aún no escuchaba de su padre, pero que sabía que un día oiría. Entonces lo que único que escuchaba era a él mismo decir: Voldemort-misión-Granger-Potter-rápido-ahora.

- Parece bastar con que diga algo y se vuelva realidad. – murmuró sin voltear a ver a la persona que sabía había llegado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hermione sin dejar de mirar recelosa la figura de Draco al borde de la barandilla.

- Dicho y hecho, tengo que compartir todo los lugares contigo. – dijo ignorando la pregunta anterior. Sonó más a una terrible afirmación que a un reproche. – Estoy comenzando a creer Granger, que me sigues por una razón muy incoherente, muy cercana a la atracción.

-¡Yo no te sigo a ningún lado! – Reprochó la castaña – si te encontré aquí fue por mera coincidencia ¿o al menos de que no hayas logrado leer mi mente? – Draco la miró por primera vez.

- Entonces te diste cuenta…

- Claro que lo hice – molesta Hermione soltó sus cosas en el suelo – la Legeremancia es muy dolorosa para quien se practica ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

- ¿Celosa por qué pude aprender esa habilidad antes que tú? – ella guardó silencio, no estaba celosa en absoluto pero si demasiado curiosa en averiguar cómo es que un chico como Malfoy tenía conocimiento de ella.

Ahora que estuvo cerca de él mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de los conocimientos que tenía Malfoy acerca de la magia. No conocía lo básico que cualquier chico de diecisiete años tendría que tener, sino aún más, incluso hechizos que ella raramente había leído en libros y que él ya había tratado de manifestar. Así como en una noche en la biblioteca, si no mal escuchó al rubio susurrar una oración erradica pero muy cercana al hechizo trastornador de maldiciones.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer saliendo de Hogwarts, Malfoy? – Draco la miró extrañado.

- Granger me sorprendes, no creí que quisieras de hablar de mi fututo; del que no te diré nada por cierto.

- Ay qué lástima pues pensaba que ésta sería una amena charla – soltó sarcásticamente.

Draco abandonó su lugar para caminar diez pasos hacia el principio de la escalera, en donde estaba Hermione.

- ¿A qué viniste sangre sucia? – hace tiempo que no le decía así, ya lo había extrañado.

- Cómo si te importara… - respondió por supuesto ofendida.

- Claro que no me importa, pero tengo que hacerlo para pedirte que te vayas ahora mismo, no soporto tu presencia aquí.

- Que me lo pida un elitista desagradable como tú Malfoy no significa nada para mí, me voy cuando yo quiero.

- ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? – su cercanía lo hacía más peligroso.

- Sí que eres molesto… mejor dime porque no me has hecho nada aún. Me refiero que desde el almuerzo no has hecho más que verme con miradas acosadoras cargadas de odio, ira, yo que sé. De hecho creo que estoy sorprendida por lo que te has tardado en desquitarte por lo de ayer.

- ¿Entonces esperabas que te hiciera algo? – Draco sonrió maliciosamente – que masoquista eres Granger.

- ¡No! Pero no soporto a lo que estás jugando. – él suspiro con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos.

- ¿Puedes creer lo satisfactorio que es ver cómo te martirizas tú misma? Quizás no he hecho absolutamente nada, quizás el único juego del que hablas es hacerte pensar que debes estar cautelosa todo momento.

La postura de Hermione era rígida, bajaba y subía el pecho con sus respiraciones lacónicas. Sinceramente no entendía el juego de Draco.

- Relájate Granger – terminó por decir. La voz de Draco siempre sonaba tan ácida y suave como quien quiere convencer a su víctima, lo que incrementaba la desconfianza de la castaña en él. – si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo habrías sabido.

Él caminó alrededor del cuerpo de la chica.

- Ni siquiera pienses que me disculparé por el golpe que te di ayer – dijo sin siquiera mirarlo – te lo merecías.

- Tus disculpas me tienen sin cuidado – abandonó el espacio de la chica y fue a sentarse a los escalones que normalmente eran de Luna y Nott. – estamos a mano ¿no es así? No soy un canalla Granger.

Un quejido de ironía fue lo que ella soltó como respuesta. Hermione levantó su pequeño bolso del suelo y caminó hacia la barandilla en donde había estado anteriormente Draco. Probablemente eran más de las siete pues la estrellas en el cielo apenas se asomaban

- Y dime Granger – dijo Draco saliendo del silencio - ¿Cómo se tomó Weasley la noticia?

- Qué… - volteó instantáneamente a él - ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo sabes?...

- Dedúcelo, cómo supones que logré recuperar tu obsoleto brazalete de las manos de Lavender Brown, y que fuese ella misma quien le confesase a la comadreja de su clandestina relación con el idiota de Finnigan.

- La hechizaste… - afirmó la castaña sorprendida - ¿Por qué harías algo así?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Momento altruista tal vez… – dejó escapar una cínica sonrisa – mentira. Mis motivos no son importantes ahora… entonces dime ¿le gustó saber que su especie de mujer tuviera un amorío con un descerebrado?

- Ni te imaginas cuanto… parece que se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba – respondió bastante molesta, pero no por lo que Malfoy había hecho, sino por saber la actitud arrogante de Ron. ¿Desde cuándo Ron había considerado un reto conquistar a Lavender?

- Vaya… así que Weasley es más idiota de lo que creíamos.

- No te atrevas a ofenderlo.

- No claro que no – rió – si no Granger es capaz de dañarme con un Petrificus Totalus que es lo único que sabe hacer para defenderse. – Ella lo miró nuevamente con odio – Tiemblo y tiemblo, Granger.

- Ya para, ni siquiera sabes de lo que soy capaz…no me conoces.

- Entonces enséñame…

La alargada figura de Hermione se detuvo frente a la de Draco, quien se había puesto de pie respondiéndole a sus movimientos. Sucedió una batalla enfrentada de miradas cargadas de odio, amenazas y otras cosas.

- Todavía tiemblo, Granger.

- Pues más te vale que siga así. – Hermione retiró su mirada y se sentó en el borde de los fríos escalones

- ¿Por qué aparentas ser tan valiente cuando tú y yo bien sabemos que no lo eres? – él no se movió de su posición.

- No sé de qué me hablas… - la chica miró en otra dirección.

- De tus miedos ocultos dentro esa personalidad tan irritante. ¿No es cierto que esto – dijo sacando algo de sus bolsillos – refleja las inseguridades que supuestamente no posees? Entonces me pregunto yo porqué lo quieres tan cerca.

- Devuélvemelo – ordenó Hermione ignorando todo lo demás, posó sus pardos ojos en el brazalete que balanceaba frágil entre los dedos de Malfoy. Sí, consideraba a ese artefacto como la fuerza invisible en donde esconderte de los miedos, pero más que eso era un pedazo de ella misma, algo que Malfoy jamás iba a llegar a comprender. – haré lo que quieras, pero regrésamelo.

- ¿Tanto significa esta baratija para ti? – miró el brazalete como algo insignificante. – Qué hacer… me brindas una exquisita propuesta Granger. Creo que la tomaré, pero tendrás que esperar a que decida mi petición.

- Olvídalo… - Hermione hizo ademanes de marcharse.

- Espera... – por un momento ella creyó que se había retractado – antes de que te vayas dime si has estado en la cabaña.

- No he tenido tiempo para eso ¿Por qué, tú sí? – acabó por leer la respuesta en el silencio de él. - ¿Por qué vas a esa cabaña si ni siquiera sabes de quién es?

- Es bastante obvio que nadie ha vivido ahí en años. Pero el punto es que si tú no has estado ahí, alguien más sí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – recordó el suceso de la silla.

- Acompáñame. – le hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Ni siquiera supo porqué lo hizo, pero Hermione obedeció y siguió los finos zapatos de Draco que la llevaban a la Sala de los Menesteres. Durante el cambio de lugares percibió que no era tan tarde, si mucho las ocho con treinta, y que el calor era más terrorífico en la torre de Astronomía.

- ¿Qué se supone que hay Malfoy? – dijo cuando ya habían llegado a la sala de los Menesteres y el rubio buscaba el libro tallado de madera.

- Lo verás con tus propios ojos Granger. – se acercó a ella y lo abrió. Otra vez la luz incandescente brotó de las primeras páginas molestando las pupilas de ambos chicos. – Asegúrame que tú no fuiste quien trajo esto.

Las manos frías de Draco apuntaron a un sillón viejo y marrón que ahora ocupaba su lugar a lado de la mesa.

- Claramente no fui yo, no hubiera podido cargar algo así.

- Es lo que pensé. – dijo Draco, Hermione rodeó al sillón. – Hay más, la última vez que estuve aquí estaban unas sombras – ella lo miró curiosa – creí que eras tú con tu insoportable manía de dar sorpresas, pero no pude encontrar tu desagradable persona.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco por como Draco aludía cualquier comentario rudo e inapropiado cuando la mencionaba.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no había nadie más? – Dijo la castaña sin dar mucha importancia a las palabras de Malfoy - ¿Probablemente afuera?

- La luz de la vela iluminaban las sombras precisamente aquí – dijo él como si fuera lo más obvio.

- ¿Y cómo eran? – preguntó Hermione sin creer del todo lo que Draco decía. Por la mirada hastiada del rubio Hermione completó: - me refiero que si tenían forma.

- La de una niña, se repetía constantemente. – articulo cansinamente. Hermione sintió un leve escalofrío, cómo es que Draco hablaba de ese suceso tan tranquilo, si hubiera sido ella quien lo hubiese visto habría salido corriendo.

Hermione decidió salir de la cabaña, por su parte el rubio se quedó mirando un rato más el suelo de la choza. Sus ojos marrones no vieron nada diferente alrededor, pero al dar la vuelta y quedar frente a la cabaña…

- Que sensible de tu parte Malfoy, hiciste florecer una enredadera de begonias. – escuchando las palabras de la chica, salió inmediatamente de la choza.

- ¿Qué rayos…? – no creía que hubiera más sorpresas.

- Obviamente no lo hiciste tú ¿Verdad? – preguntó la chica mirándolo a los ojos. Draco negó con la cabeza cuando sus ojos inspeccionaban las hojas que rodeaban gran parte de la madera en la cabaña. – Creo que comienzo a asustarme.

- ¿No te lo digo Granger? Al fin sacas al aire tu cobardía. – Hermione dejó escapar un bufido antes de arrancar sus pies del suelo y caminar hacia los jardines.

Las primeras gotas de lo que sería una frívola tormenta cayeron en el grueso cabello castaño y suelto de la chica sin que ella lo percatase. Olvido el rumbo fijo que había tomado pues después de ocho minutos dando pasos supuestamente derechos en el espero y yerboso suelo perdió no sólo el rumbo, sino de vista a Draco y a la cabaña.

"_Maldición porqué me tuve que alejar tanto ¿y si lo llamo? Mejor no, probablemente este demasiado cerca y se burlará." _Sus pies retrocedieron varios pasos desde donde había llegado, pero a lo único que fie a dar fue al mismo laberinto de árboles. _"Respira, respira… ¿cómo en tan poco tiempo pude perder el camino?" _mientras más caminaba las orillas de sus jeans quedaban manchados de fango, lo que hacía difícil andar sin tener que arrastrar la tela. Si no fuera porque es Hermione Granger y no Lavender Brown o Pansy Parkinson, hubiese hecho una rabieta porque sus zapatos de tela pasaron de color blanco a un amarillo pálido y terroso. Las gotas que habían nacido como algo imperceptible del cielo, tomaron la forma de un borbotón que caía empapando a la castaña. Era como si nada pudiera ser peor. Si la Gryffindor creyó eso, terminó por decepcionarse cuando el viento descomunal de la tormenta caló su delicado cuerpo, pues no llevaba prenda con que cubrirse más que esa blusa de tela blanca y delgada que decidió erróneamente ponerse por el calor que había estado haciendo en Hogwarts. _"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué es eso?" _escuchó un crujido de su lado derecho, sus sentidos estuvieron atentos y su varita en la pulsante mano.

- Demonios este lugar apesta… - su compañero de ojos grises había llegado retirando ramas y basura silvestre de sus ropas – vaya Granger hasta que te encuentro, por tu imprudencia de salir a perderte esto es lo que nos toca – sus manos se extendieron al aire recibiendo el hedor de la helada lluvia.

- ¿Por qué viniste por mí? – sonó a un reproche.

- Que malagradecida, pero si ese es tu problema por mi mejor, deja de respirar en esta gélida selva. – hizo ademán de irse y dejarla.

- ¡No! – ella lo detuvo de la manga de su suéter. – Es decir… si caminas por ahí te perderás de igual manera.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar y empezar a caminar? – Dijo fastidiado de Hermione. – esta lluvia me está literalmente enfermando. – ella no creyó que diría algo más pero… - sí que eres tonta, ¿no pensaste en llamarme?

- No porque sabía perfectamente a donde iba – mintió – estaba a punto de regresar hasta que apareciste tú, no necesitaba para nada de tu ayuda.

- Estoy comenzando a creer fastidiosa Granger que no puedes vivir sin mí.

- Cree lo que quieras – Draco detuvo su marcha – tus arrogantes comentarios no vienen al caso ni me tiene con cuidado, si lo único que esperas es… - el chico volteó a verla con un ademán de que guardara silencio - ¿pero quién te…?- le cerró la boca con su mano.

Hermione comprendió el gesto insultante de Malfoy, puesto que ambos creyeron escuchar ruidos semejantes a los murmullos, pero además de eso el mismo crujido que la castaña anteriormente había oído. Al parecer no había sido el rubio quien lo había provocado. Los susurros pudieron sonar espeluznante debido a lo desconocidos que eran sin embargo ambos chicos decidieron aventurarse para descubrirlos.

- _Homenum Revelio _– conjuró el rubio.

- No creo que se trate de un humano, más bien de… - pero como no lo había deducido antes, los libros le decían todo. – no hagas ruido, creo que ya sé de qué se trata.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el rubio cuando miró a Hermione caminar demasiado pegada al suelo, de manera casi hincada y cabizbaja.

- Ayúdame a buscar un tronco, enorme, lo más grande que se pueda. – Hermione asomaba una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Para qué? – era la cosa más extraña, como si tuviera tiempo para estar jugando bajo esta tormenta.

- Sólo hazlo. – ella seguía en su anterior posición, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que ya estaba escurriendo agua de los cabellos. Y tampoco a él parecía importarle, la lluvia era el método más rudimentario para purificarse en todos los sentidos. Los ojos de Hermione se asomaron por primera vez a la figura de Malfoy, decidió molesta en alcanzarlo, pues él se había parado en un lugar sin importancia con la mirada fija en un punto desconocido. – Mejor vámonos, deja de perder el tiempo.

Pero tampoco ella se retiró del lugar, pues sobre la tierra que ambos pisaban estaba el tronco que Hermione llevaba buscando, y bajo ese mismo tronco salía un destello naturalmente mágico. La chica automáticamente se agachó y miró por el orificio de donde salía el resplandor de múltiples matices verdosos, así mismo el rubio la imitó. La lluvia, más apaciguada, seguía rociándoles las cabezas.

- Lo sabía, lo sabía – la castaña no cabía en su sorpresa y emoción – son las Damas Verdes

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó obviamente extrañado. Ella entornó los ojos.

- Capítulo número tres del libro "Seres Mágicos", criaturas del bosque, lo leímos el año pasado – explicó esto como si hubiese sido ayer.

- Obviamente no todos somos unos "come libros" como tú. Y a que viene todo el discurso que dijiste.

- Las Damas Verdes son seres fantásticos; en vulgares palabras hadas etéreas que viven a escondidas en el bosque. Según lo que leí, es muy raro ver una, es por eso que se creen extintas o un mito. Los testimonios que muy pocas personas han dado es que las han percibido por su luminosidad verde. Estas hadas son demasiado tímidas y cuando salen es porque danzan bajo un ritual espiritual.

- No puedo creer que sepas todo eso – dijo asqueado - ¿de verdad lo sabes todo?

- Mejor cállate.

Hermione se arrastró entre la yerba que casi cubría su figura, y asomó con sumo cuidado su cabeza en el estrecho orificio que tenía la base del tronco. Fue como ver a través de una ventana, espiar a tu vecino mientras se cambiaba, o mirar en un pensador. La escena que vio era enloquecidamente tierna, magnífica, esplendorosa, fascinante…

- Sorprendentemente mágico…- fue lo único que llegó a articular. Draco quien hasta ahora no había querido llegar a mirar, se dejó llevar por la morbosidad y curiosidad que despertaron las palabras de Hermione.

Sus cabezas quedaron relativamente juntas por el estrecho espacio, pero esto no les importó a ambos, pues lo que sus ojos admiraban en esos momentos era algo que estaban seguros en nunca volver a presenciar. Hermione no mencionó lo hermosas que eran estas criaturas, era la belleza más pura e intocable que pudieron apreciar, capaz de robarte el aliento y nunca devolvértelo. Eran las virginales criaturas que se desplazaban sus pies en el aire sin necesidad de impulsarse, sincronizando sus manos para crear una bella y majestuosa danza. Todas bailaban impúdicas y eufóricas sin advertir los ojos maravillados que las observaban, rozaban sus brazos al cuerpo de un hada en el centro de todas. Ella era indescriptiblemente hermosa, el encanto que emanaba de su rostro y aura despertaron tal asombro en Draco. Y los ojos de Hermione brillaron como la luna cuando todas las hadas después de rodearla, se separaron de ella dejándola en su emotivo solo dancístico. Brillaron todavía más al ver el vientre crecido de la hermosa criatura, ella hacía frágiles movimientos con los brazos y manos sobre éste pero sin llegar a tocarlo, era la imagen maternal más enternecedora que hubiese visto jamás. A diferencia de las otras, el hada con el vientre crecido estaba desprovista de ropa; sus pequeños senos al igual que su sexo estaban cubiertos por la espesa cascada de su cabello verde como el olivo en donde se podían observar adornos de flores diminutas. Hermione y Draco estaban demasiado embriagados de la magistral danza, que pudieron salir de sus obnubilaciones gracias a las celestiales pupilas de la Dama. Sus pupilas de un intenso esmeralda, atraparon los ojos intrusos de ambos chicos, ella era la única entre las demás que percibió su presencia, la única en mirarlos de una forma tan celestial y agradecer su presencia con una sonrisa semejante a la de un ángel. Fue una clase de magia inolvidable que ambos sintieron como un beso desgarrador, no existieron palabras para describirlo. Todas las Damas con una inclinación de la cabeza, hicieron que sus cuerpos se evanescieran en el viento, despidiendo su último suspiro de esa noche en un soplido que cerró los ojos de Draco y Hermione.

- Eso fue… literalmente increíble… - expresó la castaña después de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que ya no había nada en el interior del tronco. - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que vimos? Fue una especie de… nacimiento o creación de algún tipo…divina.

Draco no dijo nada, normalmente no les gustaba expresar sus opiniones o emociones. Era verdad que la experiencia lo había dejado igual de aturdido o más que a Hermione.

- Creo que… ya no tendremos que caminar. – dijo completamente confundido cuando miró a sus espaldas.

La chica miró en dirección a Malfoy para preguntar de qué hablaba, al mirar su rostro tuvo también que mirar hacia atrás; en donde con el mismo paisaje estaba plasmada la cabaña.

- Nos ayudó – dedujo la chica – leyó nuestros deseos con su mirada y nos ayudó trayendo la cabaña hacia nosotros.

- O más bien fue como si hubiéramos aparecido aquí en vez de que la cabaña fuera por nosotros.

- Puede ser.

Hermione hizo intenciones de pararse pero en la acción tropezó, sus rodillas y pantorrillas se habían entumecido con el frío. Inconscientemente Draco la ayudó a levantarse, no supo si fue precisamente por cortesía.

- ¿Qué te pasa Granger? ¿Tiemblas con mi presencia? – Draco percibió los ligeros espasmos en el brazo de Hermione.

- Estoy bañada en lluvia Malfoy, y hace un frío descomunal – dijo dejando pasar el incongruente comentario del chico – dame una razón para no estar temblando.

Hermione caminó abrazándose a sí misma lo más fuerte que pudo, pensando inútilmente que así el frío podía desaparecer. Draco no dejaba de frotar ambas manos y llevarlas al aliento cálido de su boca. No fue hasta que llegaron a la cabaña que pusieron a secar sus ropas con un conjuro.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Hermione al rubio por su meditabundo silencio.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que esta no es una cabaña común y corriente?

- Desde luego, que veas sombras, aparezcan cosas que antes no estaban y que tengas que llegar a ella por medio de un libro transportador. Por supuesto que no es ningún sentido común.

- Ni siquiera sus alrededores, esas hadas… ¿en dónde estamos para que hayamos podido verlas? – preguntó el chico al aire.

Sentada en el suelo Hermione abrazó ambas piernas a su pecho, el frío ya estaba desapareciendo. Miró por breves segundos a Draco quien estaba todavía sentado a unos pocos metros de ella. Su cabello platinado todavía seguía mojado al igual que el de ella, pero lucía tremendamente fino, airoso y elegante. ¿Por qué ella no podía lucir así después de que le cayeran litros de agua? Sabía que en cuanto su cabello secara, la indomable enredadera se esponjaría.

- Supongo que es hora de regresar. – sentenció Draco. La castaña miró curiosa como es que cada vez que Draco cerraba los ojos el libro gemelo que los llevaría de regreso aparecía en sus manos.

Regresaron al mismo lugar y espacio de donde se habían ido, la luz de la noche era oscura y manchada que no dudaron en que el tiempo había volado ya dando más de las once.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la castaña al ver los pies de Draco moverse hacia la salida.

- Estoy cansado Granger – dijo extendiendo los brazos - ¿Qué más quieres?

- ¿Disculpa? Es sábado, por si se te olvida tenemos que ir a la biblioteca. - Draco echó su cabello húmedo hacia atrás. Había olvidado por completo aquel asunto, ¿acaso nunca descansaría correctamente? – Oye a mí tampoco me gusta la idea pero para que termine rápido hay que trabajar juntos en esto.

Dejó echar un resoplido y siguió la larga figura de la castaña que ahora salía de la Sala de los Menesteres. Cuando él se dio cuenta, ya estaba caminando a paso veloz atrás de la chica. Dejándose llevar por el vaivén que sus cabellos soltaban, ella los había dejado sueltos al aire con la intención de que se secasen por la lluvia, cuando en efecto quedaron realmente esponjados. La cabeza de Hermione era relativamente grande con el volumen de su cabello, pero esto no significaba que no luciera bella. Sus ojos grises avanzaron en todas las curvas florecidas en la caída de los cabellos, los matices de castaño oscuro a claro y los más cortos rublos que caían tiernamente desde la raíz hasta la oreja de la chica. Tenía claro que ella no era bonita ni más hermosa, sino intrigante, de una belleza diferente. Por ejemplo, cuando ella volteaba a la izquierda y dejaba ver su perfil, eran los rizos caídos que rodeaban su rostro quienes formaban un delicado cuadro resaltando el puente de la forma de su nariz y sus redondeados labios.

- ¿Qué tanto ves? – preguntó Hermione después de que llegaron a la Sección Prohibida y no supo identificar el significado de la mirada de Draco.

Por supuesto que él no iba a responder que había estado observando con curiosidad las pecas de su nariz, ni mucho menos sus pestañas desprovistas de maquillaje. Naturalmente Hermione no usaba ningún hechizo para su rostro, estaba libre de polvos enfermizos o mascarillas para los ojos o labios. Qué extraño, todas las chicas que Draco conocía, incluida en primer lugar su novia, llevaban el rostro cargado de esos productos hechos para maltratar con el tiempo la piel.

- Íbamos a trabajar ¿no es así? – dijo lacónico y se marchó a su espacio.

Después de una hora con el silencio llegándole a cansar pero sin llegar a romperlo, Hermione decidió que tenían que dejarlo ya, estaba tan cansada y tenía frío. Era un castigo horrible, nunca estuvo tan peleada con los libros como ahora, unos ni siquiera podía tocarlos sólo hacerlos levitar y otros daban miedo por los espasmódicos zarandeos que emitían. Al parecer el rubio estaba en las mismas condiciones, y eso le permitió percatarse de los movimientos Hermione, estaba temblando.

- Toma. – dijo Draco, su brazo estaba extendido en dirección a Hermione con su suéter en la mano. – Es obvio que te estás muriendo de frío, cualquiera lo haría con la blusa tan delgada que traes.

- ¿No te va a dar frío a ti? – preguntó recelosa por la acción de Malfoy. El puso sus ojos en blanco.

- ¿Ves que esté temblando? – dijo apuntando su marcado pecho. – ¿lo vas a querer o no?

Desconfiada aún, terminó por tomarlo. En ese momento el rubio regresó a su área de trabajo, ¿Por qué habría hecho eso? ¿Estaría encantando de alguna forma la tela del abrigo? No le sorprendería si no. Corrió el riesgo.

"_Está demasiado grande."_ Pensó después de tenerlo encima, sus manos quedaban ocultas bajo las largas mangas negras y le quedaba tan holgado como un mini vestido. Sin que Draco se diese cuenta, olfateó con discreción la zona del cuello, ¿alguien podía oler exquisitamente bien? _"Pero en qué estoy pensando… Creo que ya está haciendo hora de que me vaya." _Pero alguien más también pensaba lo mismo.

Cuando Draco dio señales de salir de la Sección Prohibida a Hermione se le ocurrió decir:

- ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? – Él la miró con extrañeza y recelo – es que… bueno estaba pensando en… ¿Por qué no aprovechar el día de mañana para averiguar nuestras dudas acerca de la cabaña?

- ¿Me están invitando a salir Granger? – una sonrisa maliciosa salió de los labios de Draco.

- Era sólo una sugerencia – respondido ofendidamente ruborizada… él rió por la inocencia de la chica.

- Esta bien Granger, tú ganas.

- Aquí mañana a las cinco. Llega temprano. – dicho esto dio vuelta a la salida.

El chico alzó las cejas por la rápida salida de Hermione, probablemente pasar más tiempo con ella ya no sería tan desagradable. Incluso, debía de admitir que hoy no se la había pasado nada mal.


	7. Tu boca

_Creo que es muy tarde para decir "Hola" de nuevo. Sé que estuve ausente por mucho tiempo y que no he cumplido como una responsable autora. Hacia aquellas lectoras que estén conmigo, agradecería su comprensión por la espera y principalmente porque me están acompañando con el mero hecho de leerme. No sé cómo agradeceros de verdad con tal apoyo. De nuevo mil disculpas por no actualizar, sé que este no es el mejor fic que se puedan encontrar pero sólo denle una oportunidad =) y bueno, cualquier comentario de agrado y desagrado será bienvenido pues lo importante son sus opiniones. _

_Por último, a causa de una ocasión especial, este capítulo está dedicado para ustedes lectoras y para mi mejor amiga apodada "Cachetes" XD. Cachetitos bonitos espero que te guste. Sin más que parlotear, les dejó aquí el capítulo 7._

_Las quiere,_

_Mrs Haze._

VII

Tu boca

Los tambores sonaban peor que la campana de la catedral en Londres, más fuertes que los gritos de un bebé muriendo de hambre y que del horrible gato falleciendo en la helada noche. Los tambores que sonaban en su cabeza, los sonidos de su corazón bombeando cada litro de sangre envenenada con la dosis de _Amortentia_ que cree alguna vez tomó. La cercanía del cuerpo fuerte de Harry era demasiado cercana a los dedos de Ginny, pudo ser capaz de tocarlo y caer en la tentación de atraerlo hacia ella como muchas veces lo hizo en sueños, o en fantasías reflejadas en el Espejo de Oesed. Su aroma asesinaba sus membranas nasales, le ardía la garganta y expulsaba silenciosos suspiros de la laringe. No poder tocarlo era el peor pecado que podía cometer. ¿Por qué podía sentir absolutamente todo cuando Harry estaba cerca? No sucedía nada parecido con Dean Thomas. Era una clase de obsesión intoxicante, nada gratificante y escalofriante hasta el punto de la destrucción.

- ¿Vienes a practicar Quidditch conmigo? – habló Harry a Ginny mientras se encontraban en los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor después de haber desayunado.

Ginny tragó saliva, el frío no importaba, saldría con él a donde sea. Adoraba cuando el frío azotaba el rostro de Harry, pues sus mejillas y nariz borboteaban sangre que se asomaba en la piel. Y si se le era permitido, mirar sus rojos y tentativos labios cada vez que hablaba, no había mejor deleite.

- Es lo peor que puede pasar entre nosotros, un roce que explote todas las membranas locas por tocarte de mi cuerpo. – susurró Ginny cerrando los ojos. Harry se había alejado lo suficiente para no escucharla. – Y porque mi corazón puede mover los muros que nos separan sólo para estar junto a ti, más que mi corazón, la voluntad amorosa que me provocas.

Hermione no tardó en aproximarse hasta la distancia de Ginny, y poder escuchar sin intención, las intensas palabras que dejaba salir de los labios rosas de la pecosa pelirroja.

- ¿Estás citando a alguien? – la voz de Hermione hizo que ella abriera los ojos. Ginny trató con éxito de ocultar la sorpresa y temor por la llegada de Hermione.

- Claro. – mintió. – No recuerdo el nombre del autor, pero es la parte que Luna suele repetirme todo el tiempo.

- ¡Ginny! – gritó Harry desde su escoba, ella sonrió para sus adentros.

- Te veo luego Hermione. – la cabellera roja de la chica Weasley voló coordinadamente junto con la escoba.

Hermione no pudo evitar notar el brillo creciente en los ojos color miel de la pelirroja, eran tan diferentes que cuando miraban a alguien más. Lo que causaba su mejor amigo en ella había crecido desde ya seis años y le era a imposible a Harry notarlo. Por Merlín los hombres son tan ciegos. Que rápido había deducido los sentimientos de Ginny hacia Harry y viceversa, eran tan obvios y tan ocultos al mismo tiempo. Ambos indiferentes e ignorantes a lo que sucedía, es por eso que las peleas de Ginny con Dean no se trataban de estupideces, y porqué del taciturno comportamiento de Harry en la presencia de Ginny Weasley. ¿Cómo es que la pelirroja lograba tanto sin hacer nada? Era querida por muchos en Gryffindor, y en otras casas era considerada lo suficientemente hermosa para ser Weasley. Hans Hoover, quien en palabras de Luna era uno de los chicos más lindos de Ravenclaw, había declarado más de una vez que le hubiese gustado mucho salir con la chica Weasley. Eso daba mucho que decir cuando todos sabían los gustos tan exigentes de un chico de Ravenclaw, quizás no tanto como los de un Slytherin, pero podrías considerarte especial si un chico como Hoover posaba sus ojos en ti. ¿Podía la envidia tocar a Hermione? Claro que no, ser considerada el centro de atención en tantas miradas lascivas quedaba muy lejos de sus anhelos. Pero si tenerle envidia era recibir la misma intensidad de amor de quien amas, probablemente un poco.

El viento sopló aún más fuerte, y Hermione se arropó aún más con su bufanda y guantes. Olvidó en fracción de segundos a Ginny y a Harry. No tenía que nada que hacer ahí en absoluto, escuchar a los alumnos hablar de Quidditch entre las gradas era suficiente para sentirse molesta. El día de ayer fue mucho mejor, los días soleados eran mucho mejor, sentir los bochornos arrebolar las mejillas y los labios era mucho mejor. Si bien el frío era bastante molesto, solía secarle los labios hasta llegar a herirlos, dejarlos sangrantes y con un sabor muy característico del fierro, horroroso y doloroso.

**1.**

Respiró hondo, el aire devolvía la vida a sus pulmones, el aire mezclado con la fragancia de jazmín que emanaban los cabellos de Pansy. Sentados los dos en un sabio silencio bajo el roble viejo.

- ¿En qué piensas? – habló la muchacha.

- En una pesadilla. – o es como él la definía.

- ¿Qué soñaste?

- Nada importante.

El silencio regresó a envolver el ambiente, Draco prefería no hablar, Pansy prefería no pensar. Entonces el recuerdo de la pesadilla volvió a su mente, las imágenes claras y perturbadoras que no lo habían dejado en paz después de levantarse de la cama. Había llegado la etapa inconsciente y nada lúcida de los estados oscilantes del cuerpo, en donde lo que sucedía no estaba a disposición de la voluntad y el querer y todo se resolvía en sucesos aterradores y cautivantes.

- Cuéntame. – chilló insistentemente Pansy.

- Entonces te relataré como la sangre sucia de Gryffindor que tú yo tanto odiamos te arrebataba la sortija que usarás muy pronto, de los dedos. – ella empalideció con la supuesta broma de su novio. Fue cuestión de minutos para que Draco soltara una risa divertido por la expresión de Pansy. – Seguramente soñé eso Pansy. – ella no dijo nada pues no le había agradado en absoluto el humor ácido de su novio. Draco besó la mejilla de Pansy, y sin decir más se levantó del suelo y caminó en dirección al castillo.

- Eres tan antipático. – murmuró la chica agarrando la mano suelta de su novio. Draco sonrió para sí. – Aunque seas molesto no te librarás de mí.

- Ya veo. – pronunció cansinamente.

Nunca había conocido a alguien tan persistente y posesiva como Pansy, era una novia agradable y complaciente pero sus actitudes momentáneamente inmaduras volcaban su paciencia.

- Estuve pensando ya en el lugar de la boda… - diablos comenzó a hablar del compromiso. De cómo irían vestidos, los adornos, la comida, la música, los invitados etc. Tonterías repetidas sin número de veces.

Draco fingía prestar atención a los planes de Pansy, asentía a todo lo que decía y respondía con un vago "Sí, está bien" cuando era necesario hablar. En cierta manera era aburrido hablar con la chica, ella podía mover la boca durante minutos y con una respuesta lacónica y de baja atención la satisfacía.

- Que las flores sean azules y los jardines llenos de hadas hogareñas que… - seguía hablando. Una chica rubia de Ravenclaw pasó casi volando a lado de ellos y golpeó accidentalmente el hombro de Pansy. - ¡Ten más cuidado estúpida!

- ¡Lo siento! – gritó Luna Lovegood desde su lejanía.

Luna escuchaba el eco de sus pasos en las paredes de los pasillos advirtiendo que era demasiado ruidosa. Pero la hora del reloj marcaba las trece cincuenta y siete, es decir que contaba con tan solo tres minutos para llegar puntual con Theodore. Pues si ella odiaba algo de verdad, era la impuntualidad. Llegó hasta la esquina de la estatua del águila, antes de llegar al puente, y sonrió cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la perceptible presencia del chico.

Nott reflejaba sus ojos en el charco debajo de sus pies, ignorando la realidad exterior, hasta que en el mismo charco apareció la silueta de sus sueños. Alzó la cabeza y sonrió a la única persona que podía sacarle una sonrisa sin la intención de hacerlo.

- "_Llámame existencialista y me dejarás en un punto sin retorno entre los calabozos de Verona_." – citó Theodore.

- No juegues a ser poeta. – dijo la rubia. – Veo que si leíste el libro que te di.

Theodore bajó de donde estaba sentado, en la helada cantera de los bordes del los arcos de los patios de los jardines de las afueras de Hogwarts.

- Sígueme. – Nott extendió su mano a Luna.

Ella lo miró dubitativa por unos breves instantes y accedió arriesgándose a cualquier situación junto al muchacho de ojos verdes. La mano de Theodore no soltaba la palma suave de Luna, decidido a llevarla por las faldas del bosque. Y desde arriba, si Hermione no hubiese retirado los ojos de la ventana hubiera visto como Luna caía riéndose al suelo y después siendo levantada por Theodore.

Dejo echar un suspiro al aire de su habitación. Las diecisiete horas estaban por llegar, ¿bajaba o no? daba lo mismo, ya había puesto un pie fuera de su habitación. Hermione miró la sala común cerciorándose para no ver una cara conocida que le impidiese salir.

- ¿Otra vez nos vas a abandonar? – preguntó Ron en los sillones a lado del cuadro de Jacques Shareburg el juglar.

- No creo que te sirva de mucho mi compañía Ron.

- Bien Hermione, si tú lo ves así te felicito. Pero regresarás a tu mejor amigo pelirrojo cuando ya no esté.

- No digas tonterías ¿Qué te pasa? – Ron se encogió de hombros. Estuvo esperando durante veinte minutos sentado a que pasara una ráfaga de algo interesante, pensó en quizás pasaría la ráfaga que dejaban detrás los cabellos sueltos de Lavender. Pensó que podría aprovechar para hablarle y distraerse con ella, entonces apareció Hermione.

- Quiero aprovechar Mione, a que estás aquí para decirte algo. – el corazón de Hermione se sobresaltó, esas palabras nunca le gustaban. Llevaban consigo el desconocimiento que llegaba por sorpresa. – Siéntate.

- Entonces asegúrate que sea rápido. – pronuncia la muchacha.

- ¿Tienes prisa?

- Puedes llamarlo así.

- ¿Y puedo saber a dónde se dirige esta señorita?

- A un lugar en donde no encajas. – _"Desafortunadamente"._ Pensó Hermione.

- Déjame adivinar… - Ron ensombreció sus ojos – la biblioteca.

Hermione dobló una mueca. Obligó con la mirada a Ron a que fuese conciso y rápido con lo que tenía que decir.

- Hermione ¿desde cuándo no me puedes regalar tu tiempo?

No llegó a la brillante cabeza de la castaña que Ron no buscaba decirle algo importante o confesarle un secreto cosquilloso. No pudo ni pensar que su único objetivo era entretenerla, pues había momentos en que Ron Weasley extrañaba la cercanía de su amiga y le dolía ser siempre el que la hiciera enojar.

El tiempo transcurrió sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, tal vez Hermione sí descubrió que el pelirrojo no le dijo nada al final de la charla, pero tampoco hizo nada para pararse de su lado y marcharse. Dieron más de las cinco y la puerta de la sala común jamás se abrió

**2.**

- Si no te concentras en lo que haces vas a perder un dedo.

Draco ignoró el comentario de su novia, aparte del insoportable calor a causa de los vapores de la poción su concentración iba y venía con maquinaciones de su plan. Maldito calor que hacía, hasta los dedos sudaban, con la túnica puesta ya hubiera muerto.

- Recuerden mantener siempre la consistencia de la pócima. – dijo lacónico el profesor Slughorn.

El chico lo olvidó del todo, de cortar las raíces regresó al caldero con aromas pestilentes para moverlo con movimiento veloz. El caldero despidió un vapor intenso que hizo que sus ojos grises lloraran, nada estaba bajo su control, ¿desde cuándo comenzó a bajar en Pociones?

- Arréglala con un poco de ceniza de cuarzo. – le recomendó Nott quien le colocaba el frasquito a una distancia cercana a su caldero. El decidió por no aceptar su ayuda y fulminarlo con esa hiriente mirada de la cual nadie se salvaba. Esto a Nott no le importó, si decidió darle un consejo fue por mera cortesía, problema del rubio si quería que su poción de la memoria terminara por ser una poción encogedora.

La mano que sostenía el cuchillo de Draco acudió a su frente para limpiarla del sudor que caía por los cabellos rubios. Como en todas las clases, miró a su alrededor para ver quienes la pasaban perfectamente mal, la costumbre de ser de los mejores en Pociones estaba cambiando. Incluso Potter mejoraba su habilidad, y que se dice de Granger; ella manejaba diestramente el cuchillo añadiendo cada ingrediente a su debido orden y tiempo. Sin dejar de mover por supuesto el líquido en todo momento. A ella también le habían llegado los incesantes bochornos, pues su cabello castaño estaba más alzado que de costumbre: los rizos antes bien acomodados dejaban su rastro en la nuca descubierta de su dueña. Sus mejillas encendidas contrastaban con el opaco escarlata de su corbata al igual que sus labios. Desvió la mirada por ver algo que nunca debió considerar como llamativo.

- Parece que alguien está en problemas…- murmuraba Hermione sin ser escuchada cuando miró de reojo a su compañero de ojos grises.

Encontraba divertida la situación cuando Draco desesperado buscaba solucionar su poción, ver su rostro abochornado y sudoroso cambiaba la situación. Pero todo fue más interesante cuando sus ojos pardos miraron discreta y detenidamente los diferentes matices de la mirada del chico con cabellos rubios, era diferente en cada segundo. Podía ver rabia, recelo, fastidio, concentración, pasividad e incluso templanza. Y enfocaba más sus pupilas al momento de que los parpados de él se movían rítmicamente con las pestañas. Tenía que admitirlo, él no tenía ojos tan desagradables. Pero cuando pasaba a la piel que rodeaba estos había un camino que la conducía hasta su nuca y garganta, ambas bañadas con el perfume salado y natural del cuerpo. Podía admirar el brillo sedoso que emanaba de su piel expulsando la imperiosa y morbosa necesidad de tocarla. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de esos ridículos y estorbosos pensamientos.

Al fin el martirio había terminado, la poción que todos debían haber hecho yacía en sus respectivos calderos junto con el profesor Slughorn pasando de mesa en mesa felicitando o criticando los trabajos. Pasó por la mesa de Malfoy, en donde los únicos con honores fueron Theodore y Pansy. Por el contrario, si no hubiera sido por Ron, la mesa de Harry hubiera sido la mejor del salón. Fue como el ácido deslizando en el intestino de Draco cuando el profesor mandó a vitorear a Potter y a Granger por su "excelente" trabajo. El rubio la despreció cuando ella miró a la clase pero en especial a él a manera que le echaba en cara su triunfo cuando su trabajo acabó en el caño. Le devolvía la mirada, pero no con el mismo propósito, si no lanzó todo el desprecio que cabía en su alma para que sus pupilas atravesasen el alma de la castaña y le advirtiesen a tener miedo de él.

Por su parte, Hermione bajó de su banco apenas terminando la clase y se vio obligatoriamente a pasar en frente de la mesa de los Slytherin. No dudó en lanzarle una mirada de victoriosa soberbia al muchacho de cabello rubio, sin siquiera advertir que el odio burbujeaba más y más en las entrañas de Draco.

Después de la clase de pociones, el rubio hizo aterrizar sus ideas debajo de las suelas de los costosos zapatos, y en vez de apachurrarlas con un despectivo pisotón, volvió a recogerlas sin ánimo. Fuese como si en vez de deshacer todo lo que lo lastimaba, se alimentara de ello para agrandar el profundo odio a su persona y la depresión de cada una de sus partes. Era tan evidente que no deseaba nada de lo que le sucedía, ni estar en Hogwarts, ni ser mortífago, ni llevar sobre los hombros una misión, ni ver las caras de Pansy, Hermione, Nott o Zabini todo el tiempo; y por último, ser un Malfoy, mucho menos ser un Malfoy. Lo sucedido el día de ayer no lo dejó en paz hasta que logró conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera asistió a la sala de los menesteres después de haber hablado con su mamá.

El día anterior había escuchado por parte de Crabbe que alguien llevaba tiempo esperándolo en su habitación. Al carajo con todo, no importaba quien fuera, lo sacaría de inmediato. Y si era Pansy, sus inútiles caprichos y lloriqueos los tiraría por el suelo. Abrió casi tumbando la puerta y se olvidó de todo lo que había previsto hacer cuando se dio cuenta de la persona que lo esperaba sentada en su cama.

"- ¡Draco! - exclamó Narcisa Malfoy levantándose inmediatamente de la cama cuando vio su entrada. Dejó en paz los guantes que recogió del buró para caminar y acariciar su rostro.- ¿No te alimentas bien? Pareces enfermo – más bien, no dormía bien. Narcisa enredó a Draco en sus brazos, abrazándolo tan fuerte porque literalmente no lo tenía entre ella desde hace mucho tiempo. – Dios… cuanto te he extrañado.

- Yo también… - dijo respondiéndole el abrazo. - ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué saliste de la mansión? – si bien Narcisa Malfoy lo hacía en estos tiempos por una necesidad urgente.

- Estaba enormemente preocupada, y tus cartas no me dejan satisfecha. – admitió la elegante señora Malfoy. – Tuve que dejar la mansión sin anunciarle nada a tu tía.

- Mamá sabes que no es seguro…

- ¡Claro que lo sé! – interrumpió Narcisa. - ¿Pero cómo quieres que esté tranquila cuando sé que estás arriesgando tu identidad con esa misión de la sangre sucia? No puedo creer que no nos hayan dado ni siquiera un argumento para verificar el porqué de tal asignación.

- Créeme que yo tampoco tengo la más mínima idea del porqué debo de ganarme la confianza de la horrorosa de Granger. – confesó molesto. - ¿Crees que deba preguntar al Señor Tenebroso?

- Ni siquiera lo menciones. – Tomó asiento junto a su hijo en la cama. – Mientras menos involucrados estemos en esto, mejor. No quiero te pase nada.

- Por si lo habías notado madre, estoy más involucrado que cualquiera. Es en mí en quien recae la responsabilidad de que su plan, cualquiera que sea, se lleve a cabo.

- Considero que tan siquiera deberías tener ayuda en esto, ¿nadie más sabe?

- Simplemente Zabini – reflexionó el rubio.

- ¿Se lo dijiste tú?

- Claro que no. No confío en nadie. – después de una pausa agregó: - Supongo que su padre ha de estar informado de esto, pues fue él quien me comentó de su conocimiento acerca de esto.

- Al menos ten en cuenta de que es un gran apoyo. – Draco no supo si creer en las palabras de su madre, pero para verla más tranquila decidió callar.

Narcisa tomó y acarició la mano derecha de su hijo.

- Pronto tendrás una sortija aquí ¿no es así? – apuntó el dedo anula de Draco. Él la miró a los ojos esperando no contestar nada que la molestase. – Es muy probable que la boda se lleve en un año o más. No veo la urgencia en contraer nupcias, sobre todo ante toda esta situación.

Gracias a dios, lo mismo pensaba él.

- ¿Has hablado con los padres de Pansy? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Supongo que Fyodor y Mariah Parkinson tienen también la consideración de que habrá que esperar.

- Como digas mamá. - Draco prefería cerrar el tema, hablar de su compromiso con Pansy es lo que menos quería hablar con ella después de tiempo sin verla. - Volver a verte es como esperar el día a que llegue navidad. – confesó por primera vez el rubio. Narcisa contuvo las emociones de querer sacar a su hijo en ese instante del colegio y llevárselo con ella, bajo su regazo como lo hacía cuando niño."

Draco recordó esto sin dejar de sentir la angustia que ocultaba día tras día. Su madre era el único motivo para seguir con esta lucha entre clases sanguíneas y derechos de magia. Fallar la misión impuesta por el Señor Tenebroso sería lo último que pudiera pasarle.

Entonces si debía de ganarse la confianza de la sangre sucia, no podía llevarlo a cabo con tales métodos bruscos y pedantes que había estado ejerciendo. ¿Cómo ganarse la confianza de la persona que más aborrecida dentro de su grupo social por el hecho de ser sangre sucia y mejor amiga del "Elegido" Potter? Una voz en su interior susurraba «Se bueno con ella», ni en sueños. Simplemente no podía. Hermione Granger llevaba etiquetado en la frente una estampa de chica ideal para los insultos y toda clase de bromas pesadas. Debía de haber otra forma, debería existir un manual denominado: "Instrucciones para atraer a una sangre sucia".

"_Supongo que esta charlatanería me será útil." _– pensó sosteniendo el artefacto de metal perteneciente a la muñeca de Hermione.

Se movió de lugar, pues los sillones se habían vuelto incómodos. Miró su mano derecha una vez más sin dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Narcisa.

"Usa este anillo, era de tu abuelo Cygnus. – colocó en su palma un anillo con la famosa constelación en su insignia. – No menciones que te lo otorgué. Es un amuleto muy preciado de los Black, nadie supo que pasó con el después de la muerte de tu abuelo, fue a mí quien me lo entregó para que le diera un buen uso. – sus ojos grises lo miraron con seriedad. – Cuando te digo que uses esto, es porque es un artefacto muy valioso, además de que es una pertenencia sucesora de los Black, lleva consigo una magia que sólo es efectiva para aquellos que la merecen. En este momento por ejemplo, es ideal a ti. – Draco preguntó si era una clase de artefacto protector. – Efectivamente, hay muchos más ahora, pero la magia sólo convoca el afecto adecuado cuando el encantamiento sale de la varita de un gran mago."

Durante su charla él se negó a llevarlo pues su madre era quien más lo necesita, sin embargó ella lo refutó hasta dejárselo en el dedo anular.

- Puedo asegurarte que sí soy capaz de llevar a cabo tal cosa…- Pansy entraba en ese momento por la puerta de la sala común junto con Theodore.

- Comienzo a creer que nunca bajás de tu falsa realidad Parkinson.

Draco volteó a ver a su novia, quien con miradas divertidas se alejaba de Nott para llegar a los labios de Draco.

- ¿Qué hacías con Nott? – preguntó el rubio extrañado.

- Vine de recoger mi edición de "Corazón de Bruja" de la lechucería y me lo encontré. ¿Por qué? ¿Celoso? – el sólo arqueó inquisitivamente su ceja. – De cualquier modo, mira: - Pansy extendió la portada hacia el rostro de Draco.

- Joder… - dejó escapar de sus labios secos.

Pansy no quiso escucharlo, mejor alimentaba sus ojos con la portada del mes. La euforia y la algarabía se mezclaban juntas de tan sólo observar la fotografía mágica que movía a personas con sonrisas falsas y diplomáticas. Justo como estaba Draco en ese momento, él y Pansy mirándose mutuamente y tomados de la mano. Y nadie vio como Pansy sonreía al leer el encabezado _«Draco Malfoy sí tiene corazón.»_

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó alegremente la muchacha por el anuncio público de su compromiso.

- Nada, ya está publicado ¿Qué puedo hacer? – dijo secamente.

- Pero cómo que nada. Deberías de alegrarte, sales muy bien de negro.

Pero si él siempre estaba vestido de negro.

_«__Draco Malfoy sí tiene corazón__»__,_ esas palabras ilógicas no dejaban de azotar en sus cavidades craneales, era fisiológicamente obvio que tenía corazón. Por supuesto que no se podía esperar nada mejor en una editorial como "Corazón de bruja" sin embargo ¿no pudieron haber puesto un encabezado más inteligente? Era moderadamente insultante que no hubiesen conseguido mejor editorial para publicar su famoso compromiso nupcial. Aquella revista con colores vistosos y notas supuestamente interesantes como _«__¿Quién besó a quién bajo el muérdago mundial de 1999?__»_, se convertía en los más grandes de los insultos tratándose de una persona tana seria como él. Draco suponía que lo único que escribían en esas hojas -incluyendo el alterado capítulo de su compromiso-sería más que basura. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue…

- ¡¿_«Aún sin anillo»_? – leyó alterada la chica. – ¡¿Cómo pueden escribir estas basuras? – Volteó a mirar a Draco -¡Me molesta que no expreses nada: ni alegría, ni enfado, ni apatía!

Los gritos de Pansy comenzaron a llamar la atención de los presentes en la sala, Nott y Zabini miraron curiosos a la pareja.

- Si no expreso absolutamente nada de esta mentada de estupideces – señaló a la revista – es porque sé que cuando lo haga estarás divagando en cualquier cosa excepto en lo que tenga que decirte. Lo que por el momento es absolutamente nada.

- Pero…- Pansy trató de interrumpirlo. Sin embargo Draco comenzó a hablar de nuevo de manera totalitaria.

- Sí es por lo que dice esa insulsa revista de tu anillo, de eso no tienes que preocuparte más, pues ya fue mandado hacerse con los duendes del sur de Irlanda. – Pansy se sobrecogió, hubiera querido escuchar esa noticia en otras circunstancias y con un Draco diferente. – Para tú información, no sé ni que hago aquí parado tolerando nuevamente tus infantiles berrinches.

- ¡Porqué eres mi novio! – soltó rabiosa.

- Lo cual no significa que me escupas todo lo que no te parece o te parece de forma absurda. – Dio intenciones de retirarse, pero regresó amenazadoramente hacia Pansy.- te lo advierto, no vuelvas a personificar otra escena de este tipo porque será la última que hagas.

- ¡No se te ocurra dejarme hablando sola! – ambos pudieron escuchar la risitas de Blaise.

El rubio dio zancadas hasta respirar aire afuera de la sala común. Por unos momentos los ojos de Pansy permanecieron húmedos mientras miraba los pasos de Draco avanzar hasta la salida, lo odiaba demasiado cuando no le prestaba la suficiente atención ¿Por qué era así todo el tiempo? Se supone que debería ser perfecto.

- Eres tan tonta como para seguir al lado de un tipo como él. – comentó Nott prestando más atención en su libro entre las manos, que en las lágrimas de Pansy.

- ¡No me digas así! – Nott no pudo evitar alzar ambas cejas.

Y si Pansy no hubiese salido caprichosa de la escena corriendo directamente a su cuarto olvidando la revista en el sillón, quizás Nott refutaría un poco que no es tan tonta.

- Esta foto es de la navidad pasada. – comentó Zabini recogiendo la revista. – Lo sé porque ese día fue cuando Draco decidió que sí se uniría a los mortífagos.

- Entonces también fue el día en que tú decidiste seguirlo como su perro faldero – burló Nott.

- De verdad que no tienes tacto con nadie. – dijo Zabini. Nott lo apuntó con una mirada que ciertamente le recordó mucho a Draco. – Sólo espero el día en que acabes con la paciencia de Malfoy y obtengas lo que mereces.

- ¿Crees que me importa? – respondió Nott sin retirar su vista de las páginas del libro.

- Como sea.- chasqueó Zabini para después retirarse.

"_Todos en Hogwarts son unos imbéciles" _pensó Nott. _"A excepción de una lunática azul."_

**3.**

Bendita fue la paciencia que tuvo para esperar a que llegara la noche, entrar a la sección prohibida y matar el tiempo a lado de los libros malditos. Cuando entró no había nadie, más bien, no estaba Granger, él había llegado más que temprano.

La rejilla de la biblioteca sonó anunciando su llegada, y así pasó. Hermione entró distraída con la nariz demasiado roja y con la boca balbuceante.

- ¡Por Merlín y toda la orden! – exclamó ella llevándose una mano al pecho. Encontrarse con un Draco serio sentado encima de una estantería la desubicó por completó.

- Buenas noches también Granger.- Hermione lo miró confundida unos instantes. - ¿Qué?

- Nada…es sólo que… no, olvídalo.

Por segundos pensó en insistir para que hablara, pero desistió al presentir que quizás ella le reclamara porqué no había ido ayer. Hermione no dijo nada, se acomodó lo cabellos atrás de su oreja y caminó hacia su lugar de trabajo.

- ¿Feliz en la clase de pociones no es así Granger? – dijo mientras se bajaba de la estantería que contenía los libros que anteriormente había ordenado.

- ¿A qué viene eso? – ella se acordó del rostro acalorado del rubio.

- Creo que porque después de que Potter te superara en una asignatura tan fácil, estar entre las consideraciones del profesor Slughorn ha de ser reconfortante. – vaciló.

- Si dices que es una asignatura fácil ¿Por qué tu rostro aglomeraba lo mal que la estabas pasando hoy en clases? – por un momento Draco se desubicó.

- No sabía que tenías tanto interés en mí Granger.

- El interés que tengo por ti es como el que tuviera en una plática con la chica más superficial de Slytherin.

- Con mi casa no te metas.

- Entonces no digas incoherencias.

- Vaya que no, pero no puedo encontrar otro motivo para razonar porqué aquella atención. No es normal de tu parte Granger.

Mientras hablaba Draco se acercaba junto con sus libros a lado de Hermione.

- ¿Qué supones Malfoy?

- Cosas. – respondió traviesamente. Ella entornó los ojos.

- Falacias… - por un momento lo pensó y dijo: - Mejor me mantengo callada; una Gryffindor no va caer en las provocaciones de un pretencioso Slytherin.

- Si dejaras a un lado todo eso que les han sobrepuesto, seguro a que te encantaría ¿o me equivoco Granger?

- No tienes idea… - Hermione alzó un libro a la altura de su rostro y sopló para retirar el polvo de la pasta.

- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? – Draco se quejó por el polvo que cayó en sus grises pupilas.

La mirada vacua de Hermione representó ningún remordimiento o culpa por Malfoy.

- No esperes una disculpa. – y volvió a soplar en otra dirección.

- ¿Para qué quisiera una de tus inherentes palabras?

- Porque yo sé cuanto adoras que lo haga. – dijo Hermione mientras volteaba a verlo incrédulamente.

- Oh entonces quieres decir que no sólo para mí la manera de humillarte es placentera, sino que también lo estás disfrutando.

- Sí Malfoy, seguramente he de disfrutar tanto de tus groseros halagos así como a ti te encanta meterte en mis asuntos como lo has estado haciendo últimamente. – dijo Hermione enfrentado el rostro del rubio.

- Desde luego. – Draco decidió sacar otro tema al aire. - Seguramente ayer me extrañaste como a nadie, Granger.

- No puedo creerlo – exclamó razonando el comentario de Draco- ¡¿pensabas dejarme plantada?

- ¿Pensabas? Es decir que tampoco fuiste.

- No me cambies el tema, si no asistí fue porque se me presentaron ciertos… asuntos. – dijo por no mencionar a Ron. - Pero el punto es que diste la muestra muy clara de dejarme plantada.

- ¿Y eso te molesta tanto? – Dijo evitando dar excusas.- supuse que te vendría sufrir un poco sin mi presencia.

- No tienes ni idea cuanto. – vaciló.

- Además, tampoco fuiste. No tienes derecho alguno a reclamarme.

- Ya te dije que tuve otros asuntos. – se excusó la castaña sin necesidad.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – Draco se cruzó de brazos. – déjame adivinar… encerrarte en tu cuarto leyendo cualquier libro aburrido.

- No, por supuesto que no tengo que darte explicaciones…

- Comienzo a creer que no practicas el verdadero término de leer Granger. – dijo mirándola fijamente. – es sólo tu excusa para ocultar que no tienes nada que hacer.

- ¡Tú que sabes! – Respondió verdaderamente ofendida – ni siquiera me conoces.

- Enséñame entonces – se recargó sobre la pila de libros de Hermione. – Cuáles son aquellas interesantes lecturas que supuestamente lees, las académicas no cuentan. – La preguntó desubicó inoportunamente a Hermione haciéndola balbucear. Draco imitó sus palabras inentendibles. – Lo ves eres pura estampa.

- Claro que no, es sólo que no me había preguntado antes que me gustaba hacer.

- No te sientas tan especial Granger, ya sé que un Malfoy puede despertar anomalías dentro de tu sistema endocrino, pero controla esas hormonas que reflejan tu nerviosismo.

- No digas incoherencias…

- Retomando el tema. – la interrumpió. – No me has contestado aún. Seguramente eres subscritora mensual de "Corazón de bruja".

- Ni en sueños. Es la revista con un insulto excesivo de la inteligencia femenina, adquiere demasiada importancia entre la sociedad como para no ser explotada de la manera adecuada – apenas comenzó a hablar, Draco llegó a la irrefutable conclusión de que Hermione nunca sería capaz de dar una respuesta escueta a las cosas, siempre tenía que extenderse en todo tema que tocaba.

Inconscientemente, Hermione habló y no paró hasta haber expresado lo suficiente, su labios rosas se abrían y cerraban recibiendo suspiros de aire para tomarlo. Hablar con Hermione era demasiado arriesgado cuando no sabías lo que decía, Draco evitó no sorprenderse demasiado cuando se dio cuenta de lo extraña que ella era. La única chica que no tenía gustos por completo femeninos, la chica que se pasaba leyendo en donde encontrara espacio, al extraño personaje de Voltaire, o los pensadores en materia política como Montesquieu.

- Señalas demasiado aquellas ideas escuetas e ilustradas, supongo que buscas en ellos tu soporte en contra de la tiranía. – dijo Draco.

- Más bien busco en ellos la garantía de nuestras libertades y derechos que tenemos como individuos. – aclaró la castaña. – Claro que esto contrasta contra tus percepciones ideológicas fascistas.

- No te atrevas a suponer que sabes demasiado como para prejuzgarme Granger.

- Tus acciones han dado por entenderte a la perfección. ¿No es acaso esa medida totalitaria que siempre intentas practicar conmigo?

Si un reloj de conversación estimulante estuviera en la habitación, seguramente su detenimiento sería un suceso demasiado increíble para ambos. Sin siquiera mencionarlo, Draco comenzó a sentirse atraído hacia los diálogos de Hermione, se sentía extraño hablando por primera vez con ella de algo poco superficial, sin ni siquiera existir insultos directamente. Y si bien concordaba con ella en ciertos puntos, por puro orgullo no se lo haría saber.

- Bien Granger, supongo que debo de retirar el comentario que originó esta conversación.

- ¿Es decir que te rindes?

- No, simplemente admito que mi falta de argumentos hicieron comprobar tu práctica tan antisocial para saber más que las otras personas en este matadero.

- Que bueno que lo tengas muy en claro. – dijo Hermione.

- Disminuye un poco tu arrogancia. – una sonrisa identificada se asomó en el rostro del rubio.

- Y me lo dice el "señor arrogancia"…

- Al menos yo no lo niego. – Hermione oscureció su mirada. – Ya sé lo que me vas a decir: "Un Gryffindor no se deja llevar por las provocaciones de un Slytherin" – imitó la voz de Hermione.

- ¡Yo no hablo así! – se quejó.

- Tienes toda la razón, no hablas así – dijo Draco – tu voz es inclusive dos niveles más irritante.

- Por supuesto que no, un Slytherin siempre admite lo que es. – soltó la castaña mientras se sentaba en la estantería.

- ¿Quieres no meter a las casas en esto? A nadie le importa lo presumido que es Gryffindor.

- Gryffindor no es presumido, simplemente resalta en cualidades. – Draco entornó los ojos.

- Con alumnos como Ron Weasley – vaciló el rubio. – seguramente.

- Con alumnos como Draco Malfoy en Hogwarts…- vaciló Hermione. – insultar a Ronald no funcionará en mí.

- Vaya que Merlín no lo diría, estás cediendo a mi provocación. – Draco recargó su codo en la pierna de Hermione. – ella reaccionó y lo retiró.

- Retira tu brazo antes de que pagues las consecuencias. – sus ojos fulminaron al rubio. Draco alzo ambas cejas inquisitivamente y fue retirando lenta y firmemente su brazo.

- ¿Acaso es por la ardiente sensación que causó sobre tu piel? – Hermione dejó escapara y quejido de ironía.

- Más bien es por la desagradable repulsión de tu tacto.

- Auch. Aunque no lo creas Granger, me duele que digas esas palabras. – La sonrisa cínica de Draco se escondían bajo la máscara fingida de un patán.

- Lo que no crees es que a mí me duela que no sepas otra cosa que decir más que sobresaltar tus falsos e hipócritas cumplidos.

- Déjate de tanta dureza Granger. Créeme que por eso Weasley aún no te ve. – Draco cometió la imprudencia de soltar tan erróneas palabras para dejar fluir el rencor de Hermione.

Draco se incorporó y por su seguridad caminó hacia su lugar favorito en la biblioteca, a una distancia en donde Hermione se abalanzara con maldiciones o conjuros.

La burbujeante sangre abochornaba las mejillas de Hermione, no supo que contestar a eso. Draco Malfoy siempre la tomaba por sorpresa con sus comentarios, pero eso no es lo que le molestaba sino el mero hecho de que el chico con los cabellos rubios hubiese deducido la fuerte atracción que tiene por Ronald. No es que Hermione fuera la persona más misteriosa y arduamente de descifrar con sus sentimientos, sino que Malfoy, mucho antes que otras personas como por ejemplo Ronald, pudiera ver la llamita que no se apaga en los ojos de la castaña si mira al chico de Gryffindor.

- ¿Y me lo dices tú? – dijo Hermione intentando ocultar sus nervios. – alguien que se cree, porque no lo es, un ser divino con aura celestial a su al redor capaz de llamar y someter a cualquier inocente que se le atraviesa por el camino.

- Si tú crees que tengo un aura celestial… - sacó la varita de sus pantalones. – que así sea, jamás ha salido eso de mi boca, mejor si lo dices tú. -Hermione abrió la boca de indignación, presenciar a un cínico arrogante bañaba sus cabellos de sudor que lo alborotaban. – Deja poner un punto en claro. Podré ser todo lo que tú quieras, pero lo que sí tengo es la suficiente fuerza como para decirte que al contrario de ti, yo sí llevo conmigo a alguien que no me utiliza como recurso para pasar las materias o matar el tiempo cuando ya no hay más que hacer…

Draco no se mordió la lengua para pronunciar tales palabras ante la cara de Hermione, ni siquiera dudó en caminar pasos hacia la figura de la chica y colocarse justo en frente de sus caderas. Y si Hermione ya se sentía por estallar, fue extremada la paciencia que tuvo por tal inconveniente cercanía. Lo que sorprendió a Draco fue que ni una palabra de sus bellos labios saliera con la intención de refutar, discutir o rebatir lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

Con saltos delicados, las pupilas de Draco miraban el inexpresivo rostro de Hermione, no tenía menor en interés en los pensamientos de Hermione porque su boca marmórea le decía entre silencios que algo andaba mal. Hermione se reservaba a tolerar la cercanía de su compañero, pero su mirada decía lo contrario, esos ojos castaños brillaban un odio intenso y doloroso en su interior, con tal intensidad de querer mutilar a su receptor. Hermione lo miró más hasta llegar a la conclusión de lo que pasaría, su corazón comenzó a latir nervioso y momentáneamente dubitativo.

- Lo ves… - dijo Draco colocando su mano en la mejilla izquierda de Hermione. – Ni siquiera lo más bajo como tú se puede resistir. ¿De verdad pensaste que alguien se podría fijar en ti?

"_Tú lo pediste Draco Malfoy"_-pensó la castaña. Hermione llevó su mano a la altura del rostro de nuevo como anteriormente lo había hecho, el golpe hubiera resultado si no hubiese sido porque Draco interceptó su puño y sostuvo rígido la mano de Hermione.

- Ni se te ocurra Granger – Hermione forcejeaba para liberar su mano, pues la fuerza masculina comenzaba a lastimar su piel. – te perdoné la primera, pero otra vez que lo hagas vas a pagar muy caro.

Casi imperceptible pero importante, Draco sintió un latido punzante en el interior de su bolsillo después del tacto con el brazo Hermione. Reacción que fue suficiente para desubicarlo, llevó a cabo de tres segundos para recordar el brazalete que se escondía entre sus ropas, había olvidado guardarlo en su sala común.

- No creo que más que esto. – dijo Hermione mientras seguía forcejeando. - ¡Ya suéltame! – gritó finalmente y Draco lo hizo.

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas? – Draco intentó regresar a Hermione. – La hora de tu trabajo aún no termina.

- ¿Crees que me importa? Cualquier lugar es mejor que estar cerca de ti.

Draco se interpuso como barrera para evitar que Hermione saliera, era demasiado divertido discutir con ella, pero era más que ella fuese la única que encolerizara.

- Muévete. – amenazó la castaña.

- Oblígame.

Y lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera por Draco se movió de su lugar por un suceso singular al otro lado de la estantería. Los libros que anteriormente estaban apilados yacían regados a excepción de un tomo que gustaba de lanzar llamas sin quemar el papel que residía a su alrededor.

- Qué demonios…-murmuró. Volteó instintivamente hacia Hermione pero ella ya no estaba. – Maldita sangre sucia como se atreve a largarse.

Con Hermione o sin ella tendría que apagar el fuego de ese libro, se acercó prudente, sin embargo las llamas lograron alcanzar el borde de la manga de su túnica.

- ¡Maldición…! – sacudió el brazo y apagó las llamas con hechizo extinguidor. – Va a quedar marca.- dijo, pues las llamas que apenas habían alcanzado su piel fueron suficiente para hacer daño en la delgada membrana cutánea. - ¡Granger vuelve acá!

Muy tarde, la castaña había avanzado los treinta y dos pasos para escapar de la tórrida situación que estaba pasando Draco, y para escapar de él principalmente.

"_¿No puede haber persona peor en este lugar?" –_pensó alejándose de la torre de Gryffindor. – _"Seguramente apagará el fuego que causó con el mismo frío que lleva dentro."_

No hacían más que pelear, insultarse el uno al otro hasta acabar heridos. Cuando Hermione creía comenzar una cosa bien, Draco finalizaba con ella de manera peor. Sin embargo, lo que más molestaba a la chica de cabellos castaños fue que él siempre buscase ganar la discusión, y lo conseguía. Sin mencionar los humillantes comentarios que soltaba de su podrida boca. Era demasiado lo que tenía que tolerar cada noche, era pesado y fastidioso, capaz de enfermarla con su propia bilis. Pues bastaba decir que la única manera en que Hermione conocía el fracaso era a lado de Draco Malfoy.

18


	8. Esperando

**VIII**

Esperando

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a tomar para que alguna palabra llegara a su refundida mente?

Un ensayo de quince páginas es difícil de un día para otro, no es como dibujar una línea en una hoja de papel para que después la creatividad haga lo suyo. Es más complicado que lavar el interior del estómago de Geuwar, o que volar en una criatura alada. Más complicado que estar sentado junto a una tribu de Gryffindor balbuceando incoherencias.

Las niñas de primero llegaban una por una, sin discreción, esperando a que la biblioteca se llenara para compartir la mesa con el atractivo chico de ojos grises que se encontraba sentado releyendo cientos de hojas. Draco las miraba con cierto aire de superioridad, todas eran iguales; castañas, rubias, altas, bajas, tontas… no había cosa que para sus pupilas se semejara a lo distinto.

¿Y qué pasaba si no hacía el ensayo del profesor Snape? Se convertiría en una cosa incompleta más que tendría almacenado en su biblioteca interna. Tantos pendientes, tantas cosas inconclusas. Toda esa carga y tensión se le clavaban en la espalda. Había transcurrido un mes y no logró ni comenzar con su misión, ni siquiera la introducción. Estaba seguro que podrían pasar tres meses y seguiría en cero. _"Pero es tan difícil"_ tan difícil compartir algo con la chica de Gryffindor amiga de Harry Potter.

Los cambios sucedieron en el exterior, con Pansy, con Blaise, con todo Hogwarts. Estaba perdido, desesperado, ¿no había salida? Las opciones estaban a la mano, pero Draco Malfoy se rehusaba a tomarlas, era un cobarde. Olvidarse de la misión ¿Por qué llamarla misión? Era más una obligación, un castigo. Olvidarse de él le era inconveniente, pues la estampa de su madre se adhería a las paredes de sus pensamientos.

- No hay modo. – susurró palabras que se perdieron en el silencio. – tendré que ganarme a esa Granger.

Hubiese querido levantarse de la silla rechinante en el preciso momento y caminar sin obstáculos a la sala de Gryffindor si era necesario. El tiempo era valioso y para él escaseaba como el amor que algunas podría dar. Sin embargo, ambos piernas y pies no se movieron ¿Era el ensayo? ¿Era el temor? ¿Era la apatía? Era mucho que hacer, un paso de los veinte que tiene que dar. No era como sí se dirigiera a su fusilamiento, pero se sentía como tal.

Conclusión; no decide moverse, todavía puede esperar pero su ensayo de quince páginas no.

- Malfoy ¿qué rayos haces aquí? – Zabini acaba de venir desde los lugares donde buscó a Draco. – se supone que deberías estar en el sala común, estás volviéndote un aburrido quedándote aquí en navidad.

La palabra _navidad _eragélida en los ásperos labios de Blaise, sonaba a un recuerdo triste de hace años, un libro olvidado en la nieve afuera de la casa, un niño hambriento.

- No quiero ir. – sentenció Draco.

- Faltaba más. Ya no me gusta tu actitud, desde que comenzaron las clases eres diferente. – Draco hizo una mueca al escuchar las palabras de Blaise - enserio esto te está afectando.

- No era mi intención causar carcajadas en ti Blaise.

- No, pero antes eras mi amigo.

Draco no supo que decir, solo limitarse a su ordinario gesto; la ceja levantada.

- Olvídalo… - Zabini comenzó a caminar en retorno. – Luego nos alcanzas si quieres.

- Si es que quiero…

**1.**

- ¡Vamos Granger sólo ábrelo!

- No me grites Ronald – pronunció Hermione en la sala común – lo abriré cuando sea el momento.

- Considero que es el turno de Harry. – dijo impaciente Ginny, quien había obsequiado regalos a todos.

- Está bien, lo abriré. – contestó alegre el chico. – Genial unos omniculares ¡muchas gracias Ginn!

- ¡¿Qué? – replicó Ron. - ¡A mí sólo me diste unos clásicos calcetines!

- Y eso es mucho para ti. – contestó su hermana.

- Gracias por la pluma Ginny. – Habló Hermione interrumpiendo con la conversación.

- De nada, sabía que esa te iba a gustar. – La pelirroja no paraba de sonreír durante la semana navideña.

Hermione se quedó prendida de lo hermoso que era su regalo, una pluma color azul y plata con un águila pequeña en la parte superior. Nada pesada y muy práctica, era lo mejor que le hubiesen regalado en las navidades pasadas con sus amigos.

- Yo digo que vayamos a cenar ya, falta poco para que comiencen con la festividad de media noche. – anunció Ginny.

- Tú sólo piensas en comer. – murmuró Dean.

- No me agradó tu comentario… - sentenció su novia.

- Vamos entonces.

Dean tomó a su novia de la mano y salieron en dirección al gran salón, fueron seguidos por Hermione.

- No puedo creer que mis padres no nos hubiesen llamado para celebrar navidades a casa. – dijo Ron. – Navidad sin ellos se siente muy diferente, pero siento que esta es mi noche.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Harry.

- Sólo son palabras…

Harry se encogió de hombros.

Hermione bajaba con tranquilidad y fiaca las escaleras de piedra, no sabía porque motivo estaba triste, sí, era diferente estar sin sus padres en navidad, los extrañaba mucho. Pero en su interior había algo más que últimamente le lastimaba. Probablemente era esa música de jazz que sonaba por todas las paredes del castillo y Luna -quien los alcanzó después- no paraba de cantar "ven a vivir conmigo y se mi amor…".

Los minutos pasaron y ella seguía sentada en la mesa del gran comedor sin decir nada, mordiéndose las uñas impaciente. Creyendo y esperando por un milagro navideño que le abrazase el corazón. Y en vez de eso, miró a su izquierda, en la entrada al comedor, sus recuerdos de tristeza regresaron sin dejar de mirar a Ron tan alegre con Lavender Brown. Tan rápido había terminado lo que había –fuese lo que fuese- entre Lavender y Seamus que a Ronald no le importó, es más, corrió como león hacía la rubia de sus sueños.

"_¿Cómo es que nunca deja de mirarla?" _se preguntó la pequeña castaña. No había momento en él decidiera rechazarla e ignorarla por estar con alguien tan vacío como ella. Era tan doloroso, tan patético, era lo que siempre le sucedía a Hermione Granger. Como si ningún día pudiese estar desenfada y alegre. Como le dolía.

- Los chicos dicen que después de la cena seguiremos celebrando en la sala común – susurró momentos después Harry al oído de Hermione - ¿Qué dices?

Hermione asintió sin saber a que estaba respondiendo. Era tanto pedir que su atención se orientara a algo más que no fuesen sus sentimientos, todo se volvía más dramático y oscuro en su interior. ¿Por qué no podía haber alguien que le dijera "Hermione te ves muy bonita" así como Ron se lo decía en este momento a Lavender, o un simple "Hermione que bueno que estás aquí"?

Pero había otras personas que se merecían más la atención, no una chica que se encerraba horas en su cuarto leyendo como desquiciada o pensando acerca de lo aburrida que es su vida.

**2.**

Caminado junto a sus amigos, el chico de cabello rubio bosteza. Caminando toma un sorbo del brandy de la botella que tiene en la mano. Caminando a lado de su novia la besa de vez en cuando. Caminando se aburre. Caminando regresa a su habitación.

Antes de entrar:

- ¿Quieres pasar la noche juntos? – dice Pansy en su oído izquierdo.

¿Por qué no? mejor matar el tiempo con el cuerpo de su chica que solo. En cuestión de minutos y de haber entrado a los aposentos del joven Malfoy, la pareja se encontraba chocando miembro con miembro, disfrutando del único placer que sólo el sexo puede dar.

Le encantaba estar con Pansy unidos cuerpo con cuerpo todo el tiempo, no había mejor medicina para la soledad, su terapia sexual. En cuanto a Pansy no había problema, ella lo buscaba tanto como los vampiros a la sangre. Estuvieron un rato desnudos en las sabanas, no era ni siquiera tarde para llegar a la cena del comedor, las diez de la noche.

- No quiero bajar - dijo Pansy – mejor hay que quedarnos dormidos aquí, no es importante que sea navidad.

- No seas berrinchuda, sabes que tienes que comer.

Pansy se sintió felizmente reconfortada, esas palabras resaltaron que a Draco si le importaba su novia. Debía de ser así, debía de estar a su lado como la futura pareja de matrimonio que serían.

- Está bien – contestó la chica. – voy a cambiarme.

Miró detalladamente su cuerpo descubierto caminar hacia la puerta del baño con las prendas en el brazo, se veía exquisitamente atractiva, sin duda era afortunado.

- Caso resuelto… -murmuró a sus adentros.

Draco hacía caso omiso a todos los murmullos y cotilleos que existían en el salón, había muchos alumnos que se quedaron en vez de irse a sus hogares, ¿Creían que Hogwarts era más seguro que afuera? Ni se imaginaban lo que les caería encima. Una purga interminable.

Recorrió sus ojos curiosos por todo el salón, miles de personas riendo y unas que otras peleando, la mayoría siempre contenta, hambrienta de felicidad. No supo cómo definir aquella felicidad, si alguna vez la había sentido o no. Recorrieron mesa por mesa, hasta parar en la honorable mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione no estaba ¿en dónde estaba? Y su respuesta se construyó tan rápido en cuanto que vio a la comadreja repugnante besándose con otra chica.

**3.**

Se coloca en frente del libro de madera y espera que den las doce, ya es navidad. Qué navidad, no hay luces, no hay alegría, no hay familia. Sólo música. Sentada en un escalón, se refugia dentro de las antiguas páginas de un libro. La tristeza sale por medio de la lectura, no quiere llorar _eso es de débiles _había dicho él. Pero no le importaba, no lloraba por debilidad, ni por orgullo. Simplemente no podía, ya estaba tan seca de tanto sufrir que la calma del llanto no la hidrataría de nuevo. Tanto dolor dentro de ella. La escena era desagradable, sus ojos castaños permanecieron secos y tímidos ante tal imagen, su mente era la que gritaba y su corazón el que lloraba. Sus manos temblaban advirtiéndole las emociones que no querían ser proyectadas. La chica de bucles –porque no eran rizos- rubios apareció radiante, su sonrisa despedía la enorme dicha y felicidad que poseía al sostener la mano de ese campeón de Quidditch. La mano del chico, quien de algún día estúpidamente creyó sería _su chica. _Ronald le sonreía a ella y a Harry, su anuncio como novio de Lavender la destrozó, como quien rompe un pergamino, trocito por trocito. Qué mejor para comprobarlo con ese beso, la sangre de Hermione heló cuando vio sus labios entrelazados, buscando la dulzura de cada uno. Quería ser ella quien estuviera ahí. Quería ser ella quien los disfrutara al igual que se disfruta una lectura, o un dulce de regaliz, o un bocado de chocolate. Sólo quería ser ella, la especial para él. La mente era tan cruel que había engañado a su dueña –o quizás viceversa- se había engañado todo este tiempo. Si alguna vez creyó que sus rezos serían escuchados, o que Ronald dejaría de ser tan ciego e idiota, o que tan siquiera se le presentase la oportunidad. Ya no pensaba así, ahora sus esperanzas estaban siendo destruidas por otra Gryffindor. Una chica de bucles falsos de chocolate y sonrisa de muñeca en aparador, cuerpo que ella nunca tendría, carácter alegre y soportable. Ideal para él sin duda. Sin que nadie la detuviese, salió del gran comedor. Ron no lo notó, la felicidad vendaba sus ojos. Lavender muchos menos. Ginny felicitaba a Ron en ese momento y Dean a su lado hacía lo mismo. Harry lo hizo, observó a su amiga y sin pensarlo dos veces fue detrás de ella. La encontró dentro de un aula, ¿Qué hacía? _"ensayando hechizos"_ había respondido ella, no le creyó. Pudo notar la tristeza y la humedad en sus ojos. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera iba poder armar a su amiga Hermione. Pero no le importó, porque era Harry Potter, la persona que estaría con ella y para ella en cualquier momento. Era su mejor amigo, y, si no fuera por la sangre, su hermano. La calmó, consoló y abrazó. Hermione agradeció la generosidad y amistad de Harry, no había persona en el mundo que la comprendiera como él, en aquellos momentos, ambos compartían algo muy similar, y no era precisamente su amistad. Compartían algo con un mismo nombre: Weasley. Un chico y una chica, dos pelirrojos, dos Gryffindor. Ginny/Harry. Ron/Hermione. Ron/Lavender. Ginny/Dean. ¿Harry y Hermione? Era imposible aunque quisiera pensarlo.

Hermione caminó con rumbo fijo, después de hablar con Harry. Su mano –aún temblorosa- cargaba con una vieja radio que le había obsequiado la señora Weasley para comunicarse con la Orden, aunque fuera un medio de comunicación, no había dejado de ser lo que aparentaba. Un radio. Viejo quizás, pero útil, tan siquiera reproducía las sutiles melodías que la acompañaban entre pensamientos. Melodías que en estos momentos era de grata compañía, si leía no era por interés, ni por placer, ni por cualquier otra razón que fuera la huída, huir de la realidad. Si eso significaba ser cobarde, pues lo era, mil veces cobarde. _"There ain't nothing we can do to protect you…O children…Lift up your voice…" _sonaba el viejo aparato, _"children" _una y otra vez. _"Rejoice." _Es lo que quería, gozar el dolor, gozar el momento, regocijarse. Seguía sentada sobre el escalón, unos pasos fuera de la cabaña, su nuevo refugio. La biblioteca ya había quedado atrás, ¿por qué? No sabía, pero el misterio de este nuevo lugar la embriaga, y no dejaba de pensar en la persona que pudo haber vivido aquí algún tiempo. Tiempo…mucho tiempo atrás. Todavía sostenía el libro entre sus manos frías, ya no leía, sus ojos se concentraban en las difusas nubes del inestable cielo, parecía que el clima quería adaptarse con ella, las nubes estaban grises y el cielo naranja, ella ya no podía ver todo azul y claro como antes. Podía sentir la tristeza de Hermione y la acompañaba, la hacía sentir bien. El misterio de aquel lugar era interminable. El suspiro infinito salió de sus labios. Era su curiosidad tan grande por ese cielo naranja, que no le sorprendió que la temperatura de sus manos cambiara instantáneamente, ni que alguien había llegado y sentado junto a ella. _"O children… poor old Jim's white as ghost, he's found the answer that was lost…" _sentados en el tren de la resistencia y quizás de la esperanza. ¿El rumbo? Quizás al reino que los lleve lejos, a uno lejos de la realidad y a otro lejos de la soledad. No hubo intercambio de palabras de odio, mucho menos de consuelo, las peleas que usualmente aparecían en cinco minutos no querían llegar. Ambos disfrutaban el silencio, que dijera lo que quiera. Draco se adentró al libro con la intención de ver a la chica, llegó al punto en que su compañía ya no era tan molesta, deseaba desquitarse con alguien, pero cuando llegó, la imagen de la castaña con los ojos –increíblemente tristes- al cielo lo desubicó. Hermione Granger nunca estaba triste, al menos él nunca la había visto de ese modo. En el fondo, la castaña también sufría como todos, _como todos_, como él. Se sentó junto a ella sin importarle si lo corría o no, la música de fondo lo conquistó, sintió una enorme desdicha con ella, sin embargo qué es el dolor si no el arte de la vida. Ella no hizo nada, no lo miró siquiera, tenía advertido que era él. Al principio sintió la necesidad de echarlo de ahí a gritos, que la dejara en paz por una vez en su vida. Desistió, pues las fuerzas de Hermione se habían ido, no podría mantener una discusión en aquel estado. Se rindió y accedió que él se quedase. Draco cerró los ojos, por primera vez ella volvió hacia él. Sentado a su izquierda permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sus finas facciones eran acariciadas por la suave brisa del lugar. Hermione se revolvió dentro de su ser al darse cuenta que era realmente bello. _No tanto como Ron_,sintió la voz interior caerle como una pesada piedra, su recuerdo la volvió a deprimir. _"Hey, little train! Wait for me! I once was blind but now I see…" _Navidad desde hace dos minutos. No existe un _feliz Navidad_ en medio del sepulcral silencio, sólo música, melodía que los une. Tan siquiera por una noche, ambos están más cerca uno del otro de lo que creen. Ambos se miran, miradas fuertes, llenas de barreras. _"We're happy, Ma, we're having fun. And the train ain't even left the station…" _castigo para Hermione, la música desciende, quiere que se repita y suene en sus oídos para siempre. Somos felices, pero el tren ya salió de la estación. Draco no quería escuchar más aquella canción, cuya letra lo golpeaba de forma directa, escuchando en coros y acordes su realidad, la visión de su mundo. Se acabó.

- Me sorprendió la comadreja – Draco decidió romper con el silencio – mira que con esa Gryffindor, me lo imaginaba con una de su clase.

Hermione no dijo nada, una falsa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se sintió tremendamente culpable cuando las palabras del chico no la hicieron enojar, al contrario, necesitaba escuchar a alguien que manchara lo que sentía por Ron, quería oír blasfemias del pelirrojo. Quería odiarlo.

- Pero claro, de su clase jamás – continuó – tendría que buscar en lo más bajo.

Draco intentó provocar a la castaña como muchas otras veces, pero ella parecía no escucharlo, al menos eso creía. En otras situaciones hubiera defendido a su pelirrojo, no entendía. Hermione bajó la cabeza, así que era eso. Cupo en la cuenta de lo que le sucedía. Amor no correspondido, le afectaba la relación entre la comadreja y la greñuda de Gryffindor. Aquellos problemas del corazón le aborrecían, problemas los de él. Quiso decir algo hiriente pero no le nació, la necesidad de lastimarla ya no surgía con emoción en su interior si es que alguien más ya la había herido. Y ahora, con el humor que traía, no sería divertido ya que las peleas no serían iguales.

- ¿No deberías estar allá fuera celebrando? – preguntó sin importancia la chica.

- Tenía asuntos que arreglar. – con su mano derecha sacó la costosa botella de brandy del lado izquierdo de su saco. Dio un fugaz trago que para la garganta de Hermione hubiera sido como espinas de fuego rasgándola por dentro.

- ¿Cuáles? ¿Venir a molestar a una sangre sucia? – el tono de Hermione era hiriente, hasta Draco se sorprendió, se estaba insultando a sí misma con afán de sentirse peor.

- Tal vez. – dio otro trago.

- Pues misión cumplida, ya lo hiciste, ahora vete, no quiero ver a nadie.

- Tú no decides eso Granger – ya estaba harto que lo corriera de todos lados, sí había accedido era porque también él no disfrutaba con su compañía, ya no iba a complacerla – me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo que desee.

- ¡Fuera de mi cabaña! – el brazo de Hermione señalo enérgico una invisible salida. Qué alivio, al menos ya volvía a gritarle, había vuelto.

- ¿Tú cabaña? No veo tu nombre por ningún lado Granger. – Draco permanecía sentado en el lugar en que llegó. Hermione no dijo nada, resignada a discutir con él, salió por completo del lugar. Él percibió su apatía, y maldijo a Weasley, si no fuera por él, ella no estaría así, sin siquiera hablarle. Odiaba cuando alguien lo ignoraba por completo. Hasta Potter era mejor compañía que dos personas como Hermione y Nott. No soportaba la supuesta superioridad de ambos. – ya quita esa cara Granger, créeme que luces más patética de lo que eres.

Volvió a ignorarlo y caminó metros más adelante, alejándose de la casa, el árbol y de él. Si no iba a tener paz dentro, pues afuera sería. ¿Había peligro? Que más da, mejor morir ahí mismo de una buena vez. Escuchó la voz de Draco llamarla, siguió ignorándola. Se sentía terriblemente mal, hubiese querido estar sola en esa navidad. La verdad no, hubiera querido, que en vez de que Draco fuera quien llegó. Hubiera sido Ron. Que ilusa, que tonta en pensar eso, Ronald jamás haría eso por ella, sólo por Lavender y eso le dolió en el alma más que mil puñales. ¡Dios el rechazo es tan doloroso! Pensó en Harry y en Ginny. Se consoló en que al menos Harry sentía lo mismo que ella, pero por favor, lo que sucedía entre esos dos estaba tan alejado al rechazo, si tan sólo él supiera. Hermione avanzó más, la depresión se había convertido en furia. Aceleró el pasó cuando creyó que el Slytherin la seguiría, pero no sucedió nada. Continuó dando veloces zancadas pero sin alejarse mucho de la cabaña, tampoco quería que le sucediera otra cosa vergonzosa como el incidente con el Billywig. Prefirió sentarse sobre la hierba en posición fetal, mirando el horizonte con el mar. No pasaron más de diez minutos para que unas gotas de agua se resbalaran sobre su cabello. Draco también las sintió.

- ¡Granger! – Gritó desde lejos - ¡Vuelve te vas a mojar! – La chica ni siquiera lo miró - ¡Cuando tengas fiebre mucho gusto me va a dar!

El agua refrescó los pensamientos de Hermione, se enamoró de la lluvia ese día. No le importaba que sus cabellos se mojaran y después cuando ya secos se esponjaran. No le importó que su piel llorara por un poco de calor, ni mucho menos hizo caso de que unas lágrimas hincharan sus ojos. O acaso sólo era la lluvia deslizándose sobre su rostro.

Draco la miró vacuamente desde su lugar, que patética era Granger. ¿Ponerse sentimental y al borde del suicidio por un idiota como Weasley? La consideraba más inteligente. Bebió de nuevo de la botella. La lluvia se intensificó logrando mojar el borde de sus zapatos. Y Hermione seguía ahí. "¿Por qué me provocas a hacer esto Granger?" abandonó la botella y su saco encima de la mesa de la cabaña. Se olvidó lo elegantes que eran sus zapatos como para ensuciarlos con el fango y corrió en dirección a la castaña.

- ¡Si tú no te cuidas yo sí lo voy a hacer! – haló a Hermione por los dos brazos para levantarla y así llevársela.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!

Draco miró sus ojos. Maldición estaba llorando y ahora qué. Odiaba tanto ver a una mujer llorar, no quería verla. No importaba que se tratara de Hermione Granger, él simplemente no soportaba ver a una mujer sufrir. El rubio pasó una mano por su rostro hasta llegar al final de su cabello, buscó en su mente el mejor remedio para Hermione, y lo encontró.

- Ven – la tomó del brazo.

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz! – ella se resistía y arrancaba toscamente su brazo de las manos del chico.

Draco la miró molesto, no estaba fúrico, simplemente odiaba cuando era tratado con tal repudio. Le importó poco si lo que iba a hacer la molestaría o no. Se inclinó y la tomó por las piernas y la cintura para llevarla en su espalda. Ella no quería caminar por su cuenta así que él la obligaría. La castaña lo golpeó inútilmente mientras gritaba que la bajará, dejó de hacerlo cuando ya vio innecesaria su pobre fuerza para liberarse. El rubio ingresó a la cabaña sin dificultad y colocó delicadamente a Hermione sobre la única silla que había. Hizo aparecer diestramente un vaso de cristal y sirvió una dosis de brandy en él.

- Bebe un poco – Hermione se atrevió a mirarlo molesta y retiró el vaso de su alcance.

- ¿Veneno? No gracias, intoxícate solo.

- Sólo hazlo ¿quieres? – Draco colocó el vaso entre las manos de Hermione – te va a ayudar.

¿Qué más daba no? Un poco de licor en sus células no provocaría más daño del que ya sentía. Probablemente ya no pensaba que era una inmadura acción recurrir al alcohol para sentirse (tan siquiera por breves momentos) aliviada de todo. Ya era hora de actuar como el resto. Quizás así la llegarían a amar por primera vez. Miró de reojo al rubio quien tenía sus dos brazos recargados sobre la mesa, y dispuesta, alzó el vaso para llevárselo a la boca. Lo primero que sintió fue un dulzor en la punta de la lengua, mientras el líquido fue avanzando quemó poco a poco la pared de su garganta. Hermione tosió y el chico no pudo evitar burlarse de la inexperiencia de la castaña. Hermione se recompuso y nuevamente llevó el vaso hacia sus labios rosados.

- Dije bebe un poco, no acábatelo.

Acostumbrada a la sensación, Hermione no dejó de beber del vaso ni un instante. Seguía sentada y taciturna. Draco por su parte, había mudado su cuerpo al incomodo sillón que seguramente Hermione había traído. Agradecido por el silencio de la chica, bebió de la botella pasando todos sus pensamientos junto con el elixir color ámbar. Permanecieron varios minutos así, cada uno en su lugar. Hasta que Hermione habiéndose acabado su vaso ya, se acomodó al lado izquierdo de Draco. No pensó que fuera Draco Malfoy, simplemente quería buscar el calor de alguien, la compañía y cercanía de alguien. Recargó como niña pequeña su mejilla sobre el hombro del chico y dejó escapar un largo suspiro que no sorprendió al muchacho.

- Creo que el alcohol no es para ti Granger. Estás demasiado cerca de una serpiente que te puede morder. – dirigió su mirada glacial a Hermione. Ella no lo miró, sino sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

- Él es un estúpido. Y yo soy aún más por dejar que me importe. – no hacía falta que Draco preguntara quién era ese _él. _- ¿Hasta que me doy cuenta dices? Pues claro, sólo los estúpidos se enamoran ¿no es así? Y por supuesto el señor Malfoy no entra en esa categoría. Te quedaste callado, es porque tengo razón. ¿Alguna vez usted señor Malfoy deseó ser un estúpido?

- Nunca.

- Me alegro por usted. Así jamás tendrá que llevar todos los días este innecesario sufrimiento que sólo te alimenta de tristezas, angustias y mediocridad.

Hermione seguía hablando sin esperar que Malfoy la escuchase. Draco sabía que los efectos del brandy en ella serían rápidos, a lo mejor más rápidos de lo que creyó. Colocó la botella justo debajo de la nariz de la chica. Hermione absorbió el brutal pero también delicioso aroma del licor y abrió los ojos, aceptó gustosa la botella y bebió como experta de ella.

- Sigue tomando así y no querrás despertar mañana. – Era extraño, pues este día era la primera vez que estaba siendo (dentro de sus parámetros) realmente amable con Hermione Granger.

- Es probable que nunca quiera despertar. – _"exagerada"_ pensó el rubio. _"Cobarde"_ fue lo segundo. – sin embargo, aquí seguiré. Hay veces en que quiero dejar de ser Hermione Granger y convertirme en una chica común que sólo piense en lo superficial como todas las demás para ser aceptada.

- En traducción: para que el imbécil de Weasley te mire.

- Así es. – no quiso decirle pero desgraciadamente lo soltó.

- Te creía mejor que eso Granger. – le arrebató la botella para ser él quien bebiera de ésta. – En verdad eres una decepción.

- ¿Acaso tenías grandes expectativas de mí Malfoy? ¡Vaya confesión!

- No sé de qué me hablas. Lo único que veía es que tú nunca te esmeraste en cambiar tu propia imagen, parecía que vivías feliz y orgullosa presumiendo de esa "aparente" perfección que supuestamente tú te iba a llevar lejos. Y decías ser mejor que yo. Ahora trágate esas palabras.

- Jamás. Las repetiré toda mi vida: sigo siendo mejor que tú.

- Si tú lo dices Granger. Eres mucho mejor que después de obtener todo y esmerarte en lo que quieres resultas estar más sola de lo que crees ¿no es así?

- Entonces si dices superarme ¿Por qué estás en el mismo lugar que yo? ¿Bajo la misma y patética situación?

- Te equivocas, tú y yo no estamos bajo las mismas circunstancias. Incluso tus problemas son tan insignificantes que llegan a convertirte en un ser miserable y mediocre.

- Igual de miserable que tú entonces.

- Ya guarda silencio ¿quieres? Por unos maravillosos momentos me ilusioné por pensar que tu boquita dejaría de escupir estupideces con el estado en el que estás.

Hermione cayó. ¿Por qué nunca paraba de hablar de más? Era tan difícil conseguir un alto. Sorprendió a Draco cuando en vez de alejarse de él, arrinconó infantilmente su cuerpo mucho más cerca de él.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Hermione al momento en que cerró nuevamente sus ojos.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Ayudarme, si es que se le puede decir así. Es la única palabra encuentro para expresar esto. – él la miró pensativo ¿la estaba ayudando? Nunca fue su intención, pero probablemente eso estaba haciendo. Considerando que para ella eso era ayuda.

- Porque alguien debía de hacerlo por primera vez.

- Pero no Draco Malfoy, él no es un ser altruista ni mucho menos comprensivo.

- Bueno ya basta. Quedamos en que te ibas a quedar callada.

Draco quería definir lo que estaba empezando a sentir. Era una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que daban resultado a una infusión de algo que sabía terriblemente extraño. Algo que no lo hacía sentir bien, aunque tampoco mal.

- Ya dame esa botella – intentó sacársela de las manos cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione bebía de ésta como si se tratase de agua.

- No – pronunció firme. Sujetó celosa la botella y alzó para evitar el alcance de la mano del rubio. Ven por ella si la quieres.

Fue cuando Draco intentó moverse que se dio cuenta que estaba muy mareado. Eso lo hizo deducir que si él se encontraba apenas así, Hermione debería estar lo suficientemente fuera de sí para saber lo que hacía.

- Granger ya deja eso. – se estiró para arrebatarle la botella y por consecuencia su rostro quedó a una cercanía poco prudente del de ella.

- Acércate si la quieres…

"¿Qué rayos le pasa?" pensó Draco cuando ella habló, pues el aliento de Hermione estaba envuelto por el traicionero brandy.

- ¿Te sientes bien Granger? – al menos logró quitarle la botella de su mano.

Hermione sonrió y cerró los ojos, por primera vez sonrió abiertamente a Draco Malfoy. Demostrándole que a pesar de tener unos incisivos más largos que el resto, esa sonrisa no dejaba de ser hermosa. Draco no se perdió para nada los bordes de su sonrisa, ni mucho menos ignoró la textura y color de los labios que la rodeaban. Por no perderse de nada, no advirtió que Hermione alzó su rostro para quedar tan cerca de él, tanto que sus narices se pudieron conocer. Draco estaba tan distraído que se dejó llevar por un aroma diferente e inexplicable que venía de alguna parte del cuerpo de Hermione, quizás de su piel o quizás de sus labios. Hermione no sabía lo que hacía (o probablemente sí), colocó sus finas manos arriba de las caderas de Draco e inevitablemente chocó su fría nariz contra la de él. Ambos no se movían, sólo mantenían los parpados cerrados, Draco no quería ver lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaría a punto de suceder si ella no se detenía. Hermione logró rozar los labios (en el momento rosados) de Draco. Si alguien les hubiese preguntado que sintieron, ellos hubieran respondido algo similar a una descarga eléctrica. Un rayo, un trueno que llegó de golpe para consumirlos. Draco ya no aguantó más, no podía reprimir este deseo y…

- ¡Te engañé! – gritó Hermione sin parar de reír al mismo tiempo que sacaba la botella de brandy de las vulnerables manos de Draco.

Se echó al sillón y bebió hasta la última gota que pudo sobrevivir de la costosa botella. Después de eso, Draco no supo cómo reaccionar. Si sentirse enojado por el atrevimiento de esa chica para burlarlo de esa manera, o si tan sólo reír por la astucia de esa mujer.

- Aunque no lo creas Granger – comenzó – te agradezco por lo que acabas de hacer, muy estúpido en verdad, pero impediste una desgracia.

- De nada. – Hermione permanecía acostada en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados y la botella sobre su pecho. Draco sabía que ya estaba muy bebida y que sacarla de ahí sería como pelear contra un basilisco.

- Al menos no vas a recordar nada al día siguiente sangre sucia. – Hermione no respondió, hacia ya tres minutos que se había quedado dormida.

Mareado y quizás más apagado, Draco salió de la cabaña para encontrarse con la férrea pero no incomoda lluvia que lloraba del cielo. Le hacía falta su mejor remedio, un maldito cigarro (afortunadamente lo encontró dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón). Caminó permitiendo que el agua bañara su cuerpo y su ropa. El agua fría lo calmaría un poco. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hace unos minutos Hermione no lo hubiera detenido? ¿Se hubiera atrevido a besarla? Tal vez nunca lograría responderse aquellas preguntas. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en el _que pasaría si. _Llegó a ese lugar con la esperanza de sentirse mejor cuando acabó peor, esperando terminar hundido en el alcohol y no fue él quien sorbió de la última gota de la botella que le regaló Zabini por Navidad. Tenía que admitirlo, Granger no le agradaba en absoluto, pero le gustó –quizás demasiado- lo que había hecho. Hubiera deseado que Potty y la mugrosa rata de madriguera, hubiesen presenciado la escena con su mejor amiga protagonizándola. Nunca olvidaría la cara de Potter, ni mucho menos la de la comadreja. Sería para regocijarse. Y mejor que nada, hubiera quedado completamente complacido con la inmensa culpa y miseria que sentiría la sangre sucia. Oh sí, era realmente cruel.

Todavía bajo la lluvia, absorbía su aroma favorito y lo exhalaba placentero. No tardó mucho darse cuenta que se encontraba realmente empapado, sin embargo el frío no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Llevar una vida con el frío siempre presente lo acostumbró a vivir en su palacio de hielo. Frío en las personas, frío en su padre, frío dentro de él, frío en su corazón. Caminó sin ver nada más hacia el horizonte que daba al mar, extrañándolo. Pensando que cada sal y mineral que quedaba arrastrado en la arena no hacía más que recordarle a la única mujer (antes que la música) que ha amado en su corta vida, la mujer que le brindó el primer respiró después que salió de ella. Cuando el mar baila tranquilo ahí esta Narcisa arrullándolo, o si brinca y abraza las rocas con energía estaba ella riendo junto a él, haciéndole cosquillas como cuando niño. No quería decirlo, pero como amaba ese lugar por ese maldito mar. Odiaba sentirse así.

No tardó mucho en percibir que unos pasos lentos y torpes se aproximaban a él, volteó esperando ver una amenaza del lugar. La única amenaza que vio fue Granger tropezando con las inocentes hierbas del suelo. El rostro de Hermione revelaba cansancio y algo más que no supo identificar, pero no tardo mucho en descubrir cuando ésta llegó junto a él y abrazarlo sorpresivamente. Hermione soltó un llanto desconsolador sobre el pecho de Draco que este último no supo qué hacer. Ya estaba harto de la inmadura actitud de la castaña, tenía tantas ganas de empujarla bruscamente y hacerla caer al suelo. Maldición no lo hizo. Entre llantos, Hermione balbuceó algo casi incomprensible. Unas palabras parecidas a: no me dejes (después palabras inentendibles) como yo nunca. Seguramente eran dirigidas para la única persona que la tenía en tal estado.

- Granger sólo estas buscando que te haga daño de verdad – ella seguía aferrada a su pecho – suéltame…Sí… como tú digas, pero sígueme. ¿Qué? Sí, te voy a llevar con Ron si eso es lo que quieres, pero regresemos antes a la cabaña.

Volvió a llorar durante el resto del camino a la cabaña. No pudo mantenerse en pie, por lo que Draco no tuvo más remedio que llevársela en brazos. Para su desgracia se volvió a quedar dormida. ¿Es que acaso iba a seguir torturándolo durante las pocas horas del día que le quedaban? Pensó en llegar a la cabaña y soltar a la chica en el sillón para después regresar a Hogwarts, ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió. Hermione estaba muy abrazada de él que no lo dejó ir ni cuando la colocó sobre el sillón. Incluso murmuró un _no me dejes_ -que indirectamente estaba dirigido a Ronald- y no soltó el cuello de Draco. Por último, el rubio no tuvo más remedio que quedar acostado debajo de Hermione hasta que se relajara y lo dejara libre al fin. Aunque, no se dio cuenta de la hora en que cayó igual de dormido que la chica.


	9. La segunda navidad

IX.

La segunda navidad

Un murmullo entre las grietas del viento, hay murmullos de criaturas salvajes y desconocidas a la mitad de la mañana. Hay una muchacha tumbada en el sillón viejo de una cabaña. Sus dedos agarran con pertinencia la tela de su suéter. El frío por fin la despierta, poco a poco abre sus ojos y trata de mover su cabeza. «_ ¡Dios que pesada se siente!__»__._

Escucha los primeros ecos del día, los silbidos del bosque abrazando el canto de las aves. Se levanta por fin, mira a sus lados y cae en cuenta de lo sucedido ayer. _«__No hice nada malo, estoy consciente de aquello__»__._

- ¿Se abra ido ese cretino? – pregunta al aire.

Mejor, no tendría cabeza para encontrárselo y mirarlo a la cara, se moriría de vergüenza. Camina despacio hacia la salida de la cabaña, abre y el aire matutino le da en la cara como un puñal. _«__¡Está helando!__»_ pareciera que su mente se quiere congelar.

- Si fuera tú no salgo con el estado que tienes. – él acaba de aparecer sabrá dios de dónde.

- Creí que ya te habías ido. – respondió Hermione, quien no aguantaba la vergüenza.

- De hecho, pero me levanté por agua y luego te vi parada con una cara que ni tú te aguantas.

Entonces la chica miró las manos de Draco, llevaba consigo un recipiente con un líquido vitalizante llamado agua. Su garganta ardía como nunca, llorando por unas gotas de agua que acariciaran sus paredes.

- ¿Te molesta si… tomo un trago? – preguntó tímidamente Hermione.

Draco no dijo nada, echó una carcajada al aire. La Gryffindor lucía creíblemente hilarante. Tenía que haber alguna forma para testificar después de su humillante situación. Quiso compadecerse de ella pero el simple hecho que su carita estuviera pálida y sus cabellos demasiado alborotados, la convertían en una estampa cómica para el bolsillo de Draco Malfoy. Aunque quisiera negarlo todo el tiempo, la única mujer que no paraba de hacerlo reír era Granger, su siempre patética actitud y cara de niña vulnerable lo mataban de risa.

Hermione refunfuñó molesta por la mala actitud de ese muchacho.

- ¡Olvídalo! – terminó por decir y regresó su alborotada cabellera a la cabaña.

- Ya… relájate. – dijo aun riendo el muchacho. – Toma - le ofreció el recipiente con agua.

Creyó que Hermione no lo tomaría por orgullo, pero accedió porque su garganta no podía articular sonido del dolor que le producía estar seca.

- ¡Esta helada! – reaccionó la chica en cuanto el agua se sumergió en la cavidad de su garganta.

Draco se encogió de hombros sin importarle si a Hermione se le quemaba la garganta o no.

- No sé tú, pero me voy. – Anunció el rubio – Feliz navidad Granger.

Y desapareció con deslumbro, el librito pesado de madera estaba tirado a unos cuantos centímetros de los pies de Hermione. No tenía prisa por irse aún, tenía un día entero para ella sola. No le importaba si tenía hambre, no saldría de su refugio para encontrarse con sus amigos y con Ronald a lado de su novia.

- Tampoco puedo quedarme aquí haciendo nada. – murmuró.

Recogió el libro y se sentó junto con él. Su textura era muy liza para ser tan viejo, ¿era viejo? No sabía ni cuanto tenía este lugar. De nuevo quiso saber más, una pequeña señal que le dijera qué es esto, por qué está aquí, de quién fue y quiénes vivieron aquí.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó extrañado de unos bordes tallados que tenía el libro en el lomo, eran unas insignias no muy bien definidas, el tiempo se había encargo de poco a poco ir desapareciéndolas. – _"G.G" _– alcanzó a leer.

_«__G.G__»_repetía en su mente, ¿Qué significa? Le dolía la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder concentrar sus pensamientos en un objetivo.

¿Qué sucedió con Hermione Granger? Ella nunca fue de esas chicas que pensó remediar sus problemas mediante la bebida, ni mucho menos escapar corriendo en vez encarar tal situación con toda la valentía de una Gryffindor

- Tengo que organizarme. – susurró para sí.

Decidió que era mejor salir de su rincón preferido, salir al exterior y enseñarle al mundo que Hermione no estaba vencida, se necesitaba más que una decepción amorosa para que el punzante veneno llamado vida terminase con ella. Pero antes debía tomar un baño.

Caminó con los pensamientos en su curiosa cabecita. Dudas y respuestas inconclusas brotan en la tina sin agua de su mente. Llega a su cueva de leones, no hay nadie, no hay murmullos ni cuchicheos, todos duermen a las siete cuarenta y tres de la mañana en la torre de Gryffindor.

_«__Quiero volver a dormir y perderme en el inconsciente__»__. _Piensa de nuevo, qué tristeza la invade cuando pisa la alfombra roja. Hasta que sus pies lleguen a su habitación, dejará tirar una lágrima de sus pupilas.

En la llegada de navidad hay descanso o hay salida a los exteriores de Hogwarts. Las chicas lo toman como una excusa para salir con sus novios a una taberna o una cafetería romántica. Para Lavender y Ron se convierte en la mitad del día que las queda para amarse. Para Harry se convierte en un recuerdo amargo que nunca tuvo. Para Ginny y Hermione no es más que una fecha que sin la familia no es una ocasión, sólo un día nublado en Hogwarts o en Hogsmade.

Sin embargo, hay alguien quien con sus ojos celestes admira lo especial que es su día, tan normal y tan fantástico. No hay necesidad de que Luna Lovegood busque compañía más que la de una cantera para celebrar la llegada de un día aparentemente especial.

- Me quedo en Hogwarts porque la gente es mucho más agradable cuando no está.

- Creo Luna que comparto tu punto. – opinó la distraída Hermione.

- Es que no hay peor veneno que los comentarios de esas personas elitistas, no hablo sólo de Slytherin, sino de todas las casas. – replicó la rubia.

Ella tenía razón, todos eran desagradables unos con otros, era aterradora la manera en que los tratos sociales morales se iban perdiendo. No valían la pena.

- Quizás… -se limitó a responder Hermione.

Ambas chicas conversaban en el atrio debajo del gran reloj, cada una recargada en las columnas de los arcos.

- ¿Ya no sales con Ron y Harry?

El semblante de Hermione se oscureció con el recuerdo de Ronald Weasley.

- Pues…sólo con Harry…

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por la inesperada intervención de un joven de cabello castaño compañero de la Hufflepuff. "_Vacaciones" _y "_ensayo" _fueron las palabras que Hermione pudo casi distinguir en la tenue conversación de Luna con el muchacho.

- Hola. – dijo él mirando a Hermione por primera vez. – Siento la interrupción, soy Hans Hoover. – Se presentó con su mano derecha dispuesta.

- Gusto, yo soy… - fue consecuentemente interrumpida.

- Hermione Granger – completó el chico. – amiga del famoso Harry Potter, como si no te conociera.

- Así es. – Hermione no tuvo idea de cómo reaccionar ante la jovialidad de ese chico.

- Lo siento es que ustedes son como la comidilla de las otras casas. – dijo con una risa de mejilla en mejilla.

- ¿Qué? – la castaña prefirió no escucharlo.

- Olvida eso – Respondió Hoover, Luna reía con los incoherentes comentarios de su compañero. – Dime Hermione, ¿Tú eres de esas íntimas amigas de la peligrosa pelirroja de Gryffindor?

Hermione lo miró extrañada.

- Se refiere a Ginny – comentó Luna. – Siempre se quiere acercar a ella.

- Pues no tienes idea de cuánto. – prosiguió Hoover.

- Eres un sin vergüenza, es increíble que te acerques a Hermione con la mera intención de sacarle la información que no obtuviste conmigo. – replicó Luna.

- Pequeña tú siempre sabes lo que busco.

Hermione observaba a ambos chicos hablar naturalmente, y volvió a preguntarse la cantidad de corazones detrás de Ginny. ¿De verdad era su amiga tan atractiva? Tenía un "no sé qué" tan misterioso, como la dama del lago escondida por quién todos saltan de sus barcos para encontrarla.

Claro que Ginny estaba muy consciente de su efecto cautivador en otros ojos fuera de su conocimiento; a veces era su cabello rojizo, o sus labios delgados y finos, o su nariz fuera de serie. Pero para otros, era su explosiva personalidad, atrevidamente tierna que mataba de amor a cualquier admirador o irresistiblemente rebelde e impredecible. Y Dean Thomas tan sólo no creía ser el hombre afortunado que estaba a su lado en los precisos momentos.

- Tan afortunado.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Ron dirigiéndose a Harry.

- Nada. – contestó Harry.

- Nunca me dices nada.

- Porque no he dicho nada.

- Dejen esa platica sin importancia y ayúdenme a encontrar a Hermione. – intervino Ginny al diálogo.

- Está con Luna, las vi sentadas platicando hace veinte minutos cerca del lago. – respondió Harry.

- ¿Por qué en el lago, qué no ven que hace un frío tremendo? – comentó Ron.

- Iré de inmediato a su lado.

- ¿Por qué sale corriendo así siempre? – preguntó Ronald refiriéndose a su hermana.

- Tal vez porque quiere hablar en este momento con Hermione de su pelea con Dean anoche.

- Harry ¿por qué no me dijiste que mi hermana había discutido con Dean?

- Te lo comenté anoche pero tenías otros asuntos que resolver ¿cierto? Digo, no ibas a dejar a tu nueva novia por una discusión sin importancia (como tú la calificas) de tu hermana con su novio.

Ron terminó pensativo, ahora que memorizaba, tenía un vago flashback de Harry contándole que Ginny salió furiosa. Siempre era Ginny la que hacía dramas. En navidad las niñas tenían que ser más sentimentales. ¿Por qué no podían pasarla bien tan siquiera por esa noche? Por el contrario, Ginny se durmió temprano de lo fúrica que estaba y Hermione se desapareció sin decir a donde iba. Ambas eran tal para cual.

1.

En años anteriores, había demasiados niños como Draco Malfoy que se quedaban en casa ansiosos por la sorpresiva llegada de sus regalos. Siempre era algo diferente e impactante, él recuerda que hace dos años había sido entradas especiales para ver a los Chudley Cannons contra Puddlemere United, fue el mejor sin duda.

Eran tiempos en el que lo único preocupante de la vida era ser estupendo académicamente y evitar los mayores problemas y complicaciones. A Draco Malfoy aquello se le pasó tan rápido que los problemas llegaron a su adultez, definiéndolo cada vez más como su fría naturaleza. Es por eso que si él se empeñaba a ser malo probablemente es porque se protegería de la vulnerabilidad de su corazón.

Se encontraban muchos pensamientos encapsulados en la maquinante mente de Draco, una biblioteca de preocupaciones, y quería tener una bóveda especial para sus pensamientos íntimos, ya no cabían.

- Así que tú también te quedaste. – La voz de Theodore lo aterrizó. Nott se sentó en el sofá siguiente al de Draco, adoraba la sensación de la fría y negra piel refrescando su cascarón de tejidos humanos. – Me pregunto cuál es la razón fuerte que te mantiene aquí. Porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que estamos muy ocupados.

Draco quiso ignorar a Nott.

- Mejor vete antes de que te obligue a que te vayas. – respondió Draco.

- ¿Por qué habría de irme? No es como si fueras dueño del lugar o de mi voluntad. – el rubio volvió a ignorar su comentario. – Dime, cuándo será el día en que dejes de poner esa barrera tan antisocial que llevas siempre.

- Nunca, contigo nunca.

- Ya veo… - hizo una breve pausa. - ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas en parte a mi padre – Draco lo miró demasiado extrañado. – Pues él era extremadamente cerrado, amargado y echo un hielo al igual que tú. No me mires así, tú sabes que todos te ven así.

- Eso ya no me importa.

- Entonces antes sí te importaba.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar? – replicó Draco. – eres demasiado molesto.

- A ti te molestan mis comentarios y a mí me molesta tu silencio, durante los últimos meses que estuve dentro de su grupito de niños con etiqueta de malos creí que tú serías el primero en hacer de mi hígado una bomba, sin embargo ese fue Blaise.

- En primer lugar ¿Por qué te uniste a nosotros? Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

- Pues creo certeramente que no por las mimas razones que tú. Digo, te sorprendería saber mis motivos que no sólo son por mi padre.

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace creer que fue por mi padre? - Nott se encogió de hombros, quedó sin que decir después de eso. Estaba seguro que Malfoy se había unido a los mortífagos por el mero hecho de que su padre también era uno. – Mira Nott, mejor mantén esa boca donde está y bien cerrada ¿sí?

Draco prefirió no decir nada más de lo adecuado y salir del recibidor de la sala común. Hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien así. Apenas si recordaba a Theodore Nott los años anteriores. La primera vez que hizo contacto con él fue hace años, cuando el padre de Nott vivía visitó al señor Malfoy, mandaron a Theodore junto a Draco y su único tema de conversación fue Hogwarts y la conocida leyenda de Harry Potter. La primera impresión del rubio fue vacua, pero no había conocido a alguien tan inteligente como Theodore, si bien en alguno de esos momentos llegó a considerarlo su igual.

De alguna manera, no había nada que hacer un 25 de diciembre como este; lleno de cerebros alborotados por la vecina guerra. Suena como a un funeral cuando lo pronuncias, casi como un apocalipsis tan cercano, peor que una invasión por los comunistas. Cosa que marea y revuelve las entrañas aunque no te esté sucediendo nada. Es muy probable que muchos hijos de muggles se cuestionen «¿Qué me va a pasar?» «¿Qué voy a hacer?» e incluso muchos estarán a mitad del curso abandonando el mundo mágico, como Jemaine Waters y su hermano menor Eugene.

Los mejores lugares que Draco encuentra para estar, son los que de casualidad lo llegan a poner melancólico y más serio que un muerto. Puede llegar a ser divertido (o era quizás antes) cuando sus años como recién estudiante fueron molestar a los Weasley y a los sangre sucia. Pansy dice que no ha cambiado nada, pero él ya no se siente igual, se siente más basura, más desecho de la crueldad.

Sin embargo, la que nunca cambia en el período de los demacrados años, es la torre del reloj con vista a una de las entradas del castillo, construida perfectamente en dirección a las hortalizas y los campos de fresas.

- Ahí va Potter – susurró Malfoy. – como si por fin este año todo fuera normal.

Mirar a todos desde la torre del reloj es como ver el tiempo recorrer a velocidad escalofriante.

- Tengo que hablar contigo Malfoy. – escuchó una voz suave, la de Theodore Nott. Malfoy lo miró interrogativo, esperando escuchar si era mejor quedarse a ahí o marcharse en donde ni Pansy ni nadie lo molestase. – Blaise me contó lo que estás pensando en hacer. Para ser precisos, lo de la sangre sucia.

Malfoy lo miró con desprecio, obviamente estaba molesto por su indiscreción y segunda e irritante aparición en el día.

- Te advertí que no me molestaras… ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Contarte lo que pienso hacer detalle a detalle? Es preferible que saques tus narices de esto Nott – Ambos hicieron una pausa. – Mira no sé lo que pretendes, pero desde que te metiste en nuestros asuntos ha sido como una molesta espina en el dedo.

- Solamente quiero ganarme la confianza de todos ustedes. – pronunció sin emociones en su voz.

- Si no mal recuerdo nos habías llamado "títeres idiotas."

- Que lo sean no significa que no quiera ganarme su confianza.

- Te estás ganando otra cosa te lo aseguro. – Malfoy aseveró sus palabras amenazantes.

- ¡Vamos! Después de todo estamos en el mismo bando. – Draco lo apuñaló con su gélida mirada, mientras Nott sacaba un cigarrillo de su pantalón, ofreció uno al rubio, cosa que él rechazó.

- ¿Y eso significa que me debes de agradar?

Nott en encogió de hombros, aspirando a fondo el cigarrillo sostenido en su mano derecha.

- Sabes – continuó Nott haciendo omisión al comentario del otro. – si mal no recuerdo, tú y yo tuvimos una interesante platica hace unos años. Cuando nuestro furor era entrar a Hogwarts, y después ¿qué? Tu única meta se convirtió en ser un seguidor enmascarado que detesta estos muros.

Draco soltó un quejido irónico.

- Sin embargo esos años ya pasaron. Me volví superior a ti y tú uno más de Slytherin. Después de que tu padre cayó ya no tenías lugar entre nosotros. – profirió Malfoy.

- Que tú te hallas convertido en un cretino es otra cosa. La indulgencia y el consentimiento excesivo de tus padres te hicieron la porquería de persona que eres ahora…

- No te atrevas a criticarme – lo interrumpió Draco. – Que yo sepa, estás en el mismo lugar que yo ¿no es así? No te hace tan diferente a mí.

- No he terminado, antes de entrar a Hogwarts éramos casi amigos hasta solías decir cosas divertidas…

- Vaya, vaya, ahora te vas poner sentimental- Malfoy echó una carcajada falsa. - qué débil de ti Theodore.

- Di lo que quieras, pero acuérdate de lo que es importante y si se te olvidó, para mí sí eras un amigo.

Sin más que decir, Nott fue desapareciendo por las escaleras. Mientras que en la mente de Draco, sólo pasaba la idea de que sus palabras eran un discurso de persuasión para ganarse su confianza. _«__Eres un falso Theodore Nott__»_ murmuró a la nada. ¿Y qué si se acuerda de su amistad? Él quisiera de decir que "no" pero la su buena memoria lo transportan a sus ocho años en los jardines de su mansión, pues Narcisa prefería ver a Draco en su casa que en la de otros. Creyó que seguiría siendo amigo de Theodore hasta que entraron a Hogwarts. Pero qué historia tan patética.

2.

Los chicos galanes siempre son los más idiotas, o eso creía Hermione. Pero cuando encuentras a uno que usa su egocentrismo con el objetivo de hacer reír a las chicas, no era algo tan malo como sonaba. Pues en su plática con Hans Hoover, no hubo momento en que no dejara de reír por sus hilarantes comentarios.

- Te lo aseguro – Hans Hoover hizo ademán de llevarse una mano al pecho. – _"un perdedor de séptimo año sin futuro alguno"_ fue lo que dijo la profesora Vector, no te rías, por un lado fue humillante. Bueno fue que lo escribió en el pergamino y no lo dijo en frente de la clase. ¡Cielos! No sé porque incluí aritmancia.

- ¡Vamos! No puede ser tan difícil – expresó Hermione. – La llevé en tercer año y no recuerdo haber tenido problema.

Él chico la miró falsamente serio.

- Si hablamos de Hermione Granger…

- Tú no empieces. – la chica dejó escapar una sonrisa tímida.

Luna había desaparecido hace horas porque tenía que mandar una misión a Luka –su lechuza-, mientras que en cuestión de minutos Hoover sumergió a Hermione en una larga e interesante plática, de aquellas que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

- No te creo. – profirió sorprendida Hermione después de haber cambiado de tema. Hoover asintió sonriente. - ¿Hasta los pergaminos ocultos de Alejandría?

- Todos, si hubieses visto su colección, casi un templo, te hubieses caído de espaldas. Nikolaus Nikoláeivich es el mejor coleccionista de objetos perdidos del mundo mágico y el mundo muggle.

- Sería una sorpresa si tuviera oculta la Atlántida.

- Ni lo dudes. – respondió el chico.

Hermione hubiese querido platicar con él toda la tarde y parte de la noche, hasta que un chico de Ravenclaw gritó a su acompañante por su nombre, anunciándole que debía ir a entrenar. _«__¿También eres capitán de equipo de Quidditch?__»_ expresó la castaña sorprendida de la cantidad de actividades de Hans Hoover. Después de ello, era fácil comprender el porqué tantas chicas reían y suspiraban como tontas al escuchar su nombre.

Hermione estuvo un rato más sentada en su lugar, pensando en distintas cosas que había aprendido de Hans Hoover. Era mejor que no pensara tanto tiempo ahí, pues las nubes del cielo parecían querer llorar. Prefirió concentrarse en algo que no tuviese que ver con nadie, pero le sucedió lo contrario, al pasar un chico de Slytherin se acordó de Draco Malfoy. _«__Por lo menos las sesiones en la noche en la biblioteca ya se acabaron, qué alivio…__»_pensó, y en no volver a ver en el resto del curso el rostro del muchacho y ningún libro maldito. Sin embargo, le cayó el peso de la curiosidad que todavía la bañaba; era el libro de madera con unas iníciales misteriosas.

Si sucedía una cosa nueva en la cabaña jamás lo sabría, pues se había dispuesto a no volver. Tal vez la curiosidad la arañaba, pero era mejor apartarse de lo desconocido, lo más peligroso. Pero ni siquiera sabe si es peligroso. Su tarea es la de siempre; investigar hasta llegar a la respuesta.

Además de no tener hambre, parecía que Hermione se encontraba bien. No hallaba registros de tristeza en su interior, ni por Ron ni por nadie. Resistente podría ser la palabra que la definiría en una relación. Ella puede aguantar hasta la más exhaustiva relación. Sin embargo aún no lo sabe, no ha pasado si quiera por la experiencia. No sabe qué es ser correspondida, no sabe que es que le arranquen el alma con una caricia de amor. Por ahora, eso no es su punto de interés, lo que sí sabe es que algún día le llegará. En la vida todos tienen una oportunidad, pero es cuestión de la persona si la patea o la abraza.

Al despertar a las seis de la tarde, sus ojos percibieron que ya había anochecido bastante. Ni siquiera sintió que se había quedado dormida.

- Hermione, por fin te levantas. – seguía adormilada como para identificar claramente la voz de Ginny. – Dime, ¿Cuál te gusta más?

Ginny forzó a Hermione a abrir los ojos para pedir su opinión acerca de dos vestidos, uno rojo y uno verde.

- Es para la cena que va a haber aquí en la sala común. ¿Si vas a ir cierto? - Hermione asintió de mala gana. – Oye, no dejes que lo que sucede con mi hermano te afecte.

- Voy a mi cuarto a vestirme. – anunció Hermione.

- Te acompaño.- Ginny pensó que si la dejaba ir sola le pasaría algo malo.

Ambas subieron hasta llegar al cuarto de Hermione, habitado por Parvati Patil, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell y la castaña. Actualmente sobra una cama desde que Lavender se fue con sus amigas en quinto grado.

- Debería mudarme aquí, después se lo comentaré a la profesora McGonagall.

- Muy bien. – profirió Hermione. – Serías excelente compañía. En navidad todas las chicas se van a sus casas, este lugar se queda más silencioso que la biblioteca.

- Mejor empiézate a vestir que tengo que ir por Luna en unos quince minutos.

Qué alivio que Luna fuera a venir, su compañía hacía sentir tan bien a Hermione. Se vistió velozmente con unos jeans color café y un suéter muy caliente color borgoña. La navidad pasada hasta le importaba lucir bella, pero sólo para alguien especial, en ésta le importa un comino si se ve menos agraciada.

- Vámonos.

En Gryffindor navidad no es sólo un día, para ellos es hasta que empiecen clases. La sala común siempre está llena de regalos, de dulces de todo tipo y de los alimentos más ricos. No se comparaba al gran comedor pero era suficiente. Siempre eran felices, no había excepción, ni siquiera este año, cuando casi todos saben la tormenta que se acerca.

- Harry tengo que hablar contigo.

- Claro Hermione ¿de qué?

La chica hizo un ademán que la siguiera a un rincón de sala.

- Harry, he estado preocupada. – hizo una pausa esperando la reacción de Harry. – Todo ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente. Esto es muy extraño.

- Lo mismo dice Dumbledore. Lo frecuento casi siempre por eso. – explicó Harry. – Dumbledore puede estar muy tranquilo, pero es obvio que algo está pasando, o va a pasar.

- Es claro que no te puedes quedar así como así ¿te acuerdas del plan que hicimos en la madriguera? ¿Todavía sigue vigente no es así?

- Pero ese es en cuestión que pase algo que ponga la vida de todos en riesgo.

- No dudes de eso Harry. – su amiga hablaba serio. – Me inquieta todo esto, como si una bomba estuviera a punto de estallar. No hay señales de quien-tu-sabes, ni siquiera una conexión con él. Pero es preferible que no tengas esas conexiones.

- Hermione no te preocupes, con Dumbledore encontraremos una solución.

- No te fíes tanto Harry, Dumbledore no puede vivir para siempre.

Harry meditó por unos segundos el comentario de Hermione, tenía razón, no siempre tendrá a Dumbledore con él.

- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. – el chico cambio de tema, si no se sumiría en la preocupación. Hermione lo miró con expresión de no tener nada que decir hasta que él terminó por preguntar: - ¿Qué paso con el castigo que tenías?

- Acabó, antier fue mi último día. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros por el frío.

- Supongo que con Malfoy como compañero debió haber sido una tortura.

- Y que lo digas. – expresó Hermione. – No hacía más que quejarte.

- Debiste haber dejado que te acompañáramos

- No.- pronunció sin más. – Era muy cansado, además Ron parecía ocupado en otras cosas.

El resentimiento en sus palabras tuvo énfasis en lo último que dijo. Harry tomó a su amiga por los hombros y la abrazó cariñosamente. _«__¿Por qué todos creen que estoy destrozada como si mi vida hubiese acabado?__»_pensó Hermione.

En unos minutos, la muchacha pelirroja roba suspiros apareció a su lado, tenía su bonita boca rosa un poco fruncida y los ojos que hacían que a Harry se le quitará el sueño estaban irritados. Harry la miró preocupado, no sabía la razón por la que Ginny se les había acercado sin decir nada, pero para Ginny era de lo más evidente que estar con ellos era como estar con sus hermanos. Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Ginny hasta que un chico la interrumpió.

- Ginny ¿Por qué te fuiste? - Al parecer Luna había traído a Hans Hoover consigo, seguramente buscando a Ginny. – Hola Hermione, qué tal Harry Potter. – extendió su mano a Harry y dirigió una sonrisa amable a Hermione.

- Él es Hans Hoover – le susurró Hermione al oído del Harry; presentando al chico que se apartó con Ginny.

- ¿Por qué está tan cerca de Ginny? ¿No se supone que debería estar Dean aquí?

Hermione miró un poco divertida a Harry, los celos se asomaban en la piel del muchacho.

- ¿No te diste cuenta de la expresión que tenía hace unos minutos? – murmuró Hermione.

Harry asintió, pero no supo que responder ante la extraña actitud de Ginny, sabía que algo no andaba bien en ella, con ella o como fuera. Sólo piensa en tomar a Ginny del brazo, alejarla de Hans Hoover y obligarla a que le dé una explicación. Si Ginny está sufriendo por alguna causa misteriosa, entonces Harry también lo está.

- Harry deja de ser tan obvio. – advierte Hermione. – Sé que fulminas a Hans con la mirada.

- ¿Lo conoces? – pregunta sorprendido el muchacho.

- Lo conocí hoy en los jardines, es un chico muy agradable.

- Gracias Hermione. – dice entre dientes. Ella suelta una risa.

- ¡Harry! te pones más celoso de un pretendiente que de su novio.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

Ella lo toma del brazo.

- Ven, mejor vamos a tomarnos un ponche.

La noche pasó velozmente, Hermione no quiso ni acercarse cuando Ron estaba con Harry y esto eran sólo breves minutos pues él estaba tan hipnotizado con Lavender que prefería ignorar el fastidio de Hermione. Pero más era el fastidio de Harry cuando vio a Ginny desaparecer de la fiesta mucho antes que todos, se había ido a su habitación con los ojos irritados y sin saber porqué. El novio de Ginny y también amigo de Harry sólo apareció _«¿Habrán terminado?»_ pensó Harry preocupado y esperanzado a la vez. Quería distraerse con alguien pero Hermione estaba a mitad de una plática con Hans Hoover y Luna. Ron y Lavender no se separaban y los demás jugaban y reían.

- ¡Carajo! – murmuró.

La preocupación era más fuerte, sabía que tenía que subir y averiguar que le pasaba a Ginny. No aguanta más tiene ir tras ella.

- ¿Harry a dónde vas? – Hermione lo alcanzó hasta el escalón hacia el dormitorio de chicas. Él la miró sin saber que decir, sin embargo Hermione ya sabía lo que pretendía. – Te acompaño, y sabes que no puedes pasar a nuestros dormitorios sin una niña.

Harry dedicó una sonrisa tierna a Hermione. Ella respiró hondo cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Ginny y tocó dos veces.

- ¿Quién? – se escuchó la voz ronca de Ginny.

- Gin ¿puedo hablar contigo? Bueno…es…

- Pasa. – la interrumpió Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Es mejor que entres. – le susurró a Harry.

- Gracias Hermione.

- No se te olvide ser amable. – Hermione se despidió con una tierna sonrisa. Harry por fin entró a la habitación. Se preguntaba si lo que estaba punto de suceder en esa habitación se quedaría ahí o alguno de los de los dos se lo contaría.

Era mejor regresar ya a su cuarto, pues abajo ya no había nada que la impulsase a volver. Seguramente mañana Ginny haría dos cosas con ella; escupirle en la cara o abrazarla hasta romper su columna por dejar a Harry entrar a su habitación. De una u otra manera, la chica de cabellos rojos está muy feliz de que la única persona que quiere ver en este mundo está realmente a su lado.


	10. Testigos y algo más

**Me gusta mucho saber que vuelvo a publicar, quizás en el peor momento de mi vida, pero más que nada me siento dispuesto a seguir con este fic sin importar cuánto tiempo me lleve o si me tarde años.  
>Agradezco a los lectores de varios lugares por leer mi historia, que es un relato sin un público que quiera disfrutar de sus nudos y sensaciones.<br>Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, sin más, disfruten el siguiente capítulo que yo espero empieza a nacer algo entre Draco y Hermione. Los quiere.**

**Mrs Haze.**

* * *

><p>X.<p>

Testigos y algo más

Fue el jueves en la clase de encantamientos, había mucha gente y no había podido evitarlo. Simplemente comprobar una teoría, una patética sospecha. Fue en cuestión de segundos perecederos, todos tomaban del estante los objetos para la clase, Slytherin y Gryffindor se amontonaban unos contra otros peleando por tomar las mejores cosas. Lo que ella necesitaba era una pluma de pavo real, la más bonita entre todas, su brazo hizo el esfuerzo de alcanzarla pues su altura femenina impedía que sus piernas llegaran más alto. Primero pensó en arrebatarle la pluma y después…

- ¿Qué...? - alcanzó a susurrar Hermione cuando sintió que unas manos la alzaban lentamente para alcanzar la pluma del estante.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica, confundidos y atónitos. El rostro de Hermione volteó a los lados comprobando si alguien se había dado cuenta de aquel gesto proveniente de Malfoy. Mientras, a Draco no le importó si eso había pasado o no, pero pudo comprobar algo, la respuesta era un sí. Se alejó de Hermione hasta su mesa, recomponiéndose por completo, regresando a la clase.

De repente, una sensación temerosa abordó a Draco Malfoy, no podía ser que sintiera una inseguridad en estos momentos, una nueva idea, un nuevo sentimiento. Ni siquiera quiere preguntarse qué es ni por qué. La mera respuesta le vuela los sesos, una revelación de sus oscuros temores. Recordó las últimas semanas, las veces en que decidió acercarse, cuando volvía a verla, pensar en ella.

Lunes en la mañana, tres días después de navidad. La vida en Hogwarts era eufórica en los alumnos de primero, los deberes de las vacaciones cayeron en los hombros de todos. Grupos de alumnos decidieron reunirse en la biblioteca, parecía el gran comedor con tantas personas en ella. Él había decido ir también junto con Pansy y Zabini, obviamente era una excusa pues sus ensayos los había terminado incluso días antes de navidad. Pero mientras Blaise y su novia no lo supieran…

- No entiendo porque todo mundo deja todo al último y se viene a la biblioteca, es inútil estudiar cuando hay tanta gente aquí.

- Y eres tú quien lo dice Parkinson.

- Deja el sarcasmo Blaise, no creí que este lugar estaría a reventar de sudor humano. ¿Quieres quedarte Draco?

- Acaba tus deberes y nos vamos.

La verdad es que no quería irse hasta encontrar a su razón de estar ahí, aún no entendía porqué en esto debía irse por las ramas, era mejor si al final del curso sólo…

- Oye - Blaise interrumpe sus pensamientos aprovechando que Pansy sale a buscar un libro. - ¿cómo va el plan?

- Andando. - se limita a contestar y Zabini resopla.

- ¿Sí? pues te veo lento. - alzó sus pobladas cejas en dirección a una imagen literalmente increíble.

Después de que él buscara por las mesas con la mirada, Blaise la encontró a unas pocas mesas de la entrada, con Hans Hoover.

- Ese no importa. - inquirió Draco.

- ¿Seguro? porque el ambiente que hay entre ellos dos parece incorruptible, parece algo más. - resonó la voz ácida de Blaise.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

- Me vale un carajo si parece algo más o no, lo importante es que mi objetivo lo voy a lograr y ya.

- Esta bien, no te pongas de mal humor.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Blaise tenía razón, nunca vio venir al joven Hoover. ¿Quién era y porqué estaba con ella? se supone que estos improvistos no existirían, nadie quiere a ella. Así es como debe ser.

Hermione tiene puesto su brazalete esmeralda, la joya parece aferrarse a su piel, brillando con intensidad al reflejo de la luz del sol. Suele girar el cucharón de su caldero pocas veces y cuando lo hace el brazalete sube y luego vuelve a bajar, acariciando los bellos de su brazo. Él no se pierde de ningún movimiento, el cabello cobrizo de Hermione resbala por su oreja hasta llegar el hombro, casi cae en la poción, no quiere que se arruine con el líquido del caldero. Sigue cuidadosamente la mirada de Hermione, intentando que ella no se de cuenta. Vuelve el rostro a ella cuando se distrae, ella mira al pelirrojo junto a Potter. No ha querido comentar si quiera lo que pasó en la cabaña, la última vez que habló con ella estaba tan desarmada. Seguramente ella no quiere ni recordar lo que dijo ni lo que hizo, es lo más prudente. Aunque es satisfactoriamente placentero que él haya sido el único en verla en el estado en que sus amigos nunca la pudieron ver, ebria y cálida. Capaz de olvidarse de su compostura con unos sorbitos de brandy, patético. Se moja el labio, lo hace todo el tiempo, hace una mueca de desaprobación ¿a quién? ¿al pelirrojo o a su poción? Draco sonríe, la chica le recuerda a una pintura infantil, una pintura en tonos cálidos y suaves. Por un momento ella atrapa sus grises ojos pero los ignora y vuelve a concentrarse en su trabajo. No es la primera vez en que la mira durante pociones.

_Has pensado mucho en eso ¿lo sabes no? _acusa su subconsciente, sabe como se siente, no hay emoción que Draco Malfoy no pueda controlar, aún. Draco no es bueno para esto -_él_ debió elegir a alguien más para esta tarea- sin embargo sabe en el fondo que no es coincidencia, es un castigo para Draco y para su familia. Han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que hablaron y no ha conseguido nada, _maldita sea_ no supo aprovechar el tiempo que tuvo con ella durante sus noches rutinarias de días anteriores. _Ni por Pansy tuve que hacer esto_ piensa, y Hans Hoover aparece como un obstáculo más. Camina a zancadas, molesto e irritado en camino a la enfermería.

- Vengo por los medicamentos de Pansy Parkinson. - anuncia esperando a que la señora Pomfrey salga de donde esté.

- ¿Sucede algo? - sale la señora de una camilla con cortinas.

- Sí, vengo por los medicamentos de Pansy Parkinson. - repite cortante.

- Espera un minuto. - vuelve donde las cortinas.

Pone los ojos en blanco, no le gusta estar a lado de las camillas.

- Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy. Hasta el jueves. - escucha la voz de la señora Pomfrey detrás de las cortinas.

Una figura femenina salta de la camilla y toma su túnica de Gryffindor colgándola sobre su hombro. Su mirada recelosa examina la de Draco imaginándose cosas que el chico no puede saber. Mientras camina a la salida, Draco no aparta la vista de ella, no hasta que sale por ambas puertas abiertas.

- Aquí tienes lo necesario para la señorita Parkinson. - él regresa su atención a la señora Pomfrey. - Debe de tomar tres dosis en el día durante cuatro días, adviértele que sea constante en el tratamiento sino no servirá de nada.

- ¿Es todo? - pregunta el muchacho y ella asiente. - Gracias.

Es ahora o nunca, debe alcanzarla antes de que huya a su sala común. Tiene los frascos de su novia y se siente como un traidor al buscar a la persona que no los necesita. ¿En dónde se metió?

- ¿Qué es lo que te traes eh? - una voz muy conocida sale del eco de los pasillos.

Mira encima del hombro y allí está ella, sentada en una esquina de piedra, un rincón oculto tan cómodo para los amantes.

- Granger tengo prisa. - miente.

- Oh si ya veo, vas a servir de enfermero a tu _amor_.

Draco suelta una risita al escuchar el calificativo de su novia, nunca lo había pensado de ese modo.

- Qué ácida Granger. Supongo que tu humor no es lo que te llevó a la enfermería.

- No, pero sí fue el resfriado que me di en navidad, el clima estuvo terrible.

_¿Es enserio que me está hablando del clima?_ y de pronto cae en la cuenta que ella se refiere a la cabaña, tiene razón, hacía demasiado frío ese día y si mal no recuerda, no tenía la ropa adecuada para el helado amanecer.

- Tuviste suficiente ese día ¿no Granger? basta decir que casi pierdes la poca cordura que te quedaba.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione se encoge de hombros, como si no le importara lo que hubiese hecho.

- Tenía que suceder algún día. - responde indiferente.

- ¿Tu drama o que Weasley estuviera con alguien que no fueres tú?

Eso fue suficiente, Draco supo que no debió haberlo dicho, pero necesitaba ver la reacción de la chica (nada favorable por supuesto), por su lado Hermione se retiró sin decir más que; "nos vemos Malfoy."

"Sólo pierdes el tiempo Malfoy" protesta Blaise, no lo diría si alguna vez hablara con Hermione. Clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras y ella no para de hablar de algo denominado P.E.D.D.O. suena a una tontería inventada por ella, cosa que no le interesa. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan diferente? Es Hermione Granger, la señorita que se cree perfecta pero no lo es, es muy exasperante en todos los sentidos. La clase acabó a la una treinta y todos hacen revuelo para salir como perros en jauría, si Draco quiere ser una especie de bravucón golpearía a Neville, pero prefiere chocar con el frágil cuerpo de Hermione. Cínicamente le dirige una sonrisa mientras sale del salón, apenas si escucha las contestaciones de Potter en defensa de su amiga.

Miércoles en la biblioteca, todo vacío, una ráfaga débil se filtra en las grietas de los vitrales. El silencio es desesperadamente ruidoso, como un chirrido irritante en los tímpanos. El hojear lo distrae por ratos, y también el _Marquis de Sade_. Cuanta placentera perversión.

- Vaya, me sorprende lo que lees para divertirte. - El rubio alza la mirada y al darse cuenta de quien se trata cierra tranquilamente el libro, intentando cubrir con sus brazos la portada del libro. - Supongo que tenemos cosas en común Malfoy. - terminó por decir Nott.

Malfoy lo mira expectativo, esperando a que Nott tenga lo que tenga que decir. ¿O a qué vino?

- ¿Ahora te vas a meter en mi vida? - Theodore guarda silencio y se siente en la silla frente a él. - ¿Sabes? si no te conociera pensaría que te gusto por la forma en que me buscas.

Draco provocó risas en Theodore, lo pensaría si no fuera porque la atracción de este hacia la chica rubia de Ravenclaw es evidente.

- Qué asertivo Malfoy, pero no es por esa razón por la que estoy aquí. Tú tienes un problema.

- No me digas… - el rubio pone en blanco los ojos. - ¿Y qué? ¿piensas ayudarme? ni siquiera sabes de que trata.

- No pero, te diré algo. Una de las razones por las que me ordenaron estar con ustedes fue por ayudarte en lo que sea que estés metido, en lo personal es completamente irritante y me vale un comino. Si no fuera porque tu madre tuvo una relación muy allegada con mi abuelo; digamos que estoy complaciendo la memoria de mi abuelo.

- ¿Ah sí? - respondió Draco con correspondida frialdad. - Pues no me importan tus intereses no quiero ayuda de tu parte, ni para revelarte en lo que estoy metido. Esto sólo me corresponde a mí.

- Como sea Malfoy, mi deber era ofrecer ayuda, la rechazaste y yo cumplí con mi deber. - contestó sin importancia. Se retiró sin la molestia de acomodar la silla en su lugar. - Por cierto, Pansy está como loca porque no fuiste a comer con ella, es mejor que no descuides a esa mujer.

Después de irse Draco hizo una mueca al rastro desaparecido de Nott y volvió a su pervertida lectura. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando percibió su ambiente corrompido de nuevo.

- ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres Nott? - replicó sin separar la mirada del libro.

- Que me mires cuando te hablo Malfoy.

Sintió un patético respingo de sorpresa cuando se encontró con la mirada de Hermione frente a él.

- Hablarte en estos momentos Granger es como hablarle al profesor Binns, estoy concentrado en estos momentos, así que si no te molesta.

- Como sea, sólo vine a dejarte esto.

Sacó una hoja de un libro y se la dio a Draco. Eran las notas finales del profesor Binns y los agregados por el castigo que les había asignado. "Extraordinario" sobresalía a mitad del documento.

- ¿Y no me lo pudiste haber dado entre clases? - respondió Malfoy.

- Oh sí Malfoy, de nada por haberte entregado tus notas finales mientras tu olvidas que nuestra última clase de Historia de la magia avanzada terminó antes de navidad.

- En cualquier clase pudo haber sido, como si no compartiéramos ya suficientes asignaturas.

- ¿Sabes qué ingrato? me largo.

- ¿Por qué?

Es la primera vez que quiere que ella se quede un rato más.

- Si piensas que disfruto estando aquí estas equivocado, ya tuve bastante en este trimestre de ti.

- Bueno Granger como dices que ya tuviste bastante de mí, ahora necesito estudiar para mi Éxtasis, así que…

- Sí claro, como si _Justina_ te diera todas las respuestas que necesitas para aprobar ese examen.

- No, para eso estás tú.

Hermione quedó perpleja por el comentario del muchacho. ¿Para qué estaba ella precisamente? Draco se arrepintió de lo que dijo inmediatamente, probablemente era la excitación de la lectura lo que lo llevó a decir aquello. Hermione se retiró de la silla sin decir nada, sin dejar de mirar al muchacho que volvía su concentración a _Justina_.

La misma noche del miércoles no puede dormir, tiene pensamientos pendientes que no puede resolver. Cayó dormido por una hora, pero seguía teniendo pesadillas. Su casa, su madre, la sangre, el tiempo que corre, no hay tiempo, debe apresurarse. Sale inmediatamente del cuarto, de la sala común y como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo desaparece de Hogwarts hasta llegar al polvoriento lugar que encontró hace meses. La oscuridad es tan gratificante en momentos como esto, las sombras que lo dejan en la tranquilidad. Se vuelve para recostarse en el ruidoso sofá de la cabaña, no está en su lugar, pues ha sido remplazado por una especie de cama en donde ahora hay un bulto muy acomodado en ella.

- No puedo creerlo. - susurra para no despertar a la persona dormida ahí.

Esto no puede ser coincidencia, esta cabaña solo vino a mejorarle sus planes. Por fin tiene sueño, ya ha dormido a su lado una vez. Sin permiso, se recostó al lado del bulto en sábanas y relajó su peso en el colchón mal fabricado._ ¿De dónde sacó esta chica una cama? _pensó. Aspiró el aroma de la relajación que sólo las sábanas limpias y ella emanaban, pudo dormir en paz.

A mitad del sueño sintió un leve cosquilleo en su mejilla, abrió los enormes ojos grises y despertó con la imagen más vulnerable de Hermione Granger, labios entre abiertos y un brazo que caía elegantemente sobre su rostro. Hasta podía ser bonita. De repente una descarga saltó en su estómago, o sólo fue el roce de sus dedos con los labios de Hermione. La sintió tan real, que pudo jurar que la chica también pudo sentirla. Pero ella seguía impasible, perdida en un coma de los sueños. Miró su reloj de bolsillo; apuntando las dos con veinte, Draco se acurrucó en su propio calor sin acercarse a Hermione y cerró los ojos.

El eco de sus sueños azotaban las paredes cartilaginosas de sus oídos; unos murmullos, unos alaridos, unos gritos.

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! - es su voz, un sobresalto lo invade. - ¡Malfoy!

Hermione arrebata bruscamente las cobijas de la cama y deja tumbado lo que queda de Draco sobre la cama, él se remueve como un niño pequeño. Tiene la ropa común puesta.

- ¡Respóndeme!

- ¿Qué carajo quieres Granger? ¡Déjame dormir! - responde molesto. - Ya cálmate.

- ¿Qué me calme? - ella deja salir un resoplido. - ¡Invades mi privacidad! dime en qué momento llegaste.

De mala gana Draco saca su reloj de bolsillo y se pone de pie; mirando a Hermione por primera vez.

- Hace tres horas que llevo dormido aquí, si no hubiera sido por tus escándalos hubiese dormido mis ocho.

- Estás loco, ¡Ahora mismo te vas! - apuntó su brazo hacia la salida como lo había hecho antes.

- Granger eres una amargada, no me sorprende que nadie quiera dormir contigo. - contestó con énfasis en la palabras dormir.

Hermione tomó su almohada y la votó hacia la cabeza del chico, ahora sí estaba furiosa, más de lo que había estado alguna vez con él. Es tan fácil lastimar el orgullo de las mujeres.

- Bien, bien, ya me voy. - dijo Draco. - No sabes disfrutar nada Granger.

Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡¿Quieres irte ya?!

- No, no quiero.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Tú me lo preguntaste. No quiero irme. - Draco reía en sus adentros, la chica estaba más que rubicunda. - La verdad es que quiero recuperar el sueño que me robaste.

- Por eso tienes un cuarto.

- Pero aquí hay una cama. - Ella parecía estallar.

- No voy a compartir el mismo lugar que tú. Si tú no te vas yo me iré entonces.

Draco soltó una risita; acto que hizo enfurecer más a Hermione.

- Te enojas mucho Granger, te vas a hacer daño.

- Mira quien lo dice… - contestó la castaña mientras buscaba entre las sábanas el libro de regreso.

_Y eso pasó anoche _fue el de pensamiento Draco. Todavía sentado en la clase encantamientos, esperando la nada. Orando por la aparición de un milagro. Echó una mirada fugaz a Hermione quien recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, también ella se aburría a veces. Intentó recordar su aspecto de ayer, sólo llega a su memoria esos labios carnoso en vez de la suavidad de las telas con las que durmió. Ni siquiera recuerda haber visto su pijama.

Por fin la clase termina, dos horas de encantamientos de transformación avanzada, ojalá y pudiera convertir a Hermione en otro reloj de bolsillo para después entregarla…

Hermione esperó a que casi toda la clase saliera, era costumbre del rubio esperarse a que la muchedumbre saliera y no estar dentro de los empujones.

- Adelántate. - avisó a Harry, éste hizo caso sin titubear.

Hasta el final se acercó al único chico de Slytherin con quien cruza palabra.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - susurró a Draco quien sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

- Y las mujeres se quejan de que la caballerosidad ha muerto…

- Deja tus comentarios y respóndeme.

- Mandona como siempre... - Draco terminó de guardar sus libros y colgó su bolso sobre su hombro. Hermione seguía esperando una respuesta. - Nos vemos después Granger.

Sostuvo levemente la barbilla de la muchacha y le descargó una sonrisa coqueta. Volvió a quedarse sorprendida, Draco Malfoy no estaba actuando como él mismo. Sus miraditas, sus actos, sus respuestas;_ algo se trae _pensó Hermione. Pero también pensó en ir detrás de él _¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo sería posible? no señor_. Estuvo a punto de cometer la contradicción de sus decisiones, por si fuera poco, sentía que le ardía la muñeca, su brazalete podía causarle irritación en ocasiones. Miró su reloj, hora de ir a trabajar ante sus nuevas noticias en navidad: "un privilegio irremplazable" lo definió la profesora McGonagall y "algo de que celebrar" dijo Harry. Ser relevada de prefecta a delegada. Quiso tomarlo como un exitoso logro, pero estos no eran tiempos para celebrar.

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos solitarios recordaba la música muggles, la de Londres muggle, escuchaba los rasgueos de "Please, please, please, let me get what I want." Sería la primera vez si obtuviera algo que quisiera, no quiso ser prefecta, tampoco pidió ser nombrada delegada, ni mucho menos todo lo que le sucedió durante el curso escolar. Un corazón roto, las noches de insomnio con Malfoy, las preocupaciones de Harry y su desconcierto a la vulnerabilidad en la que se encontraban.

En momentos como estos creía que su única compañía era la soledad, la paradoja de una existencia deprimente. Ya ni duerme en su habitación cuando escucha las conversaciones de sus compañeras todas gritaban al mismo tiempo "Hermione no está." "Nunca está." "Creo que tiene un novio." "Su novio es la biblioteca." Murmullos y chismes de las chicas de la habitación 23, ruido insaciable que sólo sirven para causar un dolor de cabeza. Rara vez llega a dormir ¿qué excusa? "estaba en la biblioteca." Ninguna chica se lo cree del todo, pero prefieren no inmiscuir en la vida de Hermione.

Incluso Alicia Spinnet llegó a decir que se veía a escondidas con Hans Hoover "el bombón de Ravenclaw" según dijo y Hermione al escucharla se echó a reír, no sólo porque la idea de que Hans fuese un bombón era ridículo y porque esa relación no sería real. Por incontables motivos que sería inaudito mencionarlos y porque Hermione no llevaría una relación en secreto, nunca. Pero recordó a Ron y la pregunta en su mente fue si con él estaría dispuesta a tener una relación en secreto. _Una estupidez, él quiere a Lavender y ya. _Recordó también su discusión, a pelea más dolorosa que ha tenido con el pelirrojo.

- No puedes venir a reclamarme como si tú y yo fuéramos algo. - había expresado Ron.

- Claro que no, pero sí soy tu amiga. No estoy reclamando ni nada, sólo fue un comentario sobre tu NOVIA.

- Que estés celosa no te da derecho a insultarla.

- No la insulté. - replicó Hermione. - Además con quién estés no me importa, ¡haz lo que quieras con quién quieras! ¡me da igual!

Le dolió lo que había dicho, en primera no le daba igual ¿cómo es que soportaría mirarlo con alguien sin que él supiera que moría por dentro y que habiéndole confesado la verdad él había arrojado su corazón a la oscuridad? La cosa no era olvidarse de Ron, si no de su amor por él, de las esperanzas alimentadas con ilusiones engañosas.

La dos horas de ronda se fueron y llegó la cita en la enfermería, cabizbaja se dirigió donde la señora Pomfrey.

Escuchó voces familiares dentro del establecimiento de la señora Pomfrey, su concentración se dirigió del suelo frío a la pareja de alumnos que estaban siendo atendidos por la enfermera. Una pareja de Slytherin, el chico tomaba a la chica por los hombros y mientras ella escuchaba atenta a la señora Pomfrey, él dirigió su mirada gris a Hermione. Observándola a lo lejos, satisfecho por verla.

- Señorita Granger en un momento la atiendo.

Hermione asintió sin dejar de mirarlos.

Pansy protestaba por querer irse ya, había sido convencida por Draco para revisarse personalmente, la mentira fue que para él sólo era una excusa. Por fin, los dos se retiraron de sus lugares y caminaron a la salida. La chica de Slytherin sólo miró con desprecio a Hermione. No bromeaba cuando desconfiaba enormemente de Draco Malfoy, sobretodo cuando le guiñaba un ojo sin que su novia se diera cuenta, era un descarado sin escrúpulos.


	11. Amor, flores, corazones y esas cosas

**Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo y esperando que lo disfruten :). Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Bonito día a todos…**

**Mrs Haze**

* * *

><p>XI.<p>

Amor, flores, corazones y esas cosas

"_Puedo decir que la última vez que hablé con Draco Malfoy, actuaba de manera extraña, sus maneras eran como el de un chico amigable e impredecible. Siempre ha sido impredecible, pero en los últimos días ha hecho y dicho cosas que realmente nunca me hubiera esperado. Sobretodo su tacto, su cercanía hacía mí es alarmante, y puedo comprobarlo porque una vez en clase de transformaciones me tomó de la cintura y me alzó cual niña para alcanzar un objeto de un estante. En vez de transformar la pluma hubiese querido transformarlo a él en una especie de roedor –eso me recordó al hurón volador de hace dos años– por si fuera poco, me guiña el ojo. No cabe duda que es un hombre multifacético, quiero creer que se trae algo malo."_

De verdad estaba pasando algo alarmante, ya no era un juego, esto iba enserio. Draco Malfoy dejó abierto el grifo de las experiencias y por primera vez sintió atracción hormonal por Hermione. Ya no buscaba respuestas a su comportamiento, sería un idiota si lo seguía negando. Pero no sabía qué se sentía mejor; si odiarla por lo que es u odiarla por lo que había despertado. Otra vez volvía a ser el niño inseguro y travieso. No había nadie más con quien hablar de lo relacionado, simplemente Hermione; se la encontraba a propósito y en las narices de todos, le hablaba de cualquier cosa y la molestaba por el motivo más infantil que existiese (cómo si no lo hubiese hecho antes).

Hermione sintió el primer momento en que la actitud de Draco se alteró, fue algo muy radical, tanto que en un encuentro casual la invitó a dar las rondas de prefecto con él. Simplemente iba a decir que no, pues no era ni un conocido amable con quien quisiera pasar toda la velada. Sin contar que estuvieron demasiado tiempo juntos el mes pasado en la biblioteca. Pero Hermione aún así salió la noche del correspondiente jueves a dar su ronda; sólo vigilar por el cuarto piso, acercarse a los baños y cerciorarse que no hubiera niños traviesos o parejas escondidas. Fue ahí, justo a lado del baño de niñas.

- Buenas noches señorita.

- ¡Malfoy! – se sobresaltó la chica. – Me acabas de dar un tremendo susto.

- Por eso te dije que dieras la ronda conmigo.

Así fluía de nuevo su relación, encontrándose uno con el otro, a veces discutiendo o a veces –por raro que sonase– platicando.

Cuántas veces no fue Malfoy a buscarla, ya sea en los pasillos o en los exteriores. No se sentía culpable, era parte de su misión y objetivo. Por momentos no lo creía nada malo como antes, es más, la costumbre hacía el acto agradable. Porque sabía que aunque fuese Hermione Granger estaba conociendo una especie de amistad. Sólo eso.

Normalmente se levantaba aturdido por inquietantes sueños, en uno por ejemplo la protagonista era Hermione, la chica en todo un mar de perversiones y sensaciones que a cualquier otro pudieron haber asustado, al menos todo estaba en su mente y ahí estaba seguro. "Me conflictúas Granger" pensaba Draco cuando se encontraba mirándola casualmente.

En otra ocasión Hermione hubiese preferido contar todo lo que sucedía a sus cómplices; Harry y Ron. Por otro lado, Ron se había vuelto la peor compañía y Harry, bueno siempre se encontraba ocupado. Dumbledore y los deberes lo mantenían como un esclavo, sobre todo Dumbledore, pero estaba segura que esos asuntos eran más importantes. Si tan sólo sintiera que pudiera contar con alguien más. Pero sus asuntos no eran importantes o remarcables como los de sus amigos, ellos sí que acaparaban cualquier conversación.

- Lo prometí.

Era Draco, había aparecido como siempre lo hace y le ofreció un paquete en la mano.

- No es cierto… – dijo la chica sorprendida - ¿son las obras originales?

- Tal y como me habías dicho, ya sabes, sólo envié un par de cartas y… llegó esto.

Tener las obras de Nathaniel Hawthorne cualquier mortal podría, pero las originales…Una vez hizo un comentario a Draco que de contar con la obra original de _La casa de los siete tejados _sería de gran ayuda para una de sus investigaciones, pero tener todas las obras originales era algo excedido.

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Eres Draco Malfoy ¡se supone que me detestas!

- Todo el mundo supone cosas, se supone que la vida se iba a acabar con las profecías de Nostradamus y aquí seguimos.

La castaña sonrió al igual que Draco.

- No digas tonterías. – contestó ella. Miró extraña la sonrisa del rubio, no sonreía mucho. – Es enserio, dime porqué lo hiciste.

Draco miró un distractor débil que no fueran los ojos de Hermione.

- Digamos que es una especie de tregua.

- ¿Te estás disculpando por todas las cosas que me has hecho los últimos años?- el silencio de Draco selló todo. – Una disculpa ortodoxa y muy a tu estilo, pero en fin, gracias.

- De nada.

Caminar en las calles de Hogsmeade no tenía comparación alguna, niños corriendo, el viento y polvo sobre los suéteres, era un lugar para sentirse divertido.

- ¿Qué es un año sin fechas cómo estas? – mencionaba Fred.

- ¡Por supuesto! Sin ellas no habría negocio. – concluyó George.

- No creí que le dieran tanta importancia a San Valentín. – dijo Luna.

- Tú sabes, cuestiones lucrativas. – respondió Fred.

Amores, flores, corazones, chocolates y detalles encantadores. Son el tipo de cosas que las chicas nunca paran de alucinar, por lo menos Hermione y Ginny sacan la lengua de pensarlo. A veces cuando Dean se los otorgaba a Ginny no le quedaba nada más que hacer una mueca de conformismo.

Durante la salida todos decidieron pasar por la tienda de los Weasley, la diversión no cae mal a los amargados, en vísperas de San Valentín no había mejor cosa que una broma. La tienda estaba repleta y ni se diga de la fuente de filtros de amor, todos agotados.

- Eso es contra las reglas. – reclamaba Hermione.

- Ahí va otra vez. – dijo Ron, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por recordar lo frágil que estaba su relación con Hermione.

- "Won Won" – interrumpió Lavender. - ¿Qué opinas? Tú, yo y dos tarros de cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¡Esplendido! – contestó eufórico y sacó a su novia de la cintura en dirección a las tres escobas.

Hermione sin darse cuenta imitaba la voz de Lavender, blasfemando de su capacidad de poner apodos ridículos.

- Relájate.- dijo Harry riéndose – esto no durará mucho.

- Sería más simple si la convirtiera en un cachorrito y no tuviera que hablar. ¿Ya escuchaste su voz? ¡es espantosa!

- Y lo que hacen los celos…

Harry y Hermione fueron los únicos que no se separaron del grupo, todos salieron con sus parejas a pasar una rica víspera de San Valentín, a disfrutar la cegada felicidad que tenían por delante. Incluso varias chicas murmuraron sobre la posible relación entre los dos amigos, caso hilarante para ellos, murmuraban cosas de vestidos y una gala próxima "¿qué gala?" había preguntado Hermione, pero no obtuvo respuesta por la improvista huida de las niñas. Su respuesta la obtendría esta noche al cenar en el gran comedor, el anuncio de Dumbledore cambiaría los planos de mañana en la noche.

- Hay que ir a tomar algo. – propuso Harry.

- Claro – respondió la castaña - ¿Vienes Luna?

Después de pasear por la mayoría de los establecimientos del pueblo, Hermione valoró estar con sus amigos, aunque le doliese mucho no estar con Ron. Últimamente sentía poco el tiempo que tenía para estar con ellos, como si todos estuvieran ocupados o no quisiesen estar con ella, ni siquiera tenía noticias recientes de Ginny. Pero lo más importante fue que dio todo su esfuerzo para divertirse con Harry, olvidarse de muchas cosas, o simplemente dejarlas a un lado.

La cena del gran comedor se dio paso a un banquete exquisito, Hogwarts parecía al de antes a los ojos de los alumnos de sexto año, tan resplandeciente y alegre. Por mucho que le fastidiase a los amargados, el rosa era el único color que se transpiraba en los pasillos, como si la tradición de Lockhart siguiera existiendo.

Los pensamientos de Draco nadaban y se hundían entre murmullos, pensaba en lo blando que era con Hermione y lo riesgoso que podría resultar de ser; pero como Blaise le había sugerido actuó como un caballero. "Así, sí va a funcionar" pensó. Lo que no era aceptable, es que hasta cierto límite era agradable pasar el rato con ella, incluso llevaba sus libros de tarea para hacerla con ella, ¡hacer los deberes con Hermione Granger! ¡ni en un millón de años! Pero ella lo acepta "¿por qué me acepta?" prefería no inmiscuir en la mente de Hermione. Cada dos veces por semana la iba a buscar a la cabaña de la sala de los menesteres, siempre la encontraba ocupada ahí, mejor eso a encontrarla con Hoover.

Todo eso no hubiese pasado si no hubiera llegado casi llorando el día en que la comadreja de madriguera tomó por novia a Lavender. Por primera vez en sus adentros Draco agradecía al pelirrojo por haberle facilitado bastante los planes.

- ¡Aquí estás pillo!

Pansy se abalanzó efusivamente al cuerpo de Draco.

- Te he dicho que no me gustan esa clase de afectos. – se quejó Draco tratando de quitarse a Pansy de encima.

- Pero si estamos a pocos días de San Valentín… - la chica hizo un puchero.

Pansy tomó la mano de su novio con todo su amor y se lo llevó al interior de sala común de Slytherin, todos se tenían que cambiar y bañar para la cena del comedor, los Slytherin siempre tenían que estar impecables.

- ¿Sabes qué sería estupendo? – decía Pansy tomada del brazo izquierdo de Draco.

- ¿Qué?

- Que nos fugáramos después de la cena al bosque prohibido y quién sabe que cosas y aventuras podríamos tener.

"¿Desde cuándo Pansy habla así?" pensó el chico.

- Sí claro, quién sabe qué cosas nos podrían pasar… - contestó sarcástico – quién a sabe a quién nos podríamos encontrar.

Ese comentario hizo dudar a Pansy de su idea.

- Eres una soñadora aún.

Todos fueron llegado por montones al gran comedor, se decía que Dumbledore tenía una buena noticia para el colegio, o para opiniones de otros, sólo buenas noticias para las chicas felices y tontas de primero. Hermione venía caminando a lado de Harry hasta que un chico llegó por su espalda y cerró sus castaños ojos con sus manos.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó la castaña.

Por un momento pensó o más bien espero que fuera Ron, pero era obvio que el pelirrojo no mostraría ese afecto con ella.

- Tu enamorado secreto.– contestó el chico cuya voz Hermione ya había reconocido.

Harry miró con desconfianza a Hans, tenía motivos suficientes para empezar a sentir desprecio por él.

- De acuerdo Hans. – Hermione viró para recibirlo con una sonrisa.

- Granger, si tienes un plan mañana cancélalo, ya estás apartada para mí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás invitando a algún lado?

- No – respondió el guapo de Hans – te estoy avisando.

Y se alejó con velocidad a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Hermione, ¿qué se trae ese? – preguntó Harry con desprecio.

- No se trae nada Harry – respondió la castaña – pero es divertido.

- No me agrada.

Tampoco a Draco Malfoy le agradaba, desde su lugar no se había perdido para nada la maniobra de Hans Hoover, ahora si comenzaba a odiar a tal muchacho. No tragaba su facha de príncipe de cuento.

Cuando el gran comedor ya estuvo lleno, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y comenzó el discurso que habían estado esperando varias mujercitas. "Que haya baile… que haya baile" parecía que esa voz recorría el gran comedor, la mayoría de las chicas en Hogwarts veían tal evento como algo oportunista para sus objetivos y para su desgraciada felicidad. Efectivamente, Dumbledore anunció uno de los primeros bailes de la gala de San Valentín que los esperaba dentro de tres días. Hermione y los demás nunca se lo hubieran creído "¡¿un baile ahora?!" pensaba la chica, no cabía en la posibilidad de que Dumbledore estuviese actuando como un farsante amarillista, no quería pensar algo así del famoso director de Hogwarts.

- ¿Eso es todo? – murmuró Parvati.

- ¿Un baile? – susurró Hermione a Harry. - ¿cómo puede organizar algo así en vísperas de guerra? No lo puedo creer, deberían de estar preparándonos en vez de entretenernos.

- No sabemos si eso es cierto.

- ¿No sabemos? Harry tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, me sorprende que digas eso, desde hace meses haz estado evadiendo ese tema, ¿por qué no lo quieres aceptar?

- Está bien lo admito, pero no es algo que podamos tratar aquí ¿entiendes? – contestaba exaltado Harry en susurros. – Creo que el baile no es realmente para entretenernos, si no más bien distraernos de la preocupación.

- ¡Eso es todavía peor!

- Hermione no me mires así, hay chicos de once años que ni siquiera se imaginan lo que viene, es decir, ¿por qué empezar a martirizarlos desde ahora? Mucho de ellos han de estar enfermos del pánico.

- Es mejor que se preparen que a tener nublados los ojos.

- Hermione…

- No Harry, Dumbledore está haciendo muy mal en permitir que todo esto se deje a un lado, está actuando igual que el ministerio.

- No creo que lo haga con esa intención, probablemente está planeando algo.

- ¿Con un tonto baile de chiffon rosa? No Harry, tú y yo deberíamos estar haciendo algo. Tenemos que continuar con el _Ejército de Dumbledore._

Harry suspiró.

- Tienes razón. – terminó por decir.

Hermione estaba tan confiada en tener la razón que su iniciativa comenzaba por un chico con ojos grises.

Después de unas cinco horas, el tumulto de mujeres emocionadas y los sentimientos florecedores alrededor de los pasillos de Hogwarts se habían calmado. Dando paso a la tranquilidad de la noche, dando paso a los pensamientos de Hermione, volviendo a las historias que antes leía o los cuentos infantiles que formaban parte de su carácter, algo así era Hermione Granger. Pasó la velada platicando con Harry en el sofá de la sala común, realmente sentía que necesitaban hablar de muchas cosas, empezando por lo sucedido en el gran comedor. Ella sabía que Harry aún tenía la mente en blanco para saber que hacer, pero ella era brillante, ella lo iba a ayudar en todo lo que fuera. Hermione salió de la sala común con intenciones de ir de nuevo a la cabaña de la sala de los menesteres, le ayudaba a pensar bastante.

Pensó mucho en su trayecto, en Harry, en el que "pasaría si…", en cosas oscuras, en los mortífagos y fue ahí cuando pensó en la situación de Draco Malfoy. Su papá estaba en _Azkaban, _su prestigio familiar había caído bastante y no se sabía nada además de eso. Se preguntó si Draco sería un mortífago y seguiría los pasos de su familia o tomaría decisiones diferentes, pensó en lo joven que él era para ser mortífago, en ese momento supo que debía rescatar esa información a través del mismo Draco.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña, creyó por breves segundos que lo encontraría ahí, casi siempre estaba ahí, su compañía ya era agradable, era diferente. Salió de la cabaña para respirar la noche purpurea que se asomaba –y como siempre el paisaje se veía diferente, por muchas veces que lo hubiese visto–.

Efectivamente, Draco había llegado antes al lugar que le gustaba tanto, estuvo caminando sobre la hierba alrededor de una hora, con la esperanza que en cualquier momento llegara Hermione, hasta que la vio, parada a lo lejos viendo las estrellas. Concentrada en el cielo, sus ojos marrones brillando con la luz centelleante, la observó porque era divertido mirar sus expresiones cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Observó sus detalles femeninos, que su cabello no era feo como Pansy decía, que en su boca su labio inferior era ligeramente más grande que el superior y que a su vez su apariencia era un atributo muy lindo de ella.

Caminó en dirección a la castaña, ella lo sintió desde su distancia y al mirarlo sonrió, sinceramente sonrió, "ella casi nunca me sonríe" pensó Draco. Ella sabía que de una u otra forma lo vería ahí.

- ¿Acabas de llegar? – preguntó Draco. Hermione asintió.

Permanecieron callados hasta que el rubio tomó la mano izquierda de Hermione y colocó algo en sus palmas, la castaña se sorprendió ante el gesto, pero se sorprendió más cuando miró lo que Draco le había dado. Le había regresado su brazalete esmeralda, "Casi lo olvido por completo… cómo pude ser tan tonta…" pensó la chica.

- Creí que ya no me lo pedirías. – dijo Draco. – te lo doy antes de que Pansy y lo encuentre y piense otra cosa.

Hermione se ruborizó ante el comentario y Draco se puso rígido porque una vez su cuerpo reaccionaba con los gestos tiernos de Hermione.

- Cuéntame una cosa. ¿Qué significa este brazalete que tanto te gusta?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

- Me lo regaló mi abuela hace unos años. Siempre la he amado, por eso lo llevó todos los días… excepto cuando me lo arrebataste.

Dijo esto mientras miraba con mucha atención la joya esmeralda opaca en su muñeca.

- Típico, los lazos familiares.

- ¿Tú no tienes nada que te mantenga alienado a tu familia?

Draco alzó su mano derecha a la altura del rostro de Hermione, un anillo prominente se asomaba en su dedo anular, tenía un escudo heráldico y un símbolo parecido a una serpiente (demasiado Slytherin para el gusto de Hermione) el cual estaba en una circunferencia; como si fuera un sello antiguo.

- El anillo de los hombres Malfoy. – explicó Draco.

- Es muy…muy Malfoy. – dijo Hermione.

- "Muy Malfoy" vaya respuesta Granger.

- ¿Qué esperabas? No es de que me gusten las reliquias con una insignia de mortífagos.-Draco la fulminó con la mirada. – perdón, no debí decir eso.

- Cuida lo que dices porque te puedes arrepentir severamente de ello. – su voz volvió a sonar al Draco de hace unos meses, Hermione se estremeció.

Él observó la expresión de la castaña y puso los ojos en blanco, a veces le molestaba el libro abierto que era Hermione.

- Acompáñame. – Le dijo él.

- ¿A dónde?

- Quiero buscar la playa.

- ¿Hay playa? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Pues claro, si hay mar hay playa. – contestó fastidiado.

- Perdóneme por no saber su eminencia.

- No te perdono, camina más rápido.

Mientras más tiempo Hermione estaba junto a Draco más lo conocía, más experimentaba sus cambios bipolares, un Draco amable después otro malo, al otro día hablador, a la mañana siguiente gruñón, y hoy al parecer venía con todos sus comodines.

- ¿Ya casi llegamos? – preguntó la chica.

- No lo sé Granger. – respondió cortante.

Quería preguntarle en que pensaba o por lo menos cuál era la razón de su conducta, pero sintió temor, en primer lugar porque sabía que Draco Malfoy no iba a andar resolviendo sus dudas con confesiones inverosímiles.

De nuevo el terreno fangoso complicaba el camino, sabía que estaban a pocos metros de llegar; la tierra se hacía arenosa y el olor cambiaba.

Draco caminaba cinco pasos delante de ella y miraba repentinamente sólo para cerciorarse si ella venía atrás. Esperar que no le pasara otro incidente a Hermione, sería tener demasiada mala suerte.

- Granger no te quedes atrás.- dijo sin mirarla.

- Es difícil caminar con estos zapatos. – se excusó la chica.

Él sonrió para si, recordó la vez que Hermione tropezó a causa de billywig, o cuando se tropezaba torpemente en la tierra, hasta ciertas situaciones era considerablemente tierna.

- Hace mucho calor para ser tarde. – comentó Hermione.

El calor advertía lo cerca que estaban de la playa, al fin llegaban a olfatear la costa y su vegetación, olía hermoso.

- Ya llegamos. – anunció Draco.

Era la primera vez que ambos llegaban a la playa, no conocían más allá de la cabaña y algunos exteriores al otro lado de la costa. El primer impulso sin anunciar de Draco, fue lanzarse al mar, a las aguas cálidas que tranquilamente rozaban sus zapatos. Se despojó de éstos y de su camisa. Así se echó a nadar sintiéndose libre.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡es muy tarde para meterse a nadar! – gritaba Hermione a lo lejos, pero el prefería no escucharla. - ¡Te vas a enfermar!

Al chico se le ocurrió una idea y salió del agua.

- Métete conmigo. – le dijo.

- Ni pensarlo. – respondió Hermione cruzándose los brazos.

- ¡Vamos! No seas simplona, sé espontánea por una vez en tu vida.

Hermione lo miraba dubitativa.

- No ni hablar, no me gusta estar mojada.

- Te encantará estar mojada conmigo.

- ¡Pero que puerco!

- ¿Entonces?

Hermione seguía decidida a quedarse cruzada de brazos estampada sobre la arena.

- Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…- dijo Draco. – entonces la montaña va a Mahoma.

Acto seguido, se agachó para tomarla desde sus piernas y cargarla sobre su espalda.

- ¿Qué haces? – Hermione forcejeó. - ¡No! ¡No hagas eso! ¡tonto me estás mojando!

- Ya quisieras Granger. – rió Draco.

- ¡Qué sucio! ¡Bájame! – Hermione al darse cuenta que la iban a votar al agua decidió quitarse sus zapatos con la ayuda de sus pies. - ¡Malfoy suéltame!

Malas palabras, Draco obedeció y la soltó, dejándola caer en la profundidad del agua que comenzaba a adquirir el color añil del cielo.

- ¡Eres un idiota insensible! – le insultó cuando salió del agua.

- Me dijiste "suéltame".

- ¡Pero en la arena!

- ¿Por qué eres tan santurrona? ¡Vive el momento! Realmente pienso en que deberías relajarte por un momento en tu estresada vida ¿acaso no tienes otra vocación en que estancarte aparte de tus libros que has releído exageradas veces? – comenzó a acercarse a ella.

- No empieces ¿sí?

- Sí, sí empiezo, porque ya es hora que alguien te saque de esa burbuja que no te va ayudar para nada en tu futuro.

- ¿A ti desde cuándo te importa eso?

Buena pregunta, el sólo lo digo por decir, no porque estuviera interesado en el futuro de la chica.

- Ese no es el punto, deja de andar evadiendo el tema y por lo que más quieras divierte, sólo ¡deja de pensar!

- ¡Eso es imposible! Nadie puede dejar de hacer eso.

- No hablaba literalmente Granger – poco a poco se acercaban a la orilla. – Pero en fin, es imposible persuadirte en algo, siempre buscas un "pero" a las cosas, puras excusas y evasiones. Pero ¿sabes qué? Te voy a empezar a enseñar.

- ¿Enseñarme a qué?

- A vivir tu vida.

- ¡Por favor no digas estupideces! A veces me pregunto porqué estoy aquí soportando tales discursos estúpidos en vez.. - Draco dejaba de escuchar a Hermione, lo menos que quería era su santurronería, pensó en hacer algo, pero podría ser arriesgado. Sin embargo ¿por qué no intentarlo? Igual y se callaba. – de estar atendiendo asuntos que qui…

Draco puso silencio a las palabras de Hermione, calló sus reclamos de la manera más sutil que conocía, le arrancó un beso, muy parecido a un insulto físico. Un beso que Hermione se rehusó a proseguir. Ello lo golpeó con toda la fuerza que pudo.

- ¡¿Qué carajos te ocurre?! – gritó mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios, como quitándose la mancha que había dejado en ellos.

- Te dije que te iba a enseñar a vivir el momento.

- ¡Eres un idiota arrogante! – le gritó en la cara.

Esto había sido el colmo, no se había sentido tan ofendida antes, hacer eso fue lo peor que pudo haber, peor que insultarla verbalmente, lo odiaba, le había arrebatado algo que no quería que fuera de él. Hermione salió hecha una furia de la playa y de todo lo que estaba cerca de él, no encontró problema para regresar a la cabaña, regresó a su sala común con sus amigos, no podía tolerarlo; la rabia no se iba, odiaba a Draco Malfoy, quería arrancarle la cabeza, matarlo por pedacitos, él ni siquiera se imaginaba la magnitud que provocó ese insulto en ella.


End file.
